<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She changed my life by Ohgeez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404515">She changed my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgeez/pseuds/Ohgeez'>Ohgeez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ashlyn harris/ali krieger - Fandom, us.wnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgeez/pseuds/Ohgeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Ashlyn Harris is used to combat, but she is not used to miss home while she is overseas. How could one person change all that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After doing this every time I got home, I knew that even tho I turned the water in the shower on more then my body temper, I could always feel my tears fall between every water drop that went down my face. That was something I found out after returning home from my fifth tour. I could always feel my tears over everything.</p>
<p>«Hey Ash! Where are you?» She heard someone scream thru her hallways.<br/>
«I’m in here, dude!» She yelled from her bathroom.<br/>
«Grab some cloths, we are going out celebrating.» Her brother yelled again.<br/>
«Dude, I don’t have any cloths appropriate for that. I just got home and haven’t been at my place yet, I flew right here.» Ashlyn yelled back.<br/>
«Chill out, Tobin is here with clothes you left at her place.» </p>
<p>Ashlyn came rushing out only in her uniform t-shirt and some boxers.<br/>
«Oh my god! I missed you!» Ashlyn yelled jumping into Tobin’s arm.<br/>
«I have missed you too, so how mad is it?» Tobin said and Ashlyn tried to hide her answer with a shrug.<br/>
«That bad.» Tobin said and Ashlyn gave her a weak smile in respond.<br/>
«Are you going back?» She continued asking, and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>
«Why? Why do you do this to me.»<br/>
«I want to do what I’m actually good at. And I love my job.» Ashlyn said with a proud smile.</p>
<p>«We have one problem tho.» Ashlyn said coming out of the bathroom.<br/>
«What?» Both Tobin and Chris said at the same time.<br/>
«It’s too small» Ashlyn said talking about her shirt, that was too little for her arms.<br/>
«How do you keep growing when your meal over there is shitty and you just walk around in uniforms.» Chris said.<br/>
«The meal isn’t shitty, it’s filed with whatever we need so that’s why.» Ashlyn never talked about what she did overseas, it was too painful. The only one that actually knew something was Tobin. They had heard that Ashlyn had been shot on this tour, but nothing more. She never talked about it. Tobin knew that she had done things she had to do, to survive.</p>
<p>«This is the new bar here, the owner is awesome! And now her sister is visiting.» Chris said when they were on their way into the bar down by the beach.<br/>
«So is it someone I know?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>
«Nah, but his sister plays on the national team with me, Ali Krieger.» Tobin said and Ashlyn nodded. She had tried to see every game for the women’s national team while she was overseas. She had been called out in the middle of the final, and that was the day she had been shot once, or that was what people believed. Little did they really know…</p>
<p>«Tobin!» Ashlyn suddenly heard someone scream from behind her and she stood up to defend herself, it was just a reaction. But it didn’t went unseen by Tobin or Chris. Suddenly they understood that she was hiding something.<br/>
«Ali, hello! Chris just told me you were here, I didn’t know.» Tobin said and hugged Ali.<br/>
«So you guys mind if I take a seat?» Ali asked and Chris ran to find her a chair that made Ashlyn laugh on how hard he was trying and Tobin to laugh even more because she knew Ali wouldn’t want Chris at all.<br/>
«I’m Ali.» Ali said and turned towards Ashlyn.<br/>
«Ashlyn, nice to meet you, congrats on the gold by the way.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled got wider.<br/>
«So that’s your brother?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>
«He is kind, but an ass. But if you're interested he is single, and he sucks at flirting.» Ashlyn said and laugh.<br/>
«And you?» Ali asked and Ashlyn smiled, and felt a little bad for her brother that was still looking for a chair, even tho Ashlyn had found one right behind her.<br/>
«She is kind, but an ass. I guess it runs in the family.» Tobin said and Ashlyn chuckled, and Chris finally got back after noticing that Ali was already sitting. He introduce himself, and tried his best to impress her.<br/>
«She’s gay.» Tobin whispered to Chris and you could see how disappointed he became right away.<br/>
«Ashlyn actually just got back home.» Chris said trying to be Ashlyn’s wingman, even tho she manage pretty good on herself at the moment, but Chris knew Ashlyn was hard to crack. She rarely told what she did for a living, she rarely said anything about herself. Like right now, she was turning every question Ali asked her towards her, giving Ali not many things to work with.<br/>
«Oh, you did. Were have you been?»<br/>
«I have been overseas.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>
«Special forces, Ali.» Tobin said, knowing Ashlyn probably wouldn’t say it.<br/>
«Or really, that’s awesome. Thank you for your service.»<br/>
«It’s an honor, and my job so no thanks needed. Just doing what I love, just like you.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>
Chris and Tobin went out on the dance floor to dance, and to give them some time to talk alone.<br/>
«How long are you staying?» Ali asked.<br/>
«A week I think.»<br/>
«You don’t talk much, do you?»<br/>
«I do, but you are intimidating.» Ashlyn responded and Ali looked at her confused, she knew what she meant. Dudes kept telling her that following up by how much they wanted her and how sexy she was and blablabla.<br/>
«You are Tobin’s friend, I just got back and the first person I meet are the one and only Ali Krieger. When I was overseas I watched the final, I had to leave in the middle of the game. The last thing I remember before we got down was you landing the perfect tackle and saved a goal, that even Hope Solo would had missed saving. You were the hero in that game. And now you are sitting here, trying to make me opening up to you. It’s hard to swallow that you even want to talk to me.» Ashlyn said and Ali got shocked by the answer, she had never heard that before.<br/>
«What happened?» Ali answered, and Ashlyn wasn’t expecting the answer. The only persons that actually asked her that was her family or her chief.<br/>
«We went into a trap. We all got out, and few of us were hurt afterwards.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>
«You were one of the people that got hurt, right?» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>
«Just a few scratch, nothing big.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>
«Shot?»<br/>
«Yes ma’am, three times actually.» Ashlyn said and was shocked on how easy it was to talk to Ali.<br/>
«Do you want to go somewhere quiet?» </p>
<p>Ashlyn nodded before Ali grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs behind the bar and into the deck right over the bar.«This is the perfect place to have a bar.» Ashlyn said looked at the waves.<br/>
«Yeah, and he loves that this is what he wakes up to every day, before he have to head down to work.» Ali said with a smile talking about her brother.<br/>
«Was he an addict?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>
«I saw how he acted when a man pulled up a joint.»<br/>
«Yeah, he did everything. But he was strong and overcame it.» Ali said with a proud smile.<br/>
«With your help.» Ashlyn continued.<br/>
«How do you do that?»<br/>
«It’s my work to read people, I just got good at it.» Ashlyn said looking down at the beer she was holding.<br/>
«Where did you get shot?»<br/>
«Twice in my chest, one in my arm.»<br/>
«Are you going back?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded for the second time today after the same question.<br/>
«You aren’t scared?»<br/>
«It’s weird actually, I was more scared when I tore my ACL for the second time, but not to continue my work in the SF.»<br/>
«Why do you think that is?»<br/>
«I’m trained at this, I know it happens. And I don’t have any problems. The two in the chest barely got me because of my vest, the one in the arm didn’t leave any damage other then two scars.» Ashlyn respond and looked up at Ali that was just admiring Ashlyn for her courage.<br/>
«Why did you join?»<br/>
«I wanted to follow my grandpa’s steps.» Ashlyn said.<br/>
«What do you want to ask me?» Ali said when she noticed that Ashlyn began opening her mouth, but stopped.<br/>
«How is it that you are up here talking with me? When you can get whatever guy or girl down there by just walking by.» Ashlyn asked looking down at her bottle again.<br/>
«First I don’t want a guy, second I find you intimidated.» Ashlyn laughed.<br/>
«You really are, you are one of this countries heroes. You are in the damn special forces for crying out loud. I’m on the national team, I just play soccer. I don’t saves lives like you.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn.<br/>
«You do save people, girls gets hopes because of you. Girls can finally realize their dreams because of you and the rest of the national team. They can play in a great league in their hometown now, when I joined the army it wasn’t like that at all. You played in Germany, everybody had to turn to Europe to play great soccer. Now you and everybody else can play right here. And that is thanks to you and the national team.» Ashlyn said and Ali got speechless, this woman right in front of her was incredible. Ali was just admiring her more and more, and wanted to get to know here more and more.<br/>
«So where do you actually live?»<br/>
«California.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>
«Oh man, that can be a problem.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>
«I live in Orlando, and I still want to meet you.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled her beautiful dimple smiled that made Ali’s knees weak.<br/>
«I want the same thing, good thing that I have a lot of spare time then.» Ashlyn said.<br/>
«You do? You don’t have to stay on base?»<br/>
«Not anymore, I’m getting a promotion in a week. So I can use my time outside the base, as long as I go right away I get called in.» Ashlyn smiled proud.<br/>
«Called in?»<br/>
«Since I’m in the special forces we only go when they need us.» Ashlyn said.<br/>
«So you’re like the SWAT?» Ali said and Ashlyn laugh.<br/>
«It’s cute how confused you are right now. No, we are way better than a SWAT team, we get called if it’s a disaster coming in, if someone get’s hostage and stuff like that. We only go in on the most dangerous missions.» Ashlyn’s words made Ali’s jaw drop to the floor.<br/>
«You should had started with that, then I would had pulled you straight to the bedroom.»</p>
<p>«As much as I would actually like that, I wouldn’t had done it. I don’t want a one night stand with you miss Krieger. I want to get to know you.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled wider.</p>
<p>«I’m actually glad you turned me down right now, but I do want even more to take you to my room now.» <br/>«We can go to your room, but no dirty business.» Ashlyn said before Ali grabbed her hand and walked her now to her bedroom across the room.<br/>Ashlyn sat down in Ali’s bed resting on the wall, meanwhile Ali laid laid half on top of Ashlyn.<br/>«My boys will not believe me if I tell them about this, they will be so mad I didn’t sleep with you I would probably not survive until my promotion.» Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«Your boys? How many are you guys?»<br/>«It’s me and four guys and my dog Max.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«How about we take a picture and you send them a snapchat?» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>«How long have you been overseas if you don’t know what snapchat is!?» Ali yelled and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«I know what snapchat is, but I don’t get the picture.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Pull up for snapchat and film us then.» Ali said getting ready fixing her hair right.When Ashlyn started to film, Ali leaned in and kissed Ashlyn that made Ashlyn drop her phone so that she could hold Ali’s chin. <br/>«I think we need a new one» Ali said after they broke free for air and Ashlyn nodded. Doing it over again before she sent it to her follow officers. Before she could lay down her phone her boys had already answered.<br/>«What do they say?» Ali asked and Ashlyn hold her tighter. Ashlyn took her phone up again and started the video they had sent together.<br/>«Is that Ali fucking gorgeous Krieger, Cap?» They yelled in union. Ashlyn took a picture of Ali and sent them a thumbs up in return.<br/>«We miss you, cap. See you on your promotion, you have always been our captain. And now you you even get a hot date for your promotion!» One of the boys said meanwhile the rest just stood there with a beer in their hand.<br/>«Do you get to have a date on the promotion?» Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at her with a smile.<br/>«Do you want to come?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded and blushed.<br/>«Thank you god!» Ashlyn said and looked up smiling.<br/>«What was that?»<br/>«I haven’t had a date with me beside gram, on this things. She is too old to travel now, so now she has been replaced by you. You know that you will have to do this until you are too old now, you know?» Ashlyn said as a joke.<br/>«I wouldn’t mind.» Ali mumbled, but Ashlyn heard her clearly.  </p>
<p>The next morning Ashlyn woke up with Ali beside her snuggled into her neck. They had decided to fall asleep, since it had been dark when they fell asleep Ali hadn’t seen Ashlyn scars, but she had felt them when she was making circles on Ashlyn’s chest. Ashlyn was making circles now on Ali’s back until she felt her stir.<br/>«Hello, beautiful» Ashlyn said and she noticed Ali’s eyes got big.<br/>«I’m sorry, I should had left yesterday. I’m sorry, it was probably the alcohol talking. See you.» Ashlyn said becoming scared and started to stand up.<br/>«No,no. You said you had small scares, this isn’t small scars Ashlyn. What the hell happened?» Ali asked, the gun shots was clearly, but it was scars all over her.<br/>«No, it’s from another time. I was being held hostage, it’s from before I joined the special forces. So you don’t want me to go?» Ashlyn asked confused now.<br/>«No, of course not. Why didn’t you say anything?»<br/>«It’s a long time ago, I didn’t even remember it.» Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«How can you forget?» Ali asked shocked.<br/>«It’s six years old, they barely touched me. They just took the knifes over when it was almost healed, so it became a scars in the end.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Just like that, wasn’t hurting at all? How long were you a hostage?» <br/>«Just some months, it was hurting the first time, not the other times.» <br/>«So they just did this and you were there for months?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Yes, it was just kids.» Ashlyn responded and Ali was shocked.<br/>«Kids? How can kids do something like this?»<br/>«It’s not like the USA, Ali.» Ashlyn responded sadly.<br/>«That’s what I hate the most about the job.» Ashlyn continued and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«The kids, what they can do without even thinking about it. I know kids don’t think about what they are doing, but when it comes to killing someone without thinking about it.»<br/>«What do you regret the most?»<br/>«When I was on my first tour I was playing soccer with a little girl that had just seen her mother got killed right in front of her, before I knew it the girl was killed to. My team took the shooter, but because of me she died.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Right there, I wanted to quit so bad. But my team told me to stay put for another month, and I did and they were right. Then I knew were I belonged.» <br/>«What made you change your mind?»<br/>«Because I saw how many I rescued afterwards.»<br/>«What do you mean?»<br/>«I still remember that girls face, and I will never be able to forget her smile and laughter. She died because of me, but I rescued a lot more because I learned from my mistake.» <br/>«You are a human Ash, everybody makes mistakes.» Ali tried to calm her down.<br/>«I know, but some mistakes can never be done twice.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«So you haven’t shot any innocent?» Ali asked surprised.<br/>«I have killed innocent people, but only if they have a gun pointing at me or a bomb around their body.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«You are incredible.» Ali said and kissed Ashlyn.</p>
<p>They stayed in bed until someone knocked on the door and barged in without knowing Ali had any visitors.<br/>«So sis, when do you… Oh hello, I’m Kyle.» Kyle said walking straight to the bed, not even excusing himself.<br/>«Ashlyn this is my idiot brother, Kyle this is Ashlyn.» <br/>«I know who you are, your brother haven’t shut up about you since I started this bar.» Kyle said and laid down on the bed.<br/>«So you’re in special forces?»<br/>«Yeah, you have a nice place.» Ashlyn responded turning the table.<br/>«She is actually getting a promotion later this week.» Ali said.<br/>«I’ll do your cut then.» Kyle said.<br/>«Cut?» Ashlyn looked at Ali confused.<br/>«Your hair.» <br/>«Is it really that bad?» Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«No, but you can see it’s done with low experience.» <br/>«So Ali what are you going to wear?» <br/>«I’ll guess we need some shopping to do.» Ali said and Kyle screamed.<br/>«If he ever got married we would both be in a dress.» Ali said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«I should get going, need to go home to gram. Why don’t you come by later?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.</p>
<p>They had been spending all the time they could possible do until they left for Ashlyn’s promotion. Kyle had cut Ashlyn’s hair and Ashlyn admitted that it was probably the best haircut she ever had. Ashlyn was waiting at the hotel for Ali to get ready before they had to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«When I was sitting on the plane back home I was going thru the whole thing. And in my eyes, I wasn’t the one earning this promotion or this star. My team was, we all did. But somebody have to be the boss of those idiots and it’s me for now. I can’t thank them enough. Without them I wouldn’t be here today, without them I wouldn’t even be alive now probably. They aren’t just my teammates in the field, they are my family too...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«You,, ehrm.. You look beautiful.» Ashlyn manage to get out after awhile.</p>
<p>Ali was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing a beautiful red dressed that hung her in the most beautiful way. Ashlyn couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl was still around Ashlyn. Ashlyn was falling hard and she couldn’t control anything about it, little did she know that Ali was doing the exact same thing. She hadn’t seen Ashlyn more beautiful than now when she was standing right in front of her in her formal uniform.</p>
<p>«Right now I don’t want you to get this promotion. I want you right here.» Ali said and Ashlyn let out a moan when Ali kissed her. They still hadn’t slept together, once they were close. <br/>«Sound like a plan, why don’t we just skip it?» Ashlyn said and Ali saw she was worried about the promotion.<br/>«Why are you worried?»<br/>«I have to have a speech, and I’m not prepared.» Ashlyn responded with a small smile.<br/>«I’m so sorry, I have been taking all your time up.»<br/>«No, it’s not that. I don’t prepare anything anyway. But this time the president is sitting right there, so I’m just worried I would say something stupid.» <br/>«Are Barack Obama going to be there?» Ali said with wide eyes.<br/>«Yes, beautiful.» Ashlyn said before she grabbed her hand because they had to leave now, if not they would be late for Ashlyn’s promotion.</p>
<p>«There is someone you need to meet before we go in.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her confused, she had already meet her boys.<br/>«Max!» Ashlyn yelled and her dog came running at her sitting right beside her.<br/>«Can I pet him?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded, and saw that Ali was hesitated.<br/>«He’s not going to do anything, Alex.» Ashlyn said, and Ali smiled wide because Ashlyn said Alex instead of Ali before she pet Max.<br/>«He really likes you.» Ashlyn continued and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«He looks up at me for permission. If you say anything, he would do it.» <br/>«Max, sit.» Ali tired and the dog sat down beside Ali’s right foot.</p>
<p>Ali smiled wide when they walked thru the doors, she was holding hands with Ashlyn meanwhile Max was walking beside Ali’s leg, hadn’t left her since she told him to sit beside her. When people started to recognize Ashlyn they stood up and clapped their hands and Ali smiled wider by going hand in hand with their hero. She had heard what Ashlyn had done, but didn’t knew everything yet. Barack Obama started to talk about the military, until it was time to promote Ashlyn. She noticed that Ashlyn became afraid about her speech again and tighten her grip on Ashlyn’s hand and she smiled in thanks.</p>
<p>«We are here today because of our one and only Sergeant Harris. Meanwhile her and her team was saving us from the biggest disaster that could had destroyed the whole world she took three hits protecting her fellow officers. She had showed us that she is a true hero, that she does her job way better than I do mine. She knows how to react when it’s needed. She didn’t only take three shots, she also was able to take everybody out meanwhile the rest of the team, her team was trying to find the source. She took 27 enemies out, two shots in her chest and one thru her arm and was did her job. Her team found the nuclear bomb, big enough to make both me and everybody here long gone by now. Sergeant. Ashlyn Harris was the one making the nuclear bomb to not go off, she acted fast and was able to turn it off when it was two seconds away from blowing off. It’s an honor to stand here in front of all of you and ask Sergeant. Ashlyn Harris to come up here.» Barack Obama said and Ali was crying because when she believed she was proud of Ashlyn, she couldn’t believe that Ashlyn wanted Ali here by her side, when she was not only her hero, not USA hero, but the worlds hero.</p>
<p>«Sergeant Ashlyn Harris, you are no longer a Sergeant, I promote you to First Sergeant, Ashlyn Harris. I also want to give you this. It’s an honor for me and the rest of the United States that you are ours. Here is your Silver Star.» Barack said and Ali could see the shock on Ashlyn’s face. She didn’t knew she was getting a silver star at all. Barack gave the mic to Ashlyn and the crowed applauded. </p>
<p>«It’s an honor to be here, it’s an honor for me like everybody else here to serve our country. I’m pretty sure that everybody here would had acted just like I did. That’s how we are trained and how we work. I wouldn’t had been here if it wasn’t for my team. I wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for the believe you all have in me. I really don’t know what I’m supposed to say right now, give me a gun and I will command all of you, give me a mic and I will just ramble on.» Ashlyn said with a chuckle, making everybody laugh.</p>
<p>«You got this, cap! Max do!» Corporal Connor yelled, one of her boys and Max ran up and stood by Ashlyn’s side. Ashlyn looked down at Max and nodded.</p>
<p>«When I was sitting on the plane back home I was going thru the whole thing. And in my eyes, I wasn’t the one earning this promotion or this star. My team was, we all did. But somebody have to be the boss of those idiots and it’s me for now. I can’t thank them enough. Without them I wouldn’t be here today, without them I wouldn’t even be alive now probably. They aren’t just my teammates in the field, they are my family too. When I got back to my childhood home, I went straight to the shower and reality hit me. I was standing in the shower I was actually crying, I could feel my tears fall down. I didn’t know then why I was crying, because being shot didn’t really hurt. I know now what it was. I was actually letting my emotions out. I never cried when I got shot, my adrenaline was rushing, I didn’t even cry when they was pulling the bullets out or sticking me back up. But when I was in the shower all healed up I was crying just like a baby. I meet my dream girl later that night, how weird is that? I did stop the nuclear bomb from exploding, I did take 27 enemies out when I had been shot three times. I have been hold hostage, I have been thru torture. Yes, I have done all that. But in the end, I’m doing what I love, with the people I love and with my loved ones back home sitting on nails when I’m out. But in the end of everything, I’m doing what I’m trained to do, I’m doing what I love. I’m not doing it to hear people say thanks for serving my country, I’m doing it because I want to save the innocent. For every shot that I take, I know that I’m taking a son, daughter, mother or father away. But I’m saving more lives, just like we all do. In every depth of the war each man is only as strong as the man beside him. I’m sorry to say this but war never ends quietly. So let’s celebrate everybody here today, I might get a promotion and a new medal on my uniform. But we all are here, alive and happy. Let’s make Barack Obama regret throwing this huge formal party, because we do this our style. So Barack Obama, be prepared for a lot of beers. Hooooah!» Ashlyn yelled and the roof almost fell down by the cheering.</p>
<p>«I’ll drink you under the table, just be prepared.» Barack Obama whispered into Ashlyn’s ear before she left the podium. </p>
<p>«I’m so proud of my unbelievable girlfriend!» Ali said kissing Ashlyn when she came back.<br/>«Girlfriend?» Ashlyn asked with a dimple smile.<br/>«Do you not want that?» <br/>«I would love to.» Ashlyn responded capturing Ali’s lips before they sat down again and the party just like Ashlyn said turned out good. People were enjoying themselves and Ali met officers after officers who congratulated Ali because Ashlyn was the person they all were looking up too. Ali couldn’t believe that Ashlyn wanted Ali at all, Ali was playing on the national team for god sake. People all over the world was looking up at her, but Ali just wanted to scream who the true hero was and that wasn’t her in her eyes anymore. Ashlyn was actually thinking the same thing about Ali, how could Ali be with one like her. How would a world champion in soccer, with medals all around her neck stay with Ashlyn.</p>
<p>«See you later Cap, Ali.» Corporal O’Brian said kissing Ali’s hand before Ashlyn and Ali went back to their hotel room. The second Ashlyn opened the door she was also pushed to the wall by Ali. </p>
<p>«You were so hot! You are so damn hot, I can’t contain myself anymore. If you want to get married before all of this is happening we need to leave right now and do it!» Ali said while kissing Ashlyn’s neck.<br/>«As much as I like you saying that, I can’t wait anymore either. I don’t want to get married today, but maybe someday in the future. Now let’s get this absolute beautiful dress off you, because I want to see my stunning girlfriend.» Ashlyn said and zipped off Ali’s dress in one move.</p>
<p>Ashlyn lifted Ali up and laid her down on the bed after taking off her shirt and pants as well. It felt so right so natural. Her smell, her taste, their kissing, her lips. Everything was perfect! It was so intense. They attacked each other like in a love story. Ali’s body was unbelievable. Ashlyn have had  really good sex before, some dirty ones also. But this wasn’t the case her with Ali, but still it was so much better than everything else. The chemistry, trust. As Ali came, they laid side by side, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots before it was Ali’s time to return the favor.</p>
<p>Ali was kissing Ashlyn again. Slipping off the rest of her underwear. Stroking Ashlyn strong arms, her hands, her lips, her tongue was gentle. Not frightening, Ali knew what she was doing when she saw Ashlyn’s nipples rise, and it startled Ali. She was slow, rhythmic, gentle when she started. Just the sweetness, the incredible rhythm made Ashlyn scream out Ali’s name and pulled her close before they again laid side by side kissing and smiling like idiots. Until they both fell asleep intertwined with each other.</p>
<p>When Ashlyn woke up at 6am she smiled wide looking down at the woman in her hands. It had been the perfect day, night and not to forget sex. She laid there looking down at Ali until she started to stir around 8.</p>
<p>«You are doing it again.» Ali said, Ashlyn had done this every day they woke up together.<br/>«I’m sorry, took you longer to wake up today.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«I know, I needed the energy after last night.» <br/>«You are so damn beautiful.» Ashlyn said while touching Ali’s tattoo on her side.<br/>«I really are in love with you.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«I feel the exact same thing.» Ashlyn responded and gave Ali a kiss.</p>
<p>«So what’s on the agenda today?» <br/>«When are you leaving, Alex?» Ashlyn asked knowing Ali had to leave for national camp later this day.<br/>«Around 5.» <br/>«We could stay here all day?» Ashlyn said with a grin.<br/>«I would love to, but I think we need food and I want to see your place.» Ali said meaning the place Ashlyn actually lived on the base and not the hotel they had chosen to stay at because it was closer.<br/>«Alright, let’s find some food then go on a tour.»<br/>«But we need to shower first.» Ali said and walked into the bathroom while Ashlyn kept starring at her ass all the way until she was turning on the shower.<br/>«Are you coming?» Ali asked and heard Ashlyn jump out of the bed and into the shower in seconds.</p>
<p>They grabbed their things and packed it into Ashlyn’s jeep standing the hotel’s garage before they walked out again into a cafe. This was the first time Ashlyn saw how popular Ali was with everybody actually. People were looking at Ali with big eyes while they were sitting at the table until someone interrupted them.</p>
<p>«Hello, my name is Angel. You are my biggest fan.» A little girl probably around 7 years old said.<br/>«That is a beautiful name, and thank you. Do you play soccer?» Ali asked the little girl meanwhile her mom came running to her.<br/>«Angel, you shouldn’t interrupt someone while they're eating.» Her mom said.<br/>«It’s no problem, ma’am. We are finished eating.» Ashlyn responded meanwhile Ali was signing a napkin for Angel.<br/>«Are you in the military?» The woman asked looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«Yes, ma’am.» She responded with pride.<br/>«Are you single?» The woman continued that earned a glare from Ali.<br/>«No, I’m not. My beautiful girlfriend is right here.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali.<br/>«I’m so sorry, if that ever change I’ll be waiting here.» The woman responded.<br/>«I don’t think I ever be.» Ashlyn said before they walked away.</p>
<p>«So I’m with a woman that get hit on everywhere.» Ali said smiling like an idiot.<br/>«Just because of the military job, but look at who are saying that. You do understand that every girl and boy in this cafe are basically looking at you with love in their eyes right now.» Ashlyn responded with a proud smile because Ali was Ashlyn’s girlfriend. Ali smiled before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend before they decided to leave.</p>
<p>«License please.» A officer at the base asked.<br/>«Oh, first sergeant Harris, welcome back.» The officer said.<br/>«Thank you officer John.» Ashlyn said before she could drive into the base.<br/>«So you don’t need to show license?» Ali asked.<br/>«Usually, but John is an old friend so he is cool. I need to put you on my visitor list, that you need to remind me off.» Ashlyn said pulling up to her place.<br/>«So this is it. It’s empty, but it’s home.» Ashlyn said after locking up. Ali looked around, but it wasn’t much to see. It was some family photos on the wall, nothing more.«This is my favorite place.» Ashlyn said opening the back door to the backyard. And Ali’s eyes got huge. There were a large grill, a cooler filled with beer and a little pool that Max was actually laying in right now. Until he walked up and greeted both Ashlyn and Ali.<br/>«This is beautiful.» Ali said looking at it.<br/>«This is were we all gather around for barbecues and everything. So in less than a minute they will all barge in the door and out here with food and beer.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Can you ask then to come in an hour?» Ali asked with fire in her eyes and Ashlyn nodded before she started to breath again. Ali was turning her one so fast and so bad, then when she sent the text she took her up and they walked into the bedroom making sure they closed the door in case someone came in. Max started to bark on the other side of the door before Ali walked and open the door and he laid down beside the bed where he always did. This was the first time Ashlyn had been sleeping with someone meanwhile having Max, but he liked Ali too much so even care about it. When Ali was close to coming she heard someone barge into the door, Ashlyn took her hand over her mouth to not make too much noice before she continued on and made Ali come biting on Ashlyn’s hand. Ashlyn kissed here before she got dressed.</p>
<p>«Looks like it has been an hour.» Ashlyn said before Ali did the same and Ashlyn walked into the living room to greet her boys that was already watching TV.<br/>«So you're done in there?» Mark or Corporal Connor said and Ashlyn just held up her finger.<br/>«It’s nice that you finally have meet someone, Cap.» Brian or Corporal Johnson said that made the boys clap.<br/>«And there she is, my flower.» James or Corporal O’Brian said and Ali laughed before they all captured her in a huge pile.<br/>«You guys are just like kids.» Ashlyn said coming over with beers. And walked out in the backyard where Whitney was already grilled the food along with her husband Smith or Sergeant Patty. It was the only one other that Ashlyn that was a sergeant, he had been promoted right before they went on their last tour. He was maybe sergeant, but he knew that Ashlyn would always be the leader, because it wasn’t anyone better than her at it.</p>
<p>«You don’t know how good it is to see you, where are Matt?» Ashlyn asked looking around until he found that little guy in the pool with Max after he had walked outside when Ashlyn walked out of the bedroom.<br/>«It’s good seeing you too. Sorry I couldn’t make it yesterday, the second patrol got home, and Seth needed surgery.» Whitney said. She worked at the hospital at the base and had been called in right before Ashlyn got there yesterday.<br/>«No need to apologize. I know how it is.» Ashlyn responded clinging their beer together and taking a sip each.<br/>«So where is this woman that have my husband glare at the screen every time you send a picture.» Whitney said looked around right when the boys and Ali came thru the backdoors.<br/>«Hello, I’m Whitney. I’m Smith’s wife and Ashlyn’s best friend.» Whitney said pulling Ali into a hug.<br/>«And my mom.» Matt yelled from the pool before he let out a scream because Ashlyn pulled him out without a warning.<br/>«Yeah, and that little guy’s mom.» Whitney said laughing along with the rest.<br/>«Hello, nice to meet you. Ashlyn have been talking about you non-stop, seems like I already know you by now.» Ali said smiling and Whitney smiled along.<br/>«Looks like I raised her good.» Whitney whispered before her and Ali began laughing. Ali looked at Ashlyn with a huge smile on her face when she was chasing Matt with Max on her tail around, this was the first time Ali saw how big of a goof her girlfriend really was. And how comfortable she was around her family here. <br/>«Looks like someone like what they are seeing.» Sam the last man on Ashlyn’s team said with a smile.<br/>«She is good with kids.» <br/>«She really is, whenever she is home she usually takes Matt with her so that Whit and Smith can have some time by themselves. She has been there since he was born, even before that.» Sam continued.<br/>«Do you want kids?» Sam suddenly asked.<br/>«Yes, someday.» Ali continued.<br/>«Then you should know that Ashlyn would be a great mom. Hey, look at us. She is the one that have been bringing all of us together. She is like a role model for all of us. You and her together in a family, that would be a perfect family.» Sam said.<br/>«With you in it, you guys are like Ashlyn’s family. Other then you she only has her grandmother and Chris.» Ali responded and gave Sam a hug.<br/>«Yes, don’t remind me of her family. I always get pissed about that, but yes we are all her family including you. Ashlyn and I started here together, been thru everything together. And I still don’t know what her family did to her, but I sure as hell wouldn’t had left her side even if she wanted me to leave.» Sam said, Ashlyn had told Ali that her and her family didn’t talk. She didn’t know much more about it, she just knew that Ashlyn had a new family that was taking care of her along with Ashlyn’s grandmother.<br/>«Does she talk about it?»<br/>«No, I just know they told her to leave.» Sam responded sadly.<br/>«I don’t get why anybody would tell her to leave. She is such an incredible human inside out.» Ali said and looked at Sam.<br/>«I don’t get it either. I would never had done that to her.» Sam said and pulled her in for another hug before Smith yelled that the food was ready.<br/>«You do know that it is a chair right there, Ali?» Brian joked since Ali was sitting on Ashlyn’s lap instead of the chair beside her.<br/>«Jealous much?» Ali asked and Brian showed her his finger.<br/>«This is insane!» Smith suddenly said out loud and everybody turned towards him.<br/>«Our dearest Cap has found a woman, and not just like any woman. Ali Krieger is sitting here along us, eating my food on cap’s lap. I didn’t really think you had it in you, cap.» Smith said and Ashlyn was the one showing her finger now meanwhile everybody else was laughing.<br/>«Don’t think that this is the last time I’ll be eating your food, Smith.» Ali said and they were all smiling like dorks.</p>
<p>They sat around enjoying the company until Ashlyn said she had to drive Ali to the airport. The guys and Whitney stayed there so that she had company when she got back home afterwards.</p>
<p>«I really do enjoy your friends.» Ali said.<br/>«I do too, sometimes. I can’t wait to see you again.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Me neither, when is that?» Ali asked knowing she was going to be on a camp for a month now.<br/>«I’ll check my schedule. I’ll see you soon baby.» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded before they kissed for the last time before Ali walked thru the security.</p>
<p>Everyone except Whitney and Matt had left, so that they could catch up.<br/>«I like her.» Matt said when Ashlyn came back.<br/>«I do too.» Ashlyn said and Whitney smiled so Ashlyn knew that she did too.<br/>«When are you seeing her again?» Whitney asked.<br/>«In two weeks, you too.» Ashlyn responded and Whitney looked at her confused.<br/>«The team is going to get a thank you for the service on the game against Germany.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«When did you know?» <br/>«I got the call right after I left the airport.» <br/>«Are you going to tell her?»<br/>«Nope, let’s not spoil the surprise.» Ashlyn said and Whitney laugh.<br/>«You really do like her, and I’m finally going to see my first national soccer game.» Whitney said.<br/>«It’s probably not the last either.» Ashlyn said before they started to talk about the time when they were apart.<br/>«Mom have been asking about me.» Ashlyn suddenly said. Whitney was childhood friends with her so she knew the story.<br/>«What do she want?» <br/>«She wants to know if we can meet up.» Ashlyn said looking down at Matt.<br/>«Do you want to?»<br/>«I really don’t know. I want to hear what she has to say, but now I’m good, I’m more than good. I don’t want that to get ruin right away, you know?» «I can tag along if you want to, or Ali. But I’m guessing by your facial impression that she don’t know the whole story?» Whitney asked and Ashlyn smiled on how good she knew her.«I want to tell her, but it can wait two week.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«She should be, after you have been waiting 10 years.» Whitney said in anger.<br/>«Let’s not hate her, until I hear what she has to say.» Ashlyn responded and Whitney nodded.<br/>«Just don’t get your hopes up, alright.»<br/>«All I’m looking forward to now is seeing Ali’s face when I stand out on the pitch.»<br/>«And in uniform!» Whitney said and Ashlyn laughed. Ali hadn’t seen Ashlyn in her usual uniform, if she taught that the formal one was hot, she didn’t know what she was missing out on. Ashlyn’s uniform made her proud to wear, she was really herself in that uniform, or on the beach with a board it was only the two times she was totally comfortable with herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ali knew that it was supposed to be a ceremony before the game, but she didn’t think it was Ashlyn since she hadn’t said a word about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two weeks went by fast and Ashlyn or her team hadn’t spilt the surprise. They had been talking whenever they had the time between their work. Ali knew that it was supposed to be a ceremony before the game, but she didn’t think it was Ashlyn since she hadn’t said a word about it. </p>
<p>Ashlyn was walking out on the pitch as the last one, along with Max on her side. Ali wasn’t looking at them at first until she heard Ashlyn boys name got called over the speaker, when she saw Ashlyn she didn’t think twice before she ran out of the teams line for the national song and into Ashlyn’s arms. She didn’t think about her teammates because they hadn’t heard anything other that stuff about her girlfriend over the two weeks, or about stadium filled with people. She wanted to show her girlfriend to the world. </p>
<p>«Surprise.» Ashlyn said catching Ali and walked with her in her arms.<br/>«You didn’t tell me.» <br/>«Then I would had ruin the surprise, Alex.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile.<br/>«I love you.» Ali responded.<br/>«I love you too, Alex.» Ashlyn said before Ali leaned in to a kiss that actually took Ashlyn by surprise. <br/>«You should go back to your team, I’ll be waiting after the game, go get them tiger.» Ashlyn said before Ali jumped out of her hands greeting Max before she walked back to the team.</p>
<p>«I would jump that too.» Alex whispered into Ali’s ears.<br/>«Told you she was hot.» Ali responded.<br/>«You never told us she was dead drop beautiful.» Kelley said on Ali’s other side.<br/>«She is mine.» <br/>«I can tell by the way she keep looking at you.» Kelley said and Ali looked at Ashlyn who was just smiling at her girlfriend. Ashlyn didn’t believe that Ali could be more beautiful right now. </p>
<p>USA won the game by one goal that Kelley scored, her celebration was dedicated to everybody that was serving the country by holding her hand to her face and standing still until Ashlyn and her team did the same back before Kelley stopped and marched back to her place.<br/>«That team is a family.» Sam said and they all nodded.<br/>«Yeah, we are just like you guys.» A woman behind them said.<br/>«Sydney Leroux.» Ashlyn said shaking her hand.<br/>«The pleasure is all mine, I didn’t think Ali could ever catch someone like you, damn girl!» Sydney said that made Ashlyn blush.<br/>«For a woman in the special forces, you do blush easily.» Sydney said and Ashlyn laughed. They continued to talk until Sydney walked into the USA wardrobe, meanwhile Ashlyn and her boys was standing outside waiting for Ali to come.</p>
<p>«I think this is trouble.» Smith said when a man was talking to another and pointing at Ashlyn angry.<br/>«Probably because of Max.» Ashlyn said and pointing at the sign behind her.<br/>«Miss, is that a service dog?» A man yelled from the other end.<br/>«Yes, special forces.» Ashlyn said pointing at the tag on Max’s vest.<br/>«Ok, thank you for your service guys.» The man yelled before he walked away.<br/>«What an idiot, we are all standing in uniforms, we were on the freaking field with Max and now they ask…» Sam said at the same time Ali walked out and jumped into Ashlyn’s arms. <br/>«Hey, do you guys want to meet my team? Never mind you don’t have any other option.» Ali said and took Brian and Smith’s hand and walked thru the doors.<br/>«Seems like she got some new candy.» Smith joked towards Ash since Ali didn’t take her hand. Ashlyn showed him her finger before the rest walked in, Ashlyn walked last just like they did when they walked onto the field. They didn’t notice Ashlyn walk in, because she was standing right inside the door with Max sitting beside her.<br/>«Where is your girl?» Megan yelled, the boys was taller then Ashlyn and was blocking her.<br/>«Serg, I think they are talking about you.» Smith said and pushed Ashlyn up front. Ashlyn was not a big fan with stuff like this, she always kept herself in the background when she was going to meet new people. The only time she didn’t was when she was in combat or on the base because that was the people Ashlyn knew how to greet, she hadn’t had a friend outside from the base except her family and Tobin.Tobin was the first one too see Ash and sprinted towards her and jumped into her arms.<br/>«I have missed you.» She said and everybody looked at each other. Nobody had seen Tobin like this before, she usually was chill but now she was too exited to meet Ali’s girlfriend that made people wonder who and why.<br/>«Dude, it’s been like a month.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I know, but I’m not used to seeing you for a year so I’m going to welcome you like I usually do.» Tobin said before she jumped down and started to pet Max.<br/>«So I’m guessing you two know each other?» Sydney asked confused.<br/>«Yeah, we have been friends like forever.» Tobin responded, now sounding more like herself again.<br/>«Tobin was actually the reason why I first meet Ash.» Ali said with a smile towards the two girls.<br/>«I have always been a good wingman.» <br/>«To bad nobody is a good wingman to you then.» Megan responded shortly after making everybody laugh. Ashlyn played along, she knew why Tobin didn’t have any girlfriend. She was too busy falling for someone that was already taken.<br/>«So everybody this is my girlfriend, first sergeant Ashlyn Harris. Ash this is everybody.» Ali said intertwining their hands. That made everybody smile big, this was the first time they had seen Ali really care about someone outside of the team and her family. They all walked up and talked to both Ash and the boys, everybody complimenting how good looking Ash was and told her that Ali hadn’t lied when she was talking about her like she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Kling and Brian talked a lot, but the only one noticing was probably Ashlyn and the boys. They all agreed to go out and celebrate the win, until they heard a knock on the door and Dawn walked inside. «I just wanted to thank you guys for your service. It’s and honor to be American when I see you guys.» Dawn said and shook their hands.<br/>«The honor are on our side, ma’am.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I like her Kriegs, you all should learn how to talk like her.» Dawn said before she smiled towards Ashlyn and walked out yelling.<br/>«Go out and have fun tonight, you have a day off tomorrow.» Making everybody in the room scream in joy like little girls.</p>
<p>Ashlyn and Ali was on their way towards Ashlyn’s room so they could get some time by themselves.<br/>«I need to talk to you about something princess. Please don’t get angry for not telling you before.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«What are you talking about?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I have told you that the only ones in my family I talk to are my grandmother and Chris, but you don’t know why.»</p>
<p>«I’ll listen when you want to say it. No rush.» Ali responded and smiled.<br/>«Can you maybe listen now?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.</p>
<p>«I was a trouble kid growing up. My mother hated me because I wanted to be just like grandpa, so I went on hikes with him all the time. Leaving late, turning up days later. I got punished a lot, with different things. After awhile she got tired and tried to keep me away from it. I snapped at her, I said stupid things as any teenage would do when their parents did something they didn’t want. One day when I was on the beach surfing all by myself, I meet a guy. He didn’t like the fact that I was better then him so he started to beat me up. In defense I swag back, but only once. But it was hard and right on the spot to knock him out. I ran, I ran so fast that my lungs were filled with blood before I got home. My mom had just received a call about it, where the guy had told his mom that I started it all and he was defending himself that’s why I had some bruises. My mom believed it was me and punished me…» Ashlyn said when a tear fell down her face. Ali was quick to wipe it away and kiss her lips before Ashlyn gained enough courage to continue. Nobody knew this part expect Ali and Ashlyn’s mom.<br/>«She started to push me, bitchslap me before she found a bat and started to do her thing. I didn’t handle much of it, I defended myself and did everything my grandpa had taught me incase someone was going to do something with me. That was why I loved hikes with grandpa, he always taught me how to survive at any given point. But I was young, I couldn’t handle much more since I had already been beaten up on the beach. I was then the one that was fainting. After that I moved into my grandma, she don’t know the story. She only know that I was hurt and kept telling her that I wouldn’t want to go back to my house. I stayed there until I went to college. My parents knew I was living with my grandmother, but never asked for me to come back. Why I am telling you this now, is because my mom asked to meet up. I really want to know what she has to say, why she did it, why she never believed in me and why she is contacting me now. But I don’t want to go alone, my grandmother will probably die if I ask her, she is so pissed at my mom and she don’t even know anything. I can bring Whit with me, but I was hoping that… Never mind it’s stupid.» Ashlyn said and looked down.<br/>«I would love to be there, and I will be there for you.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«I love you.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«I love you too, stud.» Ali said before she kissed her, and it soon got heated before it was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>«Who is it?» Ali yelled a little annoyed. <br/>«Your favorite boys.» Sam yelled back and Ali looked at Ashlyn who was looking down.<br/>«I might have told them to buy beer and come here before we went out. But time has flown by since then.»<br/>«You are scared.» Ali said before she walked towards the door.<br/>«That’s not true.» Ashlyn responded when the boys walked inside.<br/>«What’s not true?» Sam asked.<br/>«That Ashlyn is scared to go out with the girls.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn again.<br/>«She is, she hates to be the center attention. The only time she actually likes it is when we are overseas or on the base.» Smith said and took a beer out for Ashlyn.<br/>«Why?» Ali asked confused, not knowing this. But thinking back, she actually had noticed it too.<br/>«Insecure.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«About what?» Ali continued to ask.<br/>«I’m not good with crowds, the only people outside our base I know is you, Tobin and my family.» Ashlyn responded with a fake smile.<br/>«You should not worry, they love you already. They actually like all of you probably better then me.» Ali said laughing.<br/>«I should get changed.» Ashlyn responded and kissed Ali before she walked into the bathroom.<br/>«Did I touch a nerve?» Ali asked.<br/>«Nah, she is good. I just don’t think she wants to go out in her uniform» Smith said while turning on the TV and grabbed a beer for Ali.<br/>«I should go look at her then probably change too, I don’t think this is appropriate nightlife cloths.» Ali said looking at her sweets.<br/>«I think you can make a new trend with that.» Sam responded, making the boys and Ali laugh before she walked into the bathroom to see Ashlyn sitting on the tub.<br/>«Are you ok?»<br/>«Yeah, I just want your friends to like me. I have boys, just you smiling they love you. Girls are more complicated.» <br/>«Where is this coming from?» Ali asked confused, since all the girls hadn’t said anything to hurt Ashlyn.<br/>«I don’t know. I don’t have a normal life Ali. Like I told you before I didn’t have much. Tobin is the only friend that has sticked by me after everything. I guess it just makes me insecure that I have one friend beside you outside of the base and now I’m going to try and make 20 other people that I don’t know too like me. I love you, and I want your friends to like me too.» <br/>«They LIKE you Ashlyn. They see how in love I am with you, that makes them like even before you meet them. Now she absolutely love you, baby.» Ali responded calming Ashlyn.<br/>«I love you.» Ashlyn said and looked at Ali.<br/>«I love you too, let’s go out and have fun and go back her and have even more fun. Deal?» Ali smirked knowing that Ashlyn would be all up to it.<br/>«Yes, ma’am. But you should change, I love how you look now. But I don’t want you to feel embarrassed when all of us is looking sharp.» Ashlyn joked, now she was back to herself again. Ali kissed Ashlyn before walking back to her own room to change with her roomie Alex.</p>
<p>Ashlyn and the boys decided to go to the bar early, so they could get something else then beer to drink before the rest came by. <br/>«I don’t how you got Ali.» Smith admitted.<br/>«I don’t either.» Ashlyn responded with a proud smile.<br/>«You should marry her.» Sam suddenly said and made everything cough on their drinks.<br/>«Whaaat?! That’s way too soon dude.» Brian responded.<br/>«Nah, I will someday.» Ashlyn responded with a smirk when Ali walked thru the doors looking way too hot for this bar. The girls didn’t noticed Ashlyn and the boys at first, when Ashlyn was walking over she stopped in her tracks when a handsome man walked up and talked to Ali. Ali looked around and spotted Ashlyn and her smile got bigger.<br/>«You look so hot!» The man said and Ali turned towards him again.<br/>«I’m sorry, but my girlfriend over there is looking at you as she is going to kill you.» Ali responded laughing at Ashlyn’s face.<br/>«Don’t worry, I know how to get you forget her.» The man continued.<br/>«Then you are probably dead, did I mention she is in the special forces?» Ali continued and the man dropped his jaw.<br/>«No way, a girl can’t be there.» He said and felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw Ashlyn when he looked down at her neck he saw the dog tags.<br/>«Where are you in the military?» The man asked.<br/>«Special forces, sir. But if you don’t mind I do want to say hello to my girl.» Ashlyn responded closing the gap between her and Ali kissing her before she told them where they were sitting.</p>
<p>After two hours Ali couldn’t contain herself anymore.<br/>«I don’t have anything under.» She whispered into Ashlyn ear that made her for the second time this evening cough on her whisky and look straight into Ali’s eyes.<br/>«You can’t tell me stuff like that.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her.<br/>«I want to go back.» Ali responded and Ashlyn stood up before Ali finished.<br/>«Going back already?» Sam asked with a smirk.<br/>«Yeah, I haven’t seen her in two weeks. Shut up you have table with a lot of single hot girls.» Ali responded before she took Ashlyn’s hand and told everybody that they were leaving.<br/>«Get it on girrrrl!» Megan yelled and Ashlyn just smiled, she like Megan a lot. Reminded her about her brother a lot, especially in the comments.</p>
<p>Ashlyn took Ali’s dress of the second Ali closed the door.<br/>«Damn, you are fast.» Ali responded in shock.<br/>«And you are too slow right now. I want to feel you.» Ashlyn reasoned from Ali’s neck before she laid her down on the bed. And started to run her fingers just down where the inside of her thighs touched, all the way up to her knees and finally let go of Ali’s legs, and they fell slightly apart, she needed Ashlyn to touch her now. Ashlyn started to move her fingers inside them, with her fingers splayed wide, and over her trigger point and up to her breast until she kissed Ali’s breast a slightly good-bye for now and moved her face in-between Ali’s legs. Ali couldn’t do it much longer until she was scream out Ashlyn’s name in pure orgasm and took Ashlyn up to her and kissed her and smiled.<br/>«Oh my god, you are incredible.» Ali responded before she flipped Ashlyn off her and began the same thing on Ashlyn, teasing her even worse with going close, but then pulling away making Ashlyn going insane before she licked Ashlyn right where she wanted her. Ashlyn was yelling out Ali’s name until she too orgasm. She couldn’t believe how many times Ali could make her come all at once was her first thought.</p>
<p>They were sitting at the breakfast table when Ashlyn suddenly stood up took her phone and walked out. She returned a minute later and the boys excused themselves with just looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«You need to leave.» Ali reasoned sadly, Jill was sitting close by and saw the hurt on both their faces.<br/>«Yeah, I’m sorry.» Ashlyn responded just as sadly.<br/>«Don’t be, it’s how it is.» Ali responded and walked outside the breakfast area with Ashlyn.<br/>«I’ll come down and kiss you one more time before I leave, I’ll promise.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Just promise me you will be careful.» Ali said looking into Ashlyn’s eyes.<br/>«I will be careful and I will come home to you. I’ll call you as soon as I can, but we probably will not have a lot of contact.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I know, I love you. Just keep your eyes open and be on alert.» Ali responded and gave her a kiss before she had to go up and pack. Ashlyn had already told Ali that she really wanted her to come with her up, but she couldn’t because she had to do everything fast and Ali would just make her slower. She would be looking at Ali instead of packing then.<br/>«I’ll be right down.» Ashlyn said and jogged up the stairs and started to pack.</p>
<p>She walked down after five minutes, done with packing and in her uniform just like Max too and the rest of the boys.</p>
<p>«Be good.» The girls said and they all smiled and nodded before Ashlyn walked up to Ali who was in tears.<br/>«It will be hard for you, probably harder for you than me because I have to be working all the time. But I will come home to you and I will be good.» Ashlyn said calming her down before her phone started to ring again, just two times.<br/>«The helicopter is here, we need to leave.» Ashlyn said and Ali gave her one final kiss and kissed Max on his nose.<br/>«Be careful.» Ali responded.<br/>«I will be as long as I come home to my dream girl.» Ashlyn responded while walking towards the door.<br/>«Tobin, watch my girl when I’m away.» Ashlyn asked looking back.<br/>«Yes, ma’am.» She answered before Ashlyn looked at Ali for the last time and walked away.</p>
<p>«Does it always hurt this much?» Ali asked Tobin.<br/>«Nah, just the first time. But Ashlyn would never do something to get herself hurt, you need to know that.» <br/>«Then tell my why she has been held hostage and got shot more than once.» Ali responded.<br/>«But she is still alive, and hostage things she was new too it all and she wasn’t badly hurt.» Tobin responded calm.<br/>«How long will she be overseas?» Ali asked.<br/>«It can be all from a week till more, but she is really good at her job. She will come back to you as soon as she can. Just promise me to not believe she is dead when she don’t call you. She rarely get the opportunity to make a call, they works shifts all the time barely sleeping. So she call you whenever she get the time, day or night. She will probably send you letters to if she is going to be away for awhile. The first week she is probably going to make you one call to tell you how long she is supposed to be overseas.» Tobin responded.<br/>«How was you the first time she did this?»<br/>«A wreck, but now you have me to watch you. I will do as she says, because I can’t even think about what she is going to do with me if I don’t.» Tobin responded making Ali laugh for the first time since Ashlyn got the phone call.<br/>«Is it always like this? She getting a call and then running away?» Ali asked and Tobin nodded.<br/>«That’s how it is to be in the special forces.»<br/>«But you have me and Whit, who you can visit whenever you want to. Because she has put you on her guest list as well as the rest of the boys.» Tobin responded.<br/>«How do you know that?» <br/>«Because they did that to me, and I know they have already done that to you.» Tobin said hugging her. </p>
<p>Ali had spoken to their staff that she was allowed to have her phone at practice. Jill would have it in her pocket thru the whole practice incase Ashlyn called, Ali would be allowed to take it right away. This wasn’t the first time it was happening. The team was allowed to do stuff like this when something was happening at home or with the loved ones. When Ali wasn’t at practice people were constantly going around her keeping her busy. This was the first time after meeting Ashlyn that she was glad she was on a long camp. So that she was never alone, even if she wanted it. A team was a team, this team was just like Ashlyn’s. They kept each other up.</p>
<p>«Cap, you should call Ali. It can be a long time until next time.» Smith said, knowing that they never knew what would happen, it was Ashlyn’s last watch until it all was going down the next day.<br/>«What should I say?» Ashlyn asked, she had never been in this position before. She usually just sent letter to Tobin or Chris and told that she was safe and started to talk about surfing because that was the thing she missed the most. Now everything she was thinking about was Ali, surfing never crossed her mind.<br/>«Tell her you love her, that’s all she want to hear and all you want to tell.» Smith responded handing her the satellite phone he had just called Whitney on.</p>
<p>Ali and the rest was in the middle of a practice when the phone rang.<br/>«ALI!» Jill yelled and looked at Ali in panic. This was the first time the phone rang after a week. Ali ran as fast as she could and took the phone when Ashlyn was on the last ring before she was going to hang up.<br/>«Ashlyn?» Ali yelled too loud in the phone and everybody stopped and looked at her, including Jill, it was just like time was standing still.<br/>«If you keep yelling like this I probably don’t need a phone.» Ashlyn responded taking a breath she didn’t knew she was holding in.<br/>«It’s really you, how are you?» Ali responded sitting down, and the rest began practicing again knowing that Ashlyn was good, and Tobin was taking a deep breath out before she ran again.<br/>«I’m good, sorry for I haven’t called you. But we haven’t had any time, we didn’t know anything before we got here so we had a lot of information to take in and this is really the first time I am alone beside Max.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Don’t even apologize for that. So what’s going on? I don’t know what I should ask, I don’t know what you are allowed to tell.» Ali responded laughing.<br/>«Until now we have been just keeping watch and getting the information we need to do what we were sent here to do. A delta team is being held hostage, and we are going to go in. So we are going in tonight.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Tonight? So how is being hostage and how many bad guys?» Ali asked concerned knowing that Ashlyn’s team was one of the smallest.<br/>«Yeah, or in five hours. The delta are 8 people, two didn’t get hostage. The bad guys are just a few. How is camp?» Ashlyn responded, she knew that it was going to get hard. The bad guys as Ali called them were around 30 people, Ashlyn and her team was 6, including Max. This wasn’t their hardest task, so it wasn’t going to be any problem hopefully.<br/>«You should get some sleep then Ashlyn, not calling me. Camp is good, Tobin is taking good care of me.» Ali responded knowing that it would calm Ashlyn down.<br/>«Smith just woke me up from my sleep, so no need to think about that. That’s good. I love you Alex.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I love you too, Ashlyn. How long will be until you can call again?» Ali asked hopefully.<br/>«Hopefully tomorrow, but we will see. I need to go, we doing an information meeting before we gear up.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I love you, Ashlyn! Can’t wait to have you back with me. Keep your eyes open and always be on alert.» Ali said calmly, trying not to act as if she was in panic even tho panic was running thru her body since Ashlyn left a week ago.<br/>«You know you don’t need to act right, I know you are probably panicking back home. But you know me, I don’t do something that puts us in danger. I love you, Alex. I will come home before you even know it.» Ashlyn responded calmly, she was used to this. This wasn’t the first or the last time she would be overseas like this. For Ali this was the first time waiting to get a call on if the person that she loved was safe or not.<br/>«Yeah, I am panicking. But I would probably be in panic until you are back home with me. Can you call when you know something?»<br/>«Yes, of course my love. I will call you right away. Go back to training now, Tobin will probably hang around you like before, can you tell her that the show starts today?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yes, or course. But don’t tell me it’s a show baby, you can die!» Ali suddenly said.<br/>«Baby, yes I can. But I am trained too good to die now. Don’t think like that, I am not going to die, ok?» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Yes, I know. But you are in risk to die, baby! You need to understand that, even if I see you as superwoman, you are able to die!» Ali yelled into the phone, so the team stopped worried about how the phone call was going, and what being said. Tobin jogged over to Ali hugging her.<br/>«Alexandre Blaire Krieger! Do not say that! Just hear me, I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! I’m not going to die when I finally have found you, Alex! I’m coming home and I will be there before you even know it. Ok? I love you baby, but I really need to go now! I love you and both me and Max are coming soon!» Ashlyn responded, Ali heard on her voice that she was in a hurry.<br/>«I love you too! Call me first!»<br/>«Of course, say hello to everybody! Can’t wait to see you again!» Ashlyn responded before she hung up even before Ali could say something back.</p>
<p>«The plan has changed, we need to leave!» Smith yelled while packing.</p>
<p>«So what’s the plan Serg?»<br/>«We don’t split up, Max will hear if anyone is closing up. We take down everybody we see as a treat. We go in and out as fast as we can. Understood?» Ashlyn yelled in the truck on the way over.<br/>«Yes, Serg, yes!» All her boys yelled in union and Max barked.</p>
<p>The whole operation went thru smoothly, they took everybody. Ashlyn had been in a little fight with one of the leaders, so she was bruising up pretty badly on her ribcage other then that nothing else had happened they got every hostage out and everyone was ok, not in to bad shape.<br/>«You don’t know how glad we are to see you, Harris. Sorry I missed your promotion.» The delta leader said on their way back home. <br/>«It’s alright, we got to save your ass in the end. You should try to not get hostage, so I don’t need to save your ass again.» Ashlyn responded cocky.<br/>«Never mind, I’m not glad to see you anyway.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«So do you guys want to fly back with us?» The Delta leader responded.<br/>«Yes, of course. We will be back in the state in four hours then?» Smith asked.<br/>«I’m sorry cap, but I don’t think you be able to call Ali on the way back then.» Sam said while they were already walking into the plane.<br/>«I don’t think she mind another surprise.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.</p>
<p>«Hello, this is Jill.» Jill responded getting a phone from an unknown number. <br/>«Hello, it’s Ashlyn. I’m five minutes away from the hotel. I know the girls are in bed by now, I just wanted to ask if I could visit Ali?» <br/>«How is that even possible? I actually believe you are superwoman now, but to answer your question, yes of course!» Jill responded.<br/>«I’ll walk you up, the guard is here after some harassment while you were gone.»<br/>«I’m walking into the hotel now.» Ashlyn responded and Jill hung up already seeing Ashlyn.</p>
<p>«I’m so glad you are back!» Jill said and gave her a hug.<br/>«It’s good to be back.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«What’s with the harassment?» Ashlyn asked in the elevator.<br/>«Alex Morgan got harassed after practice on Monday, so we just got a guard for safety.» Jill responded with a smile.<br/>«How bad?»<br/>«Nothing bad, like I said just for safety. But since you are back we probably will not need him anymore. Do you want me to go in first?» <br/>«Yes, if you don’t mind?» Ashlyn asked knowing that both Tobin and Ali would be too confused if Ashlyn walked in. She knew that Tobin had been having nightmares about Ashlyn walking in and telling her she was gone.</p>
<p>Jill walked inside and took the lights on.<br/>«Seriously it’s three Jill!» Ali yelled angry, that was the person you do not want to wake up in the middle of the night. She wanted her beauty sleep more than anybody else.<br/>«I just want to give you guys a surprise.» Jill said and the girls sat up and Jill looked out the door and Ashlyn smiled walking towards it.<br/>«WHAT?!» The girls yelled and jumped at her at the same time, Ashlyn catching them both.<br/>«You didn’t call!» Ali suddenly yelled and made everybody laugh.<br/>«Sorry, I had to choose between coming home now or calling and coming home tomorrow. Sorry I didn’t call.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I love the choice! I love you! You are here! You are safe!» Ali responded with a huge smile before she kissed Ashlyn.</p>
<p>«What the hell is all the noice!» Alex Morgan yelled after most of the girls had woken up by the scream of Ali and Tobin.<br/>«Ashlyn is here!» Tobin yelled from the door that was suddenly filled with the whole team everybody hugging Ashlyn. Tobin could see that Ashlyn was hurt after knowing her looks from times before, but she didn’t know how badly. Everybody left the room so that they could go back to sleep again, Jill had allowed Ashlyn to sleep with Tobin and Ali for the night.<br/>«How bad?» Tobin asked when Ali was in the bathroom. Ashlyn lifted up her uniform and Tobin’s eyes got huge.<br/>«That’s enormous Ash!» Tobin responded a little too high.<br/>«What’s enormous?» Ali asked coming from the bathroom.<br/>«Nothing, baby.» Ashlyn responded, but Ali found out soon enough. When she sat down beside her she raped her hands around Ashlyn’s ribcage and heard that she stopped breathing, Ali pulled her uniform up. <br/>«Ashlyn Michelle Harris! That is huge! Why didn’t you tell me?» <br/>«It will heal in no time.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«How are you able to breath?» Tobin asked.<br/>«No broken ribs actually just a bruise.» Ashlyn responded before she took off her uniform.<br/>«Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I don’t think you want to stay in the same room as me right now.» Ashlyn responded before she walked into the bedroom.</p>
<p>Just like she did every time she got home, her tears fall while she was showering. It was the only time she cried. She walked out and snuggled into the bed with Ali in her arms and fell asleep right away, same for Ali.</p>
<p>«When are we meeting her?» Ali asked Ashlyn.<br/>«We need to leave now.» Ashlyn responded with a fake smile.<br/>«We don’t need to, if you don’t want too.» Ali responded.<br/>«I want to know why she did everything to me, but I’m afraid that whatever she says will make you think twice about me.» Ashlyn responded afraid that her so to be called mom would destroy her relationship with Ali.<br/>«Baby, first of I don’t care what you did back then. I know who you are, I love you for who you are. Whatever she is saying don’t mean a thing to me. I am there to support you, not to hear her story of this wonderful girlfriend of mine. She might have given birth to you, but she was never your mother if you get what I am saying.» Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>«A mother is someone that fights for their child, don’t turn their back towards them. You are a wonderful woman now, and you being kicked out when you were young didn’t make you like this. You have always been like this, it’s in your heart. I don’t know where you got it from because it’s not your mother because she is the opposite, and your father is a chicken in my words. I love you for who you truly are, not what you mother thinks you are.» Ali responded.<br/>«I love you.» Ashlyn said and kissed Ali’s lips before they walked down to the cafe right around the corner for the hotel the national team was staying at. Ashlyn had told her mother that she was brining her girlfriend, but she never told her the name.</p>
<p>«Is she here?» Ali asked grabbing onto Ashlyn’s hand harder when she saw her stiffen.<br/>«She is there.» Ashlyn looked towards the back were a woman was sitting by herself.<br/>«Ready?» Ali asked and Ashlyn kissed Ali before they walked towards her.</p>
<p>«Oh my god, my baby!» The woman said and pulled Ashlyn into a hug. Ali saw Ashlyn tends so she broke the moment.<br/>«Hello, I’m Ali. Ashlyn’s girlfriend.»  Ali said and the woman pulled away from Ashlyn and shook her hand before they sat down.<br/>«What do you want?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Ashy we haven’t talked in years and that how you greet me.» Her mom responded and Ali got angry for the why Ashlyn’s mother was talking. Of course Ashlyn was angry, she had kicked her out when she had nothing.<br/>«You kicked me out, you hated me because I was into girls, you hated me enough to not believe me, you hated me enough to put the damn blame on me. Then kick me out when you knew good enough that I had nobody except my family. I had to go to gram and she knew exactly what you had done even tho I have never told her anything. Yeah, I am pissed!» Ashlyn said calmly yet angry at the same time.<br/>«Baby, I didn’t know! I tried to believe you.» <br/>«You don’t get to do this. You never believed me, you never once believed me!» Ashlyn responded more angry than before, Ali squeezed her hand to try and calm her down.<br/>«How could I? You told me lies every damn day! You told me that Rick raped you for god sake! You always told us lies so that we would see you, all we did was see you!» Ashlyn mother yelled loud enough for the whole cafe to turn their heads around. Lucky there weren't too many inside. Ali was shocked, because of Ashlyn reaction when she heard the name Rick she stoped breathing so Ali knew that Ashlyn had told the truth back then, she had been raped.<br/>«What do you want?» Ashlyn asked quietly.<br/>«I want to know how you are doing baby?» The mother said and Ali was completely confused, she didn’t know how Ashlyn could be calm about it. Ali herself was furious. <br/>«I’m doing good. I love my job, I hate it when I have to leave this one behind. I love Alex and one day I hope I can marry her. I love my family! My brother, grandmother, Tobin and everybody else at my base. I hate my childhood and I hate you and my father for not being the man he tried to teach Chris to be. But it’s great that Chris and I have always been more adult than anyone of you.» <br/>«So what do you do for a living?»<br/>«I’m in the military.» <br/>«Following your grandpa’s steps?» Her mother asked, now like she was proud of Ashlyn and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Why didn’t you believe me?» Ashlyn asked hurtful.<br/>«I don’t know baby, you always wanted the attention.» The woman said and Ali was shocked. She knew that Ashlyn never wanted any attention at all, she hated attention.<br/>«Of course we didn’t believe you when you were 10 years old and told us that the priest had raped you. You were 10 years old of course he didn’t do it. He loves kids.»<br/>«You do realize that he was recently put in jail because I wasn’t the only victim right?» Ashlyn suddenly asked and Ali was in another shock. Why hadn’t Ashlyn told her about this before.<br/>«I know, but it has to be a mistake.» Her mother responded.<br/>«A mistake, right. The only mistake is you. But I am grateful about everything you did too me, everything that happened even tho it’s horrible! After I meet Alex, I know that what I want in my life. Without you I wouldn’t know how damn good I would be to listen to our children one day, too hear them out! A 10 year old girl should not know what rape is, but if she do then something is wrong! I was raped, I was raped too many times. But you never once believed me! I did punch that idiot of a  neighbor we had, only because he had punched me multiply times before I hit. I was just stronger and better so I threw him one single punch and he was down for counting while I ran so damn fast to get home so that you would finally believe me. But instead you did the same thing he had been doing minutes before to your own daughter. I know that I would be a damn good parent one day, and Alex too because we have patient and we believe in the people we care about. I have hated you for so many years, and I still will. But I just hopped that coming here would change something. That I would figure out how you were thinking back then, but I was wrong. Coming here was a mistake.» Ashlyn said and stood up.<br/>«Ashy!» Her mother said.<br/>«NO, you should be ashamed of yourself! Your daughter is the most wonderful woman I have ever meet! She deserves everything the world is willing to give her, because she fights for everybody she loves and she has the biggest heart out there. She just saved out entire planet of blowing up, she is a hero! She is my hero! I love her so damn much that I would risk my entire life and career just too be with her! But I don’t have too, because she is with me! I have her heart and she has mine! Thanks to you I was able to meet her and fell completely in love with her on every aspect. But thanks to you she has had an awful childhood as long as you were in her life! You should be ashamed of yourself, your daughter is beautiful, loving and caring! All those things she is, isn’t from you! I do not understand how Ashlyn is like she is, when you are her mother! I don’t know you, but I don’t want to get to know you either. I want to be with Ashlyn, I want our kids to play around with their great grandmother, but the only grandmother they will have except from Ashlyn’s own grandmother is my mom. You would never see your grandchildren! I would never be able to trust you, just like you never trusted your own daughter. I hope for you that you have a great life, but it will never be with us in it.» Ali said and took Ashlyn hand and walked out of the cafe while everybody inside was clapping their hands and cheering for Ashlyn and Ali.</p>
<p>«Wait! Alexandra Krieger, I will come and get you out of my daughters life, you aren’t good enough for her!» Ashlyn’s mother yelled.<br/>«You don’t even know me mom.» Ashlyn yelled back.<br/>«I do, she deserves someone better.» <br/>«How do you know?.» Ali asked and turned around.<br/>«Because you have a good heart, Ashlyn don’t. She is a liar, I bet that you probably don’t know a lot about her past either.» Ashlyn’s mother yelled and Ali felt Ashlyn tense.<br/>«I know enough. Ashlyn have the biggest heart of anybody I know! I love your daughter to death, I know your daughter, you don’t.» Ali yelled back and saw Ashlyn smiling proud of Ali.<br/>«I’m so deeply in love with you!» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I so deeply hate your mother.» Ali responded making Ashlyn laugh.<br/>«Yeah, then we are in the same boat.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Do you second guess me now that you know more about me?» Ashlyn asked afraid.<br/>«No, I love you even more. How come you never mention you got raped?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I never told anyone except my mom, when she didn’t believe me I didn't either. I know I was raped now, but I have been trying too hard to forget about it. So I guess I have forgotten it until she brought it up again. It’s a long time ago, the only thing that has changed me is when I hear that other people talk about, no matter what they say I will always take the victims side even if they are lying.» <br/>«You are incredible!» Ali asked when Ashlyn’s phone rang, looking at Ashlyn face she knew it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>«Hello, this is first sergeant Harris.» <br/>«No, of course. Can I ask how and what happened?» <br/>«Ok, accident. Is there anything else I can do?» Ali heard Ashlyn say with tears in her eyes.<br/>«I’ll be down right away. Can you send a chopper, thank you!» Ashlyn said before she grabbed Ali’s hand and started to run towards the hotel.</p>
<p>«What is happening?» Ali asked while Ashlyn they were waiting on the elevator.<br/>«I need to go back to base, I’m sorry Ali. But I’ll see you when we go to Virginia,» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What’s going on?»<br/>«Something confusing, so I need to go back and check it out.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Don’t they have any higher than you to take that?» Ali asked, she had just got Ashlyn back she didn’t like that they were always splitting like this.<br/>«It’s something towards me, so I need to go and check it out if there is something real or not.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Can you say what?» Ali asked.<br/>«I’m sorry, we don’t know a lot. I received a package that I wasn’t supposed to get, I just need to check it out.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«And you have to leave right away?» Ali asked confused, it was only a package.<br/>«It’s something too me, and nobody I know have sent me a package so yes I do. I’m sorry, I’ll see you soon baby. I love you!»<br/>«Call me when you can, I love you too.» Ali responded giver her a kiss before Ashlyn ran upstairs to the chopper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«What’s inside?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«We x-rayed it and saw a tape and papers.» Brian continued while Ashlyn was opening it.<br/>«What the hell.» Ashlyn said after reading the note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Hey baby, I just landed. I’ll call you when you come off practice.» Ashlyn said leaving a message on Ali’s phone.</p>
<p>«What do we got?» Ashlyn asked going into the office.<br/>«This was sent for you.» Brian said and gave Ashlyn a box.<br/>«What’s inside?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«We x-rayed it and saw a tape and papers.» Brian continued while Ashlyn was opening it.<br/>«What the hell.» Ashlyn said after reading the note.<br/>«How can we be even?» Brian read out loud for everybody to hear.</p>
<p>«We send the police to look after your grandmother, brother and Alexandra Krieger.» Her chief said.<br/>«Good, can I tell them?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Tell them that we don’t know what it is, but for safety we will patrol them.» Her chief continued while Ashlyn put the tape in.</p>
<p>«That’s Hassad, he is just giving us some intel.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Why the note?» Her commander asked confused.<br/>«Probably so that if I was away I would be called in for this. He don’t like to give information to other people then me.» Ashlyn responded with a laugh. They watched the video and sent a patrol to the destination. Before Ashlyn walked to her place to go to sleep, she needed to get up bright and early for a workout before she was leading the operation from the base.</p>
<p>«Hey, everything ok?» Ali asked right away.<br/>«Hey, yeah it was just some intel.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Ah, something odd happened. The police came here anything you know off?» Ali asked.<br/>«Oh shit, we forgot about that. My commander sent out patrols to you, Chris and gram incase it was something personal. I guess we forgot to tell them it was nothing.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«Have that happened before?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«Not towards me, but we had a case last years.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What happened?»<br/>«Someone at the base got into trouble with the wrong kind of people, nothing happened we were able to stop it before anything happened.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«By we you mean your team?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Yes, my team.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«My god, you do realize that the way you keep telling me everything you do you still comes out as a superwoman more than ever before.» Ali responded proud of her girlfriend.<br/>«I’m no superwoman, but with my team we are a pretty good team to be honest.» Ashlyn responded chuckling.<br/>«You make me want to do things with you right now!» Ali responded with a raspy voice that made Ashlyn go crazy.<br/>«HEY, I’m sitting right here! Hey Ash!» Tobin yelled from her bed.<br/>«You make me go crazy miss Krieger. Say hey to Tobs. I need to hang up, my bed is calling my name!» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Good night baby, love you and see you soon.» <br/>«Love you too beautiful.» Ashlyn responded before she hung up. When she laid down on the bed she fell asleep right away.</p>
<p>Ashlyn woke up the next morning at 0500 and went to the gym to work out a little before she and her team was going for their normal ten mile run.<br/>«What’s going on cap?» Smith asked, normally Ashlyn was in the gym to work out some steam but it was different this time.<br/>«Just working out.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Meeting her parents?» Smith asked laughing and Ashlyn just nodded.<br/>«Why are you worried?» Smith asked confused.<br/>«I’m not good with people, and you know that.» Ashlyn responded chuckling. <br/>«Yeah, I know. But you are good with Ali, and I do believe that a woman like her are very alike her parents.» Smith responded with a smile.<br/>«What if her parents don’t like who I am, the fact that I am a woman or my job.» Ashlyn responded quickly.<br/>«Dude, you are an incredible human Ash! Your are the best woman I have ever seen or meet do not tell Whit that. Your job, I do believe that they would love your job and thank you for your service like everybody else does. If not, then you need to alert us because then we need to interrogate them.» Smith responded smiling.<br/>«What if they don’t see that Alex and I can have a future because of the job I’m doing. It’s not like any other job.» Ashlyn responded worried.<br/>«You think too much. Look at me and Whit, we still are able to have a child. I know that if you one day get’s kids and you are afraid of your life you will quit and just get a job here at the base or another job without the risk. I also know that Ali would never stop you from this job, this job is your life Ash, but now Ali is your life too.» Smith responded.<br/>«How are you able to be on our team when you know that you can die any time?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Because I have you and the rest of the guys. I know that the risk of us getting killed is little as long as everybody is doing their job. That’s what we all know, this job is my life. I love Whit, I love Matt and I do want to be there for his everything and Whitney’s everything. But I also want to be with you guys, you are my family and I’m safe with you guys even if we are in a damn war zone.» Smith responded with a smile.<br/>«But you are never safe?» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I’m not dead, and I have never been close either.» Smith responded with a smile.<br/>«Let’s go and meet the guys.» Ashlyn chuckled and walked outside to greet them before they started.</p>
<p>«It’s crazy that we get done with a ten mile run before your girlfriend and her team even wake up.» Brian said after their run.<br/>«Still they win.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Let’s go shower before we head in.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Yes, serg.» The boys said and walked away.</p>
<p>When Ashlyn came back she had five missed calls from Ali, she was worried and called back.<br/>«Hey, something wrong?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«No, just wanted to talk to you.» <br/>«You scared me.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Damn, superwoman get’s scared because I leave you a few missed calls.» Ali responded with a smile.<br/>«So what’s up?» Ashlyn asked again.<br/>«We aren’t going to my moms place.» Ali responded.<br/>«What?» Ashlyn asked a little reviled.<br/>«We are going to my father wedding, then to my moms place.» Ali responded laughing, knowing that this was something Ashlyn would hate.<br/>«Damn, you kidding right?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Nope.»<br/>«How did you not know this before?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«I did know, I was trying to get out of it.» Ali responded honest.<br/>«Why it’s your fathers wedding? You told me that you like his new woman.»<br/>«I do like her, but she is on my age. Kyle didn’t want to go, but he is coming now so I need to go too which means you need to go.» Ali responded.<br/>«I’m not even invited.»<br/>«You are my date, so yes you are.» Ali responded laughing by the fact Ashlyn was trying to get out of it.<br/>«Alright, so are we meeting Kyle there or?»<br/>«Yes, it’s in Florida on the beach so we meet Kyle before we go there.»<br/>«What should I wear?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«What do you mean?»<br/>«The only wedding I have been in is Whit and Smith’s so there I had to wear my suit. Here I either were my military suit or I need some serious shopping to do.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«You were whatever you want baby, I’ll be wearing a red dress.» Ali responded.<br/>«I’m feel like I’m going to prom. Since I never went, I guess this is my prom.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«I’ll see you in a few days.» Ali said before they hung up.</p>
<p>«You look like you have seen a ghost.» Smith said when Ashlyn walked thru the doors.<br/>«I’m going to Ali’s father wedding.» <br/>«Then we need to get your suit up and ready.» Brian responded with a smile.<br/>«You do know what that means?» Smith responded with a smile.<br/>«Yes.» Ashlyn responded looking at the computer.<br/>«You are it.» Smith said nudging Ashlyn at the side.<br/>«Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this on the road.» Ashlyn responded pointing at the operation.</p>
<p>«First sergeant Harris, miss Krieger has arrived.»<br/>«Thank you commander Jackson.» Ashlyn responded before she hung up and walked outside to greet Ali.<br/>«How do you always greet me here?» Ali asked and Ashlyn just looked at her.<br/>«You told them to call when I am cleared.» Ali responded and Ashlyn just smiled.<br/>«We have an hour.» Ashlyn responded and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«Our plane leaves in an hour, I need to get dressed so do you if we are going to this wedding.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Does it bother you that it’s in your home town?» Ali asked.<br/>«Nah, what bothers me is that it’s on the beach.» Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«Why? You love the beach?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Yes, I do love the beach. I hate weddings on the beach.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Why?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Because everybody does it, every day I go surfing or just walk at the beach there is always a wedding or preparing for a wedding. It’s not like it was before.»<br/>«Where do you want to get married then?»<br/>«In the woods, nobody around just the few people at the wedding other than the animals that lives in the wood or the trees.» Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Are you serious?»<br/>«Tell me this, what would you remember? A wedding at the beach or in the woods?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Ok, you got me.» Ali responded with a smile.<br/>«We need to get dressed.» Ashlyn responded and kissed Ali before she walked into her bedroom.<br/>«Or we can let that wait?» Ali responded tugging on Ashlyn’s shirt.<br/>«Then our ride will leave for another mission.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Can’t you hold it back?» Ali asked with a smirk.<br/>«I can, but I don’t think your brother will be happy to go there alone.» Ashlyn responded with a smirk.<br/>«Alright.» Ali responded and walked into the bathroom while she was undressing on her way.<br/>«The war zone aren’t killing me, but you are.» Ashlyn responded from the bedroom, Ali’s responded was just that lovely laugh of her.</p>
<p>«So where are the plane?» Ali asked when there wasn’t any plane there.<br/>«It’s not a plane.» Ashlyn responded pointing at a helicopter.<br/>«Are you serious?» Ali asked with wide eyes.<br/>«No?» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I have never been in one.»<br/>«I know.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«How did you know?»<br/>«Tobin told me.» Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«We need to meet Kyle there and just fly right to the beach.»<br/>«We could had, but I don’t like to make that entrance.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«Don’t worry, they will love you.» Ali responded kissing her before Ashlyn gave her headphones.<br/>«Why do I need this?»<br/>«Because if not then you ear will pop out.» Ashlyn responded laughing.<br/>«That mic, you can talk to me in or the guys in the back.» Ashlyn responded opening the door for Ali<br/>«What, I’m sitting in front?» Ali asked with wider eyes.<br/>«Of course baby.» Ashlyn responded before she jumped into her seat.<br/>«Are you going to fly this thing?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.</p>
<p>«Now to fly this thing, point with this.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Why do you tell me this?» Ali asked.<br/>«Because you are my co captain and you are steering now.» Ashlyn responded holding Ali’s hand over the steering stick.<br/>«Oh my god, what if I crash?» Ali responded and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«There is nothing to crash in.» Ashlyn responded. Ali flew it for some while before Ashlyn took over to get ready to land.</p>
<p>«I was steering the helicopter!» Ali said for the fifth time to Kyle on their way to the wedding.<br/>«I know Alex, but right now I think you need to calm down that lady of yours before she jumps out of the car.» Kyle yelled in return. Ali looked at Ashlyn and saw she was panicking.<br/>«Baby, what’s wrong?» Ali asked taking her hand.<br/>«I’m meeting your father in his own wedding, what isn’t wrong?» Ashlyn responded quickly.<br/>«Calm down, he will love you.» Ali responded.<br/>«No, nobody likes me.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I love you, Kyle loves you, everybody does. You look beautiful, you are beautiful and my father will love you just like everybody else at the wedding will.» Ali responded, kissing Ashlyn.</p>
<p>Ali had calmed Ashlyn down right before they had to go out of the taxi. ‘Deep breaths’ Was all that went thru Ashlyn’s mind.<br/>«Alex my darling, Kyle my man.» Ali’s father said and hugged them both.<br/>«You must be Ashlyn, it’s an honor to have you her.» Her father said.<br/>«You must be Ken, the honor is all mine. Thank you for letting me attend your wedding sir.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I like her manners, why haven’t you guys this good manners?» Ken asked looked at her kids.<br/>«She does it for all of us.» Kyle responded with a smile. Ken hugged Kyle, Ashlyn and Ali before he had to leave to walk down and wait for his bride to be.<br/>«Don’t let her go.» Ken whispered to Ali before he walked away.</p>
<p>They walked down to their seat, everybody looking at them. Ali took Ashlyn’s hand and smiled at her, Ashlyn returned the smile. Most of the people they walked by nodded towards Ashlyn and took their hands on their heart.<br/>«Why do they do that?» Ali asked, noticing that her girlfriend was nodding in return.<br/>«Thanking for my service.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Have I mention that I love you even more in this suit.» Ali whispered.<br/>«You make my knees weak when you say things like that.» Ashlyn whispered in return.<br/>«Wait until I get you by myself then.» Ali responded with a nose crinkle, meanwhile Ashlyn took a deep breath. The wedding went by smoothly, people came up to Ali and Ashlyn a lot to thank Ashlyn for her service. While they were sitting at a table in the restaurant Ali walked away to go too the bathroom, Kyle was talking to someone so Ashlyn was left alone for the first time after arriving.</p>
<p>«She loves you.» Ken said and walked away.<br/>«And I love her sir.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«I am probably going to tell you that if you hurt her I would kill you, I guess Kyle already have told you that. But I’m not sure I am capable of killing you.» Ken said laughing.<br/>«Kyle told me the exact same thing sir. If I ever let her go, I am pretty sure I will kill myself.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«How you doing?» Ken asked.<br/>«I’m pretty good sir, and you?» Ashlyn asked a little confused.<br/>«My father was a marine, I know have seen how hard it is to come back to reality here.» Ken responded.<br/>«Thanks for his service sir. I don’t have a lot of problems sir, but yes it is a huge different from being there and being here.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Ok.» Ken responded.<br/>«I used to have, but now it’s better. I’m more used to it I guess, and I do have a lot of care take when I get back on base.» <br/>«So special forces?» Ken asked.<br/>«Yes, sir.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What’s your rank? Ali never told me.» <br/>«First sergeant sir.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«So you are the leader?»<br/>«Yes, sir. I am the leader of my team.» Ashlyn responded proud.<br/>«You are just like the superwoman Alex keep telling me.» Ken responded and smiled.<br/>«I heard about that, it’s not true. Just doing my job, sir.» Ashlyn responded while Ali walked back.<br/>«Are you scaring her off?» Ali asked.<br/>«No, I do believe that she could had scared me off faster then I could scare her off.» Ken responded hugging Ali.<br/>«I like her.» Ken responded towards Ali.<br/>«I like her too.» Ali responded sitting down leaning into Ashlyn’s side.<br/>«I do believe the bridesmaids are trying to get your girl Alex.» Kyle said walked up towards them, Ashlyn looked towards them and all three was winking at her, Ali kissed Ashlyn that made the bridesmaid turn around.<br/>«I think they got the point.» Kyle responded so that they would stop kissing.<br/>«One day I will find a man that will look at me just like you two do at each other.» Kyle responded and the girls just smiled.</p>
<p>«So that wasn’t too hard.» Ali responded with a smile while they were walking back to Kyle’s bar.<br/>«Yeah, I guess not. Why don’t we all go to Chris place?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Sure, we can grab my car if you want to?» Kyle asked.<br/>«He lives like right there, so no need.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Gram is probably there as well.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Have you called them?»<br/>«No, I didn’t want to tell them incase we didn’t have time. Since we are staying until tomorrow I guess we do have time.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«That is a nice house.»<br/>«Thank you.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Thank you?» Kyle asked confused since it wasn’t Ashlyn’s house.<br/>«It used to be Ashlyn’s childhood house, but it was ruin in a storm. Ashlyn rebuild it.» Ali responded proud of her girlfriend.<br/>«So it’s your house or Chris?» Kyle asked.<br/>«It’s mine, Chris lives there since I can’t.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Damn girl, dream woman much.» Kyle responded.<br/>«You sure we don’t intrude?»<br/>«No, we are.» Ashlyn responded with a smile before she sat down to work on the lock.<br/>«We breaking in?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«My key is at the base.» Ashlyn responded before she stood back up after getting up the lock.<br/>«I don’t know if I should be scared or impressed right now.» Kyle said before Ashlyn turned the knob.<br/>«Go back.» Ashlyn responded, when Ali and Kyle stepped back a bat was going towards Ashlyn’s face, but she bent down at the right time.<br/>«Hello, brother.» Ashlyn responded getting back up.<br/>«What the fuck?!» <br/>«Chris we don’t speak like that!» They heard Ashlyn’s grandmother yell from inside.<br/>«What the fuck?» She said right after.<br/>«We don’t speak like that, or do we gram?» Ashlyn responded with a smile, meanwhile the siblings were laughing.<br/>«Welcome to the Harris’s.» Chris said before she hugged them.<br/>«The Harris’s are huggers, or me and gram are.» Chris responded smiling.<br/>«So where is Christina?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«We broke up.» <br/>«Man, that sucks. I called it.» Ashlyn responded before she went inside and found a soda for Kyle, drink for Ali and a beer for herself.<br/>«So what’s going on back home?» Ashlyn asked after sitting down.<br/>«Nothing much, or my car isn’t running anymore.» Her grandmother said,<br/>«How come?»<br/>«I don’t know, a mechanic looked over it, it costed more then I probably will get for the car so I just walk around instead.» <br/>«I’ll fix it before I leave.» Ashlyn responded kissing her grandmothers cheek before she sat back down.<br/>«You can fix cars too?» Kyle asked.<br/>«She can do anything.» Chris responded.<br/>«I was born the man in the family, but she can do everything I am supposed to do.»<br/>«Stop it, you are always there helping me.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Yeah, I give her things after she has described them down to every detail. Now she actually has put numbers on everything so things would go faster.» Chris responding making everybody laugh.<br/>«Ok, let me get this straight. Ali aka my sister here, her girlfriend Ashlyn Harris, is first sergeant in the fucking military and the leader in special forces group, she has rebuild this house and she fix’s cars.» Kyle said.<br/>«Yeah, that’s some of it.» Her grandmother responded proud.<br/>«Oh my god, do you have a gay twin or something?» Kyle asked.<br/>«Thank you for that.» Chris responded making everybody laugh.<br/>«Dude you aren’t gay.» Kyle responded with a smile.<br/>«Just let me know if you will let me take Ashlyn instead of you, I am gay, but for her I will turn straight.» Kyle continued with a smile.<br/>«I’m not letting her go.» Ali responded grabbing Ashlyn, who just smiled. Ashlyn excused herself to find her grandmother something to drink.<br/>«I’ll come with you dear.» Her grandmother said and walked with Ashlyn.<br/>«I’m proud of you.» Her grandmother responded.<br/>«She called you didn’t she?» Ashlyn asked and she nodded.<br/>«What did she say?»<br/>«That she got mad at you and Ali for leaving. But I told her to calm down. At the end she just told me how sorry she was for not believing you back then. She is proud of how you became, and that you wasn’t like her. She loves you even tho you hate her.» her grandmother responded.<br/>«I know you did it for me, you knew she wouldn’t give you answers. I love you darling, and sure hope that you will marry that woman out there before I leave this place. I am so proud of you.» She continued. <br/>«I want to marry her.» Ashlyn responded and her grandmother pulled a ring out of her pocket.<br/>«I have had this with me since I first saw you two, hoping I would give it too you the next time I saw you.»<br/>«Gram, this is your ring.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Yes, and I have already put it her size.» She responded.<br/>«What? How did you know her size?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«I have lived many years, Ashlyn. So put this somewhere safe and don’t wait too long so that I can be there too.» Her grandmother continued before grabbing her granddaughter into a hug.<br/>«I love you»<br/>«I’m proud of you Ashlyn, and I love you too.» Her grandmother responded before she let go and they walked back in. Ali looked towards Ashlyn and saw that her smile was even wider now.<br/>«What took you so long?» Ali asked.<br/>«I just told her to not let you go, I love you Kyle, but I don’t think my granddaughter will be so in love with you as she is with Ali.» <br/>«I know, but I guy can dream.» Kyle responded.</p>
<p>«Where is Ash?» Kyle asked his sister when he came down.<br/>«She is out working on the car with Chris.» Ali responded before she sat down on the table with Ashlyn’s grandmother again.<br/>«Has she always been like this?» Kyle asked and Ashlyn’s grandmother nodded.<br/>«Was she like this when she lived with her parents to?» Ali asked confused because that wasn’t what she expected, she kept nodding.<br/>«Her heart has always been good like now, Ashlyn was 12 years old when my husband died, Ashlyn’s grandpa. He had taught that girl everything, she spent all her time here in the garage, at the roof, fixing everything around the house, at the field or surfing. All those things her grandpa taught her. She had it rough with her parents not believing her, but she knew that my house was a safe house. I didn’t know everything that went on at this house when she used to live here, I didn’t know it until she came back from her first overseas tour. Then she told me all those horrible stories, I felt like I should had knows, as her grandmother I should has known something was terribly wrong before she moved in.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said tears streaming down her face.<br/>«Why didn’t you?» Kyle asked confused.<br/>«The first time I found out was when her mother had hit her, I didn’t know the story before years after. But Ashlyn she hid everything from me, because my husband was getting sicker and she didn’t want me to worry about her. She is just like me, stubborn. At the same time she is just like my husband, her heart is out on her sleeve, but there is only a few people that actually know her. Her walls are high, but you Ali has found the door. She isn’t showing off too you guys when she is here, this is how she is. Always taking care of everything, she knows everything. When she told me that her parents used to trap her in the basement for hours sometimes days as a child I felt horrible, but she told me right away that I couldn’t had known about it. They knew how to do it, it was always when I was away. Whenever we were on a holiday they put her in the basement. Let me show you guys.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said and walked down to the basement.<br/>«This isn’t fixed.» Ali responded with tears.<br/>«No, she has never been down here after everything.»<br/>«Doesn’t she own this house?» Kyle asked.<br/>«Chris had to go down here to find stuff, Ashlyn refuses to go down here. Chris had a friend over to fix this place up, everything is new here too except for this room.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said referring to a room that was locked up.<br/>«That’s was were she was kept.» Ali responded still crying. Ashlyn’s grandmother took out a key.<br/>«This is the key to the lock, if you want to see here it is. I can’t.» Ashlyn’s grandmother responded.<br/>«Do you think Ashlyn will go in there with me?» Ali asked.<br/>«She will do anything for you, this I don’t know. Go ask her.» Ashlyn’s grandmother responded before they all walked up, Kyle and she sat down at the table again.<br/>«Have you been in the room?» Kyle asked and Ashlyn’s grandmother nodded.<br/>«Was is it like?»<br/>«A small bed, a toilet, a teddy bear and marks on the walls. Either drawings or just numbers showing how many days she has been down there. When you put them all together it’s 98 days. Me and my husband was away from 98 days when she lived here.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said and Kyle hugged her.<br/>«You couldn’t had known!» Kyle responded.<br/>«I know I couldn’t, but I fell like I should had know anyway.»<br/>«Where was Chris?»<br/>«They kept telling him that she was on a soccer camp, he was little so he never asked.» </p>
<p>«Alex, hey.» Ashlyn said before she kissed her girlfriend.<br/>«Are you guys done?» <br/>«Yes, just finished. What’s with the face?» Ashlyn asked confused before she heard a oh shit from Chris.<br/>«Can you go down with me?» Ali asked and saw that Ashlyn was thinking hard.<br/>«Of course.» Ashlyn responded and Chris got shocked.<br/>«Are you sure?» Chris asked.<br/>«She knows the story, I’m guessing gram told it. I fell it’s about time I see my basement.» Ashlyn responded before she walked out of the garage.<br/>«I don’t want to go if you aren’t sure?»<br/>«I haven’t been down there since the last day I was locked in. I don’t know how it is.»<br/>«The room is still untouched.»<br/>«I know, my grandmother told me that.» Ashlyn responded before she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs she hadn’t walked down for decades.<br/>«Chris really did a good job, fixing everything here.» Ashlyn responded looking around in the room, Ali took out the key.<br/>«Can I go in alone first?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded, Ashlyn took off the locked and walked in closing the door behind her so Ali couldn’t see anything.</p>
<p>Ashlyn walked into the room, took up the teddy bear and sat down on the bed she used to sleep days in. <br/>«You can open the door, but leave it open.» Ashlyn suddenly said getting back up after a couple of minutes. Ali walked in and saw her girlfriend with tears on her face, this was the first time she had seen her cry.<br/>«Are you ok?» <br/>«I am now.» Ashlyn responded hugging Ali.<br/>«What do you feel?» Ali asked.<br/>«I want to tear this place apart.» <br/>«You probably can so why don’t you?» Ali asked.<br/>«This is where I was kept for days Alex, from I was 4 years old until I got 12.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali who kept looking around.<br/>«Why did they bring you here?» Ali asked.<br/>«I don’t know, at first I taught it was because I made them angry at me. After awhile I didn’t know, we could be up eating dinner then all of a sudden I was locked in here for days.»<br/>«How many?»<br/>«98 days in total, the longest was on 22 days, I was 9 then. I didn’t tell anybody because nobody would had believed me. My parents was like superheroes to everybody else.»<br/>«Why didn’t you tell your grandmother? She would had believed you.»<br/>«My grandpa was getting worse, she couldn’t be watching me too while her husband was dying. I was always kept here on summer breaks so that nobody would figure something was going on.»<br/>«Your grandmother hates herself for not seeing this thing when it happened.»<br/>«I know, but there was no way she could had seen it coming. I never told anybody, I told my grandmother when I got back from my first tour because I wanted someone too know incase I died overseas. I grew up with this, I believed it was just how it was supposed to be.»<br/>«When did you find out it wasn’t?»<br/>«After my grandpa died, they stopped I got older and never heard about anyone else being locked away. Until one day a girl had escaped after been in her neighbors basement for years, then I knew I had to keep shut because I couldn’t get my parents in jail, that would had killed my grandmother.»<br/>«And you telling her they kept you down here didn’t?»<br/>«She got so mad when I told her, she was yelling and crying. After that she never asked if I could talk to my parents again, she actually told me she was proud of me earlier because we had meet up with my mother.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Why is she proud when she probably hates them more than you do?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Because that means I’m over it, I will probably always hate them. Just now can I keep moving on, if I hadn’t talked to her I would never been down here.» Ashlyn responded looking around again.<br/>«Why not?»<br/>«Closure I guess. I know I can’t be trapped here now, they can’t hurt me. My grandmother made me feel safe, but you make me feel even safer.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Why did you say yes right away when I asked you to come down here with me?»<br/>«I figured my grandmother would tell you that is was down here eventually, and I was ready.» <br/>«How did you know?»<br/>«I know my grandmother. She told me yesterday to not let you go, in her words that mean tell her everything about you. This is a huge part of my childhood, now I have been down here, now I can destroy this room.» <br/>«You get reminded of all those days down here?» Ali asked more like a fact than a question.<br/>«Of course, but it’s not the worst thing happening to me so it’s not so bad.» Ashlyn responded with a little smile.<br/>«What’s the worst?» Ali asked with big eyes.<br/>«Being away from you and my family.» <br/>«Idiot.» Ali responded kissing Ashlyn’s lips.<br/>«It actually is.» Ashlyn mumbled.<br/>«Why?»<br/>«I have been alone my whole life beside gram and Chris, I was down here for god sake. Now I have you and you don’t know how afraid I am for losing you. Being away from you kills me, I just want to come home after a long day at work and have you in my arms and tell you I love you, but most times I can’t.» Ashlyn continued while Ali was crying again.<br/>«I love you so damn much Ashlyn Michelle Harris, and you will never ever lose me. You are it, you are the one I want to spend rest of my life with.» Ali admitted.<br/>«You don’t know how much I want to have you as mine.» Ashlyn admitted and Ali had the biggest smile on her face.<br/>«Then why don’t you ask me?»<br/>«I’m not going to ask you down here baby, but one day I will.» Ashlyn responded and gave her a kiss.<br/>«What do you want to do with this?» Ali suddenly asked looking around in the room.<br/>«Next time we will destroy it. This is the past, let’s make something new here so it can be our future.» Ashlyn responded and Ali kissed her wonderful girlfriend.<br/>«Let’s jump in the shower before we need to leave.» Ashlyn said with fire in her eyes.<br/>«Last night wasn’t enough?» Ali responded while Ashlyn just smiled.</p>
<p>«Guys we are going to change before we leave, Kyle are you ready in an hour ish?»<br/>«Don’t make too much noise.» Kyle responded.<br/>«You can’t say something like that in front of your grandmother!?» Ali yelled at Ashlyn when they got into her bedroom.<br/>«She probably hopes that I get you pregnant by now so she don’t care.» Ashlyn responded grabbing Ali and lifting her into the bathroom and started to undress her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Debbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Now you have, so keep up with the rest.» Ali said pointing towards her family that was walking away. Ashlyn easily walked up to them.<br/>«The point of a hike is to walk.» Kyle said and Ali jumped off Ashlyn back, and Kyle jumped on it.<br/>«Hey, you just said I had to walk.»</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Mama!» Kyle yelled like a little girl before he jumped into his mothers arms, Ali following behind while Ashlyn walked awkwardly towards them.<br/>«Hey, Ashlyn I need a hug from you too.» Deb said and pulled Ashlyn in with the rest.<br/>«I’m Debbie, just call me Deb.» Ali’s mother said while they pulled apart.<br/>«Ashlyn, pleasure to meet you ma’am.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Deb, not ma’am.» <br/>«Alright then, thank you for having me.» <br/>«Alex how the hell did you get such a polite woman.» Deb said and looked towards her daughter who just stood there smiling.<br/>«You don’t need to be polite in front of Deb Deb.» Kyle said and walked into the house followed by the rest. Ashlyn looked around the house, scanning it like she always did walking into new houses. Something she had started to do after being too long in the special forces.<br/>«Alex told me you are in special forces?» <br/>«Yes, ma’am, Deb I mean.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Your parents must be proud.» Deb responded making both Ali and Kyle stop in their steps.<br/>«I don’t know of my parents, but my grandmother and my brother are.» Ashlyn responded quickly.<br/>«I’m so sorry, what happened to them?» Deb asked, she believed they were dead.<br/>«Mom, where is the soda?» Kyle asked, knowing pretty good where they already were, but to stop her mother from asking more.</p>
<p>«Her parents wasn’t the best parents, she moved out when she was around 14 years old too her grandmother and never talked to them until her and Ali meet her mother a week ago. Let’s just say they aren’t talking ever again.» Kyle said filling Deb in.<br/>«Did they hurt her?» Deb asked and Kyle nodded.<br/>«Here is the kitchen.» They heard Ali say showing Ashlyn’s around.<br/>«You have a lovely house, Deb.» Ashlyn said when they saw the two Kriegers in the kitchen.<br/>«Thank you, Kyle just filled me in about your parents. Was that ok?» Deb asked and Ashlyn nodded. <br/>«It’s in the past.» Ashlyn responded not knowing what Kyle had said.<br/>«Did they hurt you?» Deb asked Ashlyn.<br/>«They didn’t hurt me much like hitting me, but they used to lock me up. Like I said it’s in the past.» Ashlyn responded without showing any feelings, both Kyle and Ali tried to get her mother to shut up.<br/>«I’m so sorry, I get furious by hearing that. You have grown up to be a wonderful woman! My daughter had found a lovely woman, I hope she can see that as much as I can.» Deb said with a smile.<br/>«I can believe me, she is not getting away from me.» Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her forehead before Deb told them to go out to her boyfriend that was in the middle of barbecuing.<br/>«I’m sorry for my mom, she always push people.» Ali said when she held Ashlyn back to speak to her.<br/>«Don’t worry about it, I don’t want to lose you. I know your mom means a lot for you, it sucks that my parents aren’t like yours, but my grandparents were the best just like Chris. I just hope I can stand up for her expectations on me.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I think you can do whatever towards me right now, my mom loves you!» Ali said.<br/>«That’s good, because you aren’t getting away from me either.» Ashlyn said and kissed her before they walked out to the rest.</p>
<p>«Hey, you must be Ashlyn, I’m Roger.» The man said and Ashlyn shook his hand.<br/>«Nice to meet you Roger, this looks delicious.» Ashlyn responded looking at the food.<br/>«Don’t put all of the food on the table, Ashlyn will eat everything then.» Kyle yelled from behind them making everybody laugh.<br/>«Kyle, when you eat most of your food out of a bag you will love homemade food whenever you get it.» Ali yelled back.<br/>«Like it’s so bad.» Kyle responded.<br/>«I’ll probably have something in my bag if you want to try?» Ashlyn said pointing to the inside of the house.<br/>«What do you? I would love too, just not meat.» Kyle responded.<br/>«I don’t think I have anything without meat, but you can eat everything else except the dinner then.» Ashlyn responded. <br/>«Go get it then.» Kyle said and Ashlyn walked into the house and came back with a bag.<br/>«So how do you make this?» Kyle asked<br/>«Water into that bag and close it, wait a minute and it’s ready.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«So this is what you eat when you are overseas?» Kyle asked.<br/>«Most times, yes. It’s not too bad when you get used to it.» Ashlyn responded while Kyle was opening the bag again after it was done and tasted it.<br/>«It’s not too bad, but it don’t taste anything.» Kyle responded and Ashlyn just smiled. The rest of the Kriegers where also trying it.<br/>«How can you live on this?» Ali asked surprised.<br/>«It gives us the right amount of carbs and proteins we need.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«So this is what I will come home to if you are making dinner?» Ali asked while everybody was laughing.<br/>«For the princess I will actually cook.» Ashlyn responded making everybody smile.<br/>«Don’t let her go.» Both Deb and Roger said at the same time.<br/>«I’m not going too.» Ali responded looking at Ashlyn like she was a god.<br/>«So what are we doing for my birthday?» Kyle asked.<br/>«We are going on a hike tomorrow.» Deb responded and Kyle smile was wide, he love hikes.<br/>«Then we are going to the beach so you and Ashlyn can surf.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn smiling wide right away surfing was mention.<br/>«Greeeeeeat!» Kyle yelled. They talked for a while before they decided they needed to rest if they were going to do everything the next day.</p>
<p>«What are you doing up?» Deb asked when Ashlyn walked into he house.<br/>«I’m sorry if I woke you up. I just got back from a run.» Ashlyn responded looking into the living room where Deb was sitting.<br/>«Run? We are going on a hike sweetie.» Deb responded shocked.<br/>«I’m sorry, I always run in the morning, it’s a habit.» Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«Do you like it in the military?» Deb asked brining a cup of coffee too Ashlyn so she could sit down beside her.<br/>«It’s everything I know, basically. So yeah, I’ll like it.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Why did you join?»<br/>«My grandpa was serving in the military before I was born. I’ll always used to sit on his lap while he was telling me stories, stories he probably shouldn’t had told me as a child. He kept telling me, because those stories was the only stories I wanted to hear. My grandpa was a hero, and I wanted to be just like him. I joined the military the day I got 18 years old, and I have never looked back.»<br/>«You are accomplished a lot in the military.» Deb responded so Ashlyn could keep talking, she wanted to get to know Ashlyn.<br/>«Yes, first I was nothing actually, my commander got killed as the rest of my team except Smith and me on my second tour. We were held hostage for a couple of weeks. After that we were asked to join the special forces, and we did. I became the leader of my platoon right away and now we are like a family.»<br/>«How is it to be a leader in a man dominant job?»<br/>«At first I went thru a lot of harassment with the rest on the base and actually some of my boys too. After our first tour together they found out that I was the one watching their back either way so when I was in the hospital after taking a bullet for one of my boys they were sitting by my side until I woke up. That’s when I knew that the harassment had stopped. I don’t get too much anymore, probably because the rest on the base know I work twice as hard and I push my boys too the limit every damn day so that when we get sent out we are ready for basically anything.»<br/>«They are like your family.» <br/>«Yes, they are. Before I only used to come home and see Chris, gram and Tobin. Now all I want to come home too is Alex.» Ashlyn responded trying to earn some points, but at the same time telling the truth.<br/>«Tobin as in Tobin Heath?» Deb asked confused.<br/>«Yeah, we went to school together never stopped seeing each other.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«What’s with the ring?» Deb asked and Ashlyn’s eyes got wide.<br/>«Excuse me?»<br/>«I saw you having your hand over your necklace with I do believe is your dog tags, but you weren't playing with the tags so I saw a ring one time. I’m a woman I know my rings.» Deb responded.<br/>«My grandmother gave it too me yesterday, telling me to ask your daughter in marriage before she left this place. I love your daughter more then I have ever loved anything else. I hope that the day I’ll ask her, you will be ok with it.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«You can ask her today and I’ll be ok with it. I see the way you too look at each other, it’s like you haven’t seen anything more beautiful than my daughter. You admire her for the person she is, not for her skills like the others have done. I bet you love all her flaws and her sides. By the look in Alex eyes she hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than you. The way she talked about you, I liked you before you came her, Ashlyn. You make my daughter happy, you make her fell like she can concur the world. The two of you can probably concur the world too. I’ll hope you marry my daughter, and I know she wants to spend the rest of your life with you, Ashlyn.» Deb responded before they could hear footsteps.<br/>«There you are, oh no don’t believe anything she has told you.» Ali said looking at her mother before she climbed into Ashlyn’s lap.<br/>«Not if it’s good?» Ashlyn asked looking at Ali who just smiled.<br/>«How was your run?»<br/>«Good, it’s beautiful weather outside.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Let’s wake up Roger and Kyle so we can get moving.» Deb said and walked into the kitchen to finish breakfast.<br/>«Is there anything I can help you with?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«No, go shower you.» Deb said and Ashlyn nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>They were on their way into the cars so they could get going, Kyle on the other hand was hiding to scare Ashlyn and Ali on their way out. He never taught that it was a bad idea until he was being held down with Ashlyn’s hands around his neck.<br/>«Oh my god!» Ashlyn responded and took her hands off Kyle.<br/>«I’m so sorry, it was a reflection.» Ashlyn responded scared looking around to see if people were afraid of her, but everybody was bent over laughing.<br/>«That was a bad idea.» Kyle responded while Ashlyn helped him up.<br/>«Are you ok?» Ashlyn asked afraid.<br/>«I’m good, you need to teach me that!» Kyle responded with a wide smile. Ashlyn looked around confused. Ali could see that Ashlyn was struggling.<br/>«Baby, it’s ok. Kyle was scaring the wrong person.» Ali said tugging on Ashlyn’s hand to get her moving.<br/>«Are you afraid of me?» Ashlyn asked Ali.<br/>«No, you just made me feel more safe.» Ali responded.<br/>«Are you sure?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«Baby, you acting out like you were being attacked. Kyle was attacking the wrong person.» Ali responded.<br/>«I could had killed your brother.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«You didn’t.» Ali responded before she got Ashlyn into the car where she was being seated between Kyle and Ali. Ali saw that Ashlyn was afraid of moving.<br/>«What’s going thru that beautiful mind of yours?» Ali whispered.<br/>«Can a make a quick call?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Of course you don’t need to ask about that baby.» Ali said getting out of the car.<br/>«Guys, Ashlyn is just going to make a quick call. You can just go, we will catch up with you guys.» Ali said knowing Ashlyn wanting to take the call alone.<br/>«You can just go Ali, I can catch up with you guys by myself.» <br/>«I’m staying.» Ali said sitting down on a rock besides the car.</p>
<p>«What’s up, Ash?» Whitney asked.<br/>«Kyle, Ali’s brother came up behind me to scare us. I attacked him.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«Did you stop?»<br/>«Yes, but I was choking him.» Ashlyn said with tears.<br/>«Ashlyn, Kyle is ok, you are ok.» Whitney responded.<br/>«I could had killed him, I am trained to kill that’s all I know, I don’t even know when to stop being on alert.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«You can’t stop being on alert Ashlyn. You never know when something might happen. You are trained to kill, but you are trained to not too. You know who you are going to kill and who don’t.» Whitney responded.<br/>«What if I couldn’t had stopped?»<br/>«You stopped. Ashlyn, you did stop.» Whitney responded before they said their goodbyes.<br/>«Ready for a run?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Try to keep up.» Ali said and started to run.<br/>«I have already been on a run, that’s not fair.» Ashlyn responded sprinting after Ali.</p>
<p>«Damn, you guys run fast.» Kyle responded when the two girl came after them in a high speed.<br/>«I won.» Ali said and Ashlyn just smiled. She hadn’t been pushing herself enough, if she had she would had won without any problem.<br/>«You held back…» Ali said looking at Ashlyn who just smiled.<br/>«I usually run with a bag on my back.» Ashlyn responded while Ali jumped into her arms.<br/>«Now you have, so keep up with the rest.» Ali said pointing towards her family that was walking away. Ashlyn easily walked up to them.<br/>«The point of a hike is to walk.» Kyle said and Ali jumped off Ashlyn back, and Kyle jumped on it.<br/>«Hey, you just said I had to walk.»<br/>«I have been walking and I need a break. Good lord what are you bullied out of!» Kyle said touching Ashlyn’s arms.<br/>«Not the same as you.» Roger responded. Ashlyn walked most of the way with Kyle on her back until they were on the top taking a break.<br/>«That was a long walk.» Kyle said.<br/>«You weren’t walking.» Deb responded.<br/>«I know, but the sun really hit me on the right places.» Kyle said and smiled.<br/>«How much training do you do?» Kyle asked towards Ashlyn who hadn’t complained once even tho Kyle was sitting on her back.<br/>«I’m used to a bag at the same amount as you on my back and gear on the front.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«You talk like you are a hero.» Kyle said and Ashlyn just laughed. Ali sat down in Ashlyn’s lap while eating.<br/>«You can sit right there you know.» Kyle said pointing beside Ashlyn.<br/>«I know, but then you will just sit here.» Ali responded sassy.</p>
<p>They went back down and unto the beach where Ashlyn and Kyle were out surfing right away.<br/>«You should marry that girl.» Deb said.<br/>«I want to someday, I just hope she asks.»<br/>«If not, you should.» Roger said.<br/>«Why did she react so much after Kyle scared her?»<br/>«She is afraid to act out.» Ali responded looking out and saw her girlfriend and her brother laugh about something.<br/>«Towards you?»<br/>«Towards anyone who is innocent.»<br/>«Has she ever done that?»<br/>«No, if she had she wouldn’t be where she is now. She don’t say much about her missions. I know that she have trouble with forgetting her first mission.»<br/>«What happened?»<br/>«She had to kill a little girl, she had a bomb vest around her. Ashlyn saw that the girl didn’t know what she was about to do, that she was innocent she was just doing what she was told. If she hadn’t take the shoot she wouldn’t be here today.»<br/>«It must be hard. Her job I mean.» Roger said.<br/>«I think she has seen everything, the good and the bad because of her job. Whenever she is out on a mission she sees how horrible people can be, how many innocent that get into their vision of life. Ashlyn is an incredible human, it’s like she appreciate every little damn thing.»<br/>«What do you mean?»<br/>«If I tell her I want to buy new shoes, she will be there walking and carrying bags without saying anything, I know she hates it. As long as I get a joy out of it, she does too. As long as she see someone smile she is willing to do basically anything. I know her past more than all of you. Her past is horrible, nobody should had gone thru it, if it was me I wouldn’t had been like she is now. Her past was horrible and her job makes her see even worst things, but it don’t effect her. She is just too good to be true, if you get me?»<br/>«I do get you, I told her earlier today to marry you.» Deb admitted.<br/>«You did what?!» Ali yelled.<br/>«She just told me she was going too. You can concur the world together.» Deb continued.<br/>«You told her to marry me!» Ali yelled again.<br/>«You don’t want to?» Roger asked.<br/>«More than anything, I would had married her just now is she asked.» Ali said.<br/>«I know we haven’t been together for a long time, and you guys don’t know a lot about her. At the same time, I love everything about her. I love how her smiles goes wide and her dimple showing just looking at me. I love the way she tries everything to make everybody around her smile and laugh. I love the way she always tells me she will be ok, and she will make it back safe too me. She makes me believe she can never die, even tho I know it terrifies her. I know she can die, but I don’t think she will before we are sitting together in the nursing home when we are old, taking our final breath.»<br/>«Don’t ever let her go.» Deb responded hugging her daughter. Ali saw that Ashlyn’s phone was lightening up in red. She yelled out for Ashlyn who came back right away grabbing the phone and walking away.<br/>«What’s going on?» Kyle asked confused on why Ashlyn came back to shore so fast.<br/>«She needs to leave.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn with tears.<br/>«Why?» Kyle asked when Ashlyn turned around and walked back like nothing had happened with a smile on her face.<br/>«Who was that?» Ali asked.<br/>«Gram.» Ashlyn said sitting down beside her.<br/>«Why was she calling you on that number?»<br/>«Do you have different numbers?»<br/>«Yes, one for alert it’s for the military, and one personal. My grandmother on the other hand is old and called the first number she came across.» Ashlyn said chuckling.<br/>«Nothing’s wrong?»<br/>«No, she wanted to thank me for fixing her car.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«She scared the hell out of me.» Ali said.<br/>«You and me both beautiful.»<br/>«Does is happen a lot that you get called in for assignment?» Deb asked.<br/>«We just got done with one assignment, so we should not be called in right away if they don’t really need us. Right now, nothing is going on so incase a terror attack or something happen we are back home.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«Let’s go eat some dinner before you guys has to leave.» Deb said knowing Ali had to return to training, Kyle to work and Ashlyn back to base.</p>
<p>«What’s up cap?» Marta asked Ali.<br/>«Nothing, just changing like the rest.» Ali answered Marta confused.<br/>«You aren’t focusing much out there.» Marta answered sitting down beside her.<br/>«Just a bad day.» Ali responded.<br/>«Haven’t she called you?» Marta asked. Ashlyn had left for three months ago for a new mission.<br/>«I can’t get in contact with her. Her base calls me every other day just telling me she is ok and alive. I don’t know where she is, don’t know what she does, don’t know if she is held hostage or anything. All I know is that she is alive.» Ali responded looking down at her hands.<br/>«But she is alive.» Marta said and Ali just nodded.<br/>«She is alive and she is ok. Do you really want to know the rest?» Marta asked.<br/>«What do you mean?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Do you want to know if she is hurt? Do you think she would want to know if you were hurt back here when she couldn’t do anything about it because she was on the other side of the planet saving our lives.» Marta asked looking at Ali.<br/>«I don’t know, I just miss her.»<br/>«She will be back soon, she is probably sitting in the stands on Saturday on our home opener.» Marta said smiling.<br/>«It’s Wednesday today, I begin to loose hope about that.»<br/>«Don’t ever lose hope, that’s all we have in our lives.» Marta said with a smile.<br/>«You know what I mean, I just want to hear her voice.» Ali responded with a sad smile.<br/>«Do you want me to come over tonight? We can play a game or watch a movie, we can ask others too.» Marta suggested. <br/>«Allie is coming over tonight, you can come too if you want to. We are going to watch a movie.» Ali said smiling and Marta nodded.<br/>«I’ll be there, just text me when I can come and I’ll be ready.» Marta responded smiling, she lived right beside her.<br/>«Come whenever you want too, you know the code.» Ali said laughing.</p>
<p>«I need to take this.» Ali said in the middle of the movie, Allie put it on pause in the meantime.<br/>«Hello, this is Alexandra Krieger.» Ali said into the phone, she had to use her whole name when she was talking with the base.<br/>«Hello, Alexandra Krieger. I have missed you.» Ali heard her favorite voice say.<br/>«Ash?»<br/>«Hey, baby.» <br/>«What!? Are you back?» Ali yelled into the phone in happy tears.<br/>«Yes, I just got off the plane. I have to be in a meeting tomorrow to talk about everything, before I leave to come to you baby.»<br/>«You are safe!» Ali yelled.<br/>«Can you please stop yelling, I’m here. I’m safe, I’m ok.»<br/>«How is my boy?»<br/>«Hit? What idiot did that to my boy?» Ali yelled frustrated now.<br/>«Ali, he takes hits all the time. Wasn’t anything big, he is good now, he ran right out of the airplane earlier, he just has bandage around his stomach.» <br/>«Did he get shot?» <br/>«Nah, he jumped on a man that had walked up towards me without me knowing. He is fine and is coming along when I come later.»<br/>«Are you coming tonight?»<br/>«I can, but then I need to hung up now and get together a meeting.»<br/>«You must be tired.»<br/>«No, I’m back now. Are you sure you want us to come tonight? It will probably don’t be before it’s late.»<br/>«Come as fast as you can, I can’t sleep before I get you here anyway.» <br/>«Alright, I love you. See you in a couple of hours. I have a little surprise too.»<br/>«I love you too, I can’t wait.»</p>
<p>«Is she back?» Marta and Allie yelled when Ali hung up the phone. Ali just started to cry making them rush to her side holding her up in support.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Allie asked confused.<br/>«I’m just so relieved she is back.» <br/>«How long has it been?» Marta asked.<br/>«A little over three months. I just didn’t know how much I missed her until now. She is back, she is safe and she is coming here in a couple of hours.»<br/>«Don’t cry Ali, she is ok just like you are saying us. No need to cry now.» Allie said rubbing her back.<br/>«Let’s get something to eat, I can stay until she comes if you want too.» Marta responded.<br/>«Yes to food, no too you staying. She isn’t coming before the in the middle of the night and she has a surprise.»<br/>«Surprise? Do you think she is asking you to marry her?»<br/>«Have you been looking at youtube again now?» Ali asked Allie.<br/>«It’s so beautiful when they come home and surprise the loved ones.» Allie said with a smile.<br/>«I don’t think it’s a proposal. It’s probably something she got when she was overseas.»<br/>«Is Max ok?» Marta asked.<br/>«Yes, he got hurt. But he is alright now.» Ali said with a smile. They gather they're things before they went out to get something to eat before watching the rest of the movie.</p>
<p>Ali was sitting in the living room around 4am when she saw lights outside telling her a car had just pulled into the driveway. Ali ran to the door and was shocked when she saw that Ashlyn had been driving the whole way to Orlando.<br/>«You drove?» Ali asked after jumping into Ashlyn’s arms.<br/>«Yeah, I had too. Wasn’t any planes before now.» Ashlyn said holding onto Ashlyn.<br/>«What’s my surprise?» Ali asked after they had kissed several times Ashlyn just smiled.<br/>«You are just like a child sometimes, but I love you for it.» Ashlyn said before she walked to her back seat and opened the door a little.<br/>«Are you ready?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded. Max jumped out and made Ali fall down before he was so excited to see her. He just kept liking her.<br/>«Stop, Max.» Ali laughed and started to pet him.<br/>«I already knew he was coming with?» Ali said confused before Ashlyn just smiled before she climbed into the backseat pulling something out.<br/>«He is so cute!» Ali said pulling him from Ashlyn’s arms.<br/>«And he is ours.» Ashlyn said with a smile and Ali looked at her.<br/>«Or mine, if you don’t want him.»<br/>«No, I want him. When did you get the chance to buy him?» Ali asked confused and Ashlyn just laughed.<br/>«I pulled into a pet store on the way.» Ashlyn responded cocky.<br/>«No, you didn’t.» Ali said and looked at Ashlyn who just shook her head.<br/>«I woke up with him one day when I was overseas. He had walked into our camp and just started to lick my face. We tried to find his owner. But he was a street dog. I went to the vet and got him all his medicine, I had to leave the camp to go into combat. When I got back he was ready too leave with us.» Ashlyn said while petting the little dog.<br/>«What’s his name?»<br/>«That’s your task.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Can we get in and jump into our bed?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded before she took the puppy down so he could pee.<br/>«Isn’t is a boy?» Ali asked confused looking at Ashlyn when the dog sat down too pee.<br/>«It is, but he is too little to know he needs to lift his leg.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Is he going to be a military dog just like Max?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes, he will be trained like that. But I will probably retire before he can be fully trained.» Ashlyn responded petting Max before they walked into the bedroom.<br/>«Are you hungry?»<br/>«No, I’m tired tho.» Ashlyn responded. Ali just smiled and nodded before she helped Ashlyn out of her uniform, knowing her too well that if she wouldn’t help her Ashlyn would probably fall asleep in her uniform.<br/>«Ash, wake up. You need to get your t-shirt off.» Ali said helping her girlfriend as much as she could. Ashlyn stirred a little helping Ali out.<br/>«Thank you, baby. I love you! I wish I could show how much I have missed you. I have been awake for 50 hours now.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I love you, you showed me that by coming here. I love you so much! Can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.»<br/>«We will grow old together and sleep like this in a nurse home.» Ashlyn responded pulling Ali into her side before she fall asleep again.</p>
<p>Ali had to wake up at 9am so she could get to morning practice. Ashlyn was deep asleep, she didn’t wake up to the alarm either. Ali walked out the door and went to practice and ran straight home afterwards, Ashlyn hadn’t changed her position in the bed a centimeter. Ali took the dogs out too pee before she got into the bed again. Ashlyn pulled her closer even when she was fast asleep.</p>
<p>Ali’s alarm at 5pm started to ring making Ashlyn look around for her girlfriend.<br/>«Alex? Your phone is ringing.» Ashlyn said when Ali came back into the room with food.<br/>«It’s just an alarm, practice starts soon again so I need to change.» Ali said going into the bathroom meanwhile Ashlyn ate the food.<br/>«Have you eaten?» Ashlyn asked loud enough for Ali to hear.<br/>«Yes, and I have walked the dogs.» Ali said coming into the bedroom pulling her t-shirt on.<br/>«I have missed you!» Ashlyn said pulling Ali into the bed again.<br/>«Ash, I would love to show you how much I have missed you right now. I need to leave for practice.»<br/>«Can we come with?» Ashlyn asked Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«I just want to see my favorite in action before the game.» <br/>«You want to get the know the stadium so you can pick the best seats incase something happens.» Ali responded looking at Ashlyn who chuckled.<br/>«That too, you know me too well.»<br/>«Of course you can come, its media day today so look good.» Ali responded smiling.<br/>«I only have my uniform or joggers.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«You look beautiful in both so take whatever you want baby.» <br/>«I love you.» Ashlyn said before she jumped into her uniform.<br/>«Damn, you are quick.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«That’s what the desert does to you.» Ashlyn said.</p>
<p>«Ash? Is that really you?» Tom Ali’s trained asked when she walked into the stadium with two dogs by her side and Ali on the other.<br/>«Hey, Tom. You look great.» Ashlyn said smiling before giving him a hug.<br/>«You too, how long has it been?» Tom asked thinking.<br/>«Too long, everything ok with the kids?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yes, Danny is 19 years old now, Ash is 15.» Tom responded.<br/>«Damn, now I feel old.» Ashlyn responded meanwhile Ali looked at both confused.<br/>«I’m missing something aren’t I?» Ali asked.<br/>«I was Ashlyn’s soccer coach in high school.» Tom responded.<br/>«Really?»<br/>«Yes, I always believed she would be the next big thing, then she suddenly stopped and I never saw her again.» Tom responded looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«Yeah, sorry about that.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«So Tobin was telling me the truth when she told me you would be better then Hope if you continued with soccer.»<br/>«She would be better than Hope when she went to college. Your girlfriend is a true keeper. I have never seen anyone as good as her while being in high school. She trained extra every day, she pushed herself every damn day and still she wasn’t happy with herself she continued too push and push the only day I saw that she was pleased with herself was the last day I ever saw you, until today and you still are as happy as you were that day.» Tom said and Ashlyn smiled looking at Ali.<br/>«How come you never told me how good you were?» Ali asked.<br/>«Nothing to brag about, you never tell me how good you are even tho you are the best right back in the whole world!» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«We will talk later.» Ali said before she ran off.<br/>«It’s good seeing you.» Tom said and Ashlyn nodded before she walked away checking out the stadium.</p>
<p>«Ali, what’s up with your girl?» Megan asked since Ashlyn was walking around in the stadium while the dogs ran up front playing with each other.<br/>«What do you mean?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«She keeps walking around checking around.»<br/>«She is in special forces, she is looking for the perfect place to sit where she has the best view down at the field and for the exits incase something happens.»<br/>«Damn, she is really damage from her work.»<br/>«I wouldn’t say that. I would feel pretty safe incase something happened while she was here. She is probably packed, or am I wrong?» Allie asked looking at Ali.<br/>«Nope, not today. She don’t usually wear any guns if she isn’t supposed to. So she would not scare anyone off.»<br/>«I don’t think anyone would be scared watching that beauty in uniform.» Allie said before they continued their training.</p>
<p>«Alright, Chief. I will. Talk to you later.» Ashlyn said into the phone while they were about to walk out of the door before Ali’s first home game.<br/>«What was that about?» Ali asked.<br/>«Nothing, I was just going to say good luck to you from everyone.» Ashlyn responded and kissed her girl before they walked out.<br/>«So who is watching Rex today?» Ali named him Rex.<br/>«He is with me of course.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«No, babe! I can get someone to watch him. You have enough to worry about.»<br/>«I will only worry about you. He will probably sleep in my lap thru the whole game. Max will lay under me thru the game, so I will only worry about you baby girl.» Ashlyn said and kissed her one more time before they got into the car.<br/>«I can’t wait till after the game! Either we will celebrate tonight or we will have angry sex.» Ali suddenly said making Ashlyn get the car a little out of control because she was shocked on how forward Ali was being.<br/>«What?» Ashlyn said after getting the controls off the car.<br/>«We have been too tired the last couple of days, so tonight all I want is you either way. I need you baby! I need you so much that I will probably play tonight dripping wet hopefully nobody will notice.» Ali continued and Ashlyn had problems with driving.<br/>«How much time do we have?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«What?» Ali asked shocked.<br/>«How much time do we have before we have to be there?» <br/>«15 minutes.» Ali answered.<br/>«It’s 6,5 minutes from here too there.» Ashlyn said before she pulled over.<br/>«Baby, I don’t want us to do this quick.» Ali said when Ashlyn stopped the car.<br/>«We aren’t. I will make you come fast, just so that you don’t need to play being frustrated. Tonight I will take my time with you.» Ashlyn said and Ali took off her seatbelt pulling her pants down. Ali looked around seeing that nobody was around while Ashlyn helped her to get comfortable before she started.<br/>«Oh my god, baby!» Ali said fast.<br/>«Baby, right there!» Ali said a little louder.<br/>«I’m coming.» Ali said before Ashlyn felt Ali tighten around her two fingers meanwhile her mouth was over Ali’s clitoris.<br/>«That was incredible.» Ali said drying her forehead for sweat.<br/>«You are incredible.» Ashlyn said before she sat back in her seat.<br/>«We still got time for you.» Ali said looking down at her watch.<br/>«We do, but someone is walking up towards us and it’s a cop.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Oh my god, what if they know what we do.» Ali said in panic meanwhile the cop was walking up to Ashlyn’s side.</p>
<p>«Hello, officer. What can I do for you sir?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Hello, sergeant. I was just wondering why you were standing here in the middle of nowhere. This is usually a place we find drug dealers.» The officer responded after seeing her driver license. <br/>«We didn’t know that. I just got home from being overseas so we were just talking before we went to the game.» Ashlyn said looking over at Ali.<br/>«You're Alexandra Krieger aren’t you?» The officer said and Ali nodded, she was too nervous to answer.<br/>«Nothing to worry about then, are you station here?» The officer asked Ashlyn.<br/>«No, I’m at fort brag. Special forces sir.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I owe you my life then, I was once saved by the spec. Have a great game, I’ll be at the game too so good luck!» The officer said before he walked away.<br/>«Do you think he know what we did?»<br/>«No, he had no clue. Let’s get going.» Ashlyn chuckled on how worried Ali was.<br/>«You do know that if he did, I wouldn’t care. You are incredible!» Ali said and Ashlyn just smiled.<br/>«Let’s just get to the game.» Ashlyn said smiling before she pulled into the parking lot where the media was all around.</p>
<p>«Ali, Ali can you sign here?» Girls where yelling all over the place. Ali walked up to the girls and began signing, not even looking at the media. They had been told to not talk to the media before the game, only if the coaches told them too.<br/>«What’s your name?» Ali asked the little girl that just stood there, too shy to ask for her autograph only pulling Ali’s jersey towards her with a marker.<br/>«Ashlyn.» The little girl and Ali smiled wide.<br/>«That’s my girlfriends name too, do you want to say hi to her?» Ali asked and the girl nodded meanwhile her mother stood behind her smiling.<br/>«Ash, can you come here a second?» Ali asked her girlfriend that was standing a couple of meters behind her with the dogs. Ashlyn told Max to stay before she walked up with Rex in her arms.<br/>«What’s up, hey girl you are cute.» Ashlyn said smiling at the little girl.<br/>«Her name is Ashlyn too, just like you.» Ali said while signing stuff for the girls around her meanwhile talking with the little Ashlyn.<br/>«Really, that’s an awesome name isn’t it? Do you want to pet him?» Ashlyn asked looking at the 3 months old pup in her hand that was too afraid to walk because of all the people. The little girl nodded.<br/>«What’s his name?» She asked and Ali smiled looking at the girl that was talking with Ashlyn.<br/>«Ali here said that we should name him Rex, that means king.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«He is cute.» The little girl asked when the dog started to lick her.<br/>«He is, so are you.» Ashlyn said and Ali kept smiling before she heard someone yell her name.<br/>«Ashlyn we need to go.» Ali whispered.<br/>«I’ll talk to you later Ashlyn.» Ashlyn said smiling at the little girl who smiled like she had meet a god after talking with Ashlyn.</p>
<p>Ashlyn sat in her seat down by the field where the rest of the families where sitting. Orlando was leading with 3-1 against Washington Spirit, and it was two minutes left of the game when Ashlyn suddenly stood up.<br/>«Can you watch him for a second?» Ashlyn asked Allie’s mother who nodded. Ashlyn walked off with Max by her side. The game got stopped and Ali turned towards where her girlfriend was supposed to sit and was confused on why Rex was in Allie’s mothers lap when neither Ash or Max was there. <br/>«Where did she go?»<br/>«I don’t know, she asked me to take him only.» Allie’s mother said before she congratulated Ali on the win and gave the puppy to her. Ali looked around for Ashlyn, but since she was wearing Ali’s jersey like half of the stadium did too she couldn’t see her. Ashlyn on the other hand knew where Ali was all the time, before she walked up to a guy that was looking around for something. In Ashlyn’s eyes he was looking for a target. She kept walking up towards him, but acted like she wasn’t on the way towards him. He suddenly looked at Ashlyn and started to put his hand into his jacket. Ashlyn picked up the pace and was now running towards him. He took a gun out and hold it up against her, making the people around scream.<br/>«Don’t come any closer!» He yelled.<br/>«I’m standing right here, man.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Why are you coming towards me?» He yelled.<br/>«I’m in special forces, you acted strange like you where looking for a target.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Yeah, who where I looking for?» He asked.<br/>«I don’t know, but right now me.» Ashlyn responded. Ali and the rest of the team looked up towards the screaming while signing and Ali saw her girlfriend right away.<br/>«Ali, isn’t that Ash?» Allie asked confused.<br/>«Yes, it is. What’s happening?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I don’t know.» Allie said suddenly Ashlyn looked around at the people around saying something that made them run away.<br/>«What’s going on up there?» Ali asked a security guard.<br/>«Nothing to worry about.» He responded, but Ali could see the panic in his eyes.<br/>«We can’t get any closer, he will shot the woman then.» Ali heard over the radio.<br/>«What!?» Ali yelled towards the guard, Allie was holding Ali back from running up to her girlfriend.<br/>«Ali, cool it! Ashlyn knows what she is doing!» Allie yelled into Ali’s ears. Both her and Ali was looking up towards Ashlyn that was now waving around with her hands, probably telling the man something.</p>
<p>«Can you please put the gun away?» Ashlyn asked on the other end.<br/>«No, I’m going to jail either way if I shot or not.» He responded.<br/>«You are, but right now only for a year or so. If you shot me you will be put into another jail, which I don’t recommend you to do. If you do shot me, the military will take you into our jail. It’s not like an all American jail, you will be there with my whole team taking care of you. My team loves me, I’m their leader. They will not be nice.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«So you are a big deal then?» He asked Ashlyn.<br/>«Yes, I’m the highest ranked woman in special forces in the entire US. My boys loves me, they take care of me like I’m their sister. I’m telling you this, if you get into our jail. Then nobody will say anything, you can send as many letters to the government as you want to, but they will never go longer than right outside your cell. You will be in pain for the rest of your life, but you will never be able to quit your life yourself. They will watch you like a hawk. Just put the gun away, there is nothing you can do now dude.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I can always shoot myself.» He responded.<br/>«You can try, but my dog that’s standing right behind you will jump at you when you raise your gun towards your head. He is trained to attack, and he is trained to protect. Suicide is something he don’t like.» Ashlyn said when the man looked at Max who just responded with a loud bark.<br/>«Put the gun away, I will tell the police you were corroborated. I will give them my number, so when you come back out I can help you.»   <br/>«Help me, nobody can help me!» He yelled.<br/>«I can! I can help you, man! You are going thru something hard right now, probably a heartbreak. She didn’t deserve you. She was awful against you!» She yelled.<br/>«How did you know?» He asked.<br/>«I’m good at reading people, you are holding onto your necklace like it’s something you had, but now is gone. She is gone, isn’t she?» She asked and the boy looked at her.<br/>«She left you because of another dude. Probably someone that you would see her tonight, because you knew how much this team meant for her. They probably helped her. You pushed her away yourself.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I never pushed her away, I loved her!» He yelled.<br/>«I know you did, but she didn’t believe it. You never showed up to things, you never knowledge her before it was too late.» Ashlyn continued.<br/>«How do you see all that?» He yelled.<br/>«He took my girlfriend away from me!» He yelled.<br/>«I know, you didn’t deserve her. You would had been a better boyfriend than he ever will, but not anymore. You are here at a stadium where thousands of innocent people are enjoying their game, meanwhile you have a gun and are ready to shot.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What are you doing?» He asked in tears.<br/>«I’m trying to save myself and you right now.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I’m going to jail either way.» He said and pulled the trigger at Ashlyn, she was able to turn a little making him hit her in her arm. Max was bitting his arm so hard that he let go of the gun that Ashlyn ran towards and picked up and pointed it towards him while he was laying down.<br/>«Aren’t you going to shoot me?» He yelled towards Ashlyn.<br/>«No, you don’t deserve an easy way out.» She said while security came and handcuffed him.</p>
<p>Ali was standing in shock on the field when she saw her girlfriend trying to turn, but stopped and saw she fall a step back and Max attacking. She knew it wasn’t a good sign. Ali started too ran towards her, but again Allie was holding her back. After Ashlyn had took up the gun she gave it too one of the security guards that was holding out a bag. Several police officers came running into the stadium and stopped Ashlyn while she was on her way down to the field again.<br/>«We need to take your statement.» One of the police officer said. <br/>«Right away, or can I say congrats to my girlfriend after the win.»<br/>«I’m sorry, right away.» He responded and Ashlyn nodded.</p>
<p>«So let me get this clear, you saw he was looking around for a target and you just walked up towards him because he looked around? You knew he had a gun and was going to shot someone.» <br/>«No, I only saw him looking around for something that looked like a target, I didn’t know he had a gun. I just walked up towards him trying to read him, he started to take his hand into his jacket that’s when I knew it was a gun involved.»<br/>«You would had made one hell of a police officer, but I’m guessing you are doing just fine in the field.» <br/>«I’m good, thanks. Can I go now?» She asked and the police officer nodded. Ali was still waiting down at the field with Allie holding her while she was crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«I do agree. It’s just funny that whenever we are around each other we make the nine o’clock news.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«I don’t care! The world should know that you are mine forever!» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled nervously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Baby, what are you crying about?» Ashlyn asked from the railing right over Ali.<br/>«You got shot! Why do you keep get yourself into trouble!» Ali yelled angry and frustrated.<br/>«Baby, I’m alright. He didn’t even hit me, I just got a little stitched and I’m good.» Ashlyn responded before she jumped down after helping Max and Rex over the railing.<br/>«Are you sure?» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«How did you know?»<br/>«I’m good at reading people.» Ashlyn responded and hugged Ali.<br/>«I feel so safe when I’m around you right now.» Allie said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«You are my hero.» Ali said still crying.<br/>«Then why are you crying baby?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Because you got fucking hit in the middle of my game.» Ali said.<br/>«I barely got hit, and it was right after the game.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Can you promise me to not do something like that again?» Ali asked into Ashlyn’s chest.<br/>«I’m sorry, Alex I can’t promise you that. It’s my job.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«No, your job is overseas, not here.» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«You are cute when you are trying to protect me. My job is to serve the nation, that means all over the world even in the great US.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I know, I know. I know I’m safe when I’m around you. That is the reason why, you always put yourself over others and are never afraid to get killed yourself.» Ali said.<br/>«I’m afraid baby, I’m so afraid that I might not see your beautiful face again.» Ashlyn said before she pulled her closer walking towards the locker so Ali could get out of her wet clothes into some dry ones.<br/>«Then why do you do things like that?» Ali asked.<br/>«You know why Alex, it’s better that I’m going there that knows what to do, then an innocent civilian.» Ashlyn responded meanwhile Ali was smiling proud of her girlfriend.<br/>«I hate when you do stuff like that. I’m so proud of you, you are my hero! But you scared the shit out of me.» Ali said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«I know that shit isn’t like anything you see on a daily basis, but for me it’s scary.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«You are my hero.» Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her.<br/>«Now, go change. I’ll be waiting here.» Ashlyn said before Ali took her hand and pulled her into the locker where she was meet with people cheering and champagne been open.<br/>«Is that how you celebrate every win?» Ashlyn asked looking around.<br/>«It’s how we celebrate you being a hero again!» Marta yelled pouring champagne over Ashlyn.<br/>«I should do it more often then.» Ashlyn joked meanwhile Ali hit her in her arm.<br/>«Hey, I just got shot!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«I’m so sorry! Wait, that’s the other arm.» Ali said hitting her again meanwhile Ashlyn just laughed like the rest.</p><p>«You scared me today.» Ali said when they got back to Ali’s house.<br/>«You have already told me that. Let’s just forget about it, sit down eat some food and watch some TV.» Ashlyn said and Ali just nodded before she went to get the food and Ashlyn turning on the TV.<br/>«Can we see the news, our game is probably there.» Ali said and Ashlyn switched.</p><p>«First sergeant Ashlyn Harris, was the hero at tonights game! She was standing in front of a shooter talking, she got shoot. Her dog Max also serving out country jumped the man making him drop his gun and the man names James Orka got chuffed. We can’t show the image based on the fact that First sergeant Harris gets shoot and the man get’s attack. We are happy to say that First sergeant Harris is ok, she only got a cut. The next game Orlando plays will be dedicated to First sergeant Ashlyn Harris, who is also dating the teams captain Alexandra Krieger. Thank you for your service Harris, you were a true hero!» The reporter said meanwhile Ashlyn was just shaking her head.<br/>«Why are you shaking your head, don’t you agree on what he is saying?» Ali asked.<br/>«I do agree. It’s just funny that whenever we are around each other we make the nine o’clock news.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«I don’t care! The world should know that you are mine forever!» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled nervously.<br/>«Now you are nervous. You weren't nervous standing in front of a gun, but now you are just because I said forever.» Ali said a little annoyed.</p><p>«No, it’s not that.» Ashlyn said before she stood up in front of Ali, Ali just looked at her confused.<br/>«Do you want to go to bed?» Ali asked since Ashlyn just looked at her. Ashlyn suddenly sat down on one knee.<br/>«I know this is sudden, we haven’t been together for long. Maybe I’m pushing the limits now, maybe I’m pushing you away from me. I don’t know what’s happening in my life, all I know is that I want them happening with you, I want you beside me every step of our way. I want children with you, I want to live at my house or whatever house you want to live in with you. I want you too be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let’s make a plan, ten years from tonight, we’ll tell our children the story of how I proposed to you. You deserve the very best Alex, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you do the honor of letting me be that one?» Ashlyn said while Ali was crying.<br/>«I love you so much! Yes!» Ali said pulling Ashlyn into a kiss.<br/>«Why did you do it today?» Ali asked.<br/>«I have been thinking about doing it since I got the ring from my gram, every night out in the desert I planed on how I would do it! It would be romantic, flowers, great food, sunset everything. But tonight changed it. I was afraid while I was talking to that man holding a gun towards me. I was only afraid because I wouldn’t make you my wife without leaving. You are the love of my life!»<br/>«You do realize you just asked me to marry you on the day you put your life in danger in front of my eyes, right?» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«You do too, realize that we just got engaged on a day that I will never ever forget. Damn it’s been a long day. First sex in the car, talking with the cops, playing a game, watching you then now. It’s been a perfect yet a horrible day!» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled in return, not knowing what to say.<br/>«Buuuuut, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’m going to marry a superwoman!» Ali said and Ashlyn just laughed.<br/>«Let’s see how much of a superwoman I really am.» Ashlyn said and picked Ali up carrying her to the bedroom.</p><p>Ali walked into the meeting room with a huge smile the next day. They were going to see the game and look at what they would do better the next time.<br/>«What got you all smiling?» Allie asked, Ali played with her hair showing off her ring.<br/>«NO WAY! ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME?!?» Allie yelled making everybody turn around.<br/>«Oh my god, that’s a beautiful ring!» Allie said grabbing Ali’s arm.<br/>«What happened? How did she do it? When?» Allie asked meanwhile the rest where looking at Ali’s ring.<br/>«Last night, when we got home. We were sitting watching TV, the nine o’clock news had just been on. All of a sudden she stood up and got down on one knee, telling me all this beautiful things about spending the rest of our lives together, having kids, she said I deserved the very best. Someone who will back me up without limits, let me grow without borders, and love me without an end. Then she asked if she could be the one doing that. It was so beautiful! It was just perfect.» Ali said with a wide smile.<br/>«Why didn’t I meet her first.» Allie said.<br/>«Hey, you got your man.» Ali responded.<br/>«Yeah, but Ashlyn’s sounds way better.» Allie said making them laugh.<br/>«So where is Ash now?» Marta asked.<br/>«Out training.» Ali responded.<br/>«Like she needs more training, that girl is sick!» Marta said and Ali looked at her with a killer glare.<br/>«Have you been eying my woman?»<br/>«Yes, indeed. I think everybody has, I dream of her getting undressed sometimes.» Marta said and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«What?» <br/>«I can only imagine what she looks like without clothes.» Marta admitted.<br/>«Oh my god, you are really something!» Ali said before the meeting began.</p><p>«So now we have two weeks off before our next game. So I’m going to tell you guys only this, we are going on a trip.» Tom said with a smile.<br/>«Where too?» Allie asked exited.<br/>«Our host is coming right in now.» Tom responded before the door opened and in walked Ashlyn.<br/>«Oh shit.» Ali said right away.<br/>«What? I don’t get it?» Megan said confused.<br/>«Kling she is in the military.» Allie said.<br/>«Oh, cool! We are going to base camp?» She said excited, but she was the only one in the entire room that was smiling.<br/>«Ashlyn, do you want to say something? Maybe tell them a little what they need to pack.» Tom asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«We are driving down to my base, Fort Brag. You don’t need to pack anything other than change when you leave the base again. You are going to eat, sleep and train like us for three days. At the last night we will have a barbecue so you have something to look forwards too.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Will we run around naked?» Marta asked confused.<br/>«No, in full uniform. You guys will be under my and my teams surveillance at all time. We tell you what you do, and you need to do it. If you don’t want to get into trouble. This isn’t soccer, this is war.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I’m not good with acting like I’m in a war.» Allie responded.<br/>«You don’t need to act, we will make it into war.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«So we are doing hell week?» Megan asked with a big smile.<br/>«You guys are doing hell week, in three days.» Ashlyn said and smiled towards Ali who was shocked.<br/>«You asked me to marry you yesterday, and you never told me this? We don’t get to keep secrets.» Ali said making the girls laugh.<br/>«I just got off the phone, making it possible.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«And if you knew, you would never had said yes.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«Damn right you are.» Ali responded with a big smile, she would had said yes either way, both her and Ashlyn knew that.<br/>«Be happy Ali, you keep telling us she is a hero. Yesterday she showed us, let’s try her work for three days, it’s only three days.» Megan said, not knowing what they were going to do.<br/>«What are we going to do?» Allie asked.<br/>«Pack your things and come back here in an hour.» Ashlyn said and walked out. The girls ran out the door, an hour was too little time to drive back and forth and packing at the same time.</p><p>Ashlyn stopped Ali on her way out.<br/>«You don’t need to pack.» Ashlyn said chuckling.<br/>«What, why not?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«You have probably enough clothes at my place to give to everybody already.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Then I need a bag to get them back.»<br/>«No, it’s nice. It smells like you.» Ashlyn said before she picked her up and walked into the locker room.<br/>«Ash, what are you doing?»<br/>«I’m not going to be able to do this for days.» Ashlyn said pulling off Ali’s shirt.<br/>«We are in the locker room.»<br/>«Nobody will come down» Ashlyn responded starting to kiss Ali’s neck, Ali let out a moan so Ashlyn pulled her pants down. Teasing at first, then she gave Ali exactly what she wanted. </p><p>They were laying down on the floor when Ashlyn’s watch started to make noise. <br/>«It’s been an hour.» Ashlyn said jumping up, helping Ali.<br/>«I don’t think I can walk right now.» Ali said, her legs were like jello right now after all the sex they could do in an hour.<br/>«You better.» Ashlyn said before she walked out, Ali walking a couple of steps behind her not having control of her legs. Ashlyn walked back and helped her.<br/>«Someone just had sex.» Allie said the second they walked out.<br/>«Is everybody here?» Ashlyn asked, everybody nodded after looking around.<br/>«Alright, go into the bus. Allie, Megan and Alex is riding with me and the boys.» Ashlyn said.</p><p>«So why did we have to ride with you?» Megan asked.<br/>«You three are going to be the captain. We are splitting you into three groups, we already have the groups.» Ashlyn said pulling out three papers and giving it to each person.<br/>«Megan your team is Delta, Allie your team is Alfa, and Alex’s team are Special. That’s how we call the entire groups in. Other than that you will lead them, you guys needs to be the last man standing, you need to push your group too succeed. You are their leaders, you are the ones they thrust.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«So what are we going to do?» Allie asked confused.<br/>«You are going to call your groups names and follow the officer that will lead your group. I am leading Alex group, Smith will do Allie’s group and Brian yours Megan. Whatever we tell you to do, you need to get the whole group to do it. You always answer us and Yes, sergeant, yes. That goes for your entire group. If we tell you to get changed and out again in five minutes, you do it in four.» Ashlyn said after pulling into fort brag.<br/>«Welcome to my home.» Ashlyn said. Ali looked around because they weren’t driving towards Ashlyn’s place.<br/>«Where are we going?» Ali asked.<br/>«To camp.» Ashlyn responded with a devil smile.<br/>«Go get your teams.» Ashlyn said. </p><p>«Hey! Good to see everybody is exited. We are going to start right away, Delta you follow Brian, Alfa follows Smith and Special follows me.» Ashlyn said and they all walked into three different places.<br/>«This is our camp, this is where we start. You are going to change now into uniform. The first time you have 10 minutes. Is that clear?» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Yes, sergeant, yes.» They yelled and ran off. After ten minutes nobody was out on either team, which was something the sergeants already knew would happen. When the first one arrived they had to start doing pushups until everybody was out.</p><p>«Alright then. Everybody is here. Like I said this is where it starts. Now follow me.» Ashlyn said when she heard they yell in return. Ashlyn started to run, for her it was easy. She was used to run around with the whole uniform, for the soccer players it was hard. It was 20kg more than usual, and they hadn’t get their guns get.<br/>«Everybody pick a gun.» Ashlyn said as they did they realized it wighted more than they believed it would.<br/>«Don’t you ever lose your gun. This is the only way you are safe.» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Yes, sergeant, yes!» They yelled before they ran again. Now with 25 extra kg. They came to an obstacle course. <br/>«Lead your team thru it!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Yes, sergeant, yes!» They yelled. Ashlyn chuckled because they couldn’t get thru the first obstacle.<br/>«You are a team! Don’t you ever forget that! Don’t leave a man behind!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«You guys are weak! I used to play soccer, I would had been able to play everywhere if this was the only rate of playing. Come on! Krieger, be a captain for god sake!» Ashlyn yelled making them angry.<br/>«If someone was shooting, you would all be dead by now!» Ashlyn yelled. The team got thru it and sat down already drained out of energy.<br/>«We can’t relaxed we are in combat.» Ashlyn yelled when they heard gunshots in the woods they were now going to run thru. The girls was fighting thru the pain of already being out of energy, Ashlyn on the other hand was running fast and faster into the woods.<br/>«Guns up, and be ready!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Are we going to shot?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I didn’t hear you!» Ashlyn yelled in return.<br/>«Are we going to shot, sergeant?» Ali asked louder.<br/>«If they can’t hit you first.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Good» Ashlyn said to Marta after she had took one down. They made it thru the shooters, it was only one person that was shooting at them actually, but he missed on purpose, but they didn’t know.<br/>«Now you go north, don’t die. Krieger you are the captain. Gather all this and carry it, I will call you on this satellite phone when you need to camp.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Yes, sergeant, yes.» Ashlyn said before her and Max walked away. They were going to watch them from the side, looking at everything they would do.<br/>«You heard her, let’s get the bags and walk.» Ali said, everybody picked up each bag, now they where carrying 35kg.</p><p>Ashlyn called on the satellite phone after they had been walking non stop for four hours, now it was dark.<br/>«Hello, sergeant.» Ali said happy to hear Ashlyn’s voice.<br/>«Captain Krieger. You need to find a place to camp, the tent is in one of the backpacks. Get it up fast and don’t be seen. Always have someone awake. You never know when someone is behind you. Never let your guard down.» Ashlyn said before she hung up.<br/>«Let’s find a place to sleep.» Ali said, they were all tired and all they wanted to do was to shower and go to sleep in a bed, but now they where in the middle of the woods, without any shower, or bed for that matters. Most of them were already grossed out about the bag they had to carry around with pop and everything inside.<br/>«So one has to be on guard at all night, so I’m suggesting to start. Someone can take over for me in an hour.» Ali said and the team nodded deciding who the next one was. After two hours asleep, they woke up from a loud noice in the distance. They looked around.<br/>«I think we should pack everything up and get the hell out of her.» Marta suggested while the rest nodded and ran around to pack it up. They were all tired, two of them had only an hour asleep each, their bodies was breaking down. They only had two MRE to share along five people that was used to eat a lot. They started to run, but heard people running towards them. Suddenly they felt things hitting them. Ashlyn and her team was around shooting them, with paintballs so it wasn’t bullets. <br/>«Cover.» Ali said after they all starting to shot. Suddenly they heard laugher in the distance and Ali smiled, knowing it was coming from Ashlyn right away.<br/>«You got hit by your girl.» Smith yelled towards Ashlyn that was only laughing. Ashlyn called the phone and Ali picked it up right away.</p><p>«Good one, you are cleared. But do you have everybody in your team?» Ashlyn asked before she hung up and turned towards them. Noticing that Marta was gone. Suddenly they heard a scream, and they ran right away. When they got close they stopped to check the whole things out before they ran into the building that Marta was in. They heard her scream before they ran into it, they all got hit right away.<br/>«You are all dead, try again.» Ashlyn said and the team walked out coming in now with different tactic. When they got to the room they saw everybody was standing there, both Alfa and Delta.<br/>«What’s going on?» Ali asked.<br/>«We have just been told to stay.» Allie responded.<br/>«Let’s get some sleep while we are here.» Ali said laying down, like everybody else did. They all closed their eyes and fell asleep in seconds. Suddenly they heard an alarm and got woken up, they tired to get out of the doors, but there were locked.<br/>«So we are going to stay here for hours, not being able to fall asleep?» Megan asked.<br/>«Probably, let’s try to get as much as we can.» Ali responded. It felt like they had been there for days, but in reality it was 6 hours. The doors opened and they walked out in daylight, the sun was up high so they knew it was going to one hard day to come.<br/>«Go to your sergeants.» Ashlyn yelled.</p><p>They had to go thru a different obstacle today, this was way longer and most of it was happening either in mud or water. After hours they made it thru and were going to camp again. The night was like the last, barely sleep. The only different now was that had been attacked at camp because the one keeping watch fell asleep. Surprisingly all three teams made it thru, Ashlyn knew that they were now thinking like they were in a war. They were fighting for their lives right now, nothing to sleep or eat, no energy left. But they kept on going.</p><p>«Just some hours left.» Ali said when they were packing everything together. Suddenly they were all in a hostage situation. Every person was being lead into different cell. Before one after one had to go thru something, that the rest didn’t know what was. In reality they were only doing a hard workout with people screaming in their faces. The ones that got back in their cell weren’t allowed to tell the rest what they went thru, they all came back wet and tired. Which made them believe they had been thru a lot. A workout when they hadn’t any energy left was as hard as being held hostage. They still weren’t able to get sleep, Smith held them awake thru the entire time. Suddenly it came a green light on and Ashlyn and the rest walked in clapping their hands.<br/>«You all have made it.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile.<br/>«Get in the buss right outside and we head back to base where you can shower. We will make food for you all.» Ashlyn said with a smile. The girls walked up on the bus, meanwhile the originals got into a car.</p><p>«It’s not the end.» Megan said, already figured it all out.<br/>«What?» Ali asked looking around, suddenly the bus stopped and it was filled with smoke, like it had been a bomb inside it. Now it was their time to act again. They ran out and got shot right away, one by one.<br/>«You said we were done!» Ali yelled angry at Ashlyn.<br/>«I also told you to never let your guard down!» Ashlyn yelled in return.<br/>«So we aren’t?» Megan asked.<br/>«You are now, we just wanted to let you guys know that being on guard is the only way to survive.» Ashlyn said before they had to walk the way back, which wasn’t that hard since their backpacks were in the bus. <br/>«So do you have a lake or something here?» Megan asked.«No, we don’t. But it’s a pool. You need to shower before you get into it tho.» Ashlyn said since they all were covered in mud.<br/>«Alright.» They said, they jumped in the showers before they all jumped into the pool to relax. Suddenly Ashlyn came running in and jumping into the pool. <br/>«FINALLY!» Marta yelled and they turned towards her.<br/>«She has been thinking about how your body looks like.» Ali said when Ashlyn moved over to her and hugged her.<br/>«You are an ass, do you know that?» Ali said towards Ashlyn who just laughed.<br/>«I know, and you have a pretty one.» Ashlyn responded with making Ali moan into the kiss.<br/>«Alright, not here.» Allie said when she heard Ali’s moan escape.<br/>«You guys have been apart for three days, and only her saying something makes you go like that, Kriegs…» Allie said and Ashlyn just smiled.<br/>«What does you all say that the barbecue is ready when you are, and you will all be sleeping in real comfy beds tonight?» Ashlyn asked only hearing screaming in joy in return.<br/>«So I’m rooming with Ali!» Marta yelled making Ali turn towards her.<br/>«No, you aren’t.» Ali responded fast making them all laugh. They walked up hot the showers where Ashlyn felt Marta glare her down.<br/>«Take a picture it last longer.» Ashlyn said walking out of the shower.<br/>«Can I?» Marta asked and Ashlyn just laughed.<br/>«No, are you jealous of my body or Alex that are touching it?» Ashlyn asked a little confused.<br/>«Both?» Marta responded.<br/>«Waaaay to go Marta, you are already hitting on her when she just got engaged some days ago. Why have you never said you were into woman?» Allie asked confused.<br/>«It’s not like I’m getting her anyway, she choose Ali over me when I have won more things than her. I’m the worlds best attacker, and you settle for Ali.» Marta said in sarcasm making everybody including Ash and Ali laugh.<br/>«Nobody can beat my girl.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali smiling like a goof.<br/>«I want what you guys have one day!» Marta said.<br/>«What?» Ali asked.<br/>«You two love each other too much, you look at each other like you made the sun. It’s insane! One day, when I find someone I hope they would appreciate me the way you two do to each other.» Marta said smiling.<br/>«So now you aren’t jealous that she is the one touching all this?» Ashlyn joked.<br/>«I’m still jealous.» She said before she walked out.</p><p>The barbecue went fast, the girls were tired as so was Ash and the team. They had been awake the past few days as well. So they all agreed to wash the dishes before they all hit the bed for a night filled with sleep without being interrupted at all.<br/>«How was it like?» Ashlyn asked when they were lying in the bed.<br/>«It was way worst then I believed it would be. I knew you guys were going to break us, but dude you took me out! I have never been so tired in my life! Not even after the world cup or anything.» Ali responded yawning.<br/>«I’m sorry for the things I said out there.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Don’t worry about it, I know you said it to push us harder into the mud.» Ali said kissing her. Suddenly Ali stood up.<br/>«What are you looking for?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«My phone, I texted my family that we were engaged like three days ago without answering them.» Ali said laughing thinking back.<br/>«Why did you do that? Why didn’t you wait until tonight or tomorrow?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«Are you mad?» Ali asked more confused.<br/>«No, but they are probably hating me by now since you texted them then went MIA.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«You have yourself a winner! Tell me everything, every detail except the part where you go all nasty over her.» Ali read out.<br/>«Kyle?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«That is wonderful baby, you two make a great couple! I told you to get a ring on her right when I meet her. She is a beautiful woman, and I would never think that you can be with anyone but her! She makes you smile wider then I have ever seen you smile. She is the right one for my baby girl.» Ali read out.<br/>«Momma Krieger?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded with tears streaming down.<br/>«Can’t wait to see Kyle walking you down the aisles towards her.» Ali read out.<br/>«Papa Krieger.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«Why is Kyle walking you down the aisles?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«I told him that when I was 5 I think. After Kyle’s addiction I told him that he would never walk be down the aisles if he continued taking drugs. He quitted and called me after two months saying. I’m have been clean for two months, and I will be for the rest of my life! The woman that get’s your are one incredible human being that will get both the sun and the moon.» Ali said smiling.<br/>«He is telling the truth. I got the sun, the moon and all the stars in between. I love you baby!» Ashlyn said kissing Ali’s forehead before Ali fell asleep. Drained out of energy to stay away any longer.</p><p>Ashlyn was standing with Ali in the hallway out to the stadium. It was their first game home after the shooting and Ashlyn was getting a thank you from the Orlando Pride family. She was nervous because the people in the stands where Ali’s fans. She didn’t want to make a fool out of herself.<br/>«Don’t be nervous.» Ali whispered into her ear.<br/>«Are you sure you can’t walk with me out there?» Ashlyn asked making Ali laugh.<br/>«It’s cute how nervous you become with things like this, Max will be by your side.» Ali said laughing.<br/>«I’m not cute.» Ashlyn responded giving Ali one final look before she had to walk out to the stadium. The players from both teams walked right behind her clapping for Ashlyn the whole way just like the rest of the stadium did.</p><p>«This incredible woman and dog put their own lives at risk every damn day. They also did it here at this stadium. She possible saves several people from getting shot by going up towards him all alone and unarmed. It’s our pleasure to have you here with us first sergeant Ashlyn Harris and her trained military dog Max. We wants to say thank you with coloring two seats in the stand in the US colors, those seats will always be yours to sit in. We have also another thank you, this is from the team.» The man said pointing to a big scream Ashlyn could look at. Ashlyn watched as Ali’s teammates described her. They talked about her with pride, Ashlyn laughed when it was Marta’s turn.</p><p>«Hey, Ash! I wish I had your body, and I’m so damn jealous about Ali. I know that if you had meet me before her you wouldn’t even be thinking about her right now. I love you, you are exactly the superwoman Ali always have told me you were.» Ashlyn just smiled.</p><p>«Hey, Ash! I love you so much! I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, you are my everything, you are my hero.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled looking over her shoulder where Ali was standing with tears streaming down.</p><p>«Ashy!» Ashlyn suddenly said and turned towards the screen, it was Chris that was talking. Ashlyn started to cry right away.<br/>«You have grown up to be a wonderful woman, Ash! I love you with every ounce in my body! I am so damn proud of you being my sister, but there is one thing I’m not so happy about. I hate the fact that you makes me look weak dude, if I ever get in trouble I know you will get me out. But that does not go the other way around. I love you sis, and I will do anything for you! Don’t get into trouble.» He said and Ashlyn laughed like the rest did.</p><p>«Hey cap! Alex asked us to make you a movie about how much we appreciate you, but I don’t think a movie would do it. We all love you more than anything, we were all sitting watching the game that night. When they suddenly said something about a gun we knew right away that you were there saving the world. Just like you do to us all the time. You have saves us all multiply times, still you want to hang out with us losers. We love you! And there is nobody beside you that we want to go into war with.» The boys said before Whit and Matt was sitting there.</p><p>«Hey aunty! Momma and me just want to say that you are the coolest person we know, and you have the prettiest woman by your side. We love you, we appreciate you, and I love you because you taught me how to ride a bike, a four wheeler and everything. I love you so much aunty Ash!» Matt said and Whitney cried.<br/>«I love you too, Ashlyn!» Whitney said before Tobin got up on the screen and Ashlyn chuckled because she knew Tobin hated to say nice things about her.</p><p>«What’s up dude? I’m just sitting her chilling, probably playing a game about the time you see this. It’s was very you the thing you did, you always put yourself as risk. I don’t think I can count the times you took the fault for me in high school, sorry Tom. Ashlyn wasn’t as bad as I made her to be. I was the one destroying the main doors, only because I was mad at her though. So you can take the blame for that actually. Anyway, I love you and I miss you! See ya.» Tobin said making Ashlyn laugh before her tears were streaming down her face by looking at her grandmother up on the screen, Ali ran towards her holding her up.</p><p>«Hello my sweetest Ashlyn. I love you much, and I’m so proud of you! I proud of the woman you became! I love the person you are, you wear your heart out on your sleeve. You opened up to your wonderful fiancé, you asked her to marry you. I have always believed in you girl, but you being married wasn’t something you wanted to do before you meet Ali. I love you, I hate you for walking in front of a gun, what where you thinking? But at the same time, I love you for it. You and Chris are the reason why I can wake up every day with a wide smile on my face. You both have done more things than I could ever dream of you doing. I love you so much!» Her grandmother said and Ashlyn’s tears were streaming down.</p><p>«This was the Orlando Pride’s team thank you note, for what you did first sergeant Ashlyn Harris. They wanted to say thank you themselves, and also your own team wanted to. You are one incredible woman like all the people in the video said. It’s an honor having you here with us.» The speaker said and Ashlyn smiled and waved her hand around thanking everybody. She hugged every player on the Orlando Pride and kissed Ali before her and Max walked up to their chairs where Rex already were laying in Allie’s mothers lap.</p><p>«Congrats, Allie told me about your engagement.» Allie’s mother said when she gave Rex too Ashlyn.<br/>«Thank you, I just hope I can make her happy for the rest of our lives.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«You will, are you going to have kids?» <br/>«I want kids, I know Alex wants kids too. When is the question I guess.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Probably not for long, I heard she and Allie had talked about it last week.» Allie’s mother said Ashlyn just smiled, she didn’t know what to do. Ali had never talked with her about it yet.</p><p>The pride won 2-0 and Ali ran straight to Ashlyn jumping up on the rail giving her a kiss and grabbed Rex and sat him down on the pitch so he could run around a little meanwhile Ali was signing. Ashlyn began to walk out of the stadium, but stopped when she saw a little girl on her way out of the stadium.<br/>«Hey Ashlyn!» Ashlyn said and walked up to the little girl that was standing beside her sister Ashlyn believed.<br/>«Hey Ashlyn!» She said and walked towards her. Her sister was wearing a Krieger jersey just like Ashlyn was.<br/>«Aren’t you going down to get your sister jersey signed?» Ashlyn asked looking up on the older girl.<br/>«I don’t need do that.» The older girl said, Ashlyn knew that she wanted too but acted like it wasn't a huge deal.<br/>«Do you play?» Ashlyn asked and the girl nodded.<br/>«What position?»<br/>«Right back.» She responded.<br/>«Who is your favorite?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Your girlfriend of course, just like me!» The little Ashlyn said while petting Max.<br/>«Come on then.» Ashlyn said and took Ashlyn’s hand and walked down to the railing where Ali had just been going thru, she was on her way on the opposite side now.<br/>«Hey Krieger!» Ashlyn yelled and Ali turned around confused.<br/>«Can you come here?» Ashlyn asked and Ali jogged over with Rex running behind her.<br/>«What’s up babe?» Ali asked confused before she saw the little Ashlyn.<br/>«Hey, Ashlyn! How are you? Did you enjoy the game?» Ali asked and the girl nodded with a big smile, meanwhile her sister stood with her jaw open.<br/>«My sister is your biggest fan!» She said pointing at the girl behind her.<br/>«Oh is she, hello then, what’s your name?» Ali asked.<br/>«I’m Vero, you were incredible out there!» The girl said and both Ashlyn’s smiled. <br/>«Thank you, I see you have a nice jersey.» Ali said pointing at her number.<br/>«Yes, she in number 11 and right back too just like you!» The little Ashlyn said.<br/>«Oh yeah, you any good?» Ali asked meanwhile Ashlyn was looking for a sharpie in her uniform pants. <br/>«She is also the captain just like you! She is the best!» The little girl responded.<br/>«Can you sign my jersey?» She asked and Ali smiled and nodded.<br/>«Of course, so what do you want to do when you grow up?» Ali asked.<br/>«Soccer player.» She answered.<br/>«That’s a good choice. Just keep working hard and you will stand where I am now in a few years.» Ali said while she was signing, Ashlyn took a picture of them before Ali looked at her.<br/>«I will just sign a few more and they we can go alright?» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.</p><p>«So are you two engaged?» Vero asked Ashlyn on their way out of the stadium.<br/>«Yes, we are.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«You have a wonderful woman.» Vero said with a wide smile. She hadn’t stopped smiling after Ali had talked with her.<br/>«She is the best, I’ll see you two around.» Ashlyn said and waived before she walked to her Jeep at turned the engine on waiting for Ali. She saw Ali walk up towards her waving to the fans that was on the other side, Ashlyn knew Ali would walk over after putting her bag in the backseat.<br/>«I’ll be right back.» Ali said after putting her bags away and Ashlyn nodded backing up in the meanwhile.</p><p>«I’m sorry.» Ali said after jumping into the car.<br/>«Nothing to be sorry about, I know you love the fans.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«I love you too.» Ali said and Ashlyn just chuckled.<br/>«Allie’s mother said something interesting today.» Ashlyn said and Ali turned towards her.<br/>«She told me that you and Allie have been talking about kids lately?» <br/>«Yeah, I don’t get any younger you know.» Ali responded with a smile, regretting it when Ashlyn didn’t look at her.<br/>«Baby, you know I want kids with you right?» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Yeah, I know. I was just shocked to hear it from Allie’s mother and not you.» Ashlyn said with a little smile.<br/>«I know, I was actually going to talk to you about it tonight.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her waiting for Ali to continue.<br/>«I’m not getting any younger, I want kids as in more then one. I want to be pregnant, I want you too do it if you want to. If not I will do it more than once or we can adopt or something. I want to have a family with you. I want us to raise kids together. I want them to know how big of a hero their mother are, how you proposed to me, how you have saved the world multiply times.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn after she had pulled into Ali’s driveway.<br/>«I want that too baby, more than anything. But we need to talk about when, I need to quit my work in the specials before the baby is born. I want to be there for everything!» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«You want to quit your job? You love your job!» Ali said.<br/>«Let’s go inside.» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded. Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s things from the backseat and Max meanwhile Ali took Rex.</p><p>«When I was overseas last time I used my time alone to think about everything. My job, my past, you, family and everything so on. I loved to go overseas before I meet you, basically because it was all I ever knew. I had seen the worst and the best in people, I know how little it takes for everything to turn around. Now all I ever think about being overseas is you, how much I miss you, what you are doing, what we would be doing if I was home. I don’t want to do it anymore. I want to be here with you, celebrate every victory you and your team takes, take care of you when you lose or are sick. I want to be here.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali who were in tears.<br/>«Baby, I don’t know what to say. Do you really want to quit?» Ali asked.<br/>«I will talk with my team, what they are thinking about. As you said, we don’t get any younger.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«I don’t want you to quit for me.» Ali responded.<br/>«Baby, I’m not quitting for you. I’m quitting because of you, you made me see the world in a different prospective. If I hadn’t meet you I would probably stay where I am today and die there. You made me realize that the world isn't a bad place. Before I meet you I made my past rule my future. Now I forget my past because you are my future.» Ashlyn said and Ali was again in tears.<br/>«I love you so damn much, Ashlyn Michelle Harris.» Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her favorite lips, when of course Ashlyn’s phone went off and she took it and went outside to talk.</p><p>«You are leaving aren’t you?» Ali said and Ashlyn just looked at her.<br/>«You know I don’t want to.» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded.<br/>«I know, I love you! Eyes open and be on alert. We talk when you get home.» Ali said.<br/>«I’ll talk with the boys, love you too! See you soon.» Ashlyn said before she walked away with Max by her side.<br/>«I guess it’s just you and me buddy.» Ali said looking down at Rex who snuggled into her lap.<br/>«I know, it sucks.» Ali said before she took her phone out.</p><p>«What’s going on?» Allie said running thru Ali’s door. Ali had only cried in the phone when Allie had asked her about anything at all.<br/>«She had to leave again.» Ali responded and Allie took her hands around her defender and hugged her.</p><p>They had talked a lot this time, it was over a week since Ali had got any update from Ashlyn or Fort Brag at all and she was getting worried.<br/>«Is everything ok?» Allie asked looking at her captain after practice.<br/>«I haven’t heard anything for over a week.» Ali responded looking at her phone.<br/>«Can you call Fort Brag and ask?» Allie asked.<br/>«I can, but I’m too afraid.» Ali responded.<br/>«Isn’t Kyle coming in today? Maybe you two can call them together.» <br/>«Yes, maybe.» Ali said before she walked away. Their team was getting worried, it was like Ali didn’t care anymore.</p><p>«Hey, Harry» Allie said in the phone.<br/>«What’s up Harry?» Tobin asked on the other end.<br/>«Can you talk with Ali?»<br/>«She isn’t answering when I try to call her. I called her earlier, but she hung up on me.» Tobin responded.<br/>«Where are you now?»<br/>«Outside of your stadium, wait I see her.» Tobin said and hung up.</p><p>«Tobin? What are you doing here?» Ali asked confused and scared at the same time. Maybe she had information on Ashlyn that Ali hadn’t gotten yet.<br/>«I was getting worried when you hung up on me.» Tobin responded.<br/>«So you jumped on a plane and got here?» Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«Ash told me to watch over you and I’m not breaking that promise.» Tobin said and jumped into Ali’s car.<br/>«You can stay at my place, Kyle is coming later today.»<br/>«I like him so that cool. I can stay at a hotel if you want to?»<br/>«No way, you are staying at my place.» Ali said.<br/>«Have you heard from her?» Tobin asked and Ali shook her head.<br/>«Have you talked with her base?» Tobin asked and again Ali shook her head.<br/>«Do you want me to call?» Tobin asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«Can you wait till we come home?» Ali asked and Tobin nodded while petting Rex.</p><p>«Hello, this is Tobin Heath. I’m here with Alexandra Krieger. We just wanted to know if you got any information about first sergeant Ashlyn Harris.» Tobin asked.<br/>«What we have aren’t what you want to hear.» The man on the other end said and Tobin sat down, Ali looked at her scared before she told her to put it on speaker.<br/>«I’m going to put you on speaker sir so Alexandra can hear it too.» Tobin said and told Ali to sit down.<br/>«Like I said to Heath. We just got information from one of her platoon members that they are searching for her. They were in combat and most likely Ashlyn have been in a hostage situation. They found her radio and weapons after been searching for her over an hour. They are using Max to track her down right now.» The man continued and Ali started to sob.<br/>«We were going to call Alexandra to give out our information. But thanks for calling us. Is there anything we can do?»<br/>«How did it happen?» Ali asked and Tobin just looked at her sad. She knew Ali really didn’t want to know the story.<br/>«Are you sure you want to know?» The man said and Ali said yes right away.<br/>«They were on their way to their base when a woman stopped in the middle of the road with a bomb attached to her. Ashlyn convinced her to not push the bottom, but before they were able to get the device off her it went out. The team got separated after the explosion. They also got blacked out for a second, when they came back at it Ashlyn’s wasn’t around anymore. We don’t know much more, I’m really sorry Alexandra. But we are doing everything we can to find her, all of our teams are out looking for her, helicopters are trying to track her too.» The man said.<br/>«She is a surviver.» Ali said and the man on the other end agreed.<br/>«Can you call when you know a little detail more?» <br/>«Of course, we will call the second we get it in. If you want to you can come down here if that makes everything easier.» The man said.<br/>«I will talk to my boss, but I will probably do that. Thank you.» Ali said before they hung up.<br/>«Guess we are going to Fort Brag then.» Tobin said at the same time Kyle went thru the door and saw her sister break down in front of him.</p><p>«What’s going on?» Kyle yelled.<br/>«Ashlyn is gone, they don’t find her. They say she is a probably being held hostage.» Ali rambled out.<br/>«Where are we going?» Kyle asked when Tobin was flying around grabbing stuff.<br/>«Fort Brag.» Ali said in tears.<br/>«Why?» Kyle asked confused.<br/>«Then I can get the information right away.» Ali said and Kyle just hugged her. <br/>«I will call Tom and tell him everything.» Tobin said and Ali thanked her.</p><p>Same time on the other side of the world Ashlyn was waking up and noticed right away that she was tied in her arms hanging from the ceiling. She looked around after blinking multiply times so that everything became clear.<br/>«What happened?» Ashlyn asked herself while looking around.<br/>«Why a basement…» Ashlyn said, she hated basements after what her parents did to her. Shortly after several men walked in.</p><p>«Ashlyn Harris, how are you doing my friend?» A man said that Ashlyn knew better then she wanted too.<br/>«Samuel Johnson, what do you want?» Ashlyn responded a little shocked to see an American soldier walking up to her.<br/>«I guess the military aren’t as good as they seem to be. They didn’t know I was on the other side, or where you are.» The man said holding up a radio.<br/>«What do you want from me?» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Hey, hey. Be calm, remember what you are trained to do. No, never mind you are tied up and not leaving anytime soon. I want to use my time on you, slowly, piece by piece until I can finally rip that heart out of you. Or should I get someone to find you beautiful fiancé back in the states?»<br/>«Don’t you fucking touch her!» Ashlyn yelled. She couldn’t use her training here, the man in front of her knew it if she used it.<br/>«Do you want me to call her for you?» The man said and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«Why not?»<br/>«What do you want? You do know that the military will do anything for you now.» <br/>«Always believing that you are their biggest star.»<br/>«I’m sure as hell are a bigger star then you ever will be.» Ashlyn said looking around on the other people, she started to panic when one of them took out a knife.<br/>«What do you want?»<br/>«I’m just here to enjoy the entertainment.» The man said and sat down in a chair meanwhile another one stabbed Ashlyn in the back making her scream in pain.<br/>«Is that everything you got?» Ashlyn asked before she got stabbed again. The man stabbed her several times before Ashlyn blacked out.</p><p>Hours later she woke up again, while a woman was cleaning her cuts.<br/>«What do they want from me?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Information, the military have already figured Samuel out. They haven’t given him any information for several months.»<br/>«Who are you and why are you helping me?»<br/>«I’m on your side, I’m his wife. But I wanted to leave him when I saw the man he had became.»<br/>«Why the change?»<br/>«PTSD.» The woman responded.<br/>«Can you get me out?» Ashlyn asked and the woman shook her head.<br/>«Not right now, but I will try to get in contact with the team. I just need to get his radio.» The woman responded before they heard footsteps.</p><p>«Enough cleaning.» Samuel said and sat down meanwhile Ashlyn could hear someone getting a fire started behind her, suddenly she felt pain again! A man was holding a burning hot metal thing into her back now over her cuts.<br/>«Need to get it stitched.» Samuel said and laughed with the rest meanwhile Ashlyn wasn’t showing any pain. Now she finally used her training so that the pain wouldn’t be as bad as it was.<br/>«What do you want?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«You know exactly what I want, get your guys out of here.» Samuel said.<br/>«I can’t do that while staying here.» Ashlyn said and Samuel walked up to her with a radio.<br/>«Now you can.» He said.<br/>«Special, this is Harris! Spec come over.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Harris, where you at?!» She heard Smith yell into his radio.<br/>«Don’t know, I need you to get out! Get everyone out!» She said.<br/>«What, cap?» Smith said, they never used codes because the radio were only able to talk with each other.<br/>«Get out, I’m ok.» Ashlyn said, now speaking in codes.<br/>«So we need to leave?» Smith yelled.<br/>«Yes, get down and out of here.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Copy that sergeant Harris.» Smith said before Samuel took it away. What Ashlyn was actually saying was that she didn’t know where she was when she answered this is Harris. One of our own has me when she answered Get everyone out! Get down and out of here was code for I’m in a basement, without windows. Ashlyn looked at Samuel waiting for something in return.<br/>«I told them to leave, what’s next?» Ashlyn asked, but understood right away that pain was the answer before she again blacked out.</p><p>«Get me down!» Ashlyn said to Samuels wife.<br/>«I can’t he is coming soon.» The woman said and Ashlyn started to tear up.<br/>«What’s next?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«I don’t know.» The woman said before three men and Samuel walked thru the doors.<br/>«Don’t talk with her.» Samuel yelled and ran towards his wife.<br/>«I only asked her if she could handle much more.» The woman answered, Ashlyn’s back was covered in cuts and scars from the knife and warm metal, Ashlyn had been there for over a week they had just kept doing the same things to her. Ashlyn knew that they would probably start on her front soon, before she could do anything they did. A man stabbed her and started to twist his knife when it was already in her stomach. Ashlyn screamed in pain, the pain in her back was nothing compered to this. The man took his knife out, but Samuel grabbed it and did the exact same things, only on her side instead. Ashlyn scream so loud that she blacked out.</p><p>She woke up and looked around because she wasn’t hanging anymore, now she was tied to a chair. She saw a bucket of water and closed her eyes, she knew exactly what was coming. Now torture started. Ashlyn’s face went backwards after a man grabbed her forehead and placed a towel over her face before the poring of water came. Ashlyn felt like she was going to drown several times. Every time they let her breath she was able to cough one time before it started again. Ashlyn was beginning to panic when she started to see pictures in her head of her brother, grandmother, Tobin, Max, Rex, the boys, Whitney, Matt and finally Ali. When she saw Ali she also found the power to survive, she had told Ali she was going to come back. Never in a million years was she going to come back dead. They stopped the torture with the water only going over to electricity instead.<br/>«Usually when someone does this, they ask questions.» Ashlyn yelled out in pain.<br/>«I don’t need to, you will not tell me anyway.» Samuel said.<br/>«I told you I would do this slowly. What do your girlfriend think now? You have been MIA from everything over 3 weeks now.» Samuel said.<br/>«She knows I will come back.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Dead you mean?»<br/>«Alive.» Ashlyn yelled before she blacked out. </p><p>She woke up confused, it was so dark now. She looked around and saw nothing at all, she started to move her feet and found out that she was in a box. After hours she had figured out that she was probably buried alive, every now and then it would come pieces of dirt into her box meaning that she was probably buried not too far from a road. She just smiled, if Max was going to find her this would trigger him even more than being locked into a basement. Suddenly she felt something in the box, it was something moving around her feet and Ashlyn closed her eyes knowing exactly what it was and that her time was getting smaller by the second. It wasn’t the lack of oxygen that was going to kill her, it was the snake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Max is getting a smell up, we will run into unmarked territory. Over» Smith said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Any news?» Ali asked the second she walked thru the doors she had walked thru for over 3 weeks now.<br/>«I’m sorry.» The man said and Ali sat down in a chair at the back. Whitney and Matt had taken care of her after Kyle and Tobin had to leave. Ali hadn’t left Fort Brag since the day they got here. <br/>«Tech, this is spec, do you copy?» Whitney heard her husband say thru the radio.<br/>«Spec, this is tect. Over?» A man from behind the computer said.<br/>«Max is getting a smell up, we will run into unmarked territory. Over» Smith said.<br/>«Copy, spec will run into unmarked territory, over» The man said. Whitney and Ali was watching everything they were doing while they were out looking for Ashlyn because of the camera they all were wearing. They saw that Max suddenly stopped.<br/>«Where to Max?» They heard Smith ask and the dog just stood still.<br/>«Where to buddy?» Smith asked and the dog started to dig.<br/>«What is he doing?» Brian asked.<br/>«I don’t know, but I guess we will be digging.» Smith said and sat down starting to dig beside Max just like the rest.</p><p>«It’s a box here!»<br/>«Tech, we see a box, we will open it, do you copy?» Smith yelled while digging with one hand.<br/>«Spec, open the box!» The man yelled, this was the first time in weeks that they had hope again. Ali knew that Ashlyn was inside based on the behavior on Max, he kept digging and digging faster and faster, when he got to the box he started to cry. Ali starting to cry too, she guessed that this wasn’t any good sign. Brian jacked up the box and fell backwards when something was jumping up at him, Max started to bark.<br/>«No, no, no!» Smith said and grabbed the snake in one arm and threw it away, he knew Ashlyn was inside only looking at her boots.<br/>«Get it open for god sake!» Smith yelled losing it, his best friend wasn’t moving. Finally they got it up enough for them to take her out. Both Whitney and Ali was in tears just like the rest in the room. Ashlyn wasn’t moving and was covered in blood. </p><p>«Don’t bite, don’t bite.» Ashlyn kept saying to the snake that was sneaking up towards her face.<br/>«You are my friend aren’t you?» Ashlyn asked and heard a noise from the snake. She didn’t know how long she had been there, but judging by what was left of oxygen she had probably been there for days, since the snake hadn’t bit here yet she believed that the lack of oxygen would kill her. She started to screech herself on her thighs making out a note if the ever was found before she took her last breath<br/>´Tell Alex that I’m sorry.´</p><p>Smith started to do CPR right away, while Brian called for a helicopter over and over again desperate to get their captain to safety and to a hospital as fast as possible. <br/>«I’ll take over!» Brian yelled while O’Connor took over the radio.<br/>«The chopper is three minutes out guys, hang tight!» They called from the station. <br/>«Come on baby, you promised me!» Ali yelled, while Whitney had her hands wrapped around her.<br/>«She will make it!» Whitney said over and over again more to herself than to Ali actually.<br/>«Momma, what’s going on?» Matt asked when he randomly walked thru the doors.<br/>«Nothing, baby! Can you go out and play with Rex?» Whitney said and Matt just looked at her before he turned his head around to walk thru the doors. He suddenly stopped when he heard his fathers voice.<br/>«Daddy?» Matt asked and turned towards the screen. He had been in and out of the room since Ali came down, but he hadn’t been around while they were yelling at each other like they were doing now, trying everything to get their captain back.<br/>«Matt, please. Can you go right outside and play with Rex. Momma will come right out, ok?» Whitney said and the boy walked out because they had turned the screens that were showing Ashlyn and the boys off when they heard him react. Not wanting him to see it.<br/>«Thank you, can you turn in back on?» Whitney asked and it was on again.</p><p>«Don’t give up on us now, cap!» Brian yelled while doing the CPR.<br/>«She’s not going to make it.» Ali said.<br/>«Don’t you dare say that!» Whitney responded fast.<br/>«We don’t know how long she has been dead for.» Ali responded.<br/>«We do, if her body temperature were cold they wouldn’t do the CPR.» The commander said and Ali looked at him to get more answers.<br/>«But it’s in the middle of a desert. Her body couldn’t get cold.» Ali responded towards the commander while looking back at Ashlyn on the screen.<br/>«Yes, but not in the ground. If she has been dead for a while her body get’s cold. Because her heart isn’t pumping blood anymore, she isn’t cold that’s why they can tell us that she hasn’t been dead for a while. She probably died some minutes or seconds ago before they got her out. She is going to make it, believe me!» Whitney responded.<br/>«How? She is covered in blood! We don’t know how much did towards her or how long she has been in the ground for!?» Ali yelled frustrated.<br/>«Calm down Ali! She will make it!» Whitney yelled back.</p><p>All of a sudden her eyes went wide and she saw light. She believed it was the light you would see before you died. But suddenly someone were licking her face.<br/>«Welcome back, cap!» O’Brian said.<br/>«The chopper is coming in now, you should see it.» They said over the radio.<br/>«Get it down as close as possible.» Brian commanded before the chopper got down as close as they could.</p><p>They got her into the chopper. <br/>«Hey, calm down. You are safe.» Smith said when he notice Ashlyn was struggling to get away.<br/>«Smith?» Ashlyn said weakly.<br/>«You are safe. We got you, cap!» Smith responded letting out tears to finally see his best friend awake after too long.<br/>«How?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«No more talking, cap. You need to rest. Max showed us.» Smith responded and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«She is ok, Ali. Calm down.» Whitney said when Ali was breaking down.<br/>«She is alive!» Ali responded and Whitney nodded both in tears.<br/>«When will she be back here?» Ali asked.<br/>«Soon, she will probably be sent back as fast as possible. The hospitals are better here, then over there.» The commander responded as well in tears.<br/>«Thank you so much.» Ali said and gave him a hug.</p><p>«You don’t look pretty.» Smith said while they were waiting for clearance to get her on a jet and back to the US.<br/>«Coming from you.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«You scared me.»<br/>«This was my final tour.» Ashlyn said and Smith smiled.<br/>«We are all done now.» Brian said and Ashlyn looked at them confused.<br/>«We all said that if you ever came out of this alive we would quit with you.» Brian continued meanwhile he cleaning cuts on Ashlyn.</p><p>After two days Ashlyn and her team was cleared to go back home, Ashlyn of course were going straight to the hospital where Whitney would take care of her. But she was nervous of seeing Ali again, she hadn’t been able to talk to her yet because all she had done was sleeping, they were an hour away from landing and now Ashlyn was awake for the first time in days.<br/>«Don’t be nervous, she loves you.»<br/>«She did when I left, don’t know what now.» Ashlyn said referring to all of her cuts.<br/>«She didn’t love you for that, she loves what’s inside, I don’t see it! But she clearly has superpowers.» Smith said and Ashlyn laughed, laughing was so painful that when she laughed she also cried.<br/>«I need to make you stop laughing.» Smith said and Ashlyn nodded before they felt the plane touch down.<br/>«We are home for good now!» Brian yelled before he walked up to Ashlyn to help her get out of the plane. She was laying on a stretcher so the boys had decided that no doctor or anything where going to carry their captain out, they were going to. The first face Ashlyn saw was the face she had missed the most. Ali was standing over her with tears streaming down her face, Ashlyn was laying down with tears streaming down too, they walked into the hospital where Whitney was waiting to say hello to the boys before she took Ashlyn away.</p><p>«Ali, you need to stay here with the boys. I will call you when you can come.» Whitney said and Ali nodded, they boys gave Ali a group hug before Max laid down in front of Ali, sleeping right away.<br/>«Are you ok?» Smith asked Ali.<br/>«I am now, I have been so scared for so long! I don’t honestly know what I would had done if she hadn’t waken up.» Ali said looking at the boys that were looking at her.<br/>«We would had been there taking care of you.» O'Brian said.<br/>«We are all done now.» Smith said and Ali looked at them.<br/>«I know that Ashlyn was going to talk to you guys, but what?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«We made a deal, if we were able to find her alive we would all quit with her. We saw the look on her face when we all sat in the jet going overseas, we knew that this was her last tour. After looking for her for a week Brian said that if we ever found her alive we would all be quitting, we were a team. If we found her dead we would keep on going to honor her.» Brian said and Ali smiled.<br/>«I love you guys so much!» Ali said.<br/>«You made our captain believe in her life again, believe in herself outside of the base. We love you!» Smith said and hugged Ali.</p><p>«Ali, she is ready to see you.» Whitney said with a wide smile, Ali looked at the boys and they walked with her into Ashlyn’s room. Ashlyn was sitting there with a big smile, they all knew she was on painkillers.<br/>«So Alex we are never ever getting a snake.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile.<br/>«Someone is feeling better.»<br/>«Whitney is being a great friend hooking me up with this bad ass.» Ashlyn said referring to the painkillers that where pumping thru her body.<br/>«Her cuts were deeper than we first saw, we were able to repair most of them like they would not even show a scar, but others will be big. Ash is on a lot of painkillers as you can see, and will be because we have to clean her body because of the cuts and because she was laying in a box with a snake for days.» Whitney said and looked at Ashlyn.<br/>«Never getting a snake.» Ashlyn said and they all laughed.<br/>«So how many wins have you had?» Ashlyn looked at her girl.<br/>«I haven’t played for four weeks, but we are on the top.» Ali said holding Ashlyn’s hand.<br/>«Top baby, that’s what I am.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Aaaand that’s our que to get out of here. We will be sleeping.» Smith said and Ashlyn nodded meanwhile Ali was blushing.<br/>«Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.» Brian said.<br/>«Knock before you guys walk in.» Ashlyn yelled making Ali blush even more.<br/>«No sex, Ali her body can’t take it.» Whitney said and Ali nodded.</p><p>«So I have missed you.» Ashlyn said and Ali broke down.<br/>«No, no, no. Come here! I can’t move, come here!» Ashlyn said and Ali moved her chair closer.<br/>«Baby, don’t cry. Everything is fine!» Ashlyn said.<br/>«You aren’t fine, Ashlyn!» Ali said.<br/>«I’m fine now, Alex do you want to hear what the last thing I was thinking about before it all went black?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«You baby, I was thinking about that all I wanted to do was to come home to you, go straight to a clinic and get a baby inside of you. I just want you baby!» Ashlyn said and grabbed onto Ali’s hand.<br/>«Where is your ring?» Ashlyn asked confused on why Ali wasn’t wearing it.<br/>«It’s on the other hand idiot.» Ali said showing her other hand.<br/>«Ah, I’m so high right now. I actually see you with two faces. I don’t mind tho, both faces are beautiful.» Ashlyn responded and Ali started to laugh.<br/>«It’s insane how romantic you get with some drugs.» Ali said laughing.<br/>«You make me do crazy things.» Ashlyn said before Ali pulled out her phone.<br/>«Jill is calling, we are supposed to have a meeting now. The national team is at camp now, and they want me to be at the meeting via FaceTime.» Ali said.<br/>«Put them on, I want to know all the dirty secrets.» Ashlyn said and Ali accepted the call.</p><p>«Is she there?» Ashlyn heard Tobin yell.<br/>«TOOOOOBY!» Ashlyn responded and Tobin’s smile grew wide.<br/>«That is the one and only time I love you for calling me that!» Tobin said before they all said they're hello.<br/>«I’m sorry that Alex is here with me, I was a bit dramatic overseas, wanted everybody too miss me a little. Anyway, go along with your meeting I will be here admiring my beautiful fiancé that is indeed wearing her ring on the right hand.» Ashlyn said and Ali laughed.<br/>«She is high as a kite right now. Sorry for that.» Ali said.<br/>«I think our meeting is already changed, it’s good seeing you again Ashlyn.» Jill said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Do you guys ever look at each other in the shower?» Ashlyn asked and Ali got embarrassed.<br/>«Only if you were there!» Megan yelled in answer.<br/>«I always knew you had an eye from me. How is it going with Alex and Tobin?» Ashlyn asked and Ali looked at her with big eyes.<br/>«I guess it’s not going judging by the look on Alex’s face.» Ashlyn said pointing at Ali that wasn’t in the screen right now. <br/>«Thank you lord that Alex isn’t here before tomorrow!» Allie said.<br/>«How is…» Ashlyn started before Ali cut her off.<br/>«Anyway, how is camp?» Ali asked trying to not let Ashlyn blow every secret she knew.<br/>«It’s great, but we miss you boo boo!» Sydney yelled, this was her first camp back after getting her child.<br/>«I’ll be at next camp, don’t worry.» Ali responded.<br/>«We will send a recap about our meeting, I don’t think you will be able to concentrate with Ashlyn being back. Just call if anything changes, we hope you can make it down here before the camp is over so we can run a couple of tests.» Jill said.<br/>«Ok, thanks! I will come over if things gets better.» Ali said with a wide smile looking at Ashlyn who were too interested in a glove because of her painkillers.<br/>«See you later!» They girls yelled and Ali smiled and said her goodbyes meanwhile Ashlyn was trying to fit a glove over her head. The girls at camp laughed meanwhile Ali was filming her.<br/>«Do you think this will fit?» Ashlyn asked not noticing she was being filmed.<br/>«Your head is probably too big baby.» Ali said meanwhile Ashlyn wasn’t giving up, finally she was able to get it big enough to take it over her forehead at the same time Whitney stepped into the room.<br/>«You look like a chicken.» Whitney said going over meanwhile Ali and the girls on FaceTime laughed before they hung up. Whitney took off the glove on Ashlyn’s head and took out several syringes when Ashlyn’s eyes got big.</p><p>«I know you hate this Ash, but your body is going to break down if you don’t get these.» <br/>«Afraid of a shot?» Ali asked surprised.<br/>«She is terrified of them.» Whitney said laughing. <br/>«Your body is covered in tattoos?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I know, but this is putting things into my body and it hurts.» Ashlyn responded meanwhile Whitney started to take the shots.<br/>«You are such a baby!» Ali said laughing on Ashlyn’s respond when Whitney were doing her thing.<br/>«How many? How many times?»<br/>«Only one, so I took them all at the same time.»<br/>«So now I can’t go insane?» Ashlyn asked with a smile when she saw that Whitney was done.<br/>«It’s too late for that.» Whitney said with a smile.</p><p>Ashlyn had been at the hospital for several days, it was a week left at camp and Ashlyn was going to tell Ali to leave.<br/>«Baby, I want you to go to your camp.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«What? Don’t you want me here?» Ali said starting to cry, Ali had been emotion since Ashlyn first got home.<br/>«Of course I want you here, but I do believe that you want to go and have some days away from everything. I love you and of course I want you here.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Are you going to call if something changes?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«Even better, I’m coming down with you.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«What?» Ali yelled.<br/>«Whitney and I are coming with. Whitney is going to watch me, so she will be sleeping at our room so no dirty business.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Whit!» Ali yelled and Whitney walked in without her uniform.<br/>«I’m ready, when are we leaving?» Whitney asked with a wide smile.<br/>«Are this for real?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes! I don’t get to go out of base a lot unless I’m with Smith and Ash is watching Matt, so now we need to leave so we have as much as possible time away from this place.» Whitney said with a smile.<br/>«Girls trip!» Ali yelled and Ashlyn laughed. Whitney pulled up a wheelchair for Ashlyn.<br/>«So are you ready to drive the king?» Ashlyn asked and Ali’s eyes went wide.<br/>«I’m going to drive?» Ali asked.<br/>«I’m not capable.» Ashlyn said with a smile meanwhile Ali was jumping in joy.</p><p>«Ash, your girl drives like my grandmother.» Whitney complained. Ali was driving slow everywhere, always under the limit. <br/>«Alex, come on I would like to get out of this car.» Ashlyn said and Ali took her foot on the gas.</p><p>When they arrived was the whole team waiting on them outside with balloons for Ashlyn for her arrival back and of course cake.<br/>«Hey guys!» Ali said jumping out of the car.<br/>«Damn, this bad boy is a beauty!» Sydney said looking at the car when Whitney pulled the wheelchair out from the trunk. <br/>«Do you need any help?» Sydney asked.<br/>«No, she is doing most of it herself.» Whitney responded pulling the chair to Ashlyn that jumped into it and wheeled up to the rest.<br/>«You look awful dude!» Tobin said hugging Ash.<br/>«Thanks, you look good.» Ashlyn said with a smile.<br/>«How are you doing?» Tobin asked.<br/>«Good considering everything.» Ashlyn responded with a weak smile.<br/>«Want to go for a coffee later?» Tobin asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Alex, I’m going down for a coffee with Tobs while you are at your meeting, is that ok?» Ashlyn asked when Ali turned and smiled.<br/>«Of course baby, you don’t need to ask me. I think you need to ask Whitney instead.» Ali said looking towards Whitney that was watching television.<br/>«I heard my name?» Whitney said turning around.<br/>«Can I go down and have coffee with Tobs?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yep, but you know I will be there too.» Whitney said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Of course.» Ashlyn said with a smile, Whitney already knew everything even more than Ali did based on just looking at Ashlyn’s body.</p><p>«Hey Whit, Ash! I have already ordered they will come shortly.» Tobin responded, she already knew what they were going to order.<br/>«Thanks!» They both responded.<br/>«How’s everything?» Tobin asked looking at Ashlyn and saw her smile go away.<br/>«It’s good after everything, but I’m scared all the damn time.» Ashlyn admitted looking at her hands when the coffee arrived.<br/>«Thanks.» Ashlyn said looking at the woman that was staring at Ashlyn.<br/>«I’m sorry.» She said and walked away, meanwhile Ashlyn looked uncomfortable.<br/>«How long are your recovery?» Tobin asked looking at her friend.<br/>«I will be out of this chair soon, but I’m quitting the special forces.» Ashlyn said and Tobin’s jaw went to the floor.<br/>«Quitting why?» <br/>«It’s time.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Ali has really changed you for the better bro. I’m proud of you.» Tobin responded looking at Ashlyn with a smile she returned.<br/>«I heard you were stuck with a snake?» Tobin asked and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«I’m never getting one, that’s for sure! I was probably more afraid being stuck in a box with a snake then when they tortured me.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«How did they torture you?» Tobin asked worried.<br/>«Stabbing, burning, electricity and water.» Ashlyn responded short.<br/>«I can’t imagine what you have been thru.» Tobin said shocked, Ashlyn was sitting right over her alive and proud. After what she had been thru she was supposed to be dead.<br/>«I don’t want anyone to imagine what I went thru, but it happens.» <br/>«How did they kidnap you?» Tobin asked, Ali had been afraid to ask Whitney too.<br/>«After the explosion I was laying on the ground, everything were a blur. I never blacked out like the rest did, I head a man tell me to either walk with him or he would kill my team. I walked with him, when I got in the car another man pulled something over my face and I blacked out. Waking up hanging from the ceiling from my arms.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I heard it was an American soldier.» Tobin said and Ashlyn smiled weakly conforming it.<br/>«Samuel, we were at the same bootcamp actually in the very first beginning. His wife helped me a lot when I was being a hostage. She was the one cleaning my cuts and telling me everything she knew. She tried to get me out of there, but I think she was killed after she was caught talking to me. I never saw her after.» Ashlyn said and Whitney looked at her.<br/>«She is confirmed dead.» Whitney responded.<br/>«And Samuel?»<br/>«Still alive as far as I know.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Do you think he ever will come here if he finds out that you are alive?» Tobin asked.<br/>«Maybe, I don’t get why he wants to tho. I’m quitting, my team is quitting too. So now we will be at base all the time, we can always be called out as long as they haven’t found anyone to replace us. But they are already working on that, so we are probably replaced before I get fully recovered.» Ashlyn said and Tobin nodded.<br/>«How’s Ali taking everything?»<br/>«Whitney told me she had been a mess, but she still is. It’s hard for me to come back, but it must be hard for her too.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Why?» Tobin asked confused.<br/>«She saw me dead.» Ashlyn said and Tobin looked at her confused.<br/>«After I had been kidnapped my team went around with hidden cameras, in case they got kidnapped themselves. She was in the room with Whitney when they found me. She saw me laying there dead. I hope to god that I don’t ever see her dead, unless she is 100 years old. I can’t imagine how it is.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«You have seen more people you care about dead, Ashlyn.» Tobin said.<br/>«Yes, but not the person I love.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«So how is she acting?» Tobin asked.<br/>«She ask probably more questions about my recovery then I do.» Ashlyn said with a chuckle.<br/>«You know that she is a soccer player right? We are used to recovery.» Tobin said.<br/>«I know, but I don’t think you can compare my recovery just like yours.» <br/>«No, but we know what to ask for.» Tobin said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Have you told her you are quitting?» Tobin asked and Ashlyn didn’t answer.<br/>«Ash!» Tobin said louder.<br/>«I haven’t yet, but she already knows. I don’t know what I want to do now. I don’t actually need to work for the rest of my life and still have enough money for our children to have a wonderful life, put them thru college and everything unless we get like six children. But anyway, you know me, I can’t do that.» Ashlyn said and chuckled.<br/>«So what do you want to do?» Whitney asked now.<br/>«That’s it, I don’t know. I want to finish my house, fix the basement, surf, get a cabin, I want to go out of our base at the same time I don’t want too.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«What if you are a recruiter?» Tobin asked.<br/>«Yeah, but I don’t think anybody want to have me as a recruiter.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«The first things everybody at the base gets told when they get there is to break sergeant Harris’s record. The only one breaking it is herself, everyone she has pushed had to leave the military before it even began. She breaks them so hard that they regret everything and get’s out. I think there is one recruit you have pulled thru and that’s Brian.» Whitney said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«And he became one of a hell good one too.» Ashlyn said and Whitney nodded.<br/>«You can be a goalkeeper trainer!» Tobin said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«I just need to talk with Alex, so that we can talk about our future. If she wants to stay in Orlando then I’m staying too, it’s not far from home anyway so actually it’s perfect.» Ashlyn said with a smile and Whitney smiled wide.<br/>«That’s the first time I have ever heard you call it home instead of the base.» Whitney said and hugged Ashlyn.<br/>«Alright, alright! Anyway I heard I spilled that you were in love with Alex, how’s that going?» Ashlyn asked chuckling.<br/>«Thank god she wasn’t there. She is still married to Serv.» Tobin responded with a faked smile.<br/>«But she spends more time with you than him.» Ashlyn pointed out.<br/>«Yeah, but I’m her friend.» Tobin said.<br/>«I have seen here with both you and with Serv. The way she looks at you are different, the way she looks at Serv is just like they way she looks at me.» Ashlyn said looking at Tobin that was smiling.<br/>«But at the end of the day she goes home to him and not me.» Tobin responded when Ali and Alex walked thru the doors.</p><p>«Can we sit?» Ali asked and the girls nodded.<br/>«So how was the meeting?» Ashlyn asked looking at Ali.<br/>«It was great, I’m going thru some tests later.» Ali responded and gave Ashlyn a kiss.<br/>«How’s the marriage?» Ashlyn asked looking at Alex that only looked at her confused.<br/>«Dude I have been gone for months, how has it been since I left?» Ashlyn asked with a smile.<br/>«Haven’t been there much. He plays in Orlando so I think Ali has seen him more than me actually.» Alex said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«So are you going to move to Orlando or him to Portland?» Ashlyn asked and Ali looked at her confused on why she was digging.<br/>«I’m staying and so is he.» Alex responded with a smile.<br/>«Damn, I hate being away from Ali for too long. You guys really works it’s out.» Ashlyn responded with a faked smile that the rest saw, but not Alex.<br/>«Yeah, I can’t say it’s what I really want. But I guess we need to stick together.» Alex said.<br/>«What does that mean?» Ashlyn asked and Ali looked at her to stop.<br/>«I’m sorry Alex, Ashlyn over here hasn’t adjusted herself to the life back home yet.» Ali said.<br/>«No, it’s ok. I guess that being far away from each other for months aren’t the best for a relationship. So if we weren’t married we wouldn’t been together I guess.»<br/>«So you don’t love him the same way anymore?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Ashlyn we need to go back to the room and check you.» Whitney said and Ali let out a breath she had been holding in.</p><p>«What was that about?» Ali asked the second they stepped into their room.<br/>«What was what?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«You talked to Alex in a weird way.»<br/>«I just want her to realize that the love of her life is Tobin and not Serv.»<br/>«You do know that you could just talk with me. I know more about her than you do.» Ali said annoyed.<br/>«What did she say?» Ashlyn asked taking of her shirt. Ali realized that this was going to be the first time she would see Ashlyn’s body after she got home. She took a deep breath when Ashlyn took her shirt off, reveling scars all over her body. Two big ones and a lot of scars on the back and burn marks.<br/>«What did she say?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«They are going thru a divorce, but you can’t tell Tobin.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her shocked.<br/>«What? But she just said..» Ashlyn said confused.<br/>«I know, she lied a little. The reason why they haven’t moved together is because they have been talking about the divorce for a while. They agreed when you got hostage. Alex was there taking care of Tobin when she got back to Portland. They became even closer without doing anything, Tobin of course didn’t try either. Her relationship with God don’t exactly involves cheating.» Ali said meanwhile Whitney was checking Ashlyn.<br/>«So the good news is that the cuts are healing good, you need to bandage it for some couple days then you are good. The bad news is that your tattoos are destroyed.» Whitney said bandaging Ashlyn up again.<br/>«You look good.» Ali said with lust in her eyes.<br/>«Don’t look at me like that.» Ashlyn responded wanting nothing else then to grab Ali right now.<br/>«No sex, no dirty talk that only makes it harder! I’m staying here and if I see anything going towards sex I will changes places with you Ali. That means I will be laying beside Ashlyn when she is all horny.» Whitney said and the girls laughed.<br/>«This is going to be the death of me.» Ashlyn said and Ali laughed.<br/>«So you survive torture, but can’t survive staying away from sex?» Whitney asked looking at her friend.<br/>«Have you seen my girl?» Ashlyn asked looking at Whitney that just laughed.<br/>«So now you aren’t allowed to leave my side at all!» Whitney responded.<br/>«I’m over your command.» Ashlyn said laughing at Whitney.<br/>«Out in the field yes, but not here.» Whitney responded and Ali looked at them confused.<br/>«Have you guys been overseas together?» <br/>«Yeah, how do you think her and Smith meet? Matchmaker right here.» Ashlyn said pointing at herself.<br/>«What? Why haven’t you guys told me that?» <br/>«I was her medic on her first tour, after that I was asked to stay on base.» Whitney said.<br/>«She was too good to be out in the dessert with the rest of us.» Ashlyn said smiling at Whitney.<br/>«So how was Ashlyn on her first tour?»<br/>«She was terrified. It was my second tour so I already knew what it was like. Haven’t you told Ali what you did on the first tour?» Whitney asked and Ashlyn shook her head smiling.<br/>«What happened?» Ali asked wanting to know the story.<br/>«We were in the middle of combat when she called for me over the radio. I wasn’t able to get over to her then, because the shooting was bad. Ashlyn on the other hand had walked into a house right before it all started where she had heard a screaming woman. Apparently the woman was giving birth, the shooting started so Ashlyn called over the radio for me to come over. I couldn’t so Ashlyn over here did it.» Whitney said smiling at Ashlyn.<br/>«They named her Michelle actually, after Ashlyn.» Whitney said smiling.<br/>«So there is a girl somewhere called Michelle after you?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yeah, in Iraq.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«So now I don’t need to worry if I don’t get to the hospital in time then.» Ali said with a wide smile.<br/>«I can do it, but baby I hope we get to the hospital.» Ashlyn said chuckling while the girls laughed.<br/>«I need to clean my arms, don’t you dare have sex!» Whitney said and walked into the bathroom.</p><p>«Whit, can you step out for a second?» Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at her with a smile.<br/>«No.» Whitney responded after looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«We are not going to have sex.» Ali said and Whitney looked at Ashlyn that got disappointed.<br/>«Sure?» <br/>«Yes, I don’t want her recovery to take more time.» Ali said and Whitney nodded trusting Ali.</p><p>«What’s up beautiful?» Ashlyn asked when Whitney walked right outside.<br/>«I want to talk about our future.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I’m quitting.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I know, you're boys told me. And your eyes does too. But what do you want to do now?»<br/>«I don’t know, I’m capable of paying for our future and out kids future with what I have already. So I have time to figure out what I’m going to do. I want to move with you, either here and we can use my house as a cabin or something.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Kids?» Ali asked.<br/>«I can’t get kids.» Ashlyn admitted and Ali looked at her confused on why she hadn’t told her this earlier.<br/>«Based on my injuries now, I can’t, and from my childhood.» Ashlyn said and saw tears in her eyes.<br/>«Baby, that’s ok.» Ali said hugging Ashlyn.<br/>«I can carry out children, they will be as much as mine as yours. It’s something new now that we can use both of our eggs. It’s going to be ok.» Ali said.<br/>«I’m quitting, you shouldn’t be the one being pregnant. I don’t want you to quit soccer, you are great at it and you love it! We can adopt or something.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled.<br/>«I don’t need to quit baby, I can always come back. I talked with Jill today about it, she said that she couldn’t promise me a spot on the team. But she and the staff would do anything for me to come back as I am today or even better. I want kids, and I want to be pregnant as fast as I can baby. I want to get marry, have at least two kids so that they can have a sibling. I want everything and I want it with you. I’m not getting any younger so we need to start.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Right now I wish I could be able to get you pregnant! Let’s look into it and make an appointment?» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded.<br/>«The world cup is in a month, if my tests later today is good I’m still on the team. So can we wait and see how that goes?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes! I will be cheering for you as loud as I can! I love you baby!» <br/>«I love you too. But I need to leave for the them now.» Ali said kissing Ashlyn before she walked out so Whitney could go in.</p><p>«So what’s up?» Whitney asked, by the look on Ashlyn’s face she knew what it was right away.<br/>«You already knows.»<br/>«Ok, when?» Whitney asked with a wide smile.<br/>«Depends on how her tests goes, how did you know?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«It’s the same look you had when I told you I was pregnant with Matt.» Whitney said smiling.<br/>«I can’t wait to be an aunty!» Whitney yelled excited.</p><p>Ashlyn was asleep when Ali got back tired so she went to the showers and laid down beside Ashlyn.<br/>«How did it go?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«New records in everything.» Ali said closing her eyes.<br/>«I love you, Whit we are going to the world cup!» Ashlyn said excited.<br/>«Awesome!!!!» Whitney said from her place in front of the television.<br/>«ASH!» Whitney yelled and both Ali and Ashlyn sat up, Ashlyn closed her eyes a little because the sudden movement was painful.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Ali asked.<br/>«Look!» Whitney said pointing to the television.<br/>«Who is that?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Samuel.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Is it over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Thank you, it’s been an honor serving along with you.» Ashlyn said shaking his hand before he gabbed her in for a hug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«So they got him?» Ali asked and the two girls nodded with wide smiles.<br/>«What does that mean?» Ali asked.<br/>«He is getting put into jail at Fort Brag.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«No, baby don’t do it.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn, she knew Ashlyn would be capable of doing whatever she wanted to do towards him.<br/>«I’m not going to do anything, I will just make sure that he will never leave the cell and will never be able to kill himself.» Ashlyn said kissing Ali.<br/>«It’s over!» Whitney said kissing Ashlyn’s cheek.<br/>«Yes!» Ashlyn said with a smile.</p><p>Ashlyn was back at Fort Brag, finally able to walk again.<br/>«I know what you are going to say, your boys beat you to it.» Ashlyn’s commander said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«You guys do everything together, we would probably never be able to find another team like that.» <br/>«I’m sorry, it’s time.» Ashlyn said and the commander nodded.<br/>«I’m proud of you Ashlyn! When you first arrived I didn’t believe in you, now I don’t think I can believe in anyone like I do with you. Alexandra have scored one hell of a woman. If there is anything you need just call me, there will always be a job here for you. You don’t need to be overseas, we would always need someone like you here too. If you need any help we will get it for you.» The commander said.<br/>«Thank you, it’s been an honor serving along with you.» Ashlyn said shaking his hand before he gabbed her in for a hug.<br/>«Here are the papers.» He said and Ashlyn signed.<br/>«You are a free woman, but can you stay in service until you guys find other guys, sergeant Harris?» The commander said and Ashlyn smiled and walked out and was meet with Matt running into her foots.</p><p>«Hey buddy, do you want to help me pack up?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yes!» The boy cheered. Smith and his family were going to move into Ashlyn’s house down at the beach in Florida meanwhile they were searching for houses. Whitney had got a job at the hospital and Smith were going to work at a dealership. Chris and Ashlyn’s grandmother were going to help them with Matt. The others were going to stay at the base working with recruits. Ashlyn and Matt got too Ashlyn’s place and started to pack everything up meanwhile Brian took things into Ashlyn’s car.<br/>«Can you learn me how to surf?» Matt asked.<br/>«Yes, of course buddy! I will come and see you as much as I can. And in two weeks we will all go to Canada and see Ali play soccer.» Ashlyn said and Matt smiled wide running outside and coming back in with a Krieger jersey.<br/>«When did you get that buddy?» Ashlyn asked confused, she hadn’t given it to her.<br/>«Ali had given it to mom.» The boy said with a wide smile.<br/>«Oh is that so, those two are sneaky.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Yes, but we can be more sneaky!» The boy said and Ashlyn, Max and Matt jumped down on the floor, sneaking out into the Smith and Whitney’s house right beside they all jumped up and was meet with screams from all three inside.<br/>«Good one, buddy!» Ashlyn said high-fiving Matt.<br/>«Is this what I have to look forwards too?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«This is nothing compared to everything else she has taught our son already.» Smith said smiling.<br/>«What else?» Ali said smirking.<br/>«Snowboarding at an age of two, driving a scooter, four wheeler, car and a freaking plane. You name it.» Smith said.<br/>«Are you serious?»<br/>«We are going to surf soon, isn’t that right buddy?» Ashlyn asked and Matt nodded.<br/>«She learns him more than we do.» Whitney said smiling at the two that we're running back to pack the rest.<br/>«She is so good with kids.» Ali said and Whitney nodded.<br/>«At first when she meet Matt she was terrified. I basically threw him to her, it took a second and she was a natural.» Whitney smiled.<br/>«How was she when he was little?» Ali asked smiling<br/>«The best, Matt wasn’t sleeping much at nights. When they got back from being overseas the first time after he got born she came straight here and told us to go too her place and sleep and she looked after Matt the whole night. She came to my place after training so that we could sleep or go out eating or something. She was the one setting us up and she is the one that has saved our marriage.» Whitney said smiling at Smith that nodded in agreement.<br/>«She is a hero in the field and at home. If she wasn’t gay I would probably been with her.» Smith said.<br/>«Or if I had been gay I would had gotten her.» Whitney said and Ali laughed.</p><p>«Honey! We are done.» Ashlyn said walking into the other house.<br/>«Already?» Smith asked surprised.<br/>«I didn’t have much, most of it was actually Alex stuff too.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«Benefits!» Whitney said.<br/>«Do you need any help?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Nah, we are practically done ourselves. You have a long ride, so just go. We will call when we get to your place.» Smith said and Ashlyn nodded and gave them all a hug before they left.</p><p>«You weren’t kidding when you said you hadn’t much!» Ali said looking into the car.<br/>«Told you, most of my stuff are at grams or at your house. I only had what I lived out of here.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«This is crazy!» Ali said when they stopped at their first stop.<br/>«We don’t have do to this you know.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«There is nothing more I am sure of.» Ali said before they walked into the clinic.</p><p>«Welcome, miss Harris and miss Krieger.» A woman said when they walked in.<br/>«I’m doctor Sullivan.» <br/>«Pleasure to meet you.» Ashlyn said shaking her hand before they walked into her office.<br/>«So I have talked with Whitney and got the information I needed. Now it’s up to you two.» The doctor said and the girls smiled.<br/>«So what does that mean?» Ali asked.<br/>«Ashlyn here can’t get pregnant. But you can Alexandra. So when you want to it will be ready, I saw you are headed for the world cup so I guess you want to wait till after. We can do it now if you want to, but then you need to be sober on your victory.» The doctor said and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«Can we do it right after?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«I want to do it now.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>«But why?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«I have already done it, now I want to maybe be able to be at my last world cup for now with a baby inside of me.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Are you sure?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«Ok, then.» The doctor said.<br/>«Good thing that you are right on time.» The doctor said after looking at Ali.<br/>«Are you ready?» The doctor asked and the girls nodded before the doctor started.<br/>«I don’t think I have never been this happy to have menstruation.» Ali said right after the doctor said she was done making them all laugh.</p><p>«How is it to have her home?» Tobin asked Ali when they were on their way to Canada a week before the tournament were starting.<br/>«It’s great! She has been fixing everything around the house, so if the Orlando Pride sells it now it will probably be for twice as much.» Ali said laughing.<br/>«So how is she like?» Tobin asked.<br/>«She goes on her daily run in the morning with both Max and Rex. Goes right to training afterwards before she comes back and makes me breakfast before I have to leave. Then I’ll come back to dinner and everything. But she is looking for a job now, already tired from not having anything to do.» Ali said.<br/>«Have you tried asking Tom to take her at practice one day? I think she can learn the keepers way more than they already knows. She knows how to train people.» Tobin said and smiled.<br/>«Yeah, I was going to ask her about it, but decided to do it after the world cup.» Ali said with a smile.</p><p>They were going thru basic training, getting to know the turf they were going to play on when Jill asked to meet Ali.<br/>«So did you guys do it?» Jill asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«Do you know if it worked?» Jill asked.<br/>«Not yet, I need to take the test when Ashlyn get’s here.» Ali responded.<br/>«I have talked with a doctor about it if you gets pregnant. She told me that it wouldn’t affect you right away, by that I mean you need to tell me when you want to go out. We don’t need to tell the team why, you can just say you aren’t feeling good or something.» Jill said.<br/>«Thank you, I will speak with the medics if I am pregnant.» Ali said and Jill nodded. <br/>«Ashlyn should come in now, so go greet her. I’m happy for you guys.» Jill said and Ali smiled before she left.</p><p>Ashlyn walked up to her room with Ali and packed out the pregnancy test right away.<br/>«We need to talk meanwhile it’s working it’s magic.» Ashlyn said and Ali walked into the bathroom coming out without the test.<br/>«So if the test shows negative, we can just try again. We will try until someone is growing inside of you.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled.<br/>«I hope we get it at first try.» Ali said.<br/>«I know, but if we don’t we will be alright.» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded.<br/>«Should we look at it together?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I love you!» Ashlyn said and kissed her before they walked into the bathroom.</p><p>«Oh my god.» Ali said.<br/>«What does that mean?!» Ashlyn asked, she had seen a test since Whitney, and that was a long time ago now.<br/>«It’s positive!» Ali yelled.<br/>«What?» Ashlyn said excited.<br/>«We are pregnant!» Ali yelled jumping up on Ashlyn that catches her right away.<br/>«Thank you god I just got cleared to have sex!» Ashlyn said and carried Ali to her bed.</p><p>After two hours they head knocks on the door.<br/>«It’s Whit, can I come in?» Whitney was the only one besides Jill that knew that they were trying. Ashlyn went to the door and opened it.<br/>«It smells like sex in here.» Whitney said before she looked at the two in shock.<br/>«Oh my god! Are you for real?» Whitney yelled and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Congrats! I’m so happy for you two!!» Whitney said screaming, Jill was suddenly in the doorframe.<br/>«Congrats!» Jill said hugging both the woman.<br/>«You two will become great parents.» Jill said.</p><p>Ashlyn, Max, Rex, the boys, Whit, Matt, Ashlyn’s grandmother, Chris and Ali’s family where all cheering for the US when they were in their final.<br/>«Oh my god, did she just score from the midfield!» Ashlyn yelled with the rest, she had Matt in her arms cheering. When Tobin scored the last goal for the US Ashlyn went wild. She knew how much it means for Tobin, and she could only imagine how it felt like! She wear screaming so loud and was with wide smiles when Tobin walked towards the side where Ashlyn and Tobin’s family where cheering and smiled before she took her hand over her heart. Before the game Tobin had told Ashlyn that she was going to score a goal for her. Ashlyn had told Tobin about the pregnancy. When the whistle came the families went wild. Tobin was the first to jump up to the fence and hugged Ashlyn before Ashlyn help Ali that was coming right after her up. She kissed her before Ali got congratulated from her family and Ashlyn’s family.<br/>«I have to tell you guys something!» Ali yelled and the families including the boys looked at her.<br/>«We are pregnant!» Ali yelled making them all scream in joy before they hugged her once more. Ashlyn knew Ali would tell them before she was going to tell the team, since they would ask her in the locker she figured she had to do it now. <br/>«When?» Kyle yelled.<br/>«In 7 months.» Ali yelled and they all smiled wide.</p><p>«Champagne!» Tobin yelled in the locker room before they were going out to get their medals. Jill walked over to Ali and gave her a bottle without alcohol.<br/>«No alcohol?» Sydney asked confused.<br/>«Oh my god!» Sydney yelled cheering.<br/>«Hey, Kriegs have something to say!» Sydney yelled making Tobin turn of the music and just stood there smiling.<br/>«I’m pregnant» Ali yelled.<br/>«Best world cup ever!» Megan yelled before they all hugged her.<br/>«Girls we need to go out and take the medals!» Jill yelled.<br/>«Switch the champagne with Ali’s ones. We can take the alcohol later. Media will be here afterwards so nobody should see that she is the one not drinking.» Carli said to Jill who nodded and told the staff to switch before they walked out.</p><p>«Ali, interview!» Matt their media staff man yelled.<br/>«Hello, Ali Krieger! How was it when you heard the whistle going for the last time?» ESPN sport asked.<br/>«It was great! It was fantastic!» Ali yelled into the mic excited.<br/>«The best feeling in the world?» They asked.<br/>«One of them absolutely!» Ali yelled with her nose crinkle smile.<br/>«So what are you guys going to do now?»<br/>«Meeting the people that have supported us thru it all, and celebrate!» Ali yelled.<br/>«I heard you got engaged recently?»<br/>«Yes, a couple of months ago.» Ali smiled wide.<br/>«Is she here or deployed?» They asked.<br/>«She is here, she isn’t working in the military anymore so she is here along with her family and my family!» Ali yelled over all the noise from the stadium.<br/>«Heard she went thru a lot being overseas recently, it that true?» He asked, Ali didn’t want to answer questions about it.<br/>«It’s all over now. I need to leave, have a great day, night! WE JUST WON THE WORLD CUP!» Ali yelled before the walked back to the locker room to the rest, popping the champagne! Now they didn’t care who where there so they were all celebrating around in their sports bra with champagne everywhere.<br/>«Are they celebrating with non alcohol champagne?» One of the reporters asked and Jill smiled.<br/>«We are all celebrating later.» Jill responded with a smile.</p><p>«How are you feeling?» Ashlyn asked Ali.<br/>«Like a world champion.» Ali yelled in return.<br/>«I love you so much!» Ashlyn said kissing Ali before the whole team started to whistle at them.<br/>«Let them be, they are going to be parents!» Kyle yelled hugging the both of them.<br/>«I’m going to be an uncle!» Kyle yelled screaming in joy.</p><p>Two months later Ashlyn was walking into their house after her morning training and looked around for Ali before she heard her in the bathroom, this was the third day she had gotten home to Ali throwing up.<br/>«How are you baby?» Ashlyn asked pullings Ali’s hair away.<br/>«Great.» Ali responded looking at her rolling her eyes before she threw up some more.<br/>«Let’s get back to bed.» Ashlyn said helping back to bed.<br/>«I’ll go get some juice for you.» </p><p>«Are you ready for our appointment later?» Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«I can’t wait to know the gender» Ali said with a smile.</p><p>«So girls, are you ready?» The doctor said and Ali and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«So what I can see is two hearts.» The doctor said and smiled while Ali looked at her confused while Ashlyn smiled wide.<br/>«Does our kid have two hearts?» Ali asked and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«We are getting twins, baby!» Ashlyn said and Ali’s eyes went wide.<br/>«Twins?» Ali asked and the doctor nodded.<br/>«Yes, and I can see two…» The doctor said.<br/>«Two what?» Ashlyn asked right away when the doctor stopped.<br/>«Two boys.» The doctor said and Ali started to cry.<br/>«Baby, are you ok?»<br/>«Yes, I love boys!» Ali said with a smile with tears.</p><p>Ashlyn had just been cleared from the military that incase something happened she would still be called and needed to leave. Both her and Ali knew that the phone might come, they just didn’t know what it would contain. If it was the commander telling Ashlyn that her time was officially done or that she need to go overseas.</p><p>«Can you tell us how it is to be overseas?» Sydney asked. Ashlyn and Ali had decided to not tell people yet that they were having two boys, but Ali had already arranged a party to celebrate the finish off the victory tour after the world cup. So everybody was at their house.<br/>«What do you want to know?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Everything, we take things for granted here. So how do you see us compared to yourself?» Sydney asked and Ashlyn looked at them, everybody was looking at her for answers including Ali.<br/>«I don’t think you want to know the answer.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Now you do need to give your answer!» Ali said looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«Let’s just say you guys take things for granted.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«How and why?» Sydney asked, Ashlyn looked at Tobin to confirm if she was going to tell things she once had told Tobin. That had changed Tobin’s life, after that she never complained about anything.<br/>«Why are you looking at Tobs?» Alex asked confused.<br/>«I have already heard it, she told me years ago so that I would stop being a selfish bitch.» Tobin responded making Ashlyn laugh.<br/>«No way you were a selfish bitch!» They all yelled.<br/>«I was, believe me. I used to complain about headaches when Ashlyn called me, suddenly I got a letter from her where she scared the hell out of me and made me realize I should stop complaining towards her, when she was overseas.» Tobin said smiling at Ashlyn who chuckled.<br/>«What?» Alex asked shocked.<br/>«We don’t have anything to complain about, we live in a safe country consider where she has been. I was thinking about my self too much, she just put other words on it and made me realize that my life was pretty damn good. After that letter I asked myself a lot of questions and became more free if that’s what they call it.» Tobin said laughing on how stupid that most had sounded.<br/>«What was in that letter?» Alex asked looking at Tobin that turned her head towards Ash.<br/>«Don’t look at me, I wrote it frustrated.» Ashlyn said before Tobin walked over to her bag.<br/>«No way!» Ashlyn yelled when Tobin took out a piece of paper.<br/>«You kept it?» Ashlyn asked walking over grabbing the paper reading it.<br/>«Oh my god, this was on my first tour wasn’t?» Ashlyn asked and Tobin nodded laughing.<br/>«I was so young.» Ashlyn said making the girls laugh.<br/>«Come on and read it!» Ali yelled.<br/>«No way I’m ever reading that!» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«Tobin, read it!» Alex yelled, Tobin looked at Ashlyn.<br/>«I will be outside if that happens!» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«No, you will sit down right here!» Ali said pointing at the place Ashlyn had just walked away from. Ashlyn sat back down meanwhile Tobin drank some water.<br/>«Ready?» Tobin asked and the girls nodded.</p><p>«Hey, Tobin! I can’t really relate to what I talk to you on the phone with. I see the world in a different prospective than you. You can hate me after this, but I just need to get you to realize that a headache isn’t bad. You stay up for 16 hours a day, I stay up for several days. You take a warm comfortable shower to wake you up, I go days or weeks without running water. You complain of a headache and calls in sick to school, I get shots and see others get it, and keeps moving forward. You put on your anti-war/don’t support the troops shirt, and go meet up with all of your friends. I still fights for your right to even wear on. You talk trash about your so to be called buddies that aren’t around. I might not even see my buddies again. You walk down the beach, staring at all those pretty ladies. I patrols the streets, searching for terrorists. You complain about how hot it is, I wear heavy gear, not ever daring to take off my helmet to wipe my brow from sweat. You go out to lunch, and complain because the restaurant got your order wrong. I don’t get to eat every day. You wash your cloth every day, I have to wear the same things for weeks, making sure my weapons are clean. You go to the mall and gets your hair fixed, I don’t have time to brush my teeth. You’re angry because your class is going overtime. I just got told I have to be two extra months. You call your buddies and get’s a party set up. I’m waiting for letters from home. You hug and kiss your girlfriend like you do everyday. I hold my letters close so I might get a smell from home. You roll your eyes as a baby cries. I get pictures wondering if I ever see them again. You criticize our government, and say that war never solves anything. I see the innocent tortured and killed by their own people and remembers why I am fighting this. You hear jokes about the war and probably makes fun of people like me. I hear gunfire, bombs and screams of the wounded. You see only what the media wants you to see, I sees the broken bodies laying around. You get asked to go to the store… You don’t. I do whatever I am told, even if it puts my life in danger. You stay at home and watch TV. I take whatever time I am given to make a call, write home, sleep and eat. You hang an American flag in front of your house. I give you the right by representing this country. You are proud to be living in the land of the free, I’m proud to be fighting for your freedom. You're happy to be back home with your family, I’m lucky to make it home to see my family and you. You're happy that our country is considered the home of the brave. I am the brave one. I love you Tobs, but a headache come on dude! Love Ashlyn.» Tobin read up.</p><p>«Oh my god, that was deep!» Sydney responded.<br/>«Is that how you see us?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«No, that’s how I saw this one.» Ashlyn said grabbing Tobin’s shoulder.<br/>«Where you really like that?» Sydney asked and Tobin nodded.<br/>«Not exactly, but she would become like that.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«So you have had a girlfriend?» Megan asked with a wide smile.<br/>«Is that really everything you got out of that?» Press asked.<br/>«No, I heard everything. Who is she?» Megan asked making the girls laugh.<br/>«Ashlyn had a girlfriend before Ali.» Tobin responded trying to give the attention to Ashlyn.<br/>«I already knows about that, who is she?» Ali asked.<br/>«What, have you told?» Tobin said looking at Ashlyn and she nodded.<br/>«Damn, Kriegs you are really changing her.» Tobin said and Ashlyn walked outside when her phone was ringing.</p><p>«Oh no.» Tobin said looking at Ashlyn when she walked away and hugged Ali.<br/>«Isn’t she done?» Megan asked.<br/>«They haven’t got anyone to take her place yet.» Ali responded looking at where Ashlyn walked out of the door, waiting for her to get back in. Suddenly they heard a loud scream.<br/>«She is leaving.» Ali responded with tears, suddenly Ashlyn walked back in with tears in her eyes making everybody tear up. Ali walked towards the bedroom so she could help her pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I just want to go home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«I don’t want to leave you and the boys.» Ashlyn said breaking down.<br/>«You need to baby, you will be back before you know it.» Ali said trying to be the strong one now since Ashlyn was breaking down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«How long?» Ali asked in tears.<br/>«I don’t know, I’m so sorry!» Ashlyn said grabbing Ali.<br/>«It’s not your fault Ash!» Ali said and hugged Ashlyn.<br/>«I don’t want to leave you and the boys.» Ashlyn said breaking down.</p>
<p class="p1">«You need to baby, you will be back before you know it.» Ali said trying to be the strong one now since Ashlyn was breaking down.</p>
<p class="p1">«I don’t want to leave.» Ashlyn said looking at her duffle bag that Ali had already packed.<br/>«I know, baby. When is the car arriving?»<br/>«In ten minutes.» Ashlyn said looking at her watch meanwhile she was getting her uniform on, Ali was taking Max uniform on and saw that even him didn’t want to leave, he wasn’t excited like he usually was when the uniform came on.<br/>«Even the dog don’t want to leave.» Ashlyn said pointing at Max.<br/>«I will be ok, I have two teams watching over me, I will probably go down to Whitney and be with her helping her out with Matt.» Ali said kissing Ashlyn. <br/>«I hate this.» Ashlyn said,<br/>«I love you Ashlyn, so much!» Ali said<br/>«I love you too, I love you two too!» Ashlyn said taking her hand on Ali’s stomach.<br/>«Are you sure you will be ok? I can try to get something else in order.»<br/>«No, I will be ok. Just be on alert and keep your eyes open! Heart here, mind there!» Ali said kissing her fiancé one more time before they had to walk out.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tobin grabbed Ashlyn in a tight hug.<br/>«I’ll see you guys later! Enjoy the night.» Ashlyn said waiving before she walked out the door.</p>
<p class="p1">«She didn’t want to leave.» Megan said before Sydney, Carli and Allie walked into Ali’s bedroom to help her. Ali had walked back into the bedroom when she saw the car leaving. Alex had walked outside with Tobin. This was the first time ever they had seen Tobin cry.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ali had been writing letter for 5 months to Ashlyn, getting answers once in awhile. She knew that Ashlyn probably didn’t get every letter because they moved around a lot and letter got lost often so she sent new once every day hoping she would get a letter whenever the mail came. They weren’t able to communicate thru a phone this time because the location was secret.</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><em>Alex, my love! <br/>I can’t say how much I miss you, because it breaks my heart to be away from you. Especially now when our boys are growing big. I love the pictures! It hangs over my bed whenever I go, it’s in my vest when I’m out on patrol. Things are pretty slow down here, I just got told that I probably would stay for one more month. I can’t believe that I would be one of those that weren’t able to make it to my own children’s birth. I’m literally became the one I was never hoping I would be. I don’t want nothing more than to be by your side. Now I have been gone for five months, our babies are coming right around the corner and I’m not there. I miss you so much baby! Words can’t describe! I hope that you don’t hate me when I get back, I can’t wait too see your pretty face again! One month I will be home! I love you so much.<br/>Love Ashlyn.</em></li>
</ul>
<p class="p1">Ali read meanwhile Whitney were were hugging her. Ali was breaking down. <br/>«She isn’t getting home.» Ali screamed out, Ashlyn’s grandmother looked at Ali with tears.<br/>«Sweetie, you know that if it was up to her she would had been her for a long time ago, she wouldn’t even had left.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said hugging Ali.<br/>«I know, I just hate that she can’t get home.» Ali said rubbing her big stomach.<br/>«We will be here, we will be here to help you thru everything!» Whitney said.<br/>«I know, how did you do it?» Ali asked Whitney.<br/>«It was hard, but the feeling when they got to see him everything changed. They all fell in love with him right away, Smith wasn’t there for the birth, but he came home shortly after like the rest.»</p>
<p class="p1">«I just hope nothing comes up.» Ali said.<br/>«They will come home in a month all in good shape and very much alive.» Whitney responded.<br/>«I know Ashlyn a lot, and I know it kills her to be on the other side right now!» Ashlyn’s grandmother said and Ali smiled.<br/>«I know, I’m going to write a letter back to her.» Ali said.</p>
<p class="p1">A week later Ashlyn sat down after they got their mail.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li2"><em>Hey baby! <br/>I can’t wait to get you home! For good I hope! You are doing so good! I just had an ultrasound today, the last. Whitney wanted an extra check so that everything would go as planed. They are both healthy, waiting or you to come back. I hope they wait until then, if not they will be waiting of you like I am to get home. I’m sending much love from everybody here! We all want you to come back, but you will in a month! I love you so much baby! I’ll send another one tomorrow.</em></li>
</ul>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Love your Alex.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li2"><em>Hey baby!</em></li>
</ul>
<p class="p2">
  <em>I’m having a hard day today. I miss you so much! Matt had to drag me out of bed this morning. After I got up we decided to go down on the beach so we could look at the surfers. He pointed out every that was great and told me that you were the best anyway. He is really missing you, Rex is too and I am of course. I hope you having a good day! You are incredible! I love you so much!</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Love your Alex.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li2"><em>Hey baby! <br/>Today I went shopping with your grandmother. I think we have bought the whole store by now. Always going in thinking about one thing, but you know me. We walk out with a full cart of things. So now we probably have enough for them until they get five years old. Of course doublet of everything. I even got one printed out with you and Max in uniform where it says, my mom is my hero! I’ll sent you a picture on the back with it. I miss you lot, love you!</em></li>
</ul>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Love your Alex.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li2"><em>Hey baby!</em></li>
</ul>
<p class="p2">
  <em>I can’t wait till you see the house. Chris have actually help Whit with everything. The basement is totally changed. He have been looking at videos online for months now, trying to get everything ready before you got home. That’s one good things by you being away for so long. He is so proud of himself walking around with his chin up high. We miss you! I love you!</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Love your Alex.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ashlyn read smiling with tears down her face, before she walked over to her commander at the base in Afghanistan.</p>
<p class="p1">«I want to go home sir, my girl is going to give birth anytime now. I want to be there.» Ashlyn said and the commander got shocked, this was the first time Ashlyn had asked for anything.<br/>«I would do nothing else then send you back if it was up to me. But I can’t.» The commander answered and Ashlyn walked out angry.<br/>«He isn’t sending us home yet?» Brian asked tired.<br/>«No, not yet.» Ashlyn said before she found some food too eat.</p>
<p class="p1">«I’m getting tired here dude! Nothing have happened as long as we have been here. Why the hell were we send down here for this?» Smith asked annoyed.<br/>«I don’t know, man.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«We are the special forces for god sake! We aren’t supposed to be on assignments like this for so long when we still don’t know why were are here for.» Smith continued.<br/>«Hey, stop harassing us!» A soldier said and Ashlyn stood up to back up her team member.<br/>«We aren’t harassing you, O’Malley! We have been in your shoes once. We are now special forces, we aren’t supposed to be on missions like this. We don’t even know what we are doing here after 5 months.» Ashlyn answered.<br/>«So you are making fun of the newbies then?» He continued.<br/>«No, we aren’t. Know this, O’Malley. If we were on the deadline I would be the one saving your ass.» Ashlyn said before she walked away.</p>
<p class="p1">«Is she always like that?» The man asked Smith.<br/>«You are talking with a first sergeant sir, she can get you kicked out for even speaking to her.» Smith responded looking at the boy.<br/>«So she is the big thing?»<br/>«Ask anyone around here about her.» Smith said before he walked after Ashlyn. The boy walked to a group of guys.<br/>«Who is first sergeant Harris you guys?» The man asked.<br/>«Damn, did you speak to her?» The boys asked with wide eyes.<br/>«Yes, so?»<br/>«She is like our hero! She has been in the military for years, she has be best records at basically anything. She have saved more people then she has killed, she has done it all! She is the reason we are still able to walk on this planet.»</p>
<p class="p1">«What do you mean?» <br/>«She has done insane things, she has survived and saved her boys multiply times. She wears her heart on her sleeve even here, she has put herself in danger only to make her boys survive. She became a hostage on her last assignment, I wouldn’t had survived what she went thru. Her fiancé is back home pregnant, she has quit her work here when she became pregnant. Her fiancé is soon delivering properly doing it right now, still she is here even tho she isn’t working here.»<br/>«Why is she here then?» <br/>«Because she loves our country just like we do. She knows that if they need to call her for something she will do it, even if it means missing probably the biggest things in her life so far. Why the hell they have called her down here and refuse for her to leave after five months are insane. Still she is here.»<br/>«How can we get her home?» The man suddenly asked, now starting to admire Ashlyn like the rest does.<br/>«We don’t know, have been thinking about it for weeks.» One of the others said.<br/><br/>«First sergeant Harris.» The man suddenly said when he walked towards Ashlyn that was laying on the ground looking up at the sky. Where ever she was she knew she could look up at the sky and knew that Ali would look at the same sky even tho she was thousands of miles away.</p>
<p class="p1">«O’Malley.» Ashlyn said without looking at the man.<br/>«Can I sit down, first sergeant Harris?» <br/>«Sure, what’s up O’Malley?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«I’m sorry about earlier, I’m new here. First sergeant Harris.»<br/>«I know, can see it in your eyes O’Malley.» <br/>«What?» The man asked and looked at Ashlyn that kept looking into the sky.</p>
<p class="p1">«I can see that you haven’t seen the pain and horror the rest have, O’Malley.» <br/>«How come, first sergeant Harris?»<br/>«Because you don’t have hope, you don’t think the world will change like the rest hope it will, O’Malley.» <br/>«What do you mean, first sergeant Harris?»<br/>«We have seen it all, we hope that one beautiful day it will all change. That they won’t destroy the innocents. You don’t believe it yet, you are here because it pays the bills. Your heart isn’t in the innocent O’Malley.» <br/>«Then why do you quit, when you still are hopeful for it all to change one day. Don’t you want to see the change yourself, first sergeant Harris?» The boy asked when they heard and explosion right outside of the base that made Ashlyn stand up and grab her gun right away.<br/>«My life has change, O’Malley. You will understand one day.» Ashlyn said before she ran towards the center too talk to the commander.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">«What’s going on?» Ashlyn yelled towards the man.<br/>«Harris, they are steps ahead of us. Be ready for a long night.» The commander said and Ashlyn nodded before she ran to her boys, that were standing waiting for Ashlyn already.<br/><br/>«We are getting hit, we will go to the highest hill to get a better look. Weapons ready, stick together. Ready boys? We will go home after.» Ashlyn said making the boys agree before they grabbed the rest of their gear and starting their trip outside of the safe base.<br/>«Where are they going?» O’Malley asked his platoon leader.<br/>«Special forces takes more risks than anybody else.» His leader said before they regroup with the rest to figure out what they were going to do.<br/><br/>The base was filled with recruits, it was their first time being overseas and it would be a heavier than usual first timer. Ashlyn had been thru this before, and knew what and where to be. Her team was on their way up and hill and had to kill several people on their way, before they could see Ash and her team. <br/><br/>«Spec to Delta, we are at the top. We see their base, do you want us to go, over?» Ash asked.<br/>«Delta to Spec, go, over.»<br/>«Copy that, we are heading.» Ashlyn said before she signaled to the boys to stay low and not being seen before they saw the enemies in front. The team took up enemies after enemies on their way over when they were right outside of their base taking out their snipers.<br/>«Look for snipers. Shot and kill in once.» Ashlyn commanded the boys.<br/>«One at 3 O’clock.» Brian responded.<br/>«Headshot.» Smith responded after Brian took the shot.</p>
<p class="p1">«One 8 O’clock.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Headshot.» Smith responded.<br/>«They loading a jet.» Brian suddenly said making they turned their snipers to the base again.<br/>«Who is the lucky one?» Smith asked.<br/>«Cap, you got this one.» The boys said and Ashlyn looked for the fuel tank so it would be a big explosion go get the rackets at the jet to go off not being fully attached yet.<br/>«I’ll hit the fuel tank, you take one racket each.»<br/>«There is still one left.» Brian said when he saw the last racket.<br/>«I’ll do a double.» Ashlyn responded making the boys look at her.<br/>«Focus, boys. We only have one fucking chance.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Don’t you want to hear with the commander?» Smith asked Ashlyn.<br/>«Spec too Alfa, we are taking shots at the next jet filled with bombs, over.» Ashlyn said fast.</p>
<p class="p1">«Alfa to spec, hope you have a good shot. Get back fast, we are taking hits. over» The commander responded.<br/>«Three-two-one» Ashlyn said counting down before the shots where fired at once and Ashlyn taking a double.</p>
<p class="p1">«Damn, cap!» Brian responded exited when they saw all rackets filled with bombs and the jet get up in one massive explosion.<br/>«Get back!» Ashlyn yelled before they boys, Ashlyn and Max ran the woods back to base shooting their way back.</p>
<p class="p1">«Wait, I think the commander is on the other side.» Ashlyn suddenly said making the boys stop in their steps.<br/>«What?»<br/>«I think commander Jackson is fighting for the other team.»<br/>«That’s a huge thing to say, cap.»<br/>«He didn’t look surprised when we first got hit, he told us to take the base out basically. He knew that if we were there fighting with him we would realize it quicker. He wanted us out of the base.»<br/>«Are you sure?»<br/>«Yes, 100% sure.»<br/>«Alright, we got to get close to take him down.»<br/>«Team on three.»<br/>«One, two, three, team!» The all yelled.<br/><br/>«I got him right beside me in 30 sec.»<br/>«Don’t take him down yet, wait for him to do one mistake first. Don’t let him think we are on to him.» Connor said and Ashlyn nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><br/>«What’s the status?» Ashlyn asked climbing up to the commander while shooting beside him.<br/>«They're coming from all corners, the explosion took them by surprise. At least 24 people hurt, no-one dead yet. Shot at anything that is moving with a gun.» The commander yelled over the noise.<br/>«We took out the jet and bombs. Aren’t coming more from here now, do we have a jet soon?»<br/>«It will go over in five minutes.»<br/>«Five long ones.» Ashlyn responded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After 28 hours Ashlyn was on her way over to where Connor where, suddenly a racket went flying into the building where Connor where un top off.<br/>«Connor, can you hear me!» Ashlyn yelled into her radio.<br/>«Safe, hit bad.» She heard back and ran to where she believed he had hit the ground.<br/>«Put press on this and get cover. I got your back.» Ashlyn said shooting enemies that were on their way into the base. <br/>«I got your back, cap.» Connor responded shooting the people on his side meanwhile he was in huge pain after falling from the building.</p>
<p class="p1">«You going to be ok, we got this superstar.» Ashlyn joked towards Connor while she saw he was losing a lot of blood.<br/>«I take the shooting, put pressure on your knee!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«No, I will die either way.»<br/>«You are not dying! Not under my watch!» Ashlyn yelled again.<br/>«It’s over cap, it was an honor severing under you.» Connor said before he fainted.<br/>«BRIAN!» Ashlyn yelled as loud as she can.<br/>«I’m here, cap.» Brian said and rushed to Connor’s said and did everything he could.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">«ASHLYN!» Connor suddenly yelled and Ashlyn turned around seeing a gun pointing their way, she pulled the trigger at the same time commander Jackson did towards her. He had good shoot at Connors knee meanwhile she hit him in his pulmonary artery in his thighs making him bleed out in seconds. Ashlyn turned towards Connor before she continue shooting while Brian kept working.<br/>«How is he doing?»<br/>«He is probably going to lose his knee, but he will survive.» Brian yelled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After 29 hours with on and off with shooting and looking for enemies they were cleared. Several rackets from another base in Afghanistan had took out everything around the base making the helicopter that was landing to get the injured away quickly clear entrance. Ashlyn looked around and saw nobody coming over and sat down and helped Brian with everything she could.<br/>«We got one hit bad here, lost a leg and has been in an out.» Ashlyn said to the paramedic. They looked at him and Ashlyn was with a wide smile when they pulled him into the helicopter. That was a good sign, it meant that he wasn’t dead yet.</p>
<p class="p1">«How bad?» Ashlyn asked when Brian got back to her.<br/>«Not so bad, he will survive.» Brian responded with a smile.<br/>«Looked worse than it was, he’s a fighter and will recover fast.» Brian continued making Ashlyn smile wide before she climbed on top of the highest building that was left looking around.<br/>«It’s all gone.» Smith said beside her.<br/>«Almost.» Ashlyn said looking around, seeing her fellow uniformed men and woman laying around along with the enemies.<br/>«We got them all.» <br/>«And they got us good.» Ashlyn responded towards Smith.<br/>«Let’s get away from here.» Smith said when he noticed that their team was the final once leaving the base at last now since they were the highest once ranked after the commander and his team were all laying around in pieces. The team had walked around collecting all the dog tags they could, to give to the families back home. Ashlyn’s heart broke when she saw O’Malley being on of people she had collected to tags on.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>32 hours earlier.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">«Oh my god!» Whitney said making Ashlyn’s grandmother and Ali turn towards her from the kitchen.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Ali asked looking at the television.<br/>«Breaking news. A base in Afghanistan is taking hits from IS. We just got this video in from an unknown address.» The news reporter said before the video came on the screen. Making the three woman sit down.<br/>«She isn’t there.» Whitney said and prayed at the same time.<br/>«We don’t have anymore information right now. But will give it right away. It’s an US base in Afghanistan judging by the flags and information we just got in.»<br/>«She isn’t there.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn’s grandmother that were holding both the girls hands.<br/>«Hopefully not.» <br/><br/><em>30 hours earlier when Ashlyn and her team shot the jet and the rackets.</em></p>
<p class="p1">«We just got information that a US team had got out of base and destroyed several huge rackets and a jet at the IS base a little outside of Afghanistan. Their US base getting destroyed little by little. Don’t know how many are dead or hurt yet.» A new’s reporter said before they got back to the other news again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>25 hours earlier.</em><br/>«The base is going on and off with shooting and getting hit, this is the news image we got. Showing the originally base to the left and how it looks like now.» A new’s reporter said showing a picture that was of the base in fire several places.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>20 hours earlier.</em><br/>«A plane has just got gun down after shots to the engine. It’s an IS plane, attached too bombs it got up in flames in the air and parts are still falling to the ground.»</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>15 hours earlier.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">«We got information from Fort Brag that it’s over 20 US military teams, one commander and his team and one Special forces team station at the base before the outbreak. Don’t know now after all of this.» <br/><br/><em>10 hours earlier.</em></p>
<p class="p1">«No news yet, it’s still getting hit pretty bad. Hopefully they all make it out alive. We pray to god for the best.»<br/><br/><em>5 hours earlier.</em><br/>«No news, nobody is able to get close enough. Fort Brag don’t have any new information to give out.»<br/>«Fuck this.» Ali said and dialed the direct number to Fort Brag.</p>
<p class="p1">«Hey, this is Alexandra Krieger. Is first sergeant Ashlyn Harris and her team at the base in Afghanistan?»</p>
<p class="p1">«Hey, this is commander Jefferson. Yes, I can confirm that first sergeant Harris and her team is at the base.» The commander responded sharp making Ali take a deep breath.<br/>«Commander Jackson is hit, cover me I’m going over!» Ali heard her favorite voice probably coming from one off the radios or computers at the Fort Brag base.<br/>«She is alive?»<br/>«Yes, her whole team is.» Commander Jefferson responded.<br/>«How bad is it?»<br/>«It’s bad.»<br/>«Confirming commander Jackson is dead. Keep them away from now, lost too many already!» Ali heard Ashlyn voice yell.<br/>«Spec to Brag, we need help!» Ali heard Ashlyn yell.<br/>«Brag to Spec, rackets are coming in three-two-one.» Ali heard a man say. The commander Ali was talking to was the man that had kept Ali updated threw every mission Ashlyn was one. He hadn’t the heart to hung up just yet.<br/>«Do you hear that Alexandra they are getting help.»<br/>«Bazinga! Great, Brag! Is another one coming we need one? Over»<br/>«Mark the place and it will come in, three-two-one.»<br/>«Thank you! Brag, we got it from here. Over and out.» Ali heard Ashlyn say.<br/>«She is good, I need to hung up now Alexandra. I will call the second I hear something.» <br/>«Thank you.» Ali said and hung up the phone.<br/><br/>«They are there, but I heard her. They are all alive.» Ali said to the woman’s beside her.</p>
<p class="p1">«I hate them for always being where it happens.» Whitney said and Ashlyn’s grandmother laughed.<br/>«That’s our boys and Ash. They sure love the attention.» Ashlyn’s grandmother joked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>An hour after the attacked had finally stopped.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">«We just got confirmed that after a delay because of no radio receptions anymore, the base is now not under anymore attack. Several people are confirmed dead. We are trying to get in contact with the base, but it’s too early to say.» The new’s reporter said when Ali dialed the commanders number again.<br/>«Hey, Alexandra Krieger.» He said before Ali was able to say anything.<br/>«Hey commander Jefferson. How are they?»<br/>«They are all still alive, Connor took a bad hit and had lost his leg. The doctors are working on him and have said that he will survive. Lost a lot of blood, his leg is gone. But he will survive without it. Ashlyn and the rest are all good.»<br/>«How many is dead?» Ali asked.<br/>«We have confirmed 67 dead.» The commander responded.<br/>«Off?»<br/>«67 of 197.»<br/>«That’s a lot.»<br/>«Yes, but it could had been way worse. They took a big hit, the IS were ahead of them and our base were not expecting this attack at all. Thanks to Ashlyn’s team we were able to survive, they took out most of the bombs before it were able to get to the base at all. Your woman is a hero.»<br/>«Can you call when you hear anything?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes, of course. Bye Alexandra and Whitney.» The commander said and hung up. Ali had had the phone on speaker so the two women beside her could hear.</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>«Thank you god, that Chris took Matt away for the weekend.» Whitney responded.<br/>«Yes, Chris will be mad when he founds out about this.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said before she took up her phone to call him. Two hours later Chris ran thru the door with Matt in his arms.<br/>«What the hell?» He asked the women.<br/>«I know, we just didn’t want to call you before you where almost here. Knowing that if you knew any sooner you would be put in jail for driving too fast.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said and pulled Chris into a hug meanwhile Whitney took her sleeping son into her arms and pulled him close to her holding around him. Suddenly Ali took a sharp breath.</p>
<p class="p1">«Something wrong?» Ashlyn’s grandmother said and looked at Ali.</p>
<p class="p1">«My water just broke.» Ali said and looked at Whitney.<br/>«Chris?» Whitney said and Chris covered his eyes before Whitney all of a sudden pulled down Ali’s pants.<br/>«Thanks for the heads up.» Ali responded laughing at Whitney.<br/>«It’s been a long night.» Whitney said.</p>
<p class="p1">«Auntie Ali peed on herself.» Matt said with a disgusting face.</p>
<p class="p1">«No baby, she is giving birth. We need to go to the hospital now.» Whitney said pulling up Ali’s pants. Chris had walked into Ashlyn’s room and found new pants to Ali.<br/>«Though you wanted some dry clothes.» Chris said and gave them to Ali.</p>
<p class="p1">«Thank you.» Ali responded with a wide smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ali was laying in a bed in the hospital while Whitney slept beside her with Matt in her lap and Ashlyn’s grandmother on her shoulder. Whitney was the one going to be Ali’s doctor thru the delivery, but she needed some minutes sleep first while another doctor were looking over Ali. Chris was sitting in a corner on the room so whenever they pulled Ali’s pants down he wouldn't be able to see anything at all. Ali’s phone started to ring and Ali took it right away.<br/>«Ashlyn?»<br/>«Hey baby! It’s so damn good to hear you voice.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p class="p1">«Hey baby! I missed you so much! When are you coming home?»<br/>«I’m on the airport now, leaving in ten. Will be back soon, me and Connor are being sent with a jet so I’ll be there in two hours. How are things at home?»<br/>«I’m at the hospital.»<br/>«What? What’s going on?»<br/>«My water broke, baby! We are going to be parents.» Ali said crying suddenly she took a large breath.<br/>«Are you in pain baby?»<br/>«Some times, but it’s over now. I hope you will be here before the boys comes.» Ali said crying.<br/>«I’m on my way baby, I need to leave now. Jumping into the plane! I love you baby, I can’t wait to be there when you will deliver our beautiful boys! See you two hours baby!» Ashlyn yelled over the sound of the engines on the jet.<br/>«I love you too!» Ali said before she waited on Ashlyn to hung up.<br/>«Cap, get us to the hospital as fast as possible! Connor stay awake you are going to be an uncle! Max you are going to be a big brother again!» Ashlyn yelled, Ali laughed and heard Max bark and Connor trying to yell but failing.<br/>«Copy that, first sergeant Harris! Congrats!» Ali heard before the connection were broken because the plane was hitting the air.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Two and a half hour later Ali was getting close to deliver, Whitney ran outside to try and call Ashlyn one more time before she had to take Ali to the delivery room.</p>
<p class="p1">«Ash! You better be on your way, your fiancé is getting close! I need to take…» Whitney didn’t continue because she saw Ashlyn ran down the hallway in full sprint with a serious look on her face.<br/>«You better not tell me she is dying! Where is she? Is she ok? Are they here? Are they ok?» Ashlyn yelled on her way over to Whitney, suddenly they both heard Ali scream out in pain and Ashlyn ran into the room with Whitney behind her.<br/>«Hey baby, I’m here. Let’s get these boys out, how does that sound?» Ashlyn asked kissing Ali’s forehead.<br/>«Ash you need to run down and clean up, I’ll pull her down in the meantime.» Whitney said and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«I’m not leaving her side.»<br/>«If you want to be there when she is giving brith you need to clean up.» Whitney yelled making Ashlyn ran outside and cleaned herself up and got some clean capes on before she sat down beside Ali that was ready.<br/>«I’m right here baby.» Ashlyn said kissing Ali’s forehead again.<br/>«I love you, but these boys are killing me right now!» Ali said making Ashlyn smile and kiss Ali on the lips.<br/>«You are gonna be a momma.» Ashlyn said into Ali’s ears.<br/>«And you gonna be a mommy.» Ali said smiling before she was told to push.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Thirty minutes later Ashlyn was sitting with one baby for the first time meanwhile Ali had the other.<br/>«They are so beautiful baby, I’m so proud of you.» Ashlyn said kissing Ali’s forehead again.<br/>«I can’t believe you made it.» Ali responded with a smile.<br/>«Me neither, but I’m here. I’m not leaving you three again.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile.<br/>«They have a new special team?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Not yet, but we aren’t leaving without Connor. So I’m not going anywhere.» Ashlyn said meanwhile a nurse took the kids.<br/>«Miss Harris, if you follow me with the boys.» The nurse said and Ashlyn kissed Ali one more the before the walked away with the two newborns.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">«Is there anything wrong?» Ashlyn asked since they were taking all kinds of tests.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><br/>«No, we just need to run everything since they are born before their date. But they are healthy and in good shape. Congratulation.» The nurse said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Can we take them up to Alex?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«The doctor needs to check them one more time before we do so, she is on the way.» <br/>«You don’t know how happy I was seeing you run down the hallway!» Whitney said and hugged her best friend.<br/>«It was great seeing you to girl, have you talked with Smith?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yes, there are on the plane back now. Will not be here before tomorrow.» Whitney said with a smile.<br/>«I’m sorry, they pushed me to go on the jet so I could get back incase something happened. Have you told him that the boys are out?» Ashlyn asked with a proud smile.<br/>«No, that’s your story to say. Connor is doing good.» Whitney said with a smile.<br/>«Is he?» Ashlyn asked with a wide smile.<br/>«Yes, he is great. He is sleeping now, so should you.» Whitney said pointing at her tired friend.<br/>«I know, but I can’t. I don’t think I ever can stop looking at them.» Ashlyn said looking at her boys in front of her.<br/>«Congratulation. They are going to have the best moms and the best nephew in the world.» Whitney said hugging Ashlyn before she looked over the two boys meanwhile Ashlyn looked at Whitney to see if she found something odd. Whitney suddenly made a weird face, indicating something was either wrong or really good.<br/>«What’s wrong?»<br/>«Always thinking the worst, nothing. They are just in really good shape. Twins are usually coming early, but these two are in great great great shape!» Whitney said with a wide smile.<br/>«Can we take them up to their momma?» Ashlyn asked with a huge smile on her face.<br/>«Lead the way, mommy!» Whitney said before they walked back to Ali’s room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Whitney walked out of the room after she had congratulated them again and told Ali that the boys where healthy. After an hour Ashlyn walked out to tell Deb, Kyle, Chris and Ashlyn’s grandmother to come in. They were so happy and hugged both woman and the boys several times before they returned back to Ashlyn’s place, where they were staying meanwhile Ali was in the hospital. They were coming by again tomorrow, but knew that the two woman needed to rest now. Ali had been awake for 48 hours now with the news about the base and giving birth. Ashlyn had been awake for almost 60 hours and were soon seeing things that weren’t there.</p>
<p class="p1">«Come here and snuggle.» Ali said and Ashlyn climbed in and feel asleep the second Ali took her hand secured around here.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tactis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaming myself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«How are things?» Whitney asked sitting beside Ali that had woken up, Ashlyn were still sound asleep.<br/>«Good, do you know anything about the attack? I tried to get Ashlyn to talk about it, but she didn’t.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn that was peaceful asleep in Ali’s arms.<br/>«Smith told me it was a hard one for them. The commander at the base played everybody, he was on the other side. It was a suicide mission for him. He wanted the team to be there, because they were too good to be civilians so he wanted them to get killed when he had the chance. Thank good our team is better than he was, they were able to save they're owns by they tactic. Ashlyn were told this right before she boarded the plane, Ashlyn was the one that shoot commander Jackson, she had it all figured out before the base figured it out. Usually shuts herself up when she thinks she has missed something. Blaming herself. In this case probably because she didn’t do it sooner, Connor lost his leg because of commander Jackson. Commander Jackson probably killed a lot of their own while the special team were out of the base.» Whitney said smiling at the little baby she was holding and the baby Ali were holding.<br/>«Why is she blaming herself? It was nothing she could had done.» Ali said confused.<br/>«We know that, she don’t. They are told to trust each others even when they don’t know each others, they have faith in fellow soldiers. She had faith in commander Jackson, he tricked her and everybody else at the base. Ashlyn took him out and the base got angry as hell because she killed one of their own, but at the time and place they couldn’t do anything. They looked into it meanwhile Connor and Ashlyn were waiting for the jet. They found things on the commanders body. Tattoos, scars and stuff that were never reported. She blames herself for not seeing it sooner. Before 66 soldiers that did everything to protect their country was dead. She did the right thing pulling that trigger. I don’t know what happened down there, but I know she blames herself, she always does when someone get killed while she is there.» Whitney responded.<br/>«How do you think they will be able survive without going overseas?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«Just fine, they will need some help. But that’s why we, friend and family are for. They will adapt soon, things will be hard at times. Never give up.» Whitney said looking at Ali.<br/>«What if she regrets it?» Ali asked.<br/>«She’s not going to. You don’t know how long she has been thinking about quitting, she told me after I first meet you in a text after she had surprised you. She had already then started to talk with her commander with it. These two boys will have two wonderful woman as their mothers, Ashlyn will do everything she can to protect them and you.»<br/>«What if she get’s PTSD or what if she can’t adapt to being here?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«She can go thru both. You just need to believe in her.»<br/>«What if she figures out that she can do better than me?»<br/>«Not in a million years will she ever believe that, she will probably believe that you deserve better and build up walls she never had before. You can see it like this, she is breaking up with something really important in her life. The military were her way out of everything, it was her survival. Now you are her survival, you are her way out. She will never take you for granted, you have made her believe in herself outside of the military. She isn’t the same person now then when I meet her, she is finally the person she wants too be now. She is true too herself, this is the Ashlyn I always wanted to meet.» Whitney said looking at her best friend still asleep.</p><p class="p1">«How long were she awake for?» Ali asked since Ashlyn were still deep asleep.</p><p class="p1">«60 hours I believe. So almost three days.» Whitney responded when the boy Ali where holding started to cry and Ashlyn started to stir.<br/><br/>«Hey baby, what’s wrong?» Ashlyn asked and turned towards the boy Ali were holding.<br/>«I can’t believe they are here.» Ashlyn continued kissing the boy’s head.<br/>«I can’t believe you woke up from this and not us when we were talking loud.» Whitney said laughing.<br/>«Whit?» Ashlyn asked confused and turned towards Ali.</p><p class="p1">«How long has she been here?» Ashlyn continued.<br/>«For three house, you have been sleeping all the time.» Ali responded kissing Ashlyn’s forehead.<br/>«So what are their names?» Whitney asked.<br/>«Do you want to say it?» Ashlyn asked looking at Ali that nodded.<br/>«Chad and Ethan.» Ali said pointing to the two boys.<br/>«Can I ask why?» Whitney asked confused.<br/>«Chad after Chris, it means defense. Ashlyn wanted one of them to be called after Chris we found Chad and fell in love with it. Chris was also Ashlyn’s defender when they were growing up so it was perfect. Ethan means strong, it’s after Kyle. He is my strong hand in everything and it was actually Kyle that mention that name and we both fell in love with it.» Ali said with a smile and Ashlyn smiled at the two boys.</p><p class="p1">«Those are beautiful names.» Whitney said and smiled proud of her best friend and her family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">——————————————————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Baby, do you want to talk?» Ali asked when they were finally alone again.<br/>«About what?» Ashlyn asked trying to talk her way out of it.<br/>«About what happened overseas.» Ali continued.<br/>«There is nothing to say.» Ashlyn answered quickly.</p><p class="p1">«Your faith is in the military, in your fellow soldiers, commanders and other platoons. Commander Jackson played you.»<br/>«We are trained to see our enemies too, I failed.» Ashlyn responded with tears in her eyes, Ali regretted mention it thinking it was too soon, it was under 24 hours since it happened, her team hadn’t gotten back yet. Ali just continued too look at Ashlyn, her heart was breaking because she saw the woman she loved more than anything breakdown because she asked her questions too soon, she was afraid that she would build up her walls.</p><p class="p1">«At first when we got to the base I had a weird feeling about it all, I mention it to Connor. He told me it was probably because I wanted to be somewhere else more then there, I taught he was right and began looking around and talking with Jackson. When we left the base, I felt like I was being stabbed without being stabbed if you get what I am saying?» Ashlyn asked and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«I felt I was doing a wrong thing, when we took their base down I figured it all out. I told my team and we ran back, we looked for him. I was the one that found him, but he was shooting the enemies. I was there, right beside him. I had already figured it out, but he played me again. Until suddenly he was gone again, I got him right after he had damage Connor’s knee. I was there too late.» Ashlyn said with tears.<br/>«Baby you weren’t there too late, Connor is alive.» Ali said taking Ashlyn’s hands in her own.</p><p class="p1">«Without a fucking leg, Alex. I had the chance to take him down earlier, but I didn’t.» Ashlyn responded looking at Ali.<br/>«He played you, nobody could had seen it.» <br/>«I told my team he was the enemy, we agreed to take him down or take him with out if we had the chance. Don’t you get it? I had the chance, but I didn’t take it.» Ashlyn responded harshly.</p><p class="p1">«I told you to not take that chance, cap.» Connor responded from his bed that two nurses were rolling in.<br/>«I know, but I was your captain. It was my call in the end.» Ashlyn responded with tears.<br/>«First sergeant Ashlyn Michelle Harris, don’t you dare do this to yourself. He is gone, he is out of the picture. I don’t care that I lost my leg! I know for damn sure that I would had lost you if you had taken him down at your first chance!» Connor yelled making Ali and the nurses a little scared and confused.<br/>«But you would had your leg!» Ashlyn said standing up.<br/>«Can somebody please tell me what’s happening here?» Ali asked.<br/>«If cap had taken that shot at commander Jackson when she first saw him, she would had been killed by the rest of the soldiers on the base until they would had figured it out that she wasn’t the enemy. They would believe that she was the outside man, that she was fighting with IS and not commander Jackson. Everybody out in the field knows who Ash is, but it’s just a few that have talked with her. They are too afraid, she is the only girl in special forces with such a high ranking. She scared everybody away by just stepping into a base.»<br/>«So if you would had pulled the trigger towards Commander Jackson you would had been dead instead of only Connors leg?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I’m sorry Connor, but thank god that you made that call! Thank you god that you heard him Ashlyn. I don’t care that Connor lost his leg, he don’t care about it. You are alive for god sake! I need you, our dogs needs you, our boys needs you and Connor needs you! His leg is nothing consider everything else!» Ali said and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«I was the captain!» Ashlyn yelled making the boys cry.<br/>«You are the captain! I know you would had died for me! For god sake you would had cut your own leg of if I asked you too, but I don’t care that I lost my leg! You are alive, Ash! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you had pulled that trigger when you had the chance!» Connor said and took Ashlyn’s hand.<br/>«I’m sorry.» Ashlyn said with tears up at Connor, Ali was shocked to only see him nod in return.<br/>«Now, go out to Whitney and get changed. You stink. Ali here will give me one of your boys and I will hold him until you come back.» Connor said and Ashlyn walked out without a word.<br/><br/>«How? What happened?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«I don’t blame her, I meant what I said. I couldn’t lived without her. You are her soon to be wife, but our team is like a family.» Connor said.<br/>«Why did you only nod when she said she was sorry?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«It how we all does it. When she says she is sorry, then we are done with it. No more talking about it, it’s out of the world now.» Connor responded.<br/>«So she isn’t going to blame herself anymore?»<br/>«She is, but she has had her outburst for now.» Connor responded with a smile towards Chad that was now in his arms.<br/>«How’s everything with you?» Ali asked.<br/>«I am on high meds, that’s for sure.» Connor responded laughing.<br/>«Is she going to be ok?»<br/>«Yes, she is going to be fine. You know that we are will be a phone call away at anytime when things get’s more settle.» Connor said and Ali nodded and grabbed onto Connors hand and smiled.<br/>«We all love you, you know that right?» Connor said and Ali smiled wide.<br/>«I love you all too.» Ali responded.<br/>«So I’m guessing the boys will be here in under 45 minutes, are you ready?» Connor said and Ali smiled.<br/>«Couldn’t be more ready. I have missed Ashlyn and Max the most, but you guys are on a close second place.»</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Who would had guest that Ashlyn Michelle Harris would settle down, quit her job in the special forces, getting married and still be happy as never before?» Tobin asked looking down at the two boys in their crib back in Orlando. They had been in Florida two weeks, before they decided to go back home to Orlando so Ali could start training when she felt for it. Tobin had come down at the same day they arrived to help them out.</p><p class="p1">«If I had knew all that when I saw her at the bar I would had done it all faster.» Ali said smiling making Ashlyn look at her confused.<br/>«What?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«You should had seen Ali while you were overseas!» Tobin said and Ashlyn looked at Ali worried.<br/>«You hated it.» Ashlyn commentated.</p><p class="p1">«Yes, but that’s just because I didn’t know what would happen.» <br/>«I always told you I would come back home too you.» Ashlyn said proudly.</p><p class="p1">«Yes, but you were always hurt when you got back.» Ali responded looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«I was never damaged.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.</p><p class="p1">«You were dead once.» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«You are the only one that can kill me.» Ashlyn said smiling proud of her comment.<br/>«You suck.» <br/>«I don’t, but I get what you are saying.» <br/>«Heeeey! Someones sexual frustrated.» Tobin responded fast making Ali blush and Ashlyn look at her.<br/>«I have been overseas for months, I come back to this beautiful woman and our beautiful sons. Of course I’m sexual frustrated!» Ashlyn responded making Ali blush more.<br/>«Anyway, how’s things at the Heath and Morgan house?» Ali asked making Ashlyn turned towards Tobin in shock.<br/>«What? You finally did it?» Ashlyn asked exited.<br/>«No, we aren’t like that. We still just live together, she don’t know how I feel about her.» Tobin responded looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«Just tell her already!» <br/>«She is going thru a divorce right now, I can’t tell her now.»<br/>«You always have an excuse. You should tell her now, you might be shocked to how she responds.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Do you know something I don’t know?» Tobin asked confused making Ali look at Ashlyn as well. Ali knew more the Ashlyn, but she hadn’t said anything to her about it yet.<br/>«I might.» <br/>«You are lying.» Tobin said.<br/>«I might. I can see the way you two look at each other. It’s the way I used to look at Alex.» Ashlyn said making Ali give her a killer look.<br/>«What do you mean with used?» <br/>«Because I used to believe you where the most beautiful woman walking on this planet, now I know you are the most beautiful walking woman walking around anywhere.» Ashlyn smiled cheesy.<br/>«What’s with the cheesy comments Ash?» Tobin asked laughing at her friend.<br/>«It’s called love my dear friend, you will see it when you tell Alex your feelings bro.»<br/>«Who would had guess you were such a sentimental person?» Ali asked chuckling at her girlfriend.<br/>«I am a mother now.» Ashlyn responded proudly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Later that day.<br/>«I think I have found out what I want to do.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her smiling.<br/>«I want to be a police officer.» Ashlyn said and Ali got a little shocked, she didn’t expect that from Ashlyn.<br/>«You do realize you always choose things that will get you killed right?» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«You afraid? I always get a job at the base training trainee’s or something? It’s more safe I guess.» Ashlyn responded with a weak smile.<br/>«No, I want you to do whatever you want baby. If you want to become a police officer then we will find a job for you.» Ali said with a smile pulling Ashlyn into a hug.<br/>«I love you, do you know that?»<br/>«I actually do. That reminds me about something, when are we going to get married?» Ali asked and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«Whenever you want baby. I want you too have your dream wedding, I know already that you probably have a book or something.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«I have four.» Ali whispered.<br/>«What was that beautiful?» Ashlyn asked not knowing if she had heard it right.<br/>«I have four books.» Ali said again and Ashlyn just laughed.</p><p class="p1">«Then you better start looking.» Ashlyn said with a smile before she told Ali she was taking the dogs out.<br/><br/>«Why did Ashlyn just tell me to have my dream wedding? Don’t she want to marry me?» Ali asked Tobin when she walked into the living room after she had been on the phone with her family.</p><p class="p1">«What?» Tobin asked confused and Ali repeated her question.<br/>«You do realize that Ashlyn don’t care right? She wants to marry you, but she could do it at home with a priest she would do it. She just wants to have you as her wife, the rest doesn’t matter to her.» Tobin responding sipping on her water.</p><p class="p1">«Where is Ash?» Marta asked when she saw Ali come into the gym with both babies.<br/>«At a job interview.» Ali responded while Marta took over the babies.<br/>«What job? You never mention that.» Marta said.<br/>«She got a phone call today. She sent her papers in two weeks ago, but got told they hadn’t any jobs for her.»<br/>«And in what job?»<br/>«Police.» Ali responded.<br/>«You don’t sound so happy about that?» <br/>«I hate the fact that she always have to have her life on the line.» Ali responded with a smile.<br/>«You do know who you are going to marry right?» Marta said looking at Ali and she nodded.<br/>«She is used to live in the danger zone. Now she isn’t, I do believe that nobody will be capable of killing her, nobody has overseas how will they be capable of doing it here?» Marta said.<br/>«She is more armed being overseas.»<br/>«She has been held hostage for months and tortured without being armed. She will survive, don’t worry about that.» Marta said laughing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ali was walking thru the doors back home with all her boys, the twins and the dogs and was shocked too see Ashlyn sitting outside. She knew it was never something good when she just sat there, their view wasn’t good so Ashlyn was outside just to get air.</p><p class="p1">«What happened?» Ali asked Ashlyn that just laughed.<br/>«I didn’t get the job.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What? You are more than qualified.» Ali responded shocked.</p><p class="p1">«I was too military.» Ashlyn responded laughing again.<br/>«What? I know plenty of people that have served in the military and is working in the police department now.» Ali said confused.<br/>«Yeah, me too. But they weren’t in the specials.» Ashlyn said and looked at Ali.<br/>«That’s why you are more than qualified?» Ali said.<br/>«I know, that’s the problem. I’m more than qualified.» Ashlyn said and shook her head.<br/>«I don’t get it tho.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her too continued.<br/>«I have the strength to go thru any test their are pushing at me, I have the ability to see the innocent, I have the ability to pull the trigger if someone is shooting at me or my partner, I have the ability to judge when to pull the trigger and not, I have the ability to get someone on the ground even if they are shooting at me without killing them or shooting them back, why wouldn’t they want me?» Ashlyn said letting out a tear that shocked Ali.<br/>«Baby, it’s just this department. We can always move and try again.» Ali said.<br/>«I’m not going too move just because of that. I just don’t get it. Maybe I should stay in the military.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I support you in whatever you will do, you know that. But let me make some calls, I know a lot in the department that can help you getting a job.»<br/>«No, Alex. I want to do it by myself. It just hurts to hear that after I have been serving this country thru hell overseas, they tell me I’m not capable of doing it back home. I have done things that probably half of the people in the department wouldn’t be able to do, why can’t I then get a job patrolling the streets or something?» <br/>«I will be honest with you baby, I wasn’t trilled when you told me you wanted to work in the police. But now I understand why you wanted to work there. I will fight with you to get that job, but do you want too?» Ali asked.<br/>«I’m going back there tomorrow. Now I want to be here with you, can we watch a movie?» Ashlyn asked and Ali smiled and nodded before they walked back in.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«Do you think I will be capable of the job if I ever get it?»</p><p class="p1">«You make me feel safe, I feel more safe whenever you are around then when I have police officers all around me.» Ali said and kissed her fiancé.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Hello, I’m Ashlyn Harris. I was here yesterday because of a job interview. I was just wondering if I could talk with them again?» Ashlyn asked the officer that was sitting at the service desk.<br/>«They are in a meeting now, if you don’t mind waiting I will go ask.» The woman said and Ashlyn sat down in the waiting room with Max by her side.<br/>«The chief himself can take you in for a meeting in 20 minutes.» The woman said again and Ashlyn nodded. She started to think about what she was going to say too him, so he would change his mind, but couldn’t figure it out before he stood in front of her. <br/>«Sergeant Ashlyn Harris, let’s go to my office.»<br/>«It’s only Ashlyn Harris now, Chief Ronald.» Ashlyn said like she had yesterday. Ashlyn told Max too stay.<br/>«Is he a service dog?» The Chief asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«You can bring him with.» The Chief said and Ashlyn pointed at her leg for Max to walk with her.</p><p class="p1">«So I’m guessing this is because we told you basically no yesterday.» The Chief said and Ashlyn nodded before she sat down in front of his desk.</p><p class="p1">«I just don’t get it. I’m qualified enough. I have served this country overseas for years because I love serving our country. I have been thru horrible things and still saved our asses. I have never shot a wrong person or anything. I don’t get how I’m not qualified for this job, I can probably run every test way better then most of the people already in here.» Ashlyn said, she was angry they didn’t give her any chance.<br/>«Why do you want this job?» The Chief said and Ashlyn looked at him confused.<br/>«I want to continue serving this country, just at home.» Ashlyn responded short.<br/>«But why? You can work in the military, that’s where a woman like you should be. You have accomplish so much there, it’s a waste if you start here.»<br/>«I want to live at home. I want to live with my fiancé, with our dogs, with our two newborns. I want to be home, I haven’t felt the feeling of a home since I moved in with my grandma when I was younger. Now I know the feeling again, this is where I belong.» Ashlyn said and the Chief smiled.<br/>«I was hoping you were coming back, I was hoping you weren’t going to give up just because of a no. I have a job for you, can you start in a week?» He said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.» Ashlyn said shaking his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn drove straight to the gym to tell Ali the good news as fast as possible. She walked thru the doors and straight to her boys when she couldn’t see Ali anywhere. Tom was watching the boys meanwhile Ali was training.</p><p class="p1">«Where is Alex?» Ashlyn asked taking up Ethen meanwhile Tom was holding Chad.<br/>«She’s changing, just go ahead.» Tom said and gave Chad to Ashlyn as well, she walked into the changing room.<br/>«Cover you guys up, mens are coming in.» Ashlyn yelled before she walked thru the doors making everybody scream for her too wait, until they saw who she was referring to.<br/>«You said men, not babies.» Marta said laughing with the rest.<br/>«They are going to become men one day.» Ashlyn said smiling wide looking at her boys.<br/>«I hear my favorite voices.» Ali said and came out of the bathroom walking up the her favorite people.<br/>«Are you kidding with me?» Ali yelled by just looking at Ashlyn who only smiled in respond.<br/>«Oh my god, I’m so proud of you!» Ali yelled.<br/>«You two are seriously born for each other, reading each others minds, what the hell is going on?» Alex yelled.<br/>«Tell them!» Ali said proud.<br/>«I got a job.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«What?» Alex asked.<br/>«Police department.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Then we are safe, I was worried after they told you no that you were supposed to start at a coffee shop or something.» Alex responded making Ashlyn look at her confused.<br/>«You believed I was going to end in a coffee shop? I would had loved to work with coffee, but I would probably run into walls if I was trapped inside for a whole day.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«True, you always look around for a place to sneak out if Ali ask if you want to join our meeting, you of course can’t tell Kriegy no, but you hate the meetings.» Alex said making Ali glare at Ashlyn.<br/>«Is that true?» Ali asked shocked.<br/>«It’s interesting.» Ashlyn responded laughing.</p><p class="p1">«What’s wrong with our meetings?» Ali continued, Ashlyn knew she was in trouble now giving Alex a killer glare in thank you for this.</p><p class="p1">«It’s nothing wrong, but I see the game. I know what you are going to look at the next day, it’s nothing new for me, since I am in the stands.» Ashlyn responded.</p><p class="p1">«So you should have the meeting then.» <br/>«Babe, that’s not what I meant.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali.</p><p class="p1">«Maybe you should be the captain too, since you already knows everything.» Ali said and just walked outside.<br/>«I’m sorry, I’ll talk with her.» Alex said and Ashlyn smiled before she walked back to Tom. She laid the boys down and sat back on a bench waiting for Ali to finish her workout.<br/>«You should go for a walk or something, so you don’t need to run into the walls.» Ali snapped at Ashlyn. Ashlyn just nodded sadly and walked outside making Ali regret how she had acted the past two minutes towards Ashlyn. She knew that Ashlyn hated to sit still, Ali was shocked whenever they were watching a movie together, Ashlyn could tap her feet all the times, until Ali snuggled with her then she just snuggled back and could sit still for hours, but only with Ali or the boys if they are sleeping. She understood why Ashlyn was bored on their meetings, Ali was usually bored herself. She knew Ashlyn always wanted to something, she was used to run around with weight on her shoulders all the time, now she didn’t. What Ali didn’t understand was why Ashlyn got so sad. Ashlyn looked defeated, like if Ali had told her to go to hell or something.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«Tom, I’ll be right back.»<br/>«No, Ali come here and finish up.» Tom said.<br/>«I need to talk with Ash!» Ali said.<br/>«She needs air, you can talk to her afterwards.» Tom responded.<br/>«I don’t care.» <br/>«Ali, look.» Tom said pointing down at the field, where Ashlyn ran running around with both the boys in their carrier and the dogs on her heals.</p><p class="p1">«How did you know without looking out before now?»<br/>«She did this in college as well, she used to stay on the fields for hours after we lost a game, she blamed herself. Have she never done this before?» Tom asked and Ali shook her head.<br/>«The only place Ashlyn has faith in herself and knows herself was in the military, now she is back in an unknown world for her. She never believed in herself on the field or off, her parents took that away from her. The only people that did believe in her was me, Tobin, Chris and her grandmother after her grandfather died. Now you are added to that list, but now she don’t believe in herself again.» Tom said and Ali teared up.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Tom looked at her confused.<br/>«I haven’t even talked to her about all of this, I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. You know more about my fiancé than I do.»<br/>«Ali you have had a lot on your mind, your boys, Ashlyn quitting her job, recovery training. Ashlyn just need to get out her energy now, nothing more.» Tom responded giving Ali a hug.<br/>«Can I go down? I will do my recovery training when I get home, I only have two hours on the bike today.» Ali asked and Tom nodded.</p><p class="p1">Ali walked down to the fields while Ashlyn was on the other side of the field running around it, she didn’t even notice Ali. <br/>«Can we talk?» Ali asked when Ashlyn ran past her. Ashlyn stopped and looked back before she turned around and walked towards her.<br/>«Finished?» Ashlyn asked trying to act like she wasn’t hurt at all.<br/>«No, decided to do it when we got home.» Ali said.<br/>«You can just go up and do it now, I’ll be here.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Babe, can we sit and talk?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Ashlyn asked scared.<br/>«I’m sorry for what I said, I don’t know why I reacted like that. I know you hate the meetings, I just enjoy having you there because then I can look at you instead of Tom.» Ali said making Ashlyn smile a little, but she wasn’t talking.</p><p class="p1">«How are you after quitting the military?» Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at her.</p><p class="p1">«I’m good, it’s harder then I imagine.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Do you want to go back?» Ali asked and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«No, I want to be here with you, with the boys and with the dogs.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Then why was it hard?»<br/>«I don’t know this world, I don’t know how it works.» Ashlyn said and Ali could feel that her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.</p><p class="p1">«What do you mean?» Ali asked scared of the answer.<br/>«All I know and all I’m good at is what the military have taught me. I’m not a person that’s good to blend in, I don’t get liked by most people. You have your whole life here, I don’t know how to adapt to this life, I’m trying Alex. I’m trying so damn hard, but every time I take one step ahead, I get pushed back two steps.» Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes.<br/>«What do you mean?» Ali asked afraid, she had never pushed Ashlyn away for doing something she wanted at all, especially after she got back.<br/>«You haven’t done anything wrong, baby.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Then who have?» Ali asked angry.<br/>«Nobody, it’s just me and my mind. I basically ran away from this, from all of this. I ran away from people because everybody was judging me, especially after I moved in with my grandmother. They judged me since I was never good in school. They judged me because of my injuries, I fought my way back, but I was never good enough for people to stop judging me. I ran away, now I’m back. Nobody is judging me, but I’m judging myself. I should be able to blend more in, I shouldn’t be afraid of people like I am. I’m afraid of everybody, because of the military. I can’t trust anybody, because in my mind they can have bombs on them. I look around for all the time, I can never be calm without you, you are the only person that can calm me down.» Ashlyn said and Ali couldn’t hold it in anymore her tears were dripping and dripping, Ashlyn tried to take them away.</p><p class="p1">«I think you needs to talk with someone, you have probably some PTSD?» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I know, but I don’t think I can do it.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«What if I come with you?» Ali suggested and saw Ashlyn look at her with love.<br/>«Do you really want to do that?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Of course, I’ll make a call on my way back and get an appointment, is that ok?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Can I get a kiss before we go back home?» Ali asked and Ashlyn smiled and gave her a kiss before they walked to their separate cars.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn had took the boys meanwhile Ali drove back alone running into the store to get some dinner before she drove home to feed the boys meanwhile Ashlyn would start on the dinner.<br/>«So I got an appointment tomorrow, she just had an opening. Does that work?» Ali asked.<br/>«Yes, sure.»<br/>«When do you start in the police department?» Ali asked.</p><p class="p1">«Next Wednesday, I’ll be working in the morning, so I can take the boys meanwhile you watch the games from the sideline.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«No, we all will be up in the stands.» Ali responded with a wide smile.<br/>«Have I told you how much I love you?» Ashlyn asked meanwhile Ali was breastfeeding the boys.<br/>«You tell me that every day.» Ali smiled wide and kissed her before Ashlyn started on the dinner.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Hello, I’m doctor Fiona Highting, please call me Fiona. I’m assuming you are Alexandra Krieger and you are First sergeant Ashlyn Harris.» The woman in her suit said and the girls nodded. Marta and Alex was watching the boys meanwhile they were here.</p><p class="p1">«Just call me Ali.» Ali said and shook her hand.<br/>«Just Ashlyn.» Ashlyn said with a little smile.<br/>«Do you want to know how I could tell who was who?» Fiona asked.</p><p class="p1">«Looked her up?» Ashlyn said smiling looking at Ali who just laughed.<br/>«No, I could had done that. I could tell by how you stood that you were the first sergeant. I’m sorry, Ali but her behavior is perfect.»<br/>«I don’t blame you, one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.» Ali said smiling at Ashlyn who just laughed.<br/>«So I didn’t get much information about anything really, so can’t you two say some things about yourself? I’ll get first so we can get to know each other a little more. My name is Fiona, I was born in West Virginia, I used to dream of becoming a nurse, but to be honest talking was more my style then doing. I have now worked her for 7 years now. Me and my husband have a nine year old daughter at home, she brings the joy in me after long days. Kids are underrated people. I am not going to talk about anything we talk about here unless I do believe either of you would be any harm for others or yourself, other then that my husband will not even know anything about that.» Fiona said. <br/>«I’m Ali, I play soccer for a living on both the national team and Orlando Pride. We just got two baby boys so I’m still in recovery right now. I meet Ashlyn on my brothers bar almost two years ago, and she made me want to become a mom, grow a family with her and everything. I’m here to support my fiancé and to try to learn how I can become a better partner.» Ali responded and Ashlyn looked at her with a nervous smile.<br/>«Alright then, no lie that I’m the reason we are here. I just quitted my job in the military, starting my new job in the police department on Wednesday. I can’t stop thinking like I do while I’m overseas, that’s why we are here. I don’t want Ali to go thru this if I don’t get any help. Then I will not be the soon to be wife she deserve or the mother to our boys that they do deserve.» Ashlyn responded looking down at her hands, Ali took her hands over them to support her.<br/>«I can see how much you two care for each other, that’s a great start. Now Ashlyn can you tell me a little more about what you are going thru?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I can’t walk outside without thinking that the people running in the streets have bombs on them, I keep being on high alert all the time, not trusting anybody. And I don’t sleep much, I twist and turn all night waking up by a little sound or if it’s too quiet.» Ashlyn said and Ali felt horrible, how could she not notice how much Ashlyn was struggling.<br/>«By Ali’s reaction I get the feeling that you haven’t talk with her about it?» Fiona responded looking at Ashlyn reaction.<br/>«No, I haven’t. I’m trained to keep everything inside, I act like nothing. We can’t show fear in combat, so I don’t show it here either.»<br/>«What was your job in the military?» Fiona asked.<br/>«I was in the special forces, the captain.» <br/>«That’s huge, so 10 years?» Fiona asked.<br/>«Yes, that’s right.» Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«So how was life before you joined?» Fiona asked and saw by the look on Ashlyn she saw that the past wasn’t something she enjoyed talking about, Fiona knew that there was the reason why she was here today.</p><p class="p1">«It was good.» Ashlyn responded shortly making Ali look at her confused.<br/>«I’m not here too judge, I’m here to help.» Fiona responded and Ali tighten her grip on Ashlyn’s hands.</p><p class="p1">«I didn’t have a good childhood, when I was in my early teens I started to grow as a person. My grandmother had took me in and I got to start over, away from all the hate and betray. I was finally a place where I was loved and took care of. The only place beside my grandmothers I feel like that is with Alex.»<br/>«Not the military?» Fiona asked a little confused.<br/>«No, I felt safe. But there I felt like I could do anything in the world. I am trained to basically anything from talking people out of things to shooting and dislocate bombs. In the military I was just a regular person trying to do anything in my power to save the innocent from horrible tragedy. I didn’t feel loved and taken care of like I did at grams or with Alex because I never tried to earn their love like the way I did in the military. Nothing is given too you there, here Alex is with me God knows why.» Ashlyn said smiling looking at Ali who just looked at her with love in return.<br/>«So what happened before you moved in with your grandmother?» Ashlyn knew she weren’t able to get away from it so she started to tell her story, about the rape with the priest, her father, how she had been a hostage for some days by both her parents and that people knew but didn’t do anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«I want to test something before we finish up today, do you trust me?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Close you eyes, can you do that for me?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Ali can you hold her right hand for me and I’ll hold your left Ashlyn.» Fiona said and they did like they were told.<br/>«I’m going to ask you some questions to try and get your memory about your past in the light. I believe we have to start there so we both can help you along the way to now. You don’t have PTSD from the military, but from your childhood.» Fiona said and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>«Close your eyes please.» Fiona said and Ashlyn did as she was told.<br/>«When you got home from school, how did your parents greet you?»<br/>«They didn’t.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«They didn’t notice you coming home?» Fiona asked.</p><p class="p1">«They didn’t care. They were either too high or too drunk.»<br/>«How did it look like? How was your living room compared to when you went to school?»<br/>«It was filled with vodka bottles.» <br/>«Vodka, it’s usually beer bottles?» Fiona asked a little confused.<br/>«It got them to feel nothing, faster than beers did.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Did they say that?» <br/>«Yes, I asked. Because they usually drank beer when I got home, but not this day.»<br/>«What had changed?»<br/>«I had just hit their friends son with a fish while we were at the beach on our school tour.»<br/>«Why did you do that?»<br/>«He kept yelling horrible words to me, that my family was a wreck, my mother was a whore, my father was cheating. I got so mad that I hit him with a fish.» Ashlyn said and Ali didn’t knew if she was supposed to laugh or get mad at Ashlyn.<br/>«How did your parents react to it?»<br/>«Like I said, they were drunk when I got home.» Ashlyn said and look at Fiona.<br/>«Close your eyes, only a couple of questions left.» Fiona said and Ashlyn did.<br/>«How did they react?»<br/>«I walked up to them and told them I got an A on a test that day.»<br/>«My father grabbed me by my hair and just yelled that I was never supposed to get born.»<br/>«What did you do?» Fiona asked while Ali was crying.<br/>«I started to scream, I screamed so loud I taught my lungs couldn’t take it anymore.»<br/>«Did he let you go?»<br/>«No, he dragged me down in the basement. That was the first time I was down there. I heard my mother yell at my father for what he had done. But she never went down to me.»<br/>«How was it like?»<br/>«It was just a room then, with a bucket to pee in, without a toilet, without a bed. I haven’t remembered this before.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Why do you think that is?»<br/>«Because I have tried to forget it.»<br/>«How old where you?»<br/>«Four» Ashlyn responded making Ali cry ever more.<br/>«So it started when you were four?»<br/>«Yes, I have always believed it started when I was around 7.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Because you have blocked it out.»<br/>«Why is that?» Ashlyn asked looking at Fiona.<br/>«Because you didn’t know that he was hurting you.» Fiona responded sadly.<br/>«What happened with your hand?» Fiona asked.<br/>«Nothing, why?» Ashlyn asked confused.<br/>«You started to tap your finger when you talked about your dad.» Fiona responded.<br/>«I don’t remember.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I’ll talk with you again on Monday if that works?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Now before we stop I want us all to say one thing you look forward too until Monday, I’ll look forward to a weekend with my daughter.»<br/>«The game later today.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«And a family weekend.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Alright then, I’ll see you Ashlyn on Monday. You can choose what you want Ali, I recommend you coming along if you have time and you wants to. Call or text me if there is anything, I might not be on job, but I’m always here either way.» Fiona responded making the couple smile and shake her hand before they walked out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Do you want me to come along on Monday?»<br/>«Only if you wants to, I don’t want to make you come.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I’m coming as long as you want me there.»<br/>«I feel safe with you.» Ashlyn responded looking at the road.<br/>«You make me feel safe too baby, I’m sorry for everything that happened in your past. But believe me when I tell you this, you will be a perfect mom to your babies.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her.<br/>«Why do you believe that? I have never meet a real parent before I meet you family. My grandmother has always been my grandmother.» <br/>«She is a mother to, and she blames herself for what happened to you before she knew about it. My mom worship you like the rest of my family. Do you want to know what my mother wrote to me when she knew I was pregnant?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«That you would be a perfect mother. Because you threat everybody you love like they are your life. You do everything for the people you love, if I tell you to jump you will. You will be the cool mom that builds fort with her children, that will learn them right and wrong, that will teach them to have a serious aspect to life, at the same time to enjoy every second of it. You are the best that has ever happened to me, Ashlyn Michelle Harris!» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«I love you so much Alexandra Blaire Krieger.» Ashlyn responded while Ali kissed her cheek.</p><p class="p1">«Now let’s get to Alex’s place before we all go to the game.» Ali said.<br/>«Me and the boys can come after the meeting.»<br/>«No, you are all coming to the meeting.» Ali responded making Ashlyn smile.<br/>«I know you hate the meetings, but I love having you there.»<br/>«Anything for you babe.»</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn and the boys was the last ones to come thru the doors when the team jumped up in cheers making Ashlyn confused and turned towards Tom as if she had missed something. When she look up at Tom she saw a huge picture of herself on the wall behind them.<br/>«What’s this?» Ashlyn asked confused.</p><p class="p1">«A little bird told us that it’s your birthday today.» Tom said and Ashlyn looked straight at Tobin, she knew Ali hadn’t planed this.<br/>«Quick to judge, I see.» Tobin said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Too all of you that haven’t known Ashlyn like we do, she hates her birthday.» Tom said making the team laugh and shocked, Ali knew Ashlyn hated it. But she had never celebrated Ashlyn’s birthday on her day before, because Ashlyn had been overseas. So this was the first time.<br/>«Ali here told me that you have actually been overseas for 10 years on your birthday, so that makes me smile knowing that for 11 years ago I was the only one celebrating with you.» <br/>«No.» Ashlyn responded knowing what was coming.<br/>«So this is Ashlyn on her last birthday in this country.» Tobin said making Ashlyn blush before the video even started. It was a video of Ashlyn 11 years ago, eating take out at her grandmothers house with Tobin meanwhile Shark week was being played in the background. <br/>«Quit it, you know I hate that camera.» <br/>«That’s just because you look awful on a camera.»<br/>«The camera would break if you were in the picture.»<br/>«Cocky much?» They heard Tobin say.<br/>«Let’s just move to the good parts.» Tobin said and started to rush thru the film making Ashlyn confused because she didn’t remembered Tobin taping later that day, until she saw that Tobin had sat the camera down beside them making Ashlyn not realize she was being taped.</p><p class="p1">«This is the day Ashlyn had told me she was joining the military.» Tobin said before she hit the play bottom.<br/>«What are you going to do now?»</p><p class="p1">«I’m joining the military, probably staying there for a while until I’m either dead or there is nothing left of me.»<br/>«Why?»<br/>«I want to make my family proud, I’m nothing here.»<br/>«I need you.»<br/>«You will do just fine without me, you are good at blending in. You do realize that you are my only friend right?»<br/>«That should make it harder for you to leave me.»<br/>«You know I need this.»<br/>«I do, but what are you dreams in life? Or better question, what will make you quit the military?»<br/>«I don’t know. The normal stuff I guess.»<br/>«And that’s?»<br/>«A beautiful woman that will make me see that I am loved for once.»<br/>«How is your dream girl like?»<br/>«You will make me say cheesy stuff now.» <br/>«I will, so how is she like? How does she look like and how is she like?»<br/>«Why? Nobody will love me for who I am other than you. Don’t take this wrong, but Tobs I don’t want to date you.»<br/>«Dream girl, now go.»</p><p class="p1">«Hmm, I guess the ordinary.»<br/>«What’s the ordinary?»<br/>«A girl that don’t need fancy clothes to make her look sexy. She will just as sexy in her joggers as in her gala dress. She will be independent, she don’t need somebody by her side to make her look sturdy. She don’t tell any lies, because her honesty will be her beauty. Smart in the head, courageous in the heart, confident in herself and compassionate in her thoughts. Strong and graceful. She will love me for my shitty childhood, she will love me for who I am. My flaws and my demons. I will love her for her beauty, her way of living. For the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loves and believes in. I will follow her thru everything just because she wants me by her side at all times. She will do everything to make people around her happy even if she is sad. She isn’t just beautiful for her long dark hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her killer smile that will make my knees weak every time, her looks. She is beautiful, deep down in her soul. She is nothing like all the other girls, she is the real woman.»<br/>«You make me want to marry you sometimes.» <br/>«I hate you.»<br/>«No, you don’t. I wish nothing else then that you will one day meet the woman of your dreams. Because you deserve it, Ash! I don’t care about your past, you and your heart deserves someone exactly as you described! I hate you for joining the military, but I wish that a woman like that will make you quit it. Happy birthday, I love you Ashy.»</p><p class="p1">«Love you too, Toby.» Ashlyn responded before they hugged and Tobin stopped the video and Ashlyn looked at Ali who were crying like the rest of the girls including Tom and the staff.<br/>«I guess Ash can look into the future.» <br/>«Maybe we should continue the movie.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«The camera died.» Tobin responded making Ashlyn laugh.<br/>«Anything you want to add?» Tobin asked Ashlyn.<br/>«I guess I found her.» Ashlyn said smiling at Ali that just kissed her.<br/>«I love you so fucking much!» Ali responded and kissed her again.<br/>«Right now I feel like this is my birthday.» Ali said making the girls laugh.<br/>«Can you marry me instead?» Marta asked.<br/>«Or me?» Girls asked all around.<br/>«No!» Ali yelled pulling Ashlyn into her.<br/>«So the meeting now is so that everybody can understand that I’m kinda creepy?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Creepy, you have been too long around boys. I don’t think I have ever seen something as romantic as just this!» Alex said making Ashlyn blush.<br/>«Can I finish?» Tobin asked and everybody turned towards her where Tobin had a jersey in her arms.<br/>«I have a little speech, Ash you know how much I hate it, I’m doing it just for you my love.» <br/>«Ashlyn, Happy birthday. I don’t care how old you get, even tho I know. When I look at you I see pure love, passion, enthusiasm, warmth and humor. Everywhere you go it’s laughter and kindness around you. For me this is a chance to say proudly that I feel so fortunate and honored to have you not only as a best friend, but also as my inspiration. You brought joy and purpose into my life, and told me to get it together even being miles apart. I’m so glad that you’ve always had my back, even when you told me to get it together. I know I have caused you and probably still do a little bit of stress. Like when you took the fault for every stupid idea I had back in the days or rescued me from the cop not only once but probably three times, alright four. It’s not on purpose. It’s actually in the act of love for all the times you have embarrassed me in-front of everybody in the military or actually anybody in total. You do embarrassed me a lot, but I love you for it. Seriously tho, I will try my best to become a better me now that I have two baby boys to play with meanwhile you and their momma does god’s knows what. You are so special to me, Ash. I want to say thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You truly live by the motto of giving everything and expecting nothing in return. All you want it respect and you get that from everybody around you. I can’t think of a more thoughtful and generous person that at the same time is joy and just like a child. I love you so much, Ashlyn! Happy birthday.» Tobin finished and Ashlyn walked up and gave her a hug.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«So this is something from us all.» Tobin said and gave Ashlyn the jersey and Ashlyn looked on the back with a wide smile.<br/>«Our hero.» Ashlyn said out loud.<br/>«Thanks girls, I will never forget this day.» Ashlyn responded with a wide dimple smile.<br/>«Can we get back to something?» Marta asked and they looked at her confused.<br/>«Can we continue the movie?» Marta asked, knowing that Ashlyn probably asked Tobin to describe her dream girl and it will probably match Alex pretty good.<br/>«Like I said, the camera died right after.» Tobin said and Ashlyn hugged her meanwhile she whispered liar in her eyes.<br/>They all got their chance to congratulate Ashlyn with her day, after their meeting when they started to get out for their warmup, Ashlyn knew she were going to go up to the VIP station with the boys meanwhile Ali were going down with the team for some inspirational words before their warmup and again before the game. When Ashlyn were going to turn towards the elevator Ali stopped her and leaned into her ear.</p><p class="p1">«My mom is coming into town later, taking the boys for a loooong ride.» Ali said and Ashlyn looked at her a little confused, but with fire in her eyes.<br/>«Let’s just say I have some red underwear on right now, that will be on the floor in a couple of hours.» <br/>«You can’t do this to me!» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Wanna bet?» Ali said and walked away swing her hips more then before knowing Ashlyn looked at her.<br/>«Hate and love relationship.» Dom, Sydney husband commentated when he walked towards Ashlyn.<br/>«Hey, good seeing you two!» Ashlyn responded looking at their child and hugging them both.<br/>«You too, giving you are hard time or?»<br/>«Been overseas for months, been busy with two boys since I got home, just got told her mother is coming into town today so we can finally be alone for an hour or two.»<br/>«Believe me, it’s all worth it!» Dom responded laughing hugging her again telling her happy birthday.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Private life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Are you really talking about our private life with my mother?» Ali asked walking in snuggling into Ashlyn since she couldn’t do it when she woke up the bed, as usually Ashlyn was gone when Ali woke up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«So how was the night?» Deb asked while making breakfast for the girls. Ashlyn just got in after a morning run with both the boys and dogs with her.<br/>«It was good, got some extra hours of sleep.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«How was your night?» Ashlyn asked after sitting down.<br/>«It was good, I love driving around too see different places so it was great.» Deb responded with a smile.<br/>«You do know you didn’t have to get out of the house.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I know that you two are doing things I don’t want to hear my daughter or you do, so it was for the best.» Deb said laughing meanwhile Ashlyn blushed.<br/>«Next time you can just be gone for an hour, we fell asleep pretty fast.» Ashlyn said laughing making Deb laugh.<br/>«Are you really talking about our private life with my mother?» Ali asked walking in snuggling into Ashlyn since she couldn’t do it when she woke up the bed, as usually Ashlyn was gone when Ali woke up.<br/>«You do know what I have always told you make sure you marry someone who laughs at the same things you do, and that will keep you up smiling even if all you want to do is sleep.» Deb said and Ali’s jaw went to the floor.</p><p class="p1">«Oh my god, I have never realized what you meant by that until now.» Ali said with big eyes making the two other people laugh.<br/>«So basically all my life you have told me to have sex?» Ali asked a little confused.<br/>«No, I have told you to enjoy your life.» <br/>«Isn’t that the same in some things?»<br/>«It’s whatever you think it is.» <br/>«You are awful, can we please change subject?» Ali asked embarrassed.</p><p class="p1">«When do you start at your new job, Ashlyn?»<br/>«Next week, meeting up with the therapist then my first day the next day.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.<br/>«Alright then, how is the therapist?»<br/>«She is great, Alex really found a perfect therapist. She has worked with people going thru PTSD before, and that’s good.» Ashlyn responded with a smile towards Ali.</p><p class="p1">«Do you have PTSD from the military?» Deb asked a little worried, Ali hadn’t mention it too her earlier.<br/>«Both yes and no. I have some PTSD from my childhood as well as my time in the military.» Ashlyn responded with an embarrassed smile.<br/>«Oh honey, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t know much about your childhood or your time in the military, but you are a wonderful woman now that I know will take care of these boys and my daughter for as long as you are here.» Deb said hugging Ashlyn that hugged her back.<br/>«And I do love that you like hugs, because Alex hates it. You can feel it when you hug her.» Deb said laughing as well as Ashlyn meanwhile Ali just stood there with her mouth open.<br/>«Hey, I do love hugs from the people I love.» Ali said pulling them both towards her hugging her.<br/>«Then why are you always tense?» Deb asked laughing.<br/>«I hate you.» Ali said and pushed Deb away while she snuggled into Ashlyn’s side.<br/>«You two are made for each other.» Deb said and walked away with Chad to change his diaper. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Welcome ladies. How has the time been since I last saw you two?» Fiona asked.<br/>«Good, my mother came down so we could have some time alone.» Ali responded with a smile and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Do you want to continue from where we were last time?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded and closed her eyes meanwhile Ali grabbed her right hand.<br/>«You were four years old, what happened the first time you were in the little room in the basement?»<br/>«Nothing, I was just sitting at the floor for hours.» Ashlyn responded shutting her eyes even closer.<br/>«Is there anything specific you do remember about the first time?»<br/>«I was confused, scared and worried for why I was down there. I hadn’t done anything wrong.»<br/>«When was the second time?»<br/>«It was the day after my fifth birthday.»<br/>«Had you done anything wrong?»<br/>«Yes, I had played around with a soccer ball in the living room making a beer bottle fall down from the dinner table.»<br/>«You broke a bottle?»<br/>«Yes, it was full.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Had anything changed since last time?»<br/>«Yes, it was a bed there this time.» Ashlyn responded while a tear fell down on her face.<br/>«Did anything happened this time?»<br/>«I had been there for hours when my father opened the door, instead of telling me to get out he came in and closed the door.»<br/>«What happened next?» Fiona asked looking over at Ali who held her other hand up to her mouth to not make a lot of sounds while she was crying.<br/>«He sat down beside me and started to tell me what I had done. He started to undress me because he told me I smelled like beer and nobody liked a girl smelling like beer. He took away my underwear and took off his pants telling me he was going to fix it.»</p><p class="p1">«What happened next?» Fiona asked even tho she had it all figured out.<br/>«He raped me.»<br/>«How did you feel about it?»<br/>«I tried to scream so loud because it was hurting like hell! He was just pushing himself into me, he was too big for any child.» <br/>«Tried?»<br/>«He had his hand over my mouth to keep me shut. I remember him finishing before he just walked out and I was there alone. I just sat there and cried I didn’t know what had happened all I knew was that it was hurting. My mother came down with food and told me I was a good girl, then I believed that what I had done was a good thing. My mother never said anything good towards me so I was proud of myself.» Ashlyn responded while now both Fiona and Ali was crying.</p><p class="p1">«What happened next?» <br/>«She took me out for a day at the beach, after that the same thing happened every month.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«He raped you and your mother told you you did a good job?»<br/>«Yes, and after a couple of times it didn’t hurt as much anymore.»<br/>«How long did this happened?»<br/>«Until I was 14 years old.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«But when I was around 7 years old the priest started to do the same, he told me I was a gift from God.» Ashlyn said now with her eyes open with tears on her cheeks.<br/>«What happened when you were 14?»<br/>«My grandmother took me in.» Ashlyn responded with a wide smile.<br/>«You told me you have two baby boys that Ali carried, is there a reason why she carried them?» Fiona asked.<br/>«I can’t get pregnant.» Ashlyn responded short and Fiona kept looking at her.<br/>«Because of my childhood, my parts to get pregnant are destroyed because of my childhood.» Ashlyn said and Fiona nodded.<br/>«Is there something specific you remember about your childhood? Except everything you have told us?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I remember my favorite book.» Ashlyn said with a wide smile.</p><p class="p1">«Love you forever.» Ali whispered and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«How did you know?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«You read it to our boys every night.» Ali said and snuggled into Ashlyn’s side and she took her hand around her future wife.<br/>«Why did you love that book?»<br/>«My grandmother always read that book to me, when I was old enough to read I kept reading it. I know the whole book by scratch. It’s a book about unconditionally love for another. I didn’t have that at home with my parents. But I had it with my brother and grandparents.» <br/>«And now with your boys and Ali.» Fiona said and Ashlyn nodded proud.</p><p class="p1">«What do you look forward to this week? You starting your new job tomorrow right?» Fiona asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Yes, I am. I’m starting tomorrow but I’m looking more forwards to this girl game this Friday.» Ashlyn said proud and Fiona looked at Ali.<br/>«You ready to play?»<br/>«Yes, got cleared yesterday. So I’m playing on Friday.» Ali responded with a smile.<br/>«I’ll be there then.» Fiona said with a smile.<br/>«I just want to tell you that you don’t have to say hey to me in public. I will not say hey or smile or anything unless you guys does it first, I just want to make that clear.» Fiona responded.<br/>«We don’t have any problem with talking to you in public, we aren’t ashamed of being here.» Ashlyn responded with a smile that Fiona returned.</p><p class="p1">«Alright then, see you guys on Friday then, when will the next time we will see each other here?» Fiona asked.<br/>«We wanted to ask if you maybe could come to our place next Wednesday? I’ll be working night and Ali has to be at practice in the morning so we will be home around 1200, so some time after that? We aren’t able to get any sitter next week.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«That’s no problem, I can’t wait to see those boys anyway. So 1300 works or do you want to have it later?» Fiona asked.<br/>«No, that works fine. See you then.» Ali said and hugged her before they walked out.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Do you mind if we drive you to work today?» Ali asked Ashlyn while they were having their breakfast.<br/>«I wouldn’t mind that at all.» Ashlyn said and kissed her favorite lips.<br/>«How do you think Max will react to start training again?» Ali asked.<br/>«I have kept him up to his training so he will be fine, I wonder more how he will react to wear a police vest instead of a combat vest.» Ashlyn said laughing making Ali confused, she of course didn’t know the different.<br/>«Oh, the combat vest he usually wear is much heavier than the police vest.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her even more confused.<br/>«Why?»<br/>«Because he carries food and water.» Ashlyn respond.<br/>«So where do you carrie you food?» Ali asked since Ashlyn had told her earlier she hadn’t place for her food because Max had to have food.<br/>«We ate the same food.» Ashlyn reposted with a smile.<br/>«I can’t believe I kiss you every day.» Ali said laughing at Ashlyn.<br/>«Hey, it’s not that bad. You should try it sometimes.»<br/>«Have you been eating it outside of work?» Ali asked trying to make a stand.<br/>«No, because you feed me to good food. You take too good care of all your boys, even the dogs get better food with you.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Let’s get you to work.» Ali said and started to clean.<br/>«I love you.»<br/>«I love you too.» Ali said smiling, she loved when Ashlyn could just say it out of nowhere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Have a wonderful day, and keep me updated. I’ll be here at 2100 to pick you up baby.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled wide.<br/>«I love you, you do realize you just said 2100.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled.<br/>«You are affecting, I love you too.» Ali said and kissed her before she walked into work for her first day with Max right beside her.</p><p class="p1">«Officer Harris and Max. Let’s get you two uniforms.» The chief said and Ashlyn nodded. The chief had asked her if she wanted to have Max with her. Max was both cleared for military service and police service, he was a top trained dog ready for basically anything. And Ashlyn of course said yes, for her it was safety to have him with her.</p><p class="p1">«I can’t believe you have a dog that is basically trained for anything.»<br/>«It was only one things different from police to military training, it was just how they acted around people when they attacked. It wasn’t hard to train him to both. I wanted him to attack more easily towards children so the police was a better approach then. So he can do both.» Ashlyn said while she looked for sizes.<br/>«Just change back there, then come back to my office and your partner will be there with me.» The chief said and walked out for Ashlyn to get changed.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s do this, buddy.» Ashlyn said and Max barked loud when they walked out. Ashlyn had him in a leash but he walked right beside her anyway so the leash was just hanging there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«So officer Lorenzo this is officer Harris and Max.» The chief said and Ashlyn shook hands with her partner.</p><p class="p1">«Pleasure to meet you, officer Lorenzo.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Just call me Lexi, pleasure to meet you officer Harris.»<br/>«Ashlyn.» Ashlyn said and Lexi smiled.</p><p class="p1">«You girls get out of here, and Lexi teach her how we do it around here.» The chief said and Lexi nodded before they walked out to their squat car.</p><p class="p1">«So I heard you were in the military.» Lexi asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«I was.» <br/>«I heard you were this big girl over there.» Lexi said and Ashlyn knew already she wasn’t going to like this woman much.<br/>«What do you mean by that?»<br/>«I just want you to know that whatever you did over there has nothing to do what you will do back here. You start from the bottom, you had a great career over there being first sergeant and in charge of group of men. But back here you are just like the rest of us, actually you are worse then the rest of us because you are new.» Ashlyn just kept her mouth shut.<br/>«I just want you to know you aren’t a hero for anybody around here, whatever you did over there doesn’t affect us at all.» Lexi kept saying.<br/>«Actually it does.» Ashlyn responded and Lexi just looked at her angry.<br/>«If it wasn’t for my unit you wouldn’t be alive right now, nobody on this earth would be alive. We stopped a nuclear bomb from going off, a bomb big enough to take out the whole world. So actually I am your hero, me and my boys are the reason why we keep walking on this planet.» Ashlyn responded before they got a call over the radio telling them it was a shooting going on and they were the closet unit.<br/>«Let’s see if you are a hero then.» Lexi said and speeded up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They arrived shortly and saw two people down on the ground while a man stood over them with a gun.<br/>«Do your magic.» Lexi said and Ashlyn rolled her eyes before she walked out and took Max out right away telling him to stay with her.<br/>«Hey man, whatcha doing?» Ashlyn asked.</p><p class="p1">«Get out of here.»<br/>«You know I can’t do that.» <br/>«I will shot them.»<br/>«I can’t let you do that.»<br/>«Get out.»<br/>«I have a dog by my side, he isn’t in a leash, if you try to pull towards the trigger he will attack and I can make sure that it will hurt like hell, even worse then being shot.»<br/>«How do you know that?»<br/>«He has attacked me once just so I could know how much it will damage others. He’s strong and his teeth, damn boy does it hurt.»<br/>«What do you want?»<br/>«Why do you do this?»<br/>«She is my wife and I caught them in bed together!» The man yelled.<br/>«Oh damn, that’s not right. But bro, killing them will not make it right either!» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«I know, but it will make me feel better.»<br/>«No man, you will be haunted for the rest of your life if you pull the trigger.»<br/>«How do you know?»<br/>«I have pulled the trigger myself, and it haunts me.» Ashlyn said and was now standing beside him.<br/>«Get out of the way.»<br/>«Hey, I’m not even touching my gun. Just put the gun down, let us talk.»<br/>«There aren’t any us.»<br/>«So if I take my gun up and pull it towards you we are even, alright then.» Ashlyn said and took her hand on her gun.<br/>«Alright, alright.» The man said and took the gun towards Ashlyn instead of the girls in front. Making them run away.</p><p class="p1">«Better?» He asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«You are new.» The man said and Ashlyn nodded. Lexi obviously knew him and would had handle the situation or she knew how dangerous he was.<br/>«How new?»<br/>«First day.»<br/>«So right out of the academy.» <br/>«No, never went.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«How did you get the job then.»<br/>«I was in the special forces, wanted to be closer to my family so now I’m here.»<br/>«Spec, that’s impressing since you are a girl.»<br/>«Thank you, just put the gun down.»<br/>«Or I can pull the trigger.»<br/>«Try and the dog will take you down.» Ashlyn said and Max barked loud making the man jump a little, before he tried to pull the trigger but Max jumped and attacked.<br/>«Told you to not do it.» Ashlyn said when he ripped Max off him while the man screamed in pain while the ambulance came up.</p><p class="p1">«You are an idiot by the way.» Ashlyn said before Lexi came and said his statement while the medics worked on him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«How did you do that?»</p><p class="p1">«Do what?»<br/>«Make him turn towards you?»<br/>«So now you need my help? I believed I was a nobody while you were the best.» Ashlyn stated making Lexi get embarrassed.<br/>«Talking is always the answer in hard times.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What?»<br/>«When somebody wants to pull the trigger is something in their mind telling them to do it, get under their skin and you have them.»</p><p class="p1">«He pulled the trigger.»<br/>«I told him not too, it could go either way. I wasn’t afraid and he saw it.»<br/>«Aren’t you afraid of dying?»<br/>«I’m terrified of dying leaving my family without me. But I knew Max would jump him so I wasn’t afraid, I trust my dog.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Family?» Lexi said shocked.</p><p class="p1">«You didn’t think anybody would love me?» Ashlyn asked looking at Lexi.<br/>«No, I got the vibe that you were single only and you don’t have a ring on your finger.»<br/>«No, I have it around my neck with my tags.»<br/>«So you are married?»<br/>«No, will soon be.»<br/>«Children?»<br/>«Two beautiful baby boys.»<br/>«Impressing being back so soon.» <br/>«My fiancé was the one giving birth.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Gay?» Lexi said and Ashlyn just looked at her.<br/>«No, my future husband gave birth. Of course it’s my future wife.» Ashlyn responded rolling her eyes.<br/>«Random that it’s the two lesbians in the unit that are partners.»<br/>«I’m figuring you are single.» Ashlyn responded shortly.<br/>«What make you think that?»<br/>«You kept looking at my ass while I was walking, you keep looking at my lips and you wet your lips looking at me.» <br/>«When did you figure that out?»<br/>«When I meet you, when you looked at my ass walking towards the squat car I knew it completely.»<br/>«Do you think the chief is setting us up.»<br/>«I’m not attracted to anyone expect my beautiful fiancé, she makes me want to wake up every morning with our beautiful baby boys. Hear me when I say this you and me will never happen.» Ashlyn responded making Lexi angry.<br/>«Am I not good enough for you?»<br/>«I’m not good enough for my fiancé, so I will never ever let her go.»<br/>«What if she wants to leave?»<br/>«Then I will be heartbroken for the rest of my life. Nobody can top her.»<br/>«Who is she?»<br/>«Why do you care?»<br/>«I probably know here, have lived her for all my life.»<br/>«She hasn’t.» Ashlyn responded. <br/>«You don’t want to tell.»<br/>«You can see if you know here after shift, she is picking me up.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I like you, mysteriously.» <br/>«Wish I could say the same.»</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They were on their way back to the station to finish their shift when Lexi started to ask questions again.</p><p class="p1">«Do you watch soccer?»</p><p class="p1">«Yes, I do.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«They have a really good woman soccer team here, game on Friday a bunch of us is going to watch it do you want to go?»<br/>«I’m actually already going there.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Ah, your fiancé like soccer too?»<br/>«Yes, she loves soccer.» Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«Yeah, I heard it’s a lot of lesbians on the team.» Lexi said with a wide smile.<br/>«Oh yeah?»<br/>«Yeah, I have already shotgun the Krieger girl.» Lexi said and Ashlyn couldn’t hold in her laugh.<br/>«Krieger?» Ashlyn asked trying to act like nothing.<br/>«Yeah, Ali Krieger. The captain, she was pregnant, but are back again on Friday.»<br/>«Pregnant? So how do you think you can top her partner then?»<br/>«I’m better than her of course, and a girl like that can’t handle a girl in uniform.» <br/>«Why do you say that?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«She ran and kissed a woman in uniform at a game a long time ago, so I know she is weak for uniform.»<br/>«Oh, probably her partner then?»<br/>«Nah, the rumors is that her ex was killed in combat.» Lexi said and Ashlyn looked at her confused.<br/>«Where do you have that from?»<br/>«She was overseas when she gave birth, was supposed to be home long before but never got back I guess.»<br/>«Ah, so you think you have a chance now? She is probably grieving.»</p><p class="p1">«I will just try to act like her friend, then before you know it she will be my wife.» Lexi said.<br/>«You really like her?»<br/>«Yeah, she is the hottest on the pride! Believe me!»<br/>«Haven’t you seen her?»<br/>«Yeah, I have. But I have been a lot overseas so don’t judge me.»<br/>«And all you look at is your fiancé.»<br/>«Yeah, she is the hottest.» Ashlyn said laughing making Lexi look at her confused.</p><p class="p1">Ashlyn couldn’t wait to get done with this shift and see Ali again and look at Lexi’s responded when she figured it out. She hated her partner more than anything. But she wasn’t going to say anything to the chief about if before she done anything special. Lexi drove back to the station and Ashlyn smiled wide when she saw Ali was parked right outside, but was confused when she saw that nobody was in the car.<br/>«What’s wrong?» Lexi asked and Ashlyn just looked around.<br/>«Nothing.» Ashlyn said with a little smile before she took Max out and walked into the station and saw Ali talking with a little girl. Ashlyn smiled wide looking at Ali and Lexi saw Ali.<br/>«You are getting married, she is mine.» Lexi said.<br/>«Alright, go and say hey then.» Ashlyn said and walked back a little so Ali couldn’t see her. Lexi of course walked up towards her.<br/>«Hey there, do you need any help?» Lexi asked Ali.<br/>«No thanks.» Ali said with a wide smile.<br/>«I just want to say that I will be at the game on Friday, see you crush it.» Lexi said and Ali smiled her famous smile.<br/>«Thanks, that means a lot to me and my team we need all the support that we can get to win on Friday.»<br/>«Don’t worry, you are the best.» Lexi said and Ashlyn could see Ali was getting a little annoyed that she kept hitting on her, but acted like nothing like she always did with fans.<br/>«Aww, thank you.» Ali smiled.<br/>«So do you maybe want to go for a drink after?»<br/>«I can’t drink right now, I’m sorry.» Ali said not wanting to be too rude to Ashlyn’s coworkers.<br/>«I can come by and we can watch a movie maybe?» Lexi said and Ashlyn smiled wide on Ali’s reaction so Ashlyn decided to step in, Ali saw her and her smile grew wide.<br/>«I don’t think my fiancé would like that» Ali said and Lexi got confused.<br/>«Hey baby, how was your first day?» Ali said too Ashlyn that walked up behind Lexi.<br/>«Alex, meet my partner Lexi. She is your biggest fan and she called shotgun on you.» Ashlyn said and Ali figured that Ashlyn didn’t like her partner much.<br/>«Lexi this is my fiancé, told you she was the hottest.» Ashlyn smiled pride and kissed Ali that just smiled and shook her head because of her idiot fiancé. <br/>«I’m so sorry.» Lexi said.<br/>«For what?»<br/>«I told you that you were dead.»<br/>«Yeah, you kinda did.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at them confused.<br/>«It’s a rumor around saying I’m dead.» Ashlyn said looking at Ali.<br/>«What?»<br/>«Yeah, so you are getting married to a ghost.» <br/>«I like that ghost.» Ali said when Ethan started to cry.<br/>«That’s our cu, see you tomorrow officer Lorenzo.» Ashlyn said and took the carrier and walked out.<br/><br/>«What just happened?»<br/>«I hate my partner.»<br/>«No shit, why?»<br/>«First she started to yell at me telling me I was nothing, whatever I did overseas whatever hero I was there I was nothing here. She basically told me to get away from her, then we got in the middle of the shooting and all then she asked how I got the man to put the gun towards me and everything. Started to flirt with me, telling me the chief had sat the two lesbians together, I told her I was getting married just not to who. When we where on the way over here she start talking about how much she liked you and I couldn’t wait to see her face when she saw that you were my fiancé. Then I asked her to flirt with you because that made it all better.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«What if I had started to flirt with her? And wait what gun towards you?» Ali asked towards Ashlyn.<br/>«Baby, I knew that in a million years you would never ever said yes to a movie night with her. You hated her the second she asked you to go out for a drink. Yes, don’t worry, Max took him down.»<br/>«He is my hero! And yes I did, she was really pushy and too cocky to be honest.» Ali responded and gave Ashlyn a peck before their drive the rest of the way home.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Then we should definitely stop.» Ashlyn said when Ali took her hips up towards Ashlyn asking for more.<br/>«We should.» Ali said, but it was too late. Ali started to open Ashlyn’s shirt while Ashlyn pulled Ali’s shirt over her head when they heard whistling from their kitchen window.<br/>«Let’s put on a show.» Ali said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ali had invited a few over for a game night before the big game the next day.<br/>«So what are we playing today?» Ashlyn asked after coming home for the shift.<br/>«You need to shower because you stink, how was your day?» Ali asked after giving her favorite woman a kiss.<br/>«It was alright.» Ashlyn responded and Ali knew she was lying.<br/>«What’s wrong?»<br/>«Nothing, I just hate Lexi. Today she talked about your fine legs.» Ashlyn responded rolling her eyes.<br/>«I’m sorry, but excuse me aren’t my legs fine?» Ali asked looking at Ashlyn because Ali could react Ashlyn had already pulled her up on the kitchen table.<br/>«You legs are more then fine my lady, the only different is that I get to have those legs around my waist and doing things to you that Lexi will never have the joy of doing.» Ashlyn said kissing Ali’s neck.<br/>«Don’t do this Ashlyn Michelle Harris, we can’t.» Ali whispered in a voice that drove Ashlyn even hornier.</p><p class="p1">«Don’t you want to?» Ashlyn asked pulling away but Ali pulled her back in.<br/>«I want nothing more, but people are probably coming anytime soon.» <br/>«Then we should definitely stop.» Ashlyn said when Ali took her hips up towards Ashlyn asking for more.<br/>«We should.» Ali said, but it was too late. Ali started to open Ashlyn’s shirt while Ashlyn pulled Ali’s shirt over her head when they heard whistling from their kitchen window.<br/>«Let’s put on a show.» Ali said.<br/>«I love you Alex, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.» Ashlyn said and pulled Ali in for a last kiss before she walked away.<br/>«I hate you.» Ali yelled.<br/>«I hate you guys even more.» Ali said looking at the group outside.<br/>«It’s not our fault that you invited us over, we are actually five minutes late.» Alex responded laughing with Marta and Toni.<br/>«When you saw what was going on you could had suddenly been two hours late.» Ali mumbled.<br/>«Someone isn’t getting it.»<br/>«Shut up.» Ali responded while they walked over to the living room to sit down and wait for Ashlyn.</p><p class="p1">«Is she getting tired of you already?»<br/>«Try to work opposite schedule, the boys and me being too tired after practice this week that’s what’s in the way.» Ali responded angrier than expected that made the girls laugh even more.<br/>«What if Tobin and I take the boys after the game on Friday so you two can get some time for yourself?»</p><p class="p1">«You don’t have to do that, wait Tobin?»<br/>«She is coming down, she can’t play herself because of her back problems so she comes down here and see our game.» <br/>«So you and Tobin are a thing?»<br/>«Ashlyn apparently haven’t mention it.» Alex whispered.<br/>«Ashlyn haven’t mention what?»<br/>«What haven’t I mention?» Ashlyn asked coming back after taken a fast shower.</p><p class="p1">«Tobin and Alex.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn.<br/>«Oh that, yeah sorry.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«What’s going on?» Toni asked confused.<br/>«I kinda walked in on them checking each others throats on your last game.» Ashlyn said laughing meanwhile Alex turned tomato red.<br/>«WHAT?» The three others yelled.<br/>«Yeah, she was here last weekend too.» Alex said.<br/>«And you just forgot to mention it?» Ali said looking at both Alex and Ashlyn.<br/>«I’m sorry my mind was on things that was going to happen after the game.» Ashlyn said with a wink that made Ali turn red.<br/>«Seriously you just complained about not getting anything, it’s been one week. Anyway what’s your excuse?» Marta asked looking at Alex.</p><p class="p1">«She was too busy with Tobin?» Ashlyn said confused.<br/>«By the way where is Tobin?» Ashlyn asked and the girls looked at even more confused.<br/>«She isn’t here.»<br/>«No shit, she loves to play games. Actually she can just stay at your apartment so I actually can beat somebody this time.» Ashlyn said since Tobin had beaten everybody the last time.<br/>«She is in town!?»<br/>«I should really start shutting up.» Ashlyn mumbled before she grabbed soda and water for everybody. She called Tobin to tell her to come over and she showed up five minutes later making the girls look at her.<br/><br/>«It was a trap.» Tobin said and turned around making Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«Come back her buddy.» <br/>«I think you two have some talking to do.» Ali said pointing towards Tobin and Alex.<br/>«We are trying to figure things out, so can we please talking about something else.» Alex begged.<br/>«My partner at work actually thinks she can get Ali from me.» Ashlyn said smiling making the girls turn towards her confused.<br/>«She has a secret crush on her, or it isn’t secret since she has already asked Ali out on a date with her. She hates me now since she knows I’m engaged to her.» Ashlyn said chuckling.<br/>«What the hell is happening here.» Marta asked confused.<br/>«And an even better things, the town things I’m dead.» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«So we have asked the pride to do a tour here so everybody can see my wonderful fiancé.» Ali said kissing Ashlyn on the cheek.<br/>«I’m jealous.» Marta mumbled.<br/>«What?» Toni asked.<br/>«I wish I someone that will look at me like these four does to each other.»</p><p class="p1">«You just want to get laid.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«And that too.» Marta said laughing before they started their games, and indeed Tobin crushed them all.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Who was the woman down on the field with you after the game?» A reporter asked Ali after the game. They had beaten the Thorns 2-1 and Ali had killed it out on the field.<br/>«My fiancé Ashlyn.» Ali responded proud.<br/>«Isn’t she gone?» Another reporter asked.<br/>«No, as you could see today she is very much alive.» Ali responded making the room getting filled with laughter.<br/>«Do she work in the police department?» A young reporter asked and Ali nodded.<br/>«Was she the one in the middle of the shoot down earlier today?» A reporter asked and Ali’s eyes went wide.<br/>«I haven’t talked with her today expect about the game, but she is in the police department so shooting is something that will come with it.» Ali responded calmly.<br/>«She pulled her gun first towards a former marine.» <br/>«Ali is here to answer questions about the game, not her private life.» <br/>«I just want to say this first, every time I share something about my private life it feels like you take a mile. I want my fans to know me, but when it comes to my private life I keep that close. So Ashlyn my fiancé is in the police department, she used to be in the military. I love her and she is the mother to my children that’s all you get today, I’m sorry.»<br/>«How is it to go from being away for months then walk back right into the captain role?»<br/>«Ali was the captain even when she didn’t play. She was at every practice, every game cheering and telling us what to do. We can’t have a better captain than Kriegs.» Alex said and Ali smiled towards her and squeezed her had under the table thanking her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Why do I feel like everybody hates me when I’m back?» Ali asked Alex on their way back to the locker room.</p><p class="p1">«I don’t know. I felt bad for you, you have always been the fans and reporters favorite now the table has turned. You showed everybody out on the field that you are back, even better than you were before. I don’t know what’s going on.» Alex responded.</p><p class="p1">«Did you know about the shoot down?» Alex asked confused.<br/>«No, she didn’t mention it.»<br/>«Ali, I don’t think the police department is the right choice for her.»<br/>«She is quitting.» Ali said.</p><p class="p1">«What?»<br/>«I can see it in her eyes, she has stopped to believe in herself.» <br/>«Why hasn’t she quit already?»</p><p class="p1">«Because she wants to make me proud, but to be honest I would be proud of her if she stopped to try.»<br/>«Tell her this.»<br/>«I will, tonight.» Ali said and Alex hugged her.<br/>«Tobin will come over and grab the boys so they will stay with their favorite aunties for the night.» Alex said and Ali laughed.</p><p class="p1">«What if she get mad?» <br/>«She loves you.» Alex said and hugged Ali before they're grabbed they're belonging and walked out to their cars.<br/><br/>«What’s wrong?» Ashlyn asked the second Ali sat down in the car.<br/>«You are too good.»<br/>«I know you, I know your looks. What is wrong?»<br/>«You never said anything about a shoot down, what happened? A reporter told me while I was doing interviews after the game. He told me you took the gun up first.»<br/>«I did pull the gun up first, but he pulled it up seconds later, I was just faster than him. I never took the shot.» <br/>«I want you to quit.»<br/>«What?» Ashlyn asked shocked.<br/>«I can see it that you hates it, I don’t want make you come here and hate it. Go back to the military if that’s what makes you happy.»<br/>«You make me happy, Alex.»<br/>«Can you quit?»<br/>«Yes, I will do it tomorrow.»<br/>«What do you want to do?»<br/>«I want to get better.»<br/>«Better at what?»<br/>«I want to be a better mom and an even better wife.»<br/>«I will come with you tomorrow when you quit then we take a long walk on the beach afterwards.»<br/>«I love you baby.»<br/>«I love you too.» Ashlyn said and kissed her favorite lips before Ashlyn turned the keys in the engine and started on their way back home where Tobin was standing waiting on the boys.<br/><br/>«Let’s just feed them and change them before you take them away from us.» Ashlyn said telling Ali to go take a shower meanwhile she would feed them.<br/>«You are quitting aren’t you?»<br/>«How is it that everybody can read me.» Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«I have known you my whole life, what can I do for you?»<br/>«You taking the boys tonight is the best.»<br/>«How are the PTSD?» Tobin asked, Ashlyn had mention she was struggling towards her but nothing else.</p><p class="p1">«I don’t think the police department helped me with them, it makes it probably worse.»<br/>«What do you want in life Ashlyn?»<br/>«I want to make Alex the happiest person on earth.»<br/>«You are already doing that.»<br/>«I want to be myself.»<br/>«Who are you now?»<br/>«Me, but I’m struggling with myself. I want to be the true Ashlyn Michelle Harris, still making Ali happy after she get to know the real me.»<br/>«She loves you for you, Ashlyn.»<br/>«I want to marry you Ashlyn, the person you have been with me thru everything. You always have my back, always knows what to say to make me happy and you will do everything in your power to protect me from everything. I love you so much Ashlyn Michelle Harris that it kills me to see that you are struggling with not believing you are good enough. You are more than good enough, you are so fucking great that nobody will ever stand in you way. I want you to tell me everything, like I do to you. I want to you to be yourself. For all I care you can work in Target as long as you are happy, then I’m happy for you baby.» Ali said walking towards them with a sleepover bag for the boys.</p><p class="p1">«Didn’t I tell you to go shower?» Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«You did, but I tell you a lot of things you never do.» Ali said.<br/>«Oh, like what?» Ashlyn challenged, believing Ali would never take the challenge.<br/>«Like taking the strap-on on and fuck me so…»<br/>«That’s my cue.» Tobin yelled making Ashlyn blush and Ali laugh. Ashlyn changed Chad’s diaper meanwhile Tobin changed Ethen fast so she could leave, knowing that both Ashlyn and Ali was probably already turned on enough to just fuck right in front of her.</p><p class="p1">«Bye, have a good night.» Tobin said and walked out making Ashlyn shut the door fast and pulled Ali up towards the wall in a second.<br/><br/>«Let’s see what I can do to you.» Ashlyn said and pulled Ali in for a hungry hard kiss meanwhile she was up against the wall.<br/>«Even tho I tell you to take the strap-on you still makes me cum so fucking hard I wouldn’t believe it was possible every time.» Ali whispered knowing Ashlyn would not be able to tease her for long because she was too turned on right now. Ashlyn took her hand around Ali and took her towards the kitchen before she slammed her down on the kitchen island.</p><p class="p1">«You will be the death of me.» Ashlyn said and ripped Ali’s shirt off.<br/>«You will pay for that.» Ali whispered not being able to talk straight, because Ashlyn was turning her on too much. To Ali’s disappointment Ashlyn was teasing her too much now, taking her time with her.</p><p class="p1">«I need you.» Ali said and Ashlyn pulled her up and ran with her towards the bedroom and laid Ali down on the bed before she sat down beside it so she could taste Ali.<br/>«Oh my god.» Ali yelled when she could feel Ashlyn on the place she wanted her the most. It didn’t take long before Ali was yelling even louder, until Ashlyn stood up, before Ali could open her eyes Ashlyn pulled the strap-on deep inside Ali making her moan loud.</p><p class="p1">«I fucking love you so much.»<br/>«Fucking being the key word.» Ashlyn responded making Ali moan even louder before she took up the pace.<br/>«Fuck, Ashlyn! Damn!» Ali yelled meanwhile Ashlyn pulled all the way out of Ali before she got back in knowing it would drive Ali over the edge in pleasure.</p><p class="p1">«I’m going to cum.» Ali whispered when Ashlyn took her fingers on Ali clit, making her come even harder than Ali was already expecting.</p><p class="p1">«Oh my goooooooood!» Ali yelled.<br/>«Stay.» Ali said when Ashlyn tried to pull out after Ali had came so hard, knowing that if Ashlyn pulled out now she wouldn’t be able to return it right away.</p><p class="p1">«You keep surprising me baby, every time I don’t think you can make me cum even harder than before. You always knows how to satisfy me even better.» Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ears knowing she was saying the right things when Ashlyn’s respond was a loud moan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«I love you.» Ali said when she had turned the table making Ashlyn being the one on the bottom right now.</p><p class="p1">«But I’m too wet to do anything right now.» Ali said before she sat herself on Ashlyn’s face, making her lick Ali’s juice away, knowing pleasuring Ali was the number one way tuning Ashlyn on. When Ali couldn’t take it anymore she moved away and started to tease Ashlyn, taking her shirt and pants slowly off, fighting Ashlyn off when she tried to go faster.</p><p class="p1">«Not it’s my time to pleasure you, stop or I will make you pay.»<br/>«I need you.» Ashlyn said as loud as she could, meanwhile Ali was kissing her from the neck and towards her nipples, bitting them a little making Ashlyn moan and take her hips up towards Ali, letting her know she needed Ali now. Ali took her time kissing her even further down towards Ashlyn’s clit where she knew was the place Ashlyn wanted her the most.</p><p class="p1">«You going to pay for this.» Ashlyn whispered making Ali chuckle.<br/>«Or really, you will not be able to move after I’m done with you.» Ali responded from her place right over Ashlyn clit making her breath touch Ashlyn clit making Ashlyn moan.</p><p class="p1">«I hate you right no..» Ashlyn had to stop because her favorite mouth was on her clit now.</p><p class="p1">«I love you.» Ashlyn moaned out, Ali kept going after a while took two fingers into Ashlyn making her moan out loud.<br/>«You will make me cum.»</p><p class="p1">«That’s the point.» Ali responded before she got back to her work between Ashlyn’s thighs.</p><p class="p1">«I’m there!» Ashlyn yelled, while Ali made her cum so hard. Ashlyn pulled Ali’s hand and face away, knowing she couldn’t take it anymore after she had cum. Ali pulled out, but before Ashlyn knew it she was already deep inside her again making her moan and cum fast making her legs shake before Ali pulled out knowing Ashlyn couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p class="p1">«I love you!» <br/>«I love you too baby.» Ali said after snuggling with Ashlyn knowing they both needed a power nap before they could do anymore more.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«What?» Ashlyn’s chief yelled towards Ashlyn when she just had told him she was quitting.<br/>«Do you know how much I had to do to get you in here? Do you understand how much trouble I’m already are in after taking in a highly trained military woman to our department without any papers and now you are telling me you are quitting?» The chief yelled.<br/>«I’m sorry to disappoint you.» Was Ashlyn’s only respond.</p><p class="p1">«Disappoint me? What about disappointing yourself? What about disappoint all the people believing that you would do a change here? Do make you fellow coworkers believe that military education would make a change her?»<br/>«There you have your reason, your fellow coworkers haven’t done anything to make me want to stay. They have never once believed in me. They have tried all they could to get me the hell out of here. I do fulfill their wishers now, a highly military educational woman would never be able to stay here after all the hate they have for us. The first day I got told I was nothing here, I might be a hero in the military and the rest of the people walking on this earth, but back here I am nothing. If your coworkers would learn anything from me, they would know how to handle people. To handle people pointing a gun to someone they know or they don’t know you need to get in their mind. I will take bullet from basically anybody, I’m not afraid of a gun shot. But they basically scream when they see a gun, I will always put myself in front of an innocent man or woman, they would never do it because they believe that a badge will protect them. It never will, don’t try to tell me any different because I have seen the worst in people. Whatever we have here in Orlando is nothing, teach them to talk before they point a gun.» Ashlyn responded calmly.</p><p class="p1">«We need you here, Ashlyn.» The chief begged, knowing losing Ashlyn he would lose the number one officer people outside of the police would trust.<br/>«I can’t stay here, I’m sorry. I do have a lot of PTSD after my years in the specials. You don’t need me here, me being here will not be good in the long run. I can’t stay and it’s for yours and everybody else here in Orlando’s best.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«If you ever want to come back you are more then welcome.»<br/>«Thank you sir.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Since you are already on your trial you can return your clothes here today if you have them with you and you are gone.» The chief responded and Ashlyn nodded pulling up a bag with both her and Max’s uniform up.</p><p class="p1">«As I said you are always welcome back.» The chief said.<br/>«Thank you, sir.» Ashlyn said and shook the man’s hand before she walked out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Are you ok?» Ali asked when Ashlyn came back to the car.<br/>«I will be.» Ashlyn responded with a smile.</p><p class="p1">«How did he take it?»<br/>«He was surprised, but seemed like he took it alright.» Ashlyn responded with a weak smile.<br/>«What’s wrong?»<br/>«I feel like I am disappointing you and our family.»<br/>«How?»<br/>«To give up I guess.» Ashlyn responded looking out the window.<br/>«That’s not true, it’s more like you have just showed us that staying somewhere were you don’t belong is something you aren’t supposed to do. You are going to fight for the things that you love, the things that makes your life worth living. You being in the police department isn’t the right choice, I think you believed that it wouldn’t be a huge change from the military, but it is. In the military you sleep, eat and probably pees with the dude all the time, you fight not only for yourself but for the whole world. You are used to be in a group where you know every move Smith will do, you know that if you just get one simple hit someone will be right by your side fighting for your life while someone else will keep you safe. In the police it’s different, the challenges aren’t that big, you don’t have to be on point every second like you do while taking a walk down gods knows where. You don’t know your partner here, and she didn’t make it easy on you to trust her. But I’m sorry Ashlyn, but if you want to have a job in the police or military, I do believe that the only role you can conquer is a leader role or a role in a group. I believe that you can do whatever you want to do on this planet, you have showed me that in a challenge you are never going to fail. You didn’t fail here, you made it. The police wasn’t you, you weren’t the police.»<br/>«I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now, we need money.» Ashlyn responded while Ali laughed.<br/>«You do realize that the money you got from the military before you quitted will probably save us for the rest of our life and our boys’s life. We don’t need the money, you have a good time to figure out what you want to do.»<br/>«I don’t want to be a home-wife.»<br/>«You will never be a home-wife. I’m pretty sure you will not be inside the house while I’m at practice, you will probably fix the garden, the beach or anything because you are always doing something. You aren’t able to sit still, unless I’m there to cuddle with you.» Ali said and Ashlyn laughed, Ali knew her too well.<br/>«I want to find a job.»<br/>«Do you want to go back to the military?» Ali asked and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«It’s ok if you want to.»<br/>«Really?»<br/>«We can always move, there is teams over there too, no problem.»<br/>«The teams over there aren’t as good as here. I don’t want to move just yet, I know the military is talking about starting a bootcamp around here.» Ashlyn admitted.<br/>«How long have you known?» Ali asked.<br/>«Years, they never got anyone to lead it.»<br/>«I know someone.» Ali said and looked at Ashlyn that only smiled.<br/>«Do you think I would be able to do it?»<br/>«That’s a stupid question, you would be the perfect person.» Ali smiled looking at the love of her life.</p><p class="p1">«Do you really think I can do it?»<br/>«I don’t just think, I know you can do it.» Ali smiled.</p><p class="p1">Five minutes later Ali looked like she wanted to ask about something, but closed her mouth everytime.<br/>«Just ask for god sake.» Ashlyn said chuckling.</p><p class="p1">«Don’t take this the wrong way, but do you think if we wouldn’t jump right to dating and become friends first we would ever start dating?» Ali said thinking out loud.<br/>«If I wasn’t your fiancé I would love to be friends with you either way. Where are you going with this?»<br/>«No, don’t think like that. I was just thinking about that one night when I couldn’t sleep. That if we would had been good friends, of course you are my best friend now. Yeah you get my point.» Ali said and Ashlyn just nodded.<br/>«What if we were to break up, would you consider being my friend afterwards?» Ali asked suddenly and Ashlyn hit the break making the car stop all of the sudden and pulled to the side.<br/>«Why are we stopping?» Ali asked confused.<br/>«Is this you telling me you are breaking up with me, I do think it’s one horrible beginning by the way.» Ashlyn said a little angry but heartbroken at the same time.<br/>«No, no, no baby! I don’t ever want to break up with you. I was just thinking, like my parents they left each other and are still pretty good friends.» <br/>«So you are imagine us breaking up?»<br/>«No, of course not. I just asked. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. I was just thinking about my parents the other night, you never actually know if things change or one of us lose feelings for each other.» Ali said.</p><p class="p1">«You are not making this break up better Alex.» <br/>«I am not breaking up with you, I was just thinking if anything had changed what would we do. I know I don’t want to lose you ever as my soon to be wife.»<br/>«I am feeling a but.»<br/>«No, no but. Ok, let’s start this over. I was thinking the other night about how I grew up because of our boys. I always wanted the marriage I was looking at between my parents, they just seemed to work. When they told us they were going to get a divorced I think I was more heartbroken than they were. So I was just thinking back.»<br/>«You were probably more heartbroken because they didn’t show what they were struggling with to their children. But to answer your question, if that were ever going to happen between us I would of course be your friend. We have two boys together so yes of course. If we didn’t have them I would still be your friend. I would probably had needed a time by myself, and I would probably hated everyone you would be dating afterwards. But I would do anything in the world for you to not seeing that. What about you?» Ashlyn asked a little afraid of the answer.</p><p class="p1">«I would do the same, but I would probably let you know I didn’t like her.» Ali said with a smile making Ashlyn chuckle.<br/>«Wouldn’t had in any other way, I love you.» <br/>«I love you too baby.» Ali said and kissed Ashlyn with passion before Ashlyn started to drive again.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s get home, I’m getting tired and the boys are out so I need to get on with my hot soon to be wife before I can fall asleep in her safe arms.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled big speeding up a little.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn and Ali had just pulled into their driveway when Ali could see something was wrong with Ashlyn.<br/>«PTSD attack?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«No, something is weird.» Ashlyn said and pulled out a gun.<br/>«What?» Ali asked afraid.<br/>«Stay here.» Ashlyn said and gave Ali the gun.<br/>«Where are you going?»<br/>«Check the house.»<br/>«I’m coming with.» Ali said and Ashlyn just nodded. The boys were at Alex’s house having a playdate with Alex and Marta meanwhile Ashlyn and Ali had been out having a dinner date.<br/>«Stay behind me.» Ashlyn said opening the door, Ali knew something was indeed wrong when she saw that the door had been jammed opened. Ali saw a shadow coming their way, before Ali could react Ashlyn had already pulled him down at the floor and was standing over him.<br/>«Who are you? Why are you here?» Ashlyn yelled towards the guy pulling him up by his shoulders, the guy wasn’t saying anything and Ashlyn looked back at Ali and could she was terrified.</p><p class="p1">«Ali baby, can you call 911.» Ashlyn said she could easily had done it herself, but she wanted Ali to have something to do. At the same time Ashlyn pulled the guy hard into the floor trying to figure him out.<br/>«You are one of Samuels guys.» Ashlyn whispered so that Ali could hear her and the guy smirked.<br/>«Did he say anything?» Ali asked, she had noticed Ashlyn grip on him was tighter and Ashlyn just shook her head trying to figure out all of this.</p><p class="p1">«The police is two minutes out.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Ali can you get the phone in the drawer on your right for me?» Ashlyn asked and Ali looked confused.<br/>«Isn’t your phone in your back pocket?» Ali asked searching thru the drawer and pulled up a phone, knowing that this belong to the military.<br/>«Do you know him?» Ali said afraid.<br/>«No, but I know who he knows.» Ashlyn said and pushed only the 1 before she dialed a long number, Ali had seen long numbers before on Ashlyn’s phone. She knew she was dialing the base.</p><p class="p1">«Hey, this is Ashlyn Harris, former first sergeant Harris special forces. Can I talk to the commander in charge, it’s about a case.» Ashlyn said knowing who was the commander before she took the call.<br/>«Hey, this is commander Moore. What’s going on Harris?» The commander said.</p><p class="p1">«I had a break in at my house. Why is someone from Samuels team here, if he is in jail at Brag not being aware that I was alive until he reached US soil!» Ashlyn said frustrated and angry.</p><p class="p1">«You said what, Harris?» The commander responded in shocked.<br/>«We do have Samuel still here, he hasn’t talked with anyone other than his guards and your team.» He continued.<br/>«Then he has somebody on the inside. This guy knew where I lived, he was here after picking the locks up, and by the way I have changed the locks so you should be aware that it’s hard to pick. We just came home and I saw something was wrong.» Ashlyn responded when the police arrived.<br/>«Commander hold the line, I need to fill in the police.» Ashlyn said and put him on hold.<br/>«Hey, Ashlyn. I heard you gave in your uniform today, it’s our loose.» The woman said, her name was Carrie and was actually one of the few Ashlyn had liked a little.</p><p class="p1">«Yeah, I did. It wasn’t something for me.»<br/>«I could see that, so what’s going on here?» Carrie said and pointed at the guy Ashlyn was standing over.<br/>«He hasn’t said anything, don’t have any ID or anything on him other than the gun there. He was inside after picking the lock. I know he was after me or my family, I don’t know him. But we do have some not good friends in common. I am on the phone with the commander at Fort Brag, and they will probably come and get him so don’t you dare let him out for at least ten hours.» Ashlyn said pulling him up.<br/>«We need you statement.» Carrie said.<br/>«I know, can I talk with the commanders first, so I have more information for you afterwards?» Ashlyn said while Carrie was putting him in handcuffs.<br/>«Yeah, I can take your fiancé’s statement first. Be quick and don’t leave.» Carrie said and Ashlyn nodded walking into the living room. Carrie put him in the car and walked towards Ali to get har statement, meanwhile Ashlyn was on the phone walking all over the house.<br/>«I’m back, are you coming to get him?» Ashlyn asked.</p><p class="p1">«Yes, I have sent a car already. Did he leave anything for you?» He asked, he knew Ashlyn good enough knowing she was looking around for something that had been moved.<br/>«Yes, there is a package here, it doesn’t make any sounds.» Ashlyn said looking at a package on the kitchen table, not addressed to Ashlyn, but Ali.» <br/>«I’ll send bomb squad over in a chopper.» <br/>«I’m opening it.» Ashlyn said</p><p class="p1">«No, get everybody out and stay away Harris, that is a command. Fuck this, I know you will open it, get everybody out first.» He yelled, Ashlyn hung up the phone.<br/>«Guys, can you please go out and stay away?» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her afraid.<br/>«I need your statement, dude.» Carrie said annoyed.<br/>«He left something.» Ali whispered and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«What did he leave?» Carrie asked</p><p class="p1">«A package addressed to Alex, bomb squad is on the way. Please leave.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I’m not leaving without you, I know you too damn well Ashlyn. If I leave you will open it, as long as I’m here you can’t incase it blows off.»<br/>«I have the training Alex, I know what to do.» Ashlyn yelled.</p><p class="p1">«You are not in the military now, this is not your job.»<br/>«Alex I can basically do this in my sleep, I already know what kind of bomb it might be.»<br/>«No, I don’t fucking care. You are not in the military now, you are a civilian just like me.» Ali said with tears in her eyes, while Carrie just stood there in shock.<br/>«Carrie please take Alex with you.» Ashlyn said and Carrie nodded and tried to pull Ali with her, but Ali was fighting against her so Ashlyn walked towards her.<br/>«Alex baby, please walk out with Carrie. You will be safe, I know what to do, I know how I can open it and dislocate it without going off. I may be a civilian just like everybody else now, but I have had this training for years now. I’m not going anywhere.» Ashlyn said pulling Ali in while she was hitting her in anger.<br/>«Ashlyn Michelle Harris if you were 100% sure you were capable of opening the package without trigger it, you would had done it by now. With me by your fucking side. You aren’t sure, and you have taught me a lot of things one of them is that a bomb is always unstable. SO NO, I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!» Ali yelled and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Let’s go then.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«I want her handcuffed to me.» Ali said and Carrie laugh while Ashlyn just rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«When do the bomb squad arrive?» Carrie asked after she had asked for more officers to evacuate their neighbors.</p><p class="p1">«Probably in 15 minutes or so.» Ashlyn said looking at the time.</p><p class="p1">«Alex can you go and check on the boys.»<br/>«No, they are probably asleep with Alex and Marta not knowing anything about this.»<br/>«At least call them.»<br/>«No, if I let you out of my sigh you will leave.» Ali said, she had been looking at Ashlyn and keeping here close since they left the house, knowing that is she let go of her she would walk straight back. She could see it in her eyes. Ashlyn’s eyes said everything.<br/>«It’s my job to protect you.»<br/>«You are protecting me by leaving the house with me, that is not your job!» Ali said pointing at the house.</p><p class="p1">«Bomb squad is here.» Ashlyn said before anyone could hear the chopper coming right after letting three soldiers down before it left again, Ashlyn tried to walk.<br/>«Alex I’m going to fill them in.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Not without me.» Ali said walking with her. They used a language that Ali couldn’t understand even if she tried. They were only talking in codes. After ten minutes one of them came out again.<br/>«It was what you said, Harris. Opening the box would had triggered it. It wasn’t any note or anything. Both you and me know who it was.» The soldier said showing a wire.<br/>«He’s in the car.» Ashlyn said pointing to the car that had the burglar in.</p><p class="p1">«Is it safe now?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«What is going to happen with him?» Carrie asked when two soldiers were pulling the guy out of the police car. Ashlyn just looked at her and Carrie nodded before she walked off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The couple took the dogs out and Max went crazy right away sniffing everything. Ashlyn followed him into the doors and saw that he walked straight to the kitchen table and sat down, but stood up right away.<br/>«Good boy, Max.» Ashlyn said. She knew the bomb squad had checked the rest of their house, but Ashlyn would do it anyway with Max on her tail.</p><p class="p1">«Nothing there?» Ali asked, not even asking why she checked it again.<br/>«No, it’s clear.» <br/>«How come you didn’t ask why I did it?» Ashlyn asked confused, meanwhile Ali walked into the house.<br/>«You may be civilian, trying to adopt to this life. But I know you.» Ali said and kissed her.<br/>«And you do look damn hot while doing it!» Ali said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«If it wasn’t for the cops being in our yard still I would had ripped your cloths of.» Ashlyn whispered.<br/>«I dare you.» Ali responded and before she could take a breath Ashlyn was already lifting her up ripping Ali’s shirt off.<br/>«Oh my god, what about the police?» <br/>«They should have left by now, and they should now very well that this is private property so they aren’t allowed to stay, if they do they will get live sex. I don’t fucking care.» Ashlyn said pulling her own shirt off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Do you think they saw?» Ali asked tired after sex. <br/>«Hopefully no, but I don’t know.» <br/>«Have you ever walking in on somebody having sex?» Ali suddenly asked.<br/>«Yeah, Chris a couple of times, Tobin once and my boys far too many times. You?» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«What Tobin, you need to tell me that story, Kyle once.» <br/>«I think you walking in on Kyle is more fun to hear about.» Ashlyn said chuckling.</p><p class="p1">«The worst thing about it was that I just walked in and asked for him where all the towels where it was up over the bar, I didn’t know he was with somebody back then, but I walked in and I saw what was going on, all Kyle did was to keep laying there getting fucked and saying top drawer and smiling at me.» Ali said embarrassed and Ashlyn was dying of laughter.</p><p class="p1">«Oh my god, I love him!» Ashlyn responded and Ali laugh, before looking at Ashlyn to tell Tobin’s story.</p><p class="p1">«I don’t know, we had been at the beach for hours. We went to my gram’s house I had jumped in the shower while she was in her room. I knew her girl was going to come, didn’t know she was already there. I walked in to get something don’t even remember what, when I saw them getting it on. Tobin didn’t know anything before she came out a couple of minutes later and saw my face getting red. The worst part was that she told me later on that it was their first time too.» Ashlyn said laughing and Ali joined her.<br/>«Oh my god, poor Tobin. She is probably locking every door now.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded laughing.<br/>«What about the other way around with somebody else then me?» Ashlyn asked.</p><p class="p1">«No, I don’t think so. You?» Ali said thinking.<br/>«Gram ones, was after my first tour. Got home and went straight to the bar, she walked in on us while I was still dressed. Never mention it.» <br/>«How do you know then? Did you see her?»<br/>«I know her sounds, I guess. She didn’t say anything or make a lot of noice, I felt somebody was behind me and I heard her footsteps after in the hallway.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Poor gram. But hell when Syd walked in on us, I couldn’t even care less then.» Ali admitted.</p><p class="p1">«Me neither, the good thing is that she never teased me about it. I think I scare her a little.» Ashlyn said and Ali laugh.<br/>«Scare her why?»<br/>«I don’t know, she always get’s a little tense when she sees me, and by the look on your face you know why.» Ashlyn said.</p><p class="p1">«She has never been attracted to a girl before you came.» Ali said chuckling while Ashlyn’s mouth dropped.</p><p class="p1">«That’s a lie, Alex. Please tell me that’s a lie.» Ashlyn said.</p><p class="p1">«Is it that weird for you that people find you attracted?» Ali asked a little tired that Ashlyn never thought she was beautiful on the inside and out. <br/>«No, yes. That’s beside the point. It just awkward that she finds me attractive when I do love Dom and Syd is one of your best friends.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled.<br/>«I felt bad for Dom myself, but she don’t like you more than him. That she thinks my woman is hot that I don’t care about at all even tho she is close to me. Just makes me be even prouder that you are all mine for the rest of our lives.» Ali said before they decided to climb their way to the bedroom before they were getting the boys back the next day.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn and Ali had invited a couple from Ali’s team and their partners to come to a BBQ at their house, all women, men, kids and animals was welcome.</p><p class="p1">«So in the invite it said animals, could I actually bring my chicken?» Sydney said to Ashlyn.</p><p class="p1">«What? You have a chicken?» Ashlyn asked too happy about it making everybody else around the table laugh.<br/>«Don’t you fucking mention a chicken. Ashlyn asked me the other day to get one.» <br/>«Are you serious?» Sydney said laughing.<br/>«So you don’t have a chicken?» Ashlyn asked Dom disappointed.</p><p class="p1">«How come you want a chicken?» Tobin asked confused.<br/>«I don’t know, reminds me a little about being overseas I guess. There are always chickens at the camps.»<br/>«What why?» Ali asked confused and Ashlyn looked at her.<br/>«Food?» Ashlyn said chuckling making everybody look at her not so proud.<br/>«Hey, you all know that one of the things you just ate here was chicken right?» Ashlyn said laughing.<br/>«Yes, but you didn’t grow them big in our yard to eat them.» Ali said.<br/>«I could had done that if you allowed me to get chickens.» Ashlyn said chuckling, and Syd threw her empty cup at her.<br/>«What was that for?»<br/>«We don’t grow animals to eat them.»</p><p class="p1">«I used to say that, but not anymore. But I would probably not being able to eat them if we had chicken here. I would eat the eggs tho.»<br/>«Eggs are different.» Syd said and Ashlyn just laugh. When her phone started to ring, she looked confused but took it and walked away.<br/>«No, she can’t be sent out again? Can she?» Tobin said frustrated.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«I don’t think so, she is out. But we had an incident here a week ago with someone knowing who held her hostage.» Ali admitted to her friends for the first time.<br/>«What? And you would never care to tell us?»<br/>«I couldn’t. Still can’t probably, I don’t know.» Ali said look towards Ashlyn who sat down looking defeated.<br/>«She’s leaving.» Ali said standing up walking towards her sitting down beside her holding her while she was still on the phone.<br/>«I understand commander, I’ll be there.» Ashlyn said before she hung up.</p><p class="p1">«I taught this was over.» Ali said.</p><p class="p1">«I’m not going overseas.» Ashlyn said with a little smile, but Ali could see the hurt in her eyes.<br/>«Samuel?» <br/>«Yeah, he want to talk with me.»<br/>«You aren’t telling me everything.» Ali sand and Ashlyn gave her a look Ali had seen far too many times.<br/>«You can’t tell more.» Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her forehead.<br/>«When are you leaving?» <br/>«Tonight, I could leave around 0100, need to be there before morning.» <br/>«Do you want me to come with?»<br/>«No, I have already ordered that both of our families and you are going to be watched. So you should probably text your family why someone is going to stay outside their house, jobs and everything else.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Why? Can you tell me that at least.» <br/>«The boy that was here is from the US, he hadn’t talked personally with Samuel. He is a fan you can say of his work. Everybody knew he had me captured. After your interview saying I was still alive. So he knew that Samuel wanted to end my life, he took actions in his own hands trying to end me.» Ashlyn said.</p><p class="p1">«But the package was addressed to me?» <br/>«He knew I wouldn’t let you open a package after the lock was picked I guess, I don’t know. Even if it had only ended your life, my life would had been pretty gone too if you died.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Romantic in this fucking timing, Ash. Seriously.» Ali said chuckling.<br/>«What can we tell all those people probably looking thru the windows trying to figure this out? What do we tell Tobin?» Ali asked after a minute.<br/>«Let’s go.» Ashlyn just said and took Ali’s hand walking out, making everybody turn towards them.</p><p class="p1">«Going back to the chickens?» Sydney asked making Ashlyn laugh.</p><p class="p1">«No, I don’t know if Alex had said something. But we had someone breaking into our house the night Alex and Marta was watching the boys. We walked in on a man he was probably leaving when we got in, but he had a gun.» Ashlyn said making everybody take a big breath.<br/>«He had also delivered a package addressed to Alex. It was a bomb.» Ashlyn continued while Ali looked at her a little confused, why she said everything all of a sudden.<br/>«This is all secret intel, you can’t tell anyone about this. The bomb was dislocated by the army. The man was going after me, not Alex personally. The man that held me hostage over weeks on last tour is in military jail, he had asked to talk to me personally for the first time after coming to US soil. So I need to leave at 0100. He can’t do anything towards me, but he has fans that know that I’m alive. So to stop things we need to keep this really close, you aren’t suppose to know all this actually. But the commander told me I could tell you, he trust my judgment.» Ashlyn said and Ali hold Ashlyn’s hand.</p><p class="p1">«So what happens now?»<br/>«People are going to watch over Ali and our families, you to Tobin. Other than that everybody needs to try their best to go thru the days. I’m leaving so I will ask if somebody could keep this one company while I’m gone.» Ashlyn said looking directly at Tobin who nodded right away.<br/>«Good thing I’m injured after all then.» Tobin said laughing while Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«You are always injured.» Ashlyn said back and Tobin just chuckle.</p><p class="p1">«Yeah, I don’t get bombs into my house so I would take an injury everyday.»</p><p class="p1">«Oh, snaaaap!» Ashlyn said making everybody laugh.</p><p class="p1">«Tobin you would died before even opening that package.» Alex said laughing.<br/>«Jupp, probably would.» Tobin responded smiling.</p><p class="p1">«Anyway let’s enjoy the rest of the night.» Ashlyn said smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Five minutes before 0100 Ashlyn walked away to pack with Ali on her heals.<br/>«Isn’t Max coming with?» Ali asked.<br/>«I’m just going there to talk, and to be honest I feel safer if he is with you at the time.» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded.<br/>«But I don’t know how to tell him to do stuff if anything happens!» Ali said in panic.<br/>«Nothing is going to happen, and he knows how to protect you even if you aren’t telling him. I need to command him, but he is only a protecter for you. Just trust this, if he barks at stuff or people. Do not go towards it or talk with them, contact the police.» Ashlyn said giving Ali a kiss.</p><p class="p1">«He never barks.» <br/>«Exactly, so don’t think about this too much. I will be home as fast as I can, probably late tomorrow or the next day. Alright?» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded before a tear fell down her face.<br/>«I don’t like you leaving, and I don’t like to be alone right now.» <br/>«I know baby, but it’s safer for you to be here right now. Tobin will take care of you. Alright?» Ashlyn said and Ali nodded, before they heard a honk.<br/>«I hate that sound.» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«I do too. I love you.» <br/>«I love you too, even tho it’s not the same, but keep your eyes open and always be on alert.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded before she gave her one final kiss and walked away.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«We have decided something Ali.» Syd said when Ali came back out.<br/>«What?»<br/>«We are all going to stay here.» Syd said smiling making Ali laugh.<br/>«We do have a big house, but not that big.» Ali said.<br/>«We don’t really care where we sleep right now, we are staying.» Alex said and Ali nodded tearing up.<br/>«I love you guys.»<br/>«And we love you Ali.» Tobin said pulling her in for a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«Ready?» The commander said and Ashlyn took a big breath before going in.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«Ashlyn Harris, or is it Krieger by now?» Samuel said and Ashlyn just rolled her eyes.<br/>«What do you want?»<br/>«How is those scars? Do you have a snake at home by now?»<br/>«What do you want?»<br/>«I want to have a conversation.»<br/>«You don’t get that.» <br/>«How is Alexandra?»<br/>«What do you want?» Ashlyn yelled.<br/>«Did I hit a nerve?» Samuel said chuckling.<br/>«No. You asked for me, I’m here. Now talk.» Ashlyn said annoyed.</p><p class="p1">«He was just a fan of me, I do have a lot of fans.»<br/>«I do too.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«You do, but I do think you have few fans that is willing to kill me.»<br/>«Actually I don’t think so.» Ashlyn responded and Samuel got taken a little by that.<br/>«Nobody that can build a bomb.» Samuel responded.<br/>«Everybody can build a bomb, just check YouTube and it’s there. But I do have people that can build a bomb that not even you would had figured out. We aren’t here to measure how big of a dick you have, so what do you want with me? Why am I so important for you?»<br/>«You aren’t.»<br/>«So why are you still going after me.»<br/>«I’m not, I’m here.»<br/>«You asked for me.» <br/>«I did.»<br/>«So why?»<br/>«I want to cut a deal.» <br/>«No.»<br/>«Yes, I give you a list of the fans I know about. About the team around me back home that is coming for you, and you give me one day of free air.»<br/>«No.» Ashlyn said and stood up.</p><p class="p1">«You don’t want to keep Alexandra, the boys and the dogs safe?» Samuel shouted for her.<br/>«You can’t hurt me or them. You are going to rott in here. Even tho you were the one torturing me, I still learned a lot about you. I learned that even if you have fans around trying to get to me, I am still better. Has always been better than you and those fans. And I know that if they were your real fans they would also know that the only way you want me to die is in your hands.» Ashlyn responded before she walked towards the door.</p><p class="p1">«But people will still come for you.»<br/>«Probably, but I take my risk.» Ashlyn said and walked out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Why did you piss him off?» The commander asked annoyed.<br/>«He will start yelling soon, I learned that about him when we were on the same team, just wait.» Ashlyn responded and the commander nodded. <br/><br/>«Harris, I DO HAVE SOME INFORMATION ABOUT THIS BASE FOR YOU.» He yelled.<br/><br/>«Are you going back in?» The commander asked and Ashlyn shook her head.<br/>«Not yet, he might got me earlier. But I know he is dumb as fuck, so he will tell more information this way. I’m going back in after that information.» </p><p class="p1">«HARRIS, DO YOU TRUST EVERYBODY YOU ARE WORKING WITH?»</p><p class="p1">«Getting closer.» Ashlyn said before the commander could ask her to go in again.<br/><br/>«I THINK I KNOW THE MESSENGER BETTER THEN YOU DO.»</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«The messenger?» The commander asked and Ashlyn’s eyes got wide.</p><p class="p1">«The operator, the messenger. When he held me hostage he was talking with somebody in english. It was commands, American commands. New commands. The guy that was in my house said a command, I didn’t think about that back then. But he said something like right or down. When do we use right or down? When I talked with my team while I was being hostage I only talked in codes Smith would know, he probably told the operator about them. A days after when they were probably closing in, I was buried. He knew it, who was that operator? Who were that messenger?» Ashlyn asked the commander.<br/>«That would be Jerkinson.» The commander said going thru some files.<br/>«That makes sense now, Jerkinson was the operator telling us were to drive when we were out that tour. He pulled us offroad on the way back, we looked confused, but did it anyway. Smith said he had a bad feeling about it, but before we knew we stopped because of the woman in the road. After we talked her to pull the bomb away, we told the operator. Seconds after it went off. Jerkinson is the inside man, where is he?» Ashlyn said.<br/><br/>«TODAY IS THE DAY!» Samuel yelled chuckling.<br/><br/>«Were is he!» Ashlyn yelled and the commander took up his radio.<br/>«Are you fucking stupid, he’s on the radio!» Ashlyn yelled and the commander pulled it away.<br/>«This base is huge, Harris.» <br/>«Send somebody by phone to his place, I’ll go check is workplace.» Ashlyn commanded and the commander himself only nodded, while Ashlyn took off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Harris!» Ashlyn heard the second she got out the door, before the bomb alarm went off. Making the doors to the corridor where Ashlyn was standing go in locks because of protection. <br/>«Jerkinson, how could you?» Ashlyn said before turning around.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«ALEXANDRA KRIEGER WAKE UP!» Sydney yelled from the living room, waking everybody in the house up. Alex ran towards the boys so Ali could come to the living room faster.<br/>«What’s going on?» Ali asked.<br/>«Look!» Tobin said pointing at the news.<br/><br/>«Special news, Fort brags military base is closed after bomb alarm. First time in 6 years.»<br/><br/>«What?» Ali asked confused while calling Ashlyn.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«You should pick up the phone.» Jerkinson said and Ashlyn pulled up her phone making her heart sank when she saw Ali’s name on the screen.<br/>«Aren’t you going to answer?»<br/>«Hey babe.» <br/>«What the fuck Ashlyn, why is fort brag closed?» <br/>«Bomb alert, I’m guessing you are hearing it.» Ashlyn said while the sound blasted around her.<br/>«Were are you?»<br/>«In a safe corridor.» Ashlyn responded calmly.</p><p class="p1">«Are you safe? Is there a bomb?»<br/>«I’m in a safe corridor.» Ashlyn responded and Ali looked a little confused whispering it again to herself, before she grabbed Tobin’s phone and called Whitney on it.<br/>«Ashlyn keep repeating she is in a safe corridor, she’s at fort brag.» Ali said.<br/>«Take the phone’s together, Smith will talk with her.» <br/>«Hey Harris, safe corridor?» Smith asked after Ali put them on speakers while all the people in Ali’s living room where listening in, not understanding more than it was codes again.</p><p class="p1">«Yes, my love. Is everything great at home?»<br/>«I understand, second door to left is open, can you get there?» Jerkinson just believed it was a discussion with Ali, so he didn’t want to say anything. He knew they were in a safe corridor where nobody would get in.</p><p class="p1">«I can’t wait to get back home.»<br/>«Is there a bomb or gun?»<br/>«That’s the only point I get honey.» <br/>«Who is it?»<br/>«I’m just here to receive the message, Ali.»<br/>«What really, Whitney is calling the commander. Don’t hang up.»<br/>«No, never.»</p><p class="p1">«ENOUGH» Jerkinson yelled.<br/>«Can I say my goodbye at least?» Ashlyn asked and he shook his head.<br/>«Dude, I know you. How would you feel if I did this to you. I have a woman back home with our two boys. Can’t I say goodbye?» <br/>«Keep it short, you have two minutes.»</p><p class="p1">«Harris, I need at least five minutes breaking that door.» Smith said.<br/>«Alex, baby. I love you, I love our boys both two legged and four legged. Take care of them all, I’m going to watch over you. You will always be my biggest achievement. You will always be the only person that made me want to stay home again, that made me a home again. I would do anything for you, I would do anything for just one more minute with you. You taught me how to enjoy life outside of the base, you taught me that my background don’t make me a horrible person, you taught me love and safety. You made me safe. With you I know we would had concur the world together. I have loved you since the day we meet at Kyle’s bar. The second I saw you face to face. One of the reasons why we saw USWNT games in the dessert was just to look at your ass, and believe me when I say it. That ass, daaaamn girl! Anyway, I might not come home tonight, but I wish I could. Tobin please take care of my queen and all of my prince’s. I love you guys, stay safe. And I’m sorry, Alex. My love, you might hate me now.» Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes, just like everybody on the phone had.<br/>«Enough, Harris. That was three minutes. Hang up.» He said with tears in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">«HARRIS, DON’T FUCKING HANG UP!» Smith yelled. That’s when they heard a shot and everything went silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fat guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">What felt like forever was only a minute, when they heard some sound again.</p><p class="p1">«Whit did they get the door?» They heard Smith say too Whitney, who just shook her head.</p><p class="p1">«You should hadn’t that last burger.» They all heard their person say.</p><p class="p1">«Baby?» Ali said with tears.<br/>«Hey Alex, I’m sorry. Just needed to take care of something. How is the boys?» Ashlyn asked calm.<br/>«Is it over?» Ali asked in the phone.<br/>«Yes and no, yes he is gone. But he is laying all over me, so I can’t move. To be in the military he is a really fat guy.» Ashlyn said making everybody laugh with tears.<br/>«You are safe?»<br/>«I’m safe, Whit when are they coming?» When they heard a huge sound and Ashlyn went silent again.<br/>«That’s some entry commander, don’t be so fucking dramatic I think I just lost an ear.» Ashlyn yelled over the sound.<br/>«Well she’s back.» Tobin said chuckling.<br/>«You had to be the hero one more time.» The commander said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«I do think you will be the hero if you get him off me.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«We need statement.» <br/>«Can I just talk with the whole group I got on the phone first?» Ashlyn asked and the commander nodded.<br/>«Was that really your goodbye?» Ali asked before Ashlyn could say anything.<br/>«Yes, a little. After I kept talking I saw he got teary eyes, so I took the benefits of it.» <br/>«So you weren’t crying?» Tobin asked a little confused.<br/>«Let’s just say that the last thing he saw was my ugly cry face.» Ashlyn admitted making everybody laugh.<br/>«Smith thanks, and thank you god Alex for your quick thinking.»<br/>«You did most of it, Harris. And yes that was impressing Ali, Ashlyn taught you up good.» <br/>«So it’s all over now?» Ali asked.<br/>«The inside man is gone, I’ll go back to talking with Samuel afterwards. But we will probably give this information out in the public. So he’s so to be called fans will back up.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I love you all, but can I talk with my queen alone before I need to hang up?» Ashlyn asked and Smith hang up, he knew the base would get in contact with him thru Whitney, and the others just nodded towards Ali to go out and talk with her.</p><p class="p1">«Why did you say I’m sorry?» Ali asked sitting down outside.<br/>«Because if it did went wrong, I would had done a really big mistake by jumping him. At the same time he would had pulled the trigger if I didn’t. It was my only choice, Alex.» <br/>«I know, I trust you.»<br/>«I just want you to know one thing. You have really changed me. Looking back before I met you I would had jumped him right away, risking my life not thinking twice about it. But all that went thru my head now was that it might kill me, then you will me without me. I took the chance, but I waited it out until I didn’t really have a choice. I knew the second I saw a tear from his eye, that the chance for me surviving was probably better than his.»<br/>«How did you shoot him if he had the gun? We didn’t hear any fighting sounds.» Ali asked confused.<br/>«It was a glock, a hand gun in other words. So it’s easy to flip it, if you are trained for it.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Alex, I will do my best to come home as fast as I can, but I need to give a statement now and go back to Samuel to shove it in his face that he didn’t get me this time either. I love you, and I can’t wait to come back to have you in my arms again.» <br/>«I love you too, Ashlyn. Call before you come, I want to stay up for you.» Ali said before Ashlyn hung up the phone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«What the fuck.» Was all Samuel had to say when Ashlyn walked thru the doors again.<br/>«You will never get me killed, not even the inside man. We were alone together, he had a gun. Still he is the one dead.» Ashlyn responded before she walked out.<br/><br/>«Are you going back in?» The commander asked.<br/>«I just want to go home.» Ashlyn responded and the commander nodded.<br/>«The chopper is ready for you.» The commander said and Ashlyn opened her arms asking for a hug and he nodded.<br/>«I don’t know if you have a job now Ashlyn, but I was actually going to ask you about this soon. But you deserve to know now. We are thinking about opening the base in your area, do you want it?»<br/>«Want what?»<br/>«They need a commander there, I will still be your commander, but you will be the first sergeant there at the same time the commander.» <br/>«Thank you, I just quitted my job. Because I was going to ask if you were still thinking about opening it. It’s an honor.» Ashlyn said and hugged him again, this time without asking.<br/>«Now go home to your girl, so you can make it home before the boys go to bed too. I will come down in awhile talking more with you, ok?»<br/>«Yes, commander, yes.» Ashlyn said and took the military goodbye, before she sent a text to Ali saying she was coming home soon.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«My sweet boys!» Ashlyn said to the dogs walking in, the group didn’t knew that coming home soon, meant just an hour later.<br/>«Where is our babies and queen?» Ashlyn asked and both of the dogs barked and ran towards the group that was watching a movie, everybody jumped up scared when Max barked.</p><p class="p1">«Why is he barking?» Syd yelled afraid, meanwhile Ali ran towards the hallway excited.<br/>«Didn’t Ash tell her that if he barked that means trouble?» Dom asked confused.<br/>«That’s his happy bark, Ash is home.» Tobin said calmly still watching the movie sipping on a beer.<br/>«Why did you tell us that before?» Alex said standing up.</p><p class="p1">«Because they have been thru hell, Ashlyn said her goodbye three hours ago, I think they need a minutes or two by themselves.» Tobin said pulling Alex down again, and the rest kept sitting just nodding.<br/><br/>«You didn’t tell me that you would arrive this soon?» Ali said from her position hanging around Ashlyn.<br/>«The chopper was ready, just wanted to come back home with you.» Ashlyn said holding her close.<br/>«How are you?» <br/>«I don’t think I ever been this relived.» Ashlyn said and Ali looked at her a little confused.<br/>«Samuel isn’t done?» Ali said a little angry because he was still alive.<br/>«I know, but I taught that you face yesterday when I left was the last time I would see you, that my goodbye was over a phone. I don’t care about him right now, I just feel safe around you.» Ashlyn said pulling her even tighter before she gave her a long tender kiss.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s go and see the rest, is the boys there or upstairs?» <br/>«No, they are down here.» Ali said smiling wide at her.</p><p class="p1">«I love you so much.»<br/>«I love you too, Ashlyn.» Ali said pecking her again before going into the living room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«How come you never die?» Syd asked pulling Ashlyn in for a hug.<br/>«Do you want me to die?» Ashlyn joked.<br/>«Ali has always said you are superwoman, I’m starting to believe it.» Syd said sitting back down again.<br/>«You should see her without cloths.» Ali said and winked at Syd, making her blush just as Ashlyn.<br/>«Why are you blushing?» Tobin asked confused pointing at Syd.<br/>«Ashlyn wake up the gayness in Syd, she really think she is smoking hot.» Dom said laughing making Ashlyn blush even more.<br/>«And you knew about this?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yeah, Syd couldn’t stop talking about you after you walked out on the stadium the first time. Ashlyn this and Ashlyn this, so I asked and she said yes. I know Ali would never ever let her or anyone else get you, so don’t worry about it. You are taken, so I’m safe.» Dom said giving her a hug, making everybody else starting to cry in laughter.<br/>«I’m single, and I still want her tho. So Ali isn’t that safe.» Marta said and Ashlyn just rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">«Can’t you give up?» Ali responded.<br/>«One day, Ali. One day.» Marta joked back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«No, for the hundredth time Ashlyn Michelle Harris!» Ali yelled before walking into the stadium while Ashlyn walked up in the stands with all the four boys.<br/>«Trouble in paradise?» Marta asked wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">«Ever since Syd mention chicken as a pet, she really wants one.» Ali said rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p1">«Just let her have a damn chicken.»<br/>«She got a new job, that means I will take care for that damn chicken, so no. And it’s not only one chicken because they like to come in groups. It’s six chicken.» Ali said a little annoyed.<br/>«She got a new job?»<br/>«Yeah, she is going to be the commander at a new military base here in the area.»<br/>«So you are going to stay at the same house right?» Alex asked.<br/>«We don’t know yet, since she isn’t ranked as a commander she can stay outside of the base. But the title will come soon enough, making her move. So let’s just say it’s still a discussion.»<br/>«But can you and the boys as a civilian stay on base?»<br/>«We can, but I don’t really want to.» Ali admitted.<br/>«Because?» <br/>«I don’t want all of you to go thru a guarded gate for a visit, it’s like being trapped.»<br/>«This may not be fear to you Ali, and I might be a dick by saying this. But Ashlyn will never be a normal civilian again. She is military by definition. She has tried out the police, she has tried out stuff. But she can’t cope with a normal life situation, the military is basically all she knows about. You living behind a wall guarded while she is a commander, is probably for safety reason as much as it is for her to stay close to work. And how far from the stadium is it?»<br/>«Just a ten minute drive.»<br/>«Either she get’s six chickens or you guys move.» Marta said before she walked out on the pitch while Ali stayed behind.<br/>«Why is everybody always on her side?» Ali asked Alex.</p><p class="p1">«I don’t really think there is a side, but you know as well as both me and Marta that if you can’t stay at base. Ashlyn will give up her position as a commander and give it freely till somebody else. So you should talk with her about what she wants, if she wants to be a commander or second ranked I don’t know what that is in military name things. If her answer is commander, then you know what to do, but ask her. Let her speak and listen.» Alex said and Ali nodded.</p><p class="p1">«How come a discussion about chickens turn into something serious?»</p><p class="p1">«Was the discussion really about chickens in the first place?» Alex and Ali felt bad. She had been annoyed with Ashlyn about the damn chicken discussion that she hadn’t taught much about the whole commander thing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn sat down in her seats in the soon to be filled stadium with Ethan and Chad by her side and both dogs laying under their seats. She wasn’t really annoyed at Ali about the chicken discussion. But she was fighting a war inside herself because her becoming a commander, would make them leave, as long as she was just first sergeant at the base she could apply to stay outside off the base. Being a commander at her own base was what she had always dreamed to do, when her career overseas would be done. There wasn’t many people that had really fight for that position as much as Ashlyn really, so it was in her duty. Ali was also in her duty, they are going to get married soon so making Ali happy was more important to Ashlyn, then any job offer would ever be.</p><p class="p1">«What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?» Whitney said and Ashlyn jumped in surprise.<br/>«What? When did you arrive?» <br/>«Just now, I’m coming alone this time. I wanted to check in on you after everything about Samuel and Jerkinson.» <br/>«I’m good.» Ashlyn said smiling, Whitney looked at her and nodded.<br/>«So what’s on your mind?»<br/>«Nothing really, excited for the game.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«I scared you, you don’t get scared easily. Is it about the new base? We have all said yes to the job.» Whitney said.</p><p class="p1">«You guys did?»<br/>«Yeah, we got asked right after you sent the group chat about it. We will always stick together, and to be honest I don’t think we can ever live a normal life.» Whitney said making Ashlyn laugh.</p><p class="p1">«I feel you.» Ashlyn responded quiet.<br/>«Isn’t Ali getting it?»<br/>«It’s not that. I don’t think she has really taught about it yet. We have a little discussion about chickens at the time.»<br/>«Chickens, really Ash..»<br/>«Yeah, I think the talk about chickens is really a talk about if we should move to the base or not.»<br/>«So chicken is your code language?» Whitney asked confused.<br/>«No, the chicken conversation got heated because like she said with me getting this new job, she will stay home at the times to feed the chickens and stuff, so it will be her taking care of them. So by that in my mind she will take care of the boys and the maybe chickens while I will be at base, or we can move to the base because not to brag, but I will be asked to be a commander there soon that means..» <br/>«You need to stay at base, and Ali don’t like that?»<br/>«I think she feels trapped there, it’s all military around and gates and everything.»</p><p class="p1">«But if you guys live at the base either way that means she will see you more. Because then you can stay home a lot, the kindergarten and schools around will help you a lot with the boys and the dogs will be at training or with you most of the time, especially Max.» <br/>«But I don’t think she wants to live on a base, it was much easier for you and Smith. You guys were both in the military.» Ashlyn said while looking at Ali’s warm up down on the pitch.</p><p class="p1">«We were yes, but it was a big discussion when we found out that we were pregnant. I actually wanted to move out of the base, Smith didn’t.»<br/>«What made you change your mind?»<br/>«You.» Whitney said and Ashlyn looked at her.<br/>«You were like the sister I never had. You are my family too. You changed me because after you took that hit down in Sudan, the boy with the machine gun where you took four hits in the vest and one in your foot. I knew that staying inside of the walls would keep both me and my family more safe than somewhere else. The only thing that is probably better guarded than a military base is the president, nothing else.»<br/>«So by that you mean I should take another round with that so I can get Ali to move to the base.»<br/>«No, I mean you should talk with Ali about it.» Whitney said while rolling her eyes and Ashlyn nodded.</p><p class="p1">«GO PRIDE!!» Ashlyn yelled right before the team was going for in for a prep speak from captain Krieger herself, Ali blow Ashlyn a kiss before walking in.</p><p class="p1">«I’ll go grab us a beer each.» Whitney said and walked up to the stadium bar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pride won the game 3-0 the team was celebrating big because that meant they had jumped up to second place. Ashlyn, Whitney and the boys walked out of the stadium. Ashlyn suddenly pushed the boys to Whitney, Whitney looked at Ashlyn who only had her eyes on an older man a few feet in front of her and started to walk towards her. Whitney didn’t know if she was supposed to call Ali or not.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Why are you here?» Ashlyn said walking up to the woman.</p><p class="p1">«I miss you.»<br/>«No, you don’t get to say that.»<br/>«Ashlyn, I am your father. I have every right to say that. I just want to talk, Ashy.»<br/>«What do you want?» Ashlyn responded trying to get the man out of here before Ali came out.</p><p class="p1">«I am trying to get clean, I have been clean for four weeks now. For me to get clean I need to be open and ask for apologies.»<br/>«I am glad you are trying to get clean, but I will never accept your apology.» Ashlyn said before turning around, Ashlyn dad grabbed her by her shoulder hard. The grab bought Ashlyn back to her childhood, before she knew it she reacted by trowing him up in the air and took her knee into his stomach when he was on the payment. It got a lot of attention from the crowed coming out.</p><p class="p1">«It’s that Ash?» Syd asked pointing at Ashlyn. Ali looked towards where Sydney was pointing and starting to ran towards them.<br/>«Don’t Ali.» Whitney yelled, making Ali stop a little. Whitney saw what state Ashlyn was in, Ali going towards them could make everything really bad.<br/>«Ashlyn, what’s going on?» Ali asked walking slowly towards them, Ashlyn didn’t say anything or do anything.<br/>«Ashlyn, you are really hurting that man underneath you. Do you want me to call the guards?»<br/>«Ashlyn honey, it’s me. It’s your Alex.» Ali said trying to get Ashlyn to look at her, Ali looked up with tears in her eyes.<br/>«It’s my dad.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Let him go.» Ali said looking into Ashlyn’s beautiful eyes, Ashlyn got up without even breaking eye contact with the man, Whitney stood there in shock on how Ali got Ashlyn’s attention. Usually Ashlyn had to snap out of it by herself, or her specials team had to attack her to quit because they knew their reaction.</p><p class="p1">«I am really sorry Ashy, for everything I put you thru.» The man said and Ali could see Ashlyn’s fists getting white.<br/>«You should leave.» Ali said to the man.<br/>«I’m going to give you this card, it has my info on it. Can you give it to Ashy if she ever wants to get in contact?» The man said and took his hand towards Ali. Ashlyn pushed him away before he got in contact with Ali.</p><p class="p1">«Don’t fucking touch her.» Ashlyn respond and Ali could see that those beautiful eyes she loved to look into was filled with pain, hate and anger.</p><p class="p1">«Just leave.» Ali responded and took Ashlyn hand trying to pull her away. The man walked away and Ashlyn didn’t let her eyes of him even when he was gone she was still looking towards the place she saw him.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s go home.»<br/>«I’m sorry.» Ashlyn responded without looking at her.<br/>«You don’t have anything to be sorry about.» Ali responded while the pride was trying to get people to move away from the couple.</p><p class="p1">«I made a scene in front of everybody.» <br/>«He made a scene coming her, you didn’t.» Ali responded trying to pull Ashlyn away.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«Can I ride with Whitney back?» Ashlyn asked like a child, and Ali nodded before she gave Whitney a hug saying hi. Ashlyn just walked towards Whitney’s car and sat down while Whitney stood with Ali.</p><p class="p1">«Don’t take it personally that she is riding with me.» Whitney said and Ali nodded with tears in her eyes.<br/>«I don’t get how she will ever really trust me, like she does with you and the team.»<br/>«She do trust you, she just don’t trust herself. She is afraid of acting out in front of you, we have seen it before. She knows we can handle her, she’s just afraid of hurting you. Look the way you got her to snap out of her actions isn’t anything we could had done. I was waiting for her to snap out of it herself because I know she would had. The team would had attacked her to get her out of it. Meanwhile you Ali, you just talked with her. She trust you with everything other than her own anger.»<br/>«How can I get her to trust me there too?»<br/>«Talk with her, ask her to teach self-defense or tackling or something.» Whitney said and Ali nodded before giving her another hug saying she would see her at home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Do you want to talk about it?» Whitney asked after putting the airbags in the car off. Knowing that Ashlyn would probably hit it in seconds and she was right.</p><p class="p1">«How can he just show up like that I haven’t seen him since I was 19 years.»<br/>«You saw him after you enlisted?» Whitney asked a little confused.<br/>«Yes, but he didn’t see me. I haven’t talk with him or been in contact with him since I was 14.» <br/>«Why did you look for him?»<br/>«Because I wanted to end him.»<br/>«You wanted to kill him?»<br/>«Yes, he ruined me.» <br/>«Were you going to kill him today?»<br/>«No.»<br/>«Why is that?»<br/>«He don’t deserve the easy way out.»<br/>«Do you want to report him?»<br/>«I can’t. It’s been too many years.»</p><p class="p1">«You can still report him.»<br/>«Do you think he has done it to others?»<br/>«No, Chris still talks with him.»<br/>«Does Chris know about you?»<br/>«Not with dad, I think.»<br/>«How come?»<br/>«I never told him, but I know he don’t have a good relationship with him because he’s been an addict.»</p><p class="p1">«Been?»</p><p class="p1">«He said he has been clean for four weeks. A big thing in sobriety is to be honest with the people you hurt.»<br/>«But being an addict don’t make it ok to rape someone.» Whitney stated<br/>«That’s why I don’t want his apologies. He might been high or drunk, but he still locked me up and raped me. It was times where he wasn’t as drunk or high, still I was locked in.»<br/>«Do you think he show up again?» Whitney asked and Ashlyn nodded. The rest of the ride back home to Ashlyn and Ali’s place were quiet.</p><p class="p1">«What do you say with me taking the boys out for a long walk, while you and Ali can talk?» Ashlyn nodded in thank you, before they walked inside.<br/><br/>«Hey, Alex. Whitney is taking the boys out for a walk.» Ashlyn said walking inside.<br/>«Thank you, Whit.» Ali said getting them ready, they didn’t say anything, Whitney just walked out with a nod towards Ashlyn and Ali walked into the kitchen fixing a coffee for Ashlyn.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«I never imagine seeing him again.» Ashlyn said looking at her hands, Ali knew if she stayed quiet Ashlyn would continue speaking.</p><p class="p1">«I don’t know what to do, should I talk with him?»<br/>«How can I have a conversation with him when I can’t still handle my anger around him over what he has done towards me?»<br/>«How can I stay in the same room with him.»<br/>«Do you want me to tag along?» Ali asked.<br/>«I don’t want you near him ever again.»</p><p class="p1">«Do you want to talk with him?»<br/>«I don’t want him to just show up again.»<br/>«What about reporting him? I may have looked into it, and because of everything you can still report him.»<br/>«Do you think that is a good idea?»<br/>«Then he will pay for what he has done.»<br/>«I told Whitney earlier, so I should tell you too. I saw him once when I was 19 years old. I was going to take him by surprise and kill him.» Ashlyn admitted and Ali was a little shocked.<br/>«How come you never said that?»<br/>«I’m not proud of it, I had it all planed out. But when I saw him at that bar, he was hammered with his buddies and mom.»<br/>«Why didn’t you kill him?»<br/>«He didn’t deserve the easy way out.»<br/>«Have you ever reported him?»<br/>«I have been planing to do it a lot of times, been doing it to never filled them.»<br/>«How come?»<br/>«He is my father after all, he is a weak spot for me even after all he has done.»<br/>«Why?»<br/>«Because of Chris. I was going home once after a tour overseas, I had a report about the stuff in my hands when I walked thru Chris home. The first thing he said to me after saying his hello, was that he had meet up with dad. He told me that he looked better, that he was getting better. Had stopped taking pills and was only drinking by then. I could see the hopes in his eyes. So I never filled the report. That was the night I was going to tell Chris about the rape, he knew about the basement and me being locked up. He blamed the pills and alcohol for that, I could see it in his eyes.»<br/>«Why haven’t you told him about the rapes?»<br/>«It’s not long ago I first knew about it myself. I don’t know how I am going to tell him.»<br/>«Do you want to tell him?»<br/>«Of course.»<br/>«What about we call him down here or we go to visit? You can tell him and then we fill in a report and sends it.» Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.</p><p class="p1">«Another thing, why is the chickens so important to you?»<br/>«You know it’s not about the chickens.»<br/>«I know.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Do you want to be a commander in charge?»<br/>«I don’t know. Since I enlisted I have always been thinking that my career would either end in death or at the base telling other teams what to do.»<br/>«So it’s your dream?»<br/>«Yes, but you came into my life. My dream now is to grow old with you, with our family. Together.»<br/>«But I know you Ash, you want a job on the base.»<br/>«I do, but I want to be close with our family first. So if that means we live outside the base, then it’s ok with me.»<br/>«Do you want to be the head commander?» Ali asked looking at Ashlyn who just looked up into her eyes.<br/>«I been a captain for years, of course I want to keep being the leader.» Ashlyn responded honest and Ali nodded.<br/>«Then it’s settle.» Ali said smiling a little.<br/>«I can see it all over your face, you aren’t happy about it.»<br/>«Ashlyn, you moved all the way over her to be with me. The least I can do is to move on a base for your dream to come thru.» <br/>«Are you sure?» Ashlyn asked and Ali pulled her in for a heated kiss.<br/>«By the way congratulation on the big win today.» Ashlyn said and Ali smiled and kissed her again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«So have Ashlyn told you that the benefits of moving to the base?» Whitney said while Ashlyn was in the shower and Ali looked at her confused.<br/>«You mean living with a guarded gate?»<br/>«No, not all the military stuff. But the commanders house on the new base hasn’t been built yet. So you can stay here for some months meanwhile you guys can also decorate and make the house as you would like it all on the military’s bill.» Whitney said and saw how Ali was suddenly filled in joy.<br/>«You mean the whole house?»<br/>«Yes and no, the base is there already. Other than that like the second floor, where wall can be and stuff is all up to you. And don’t give it to Ashlyn because she don’t really care at all as long as she has a bedroom, bathroom, yard and living room she’s happy.» <br/>«As long as I have my family, I’m happy.» Ashlyn said and pulled Ali into her lap.</p><p class="p1">«The boys ok?» <br/>«Sleeping like rocks, thanks Whit for the walk with them.» Ashlyn said and they could see her eyes getting heavier by the seconds.<br/>«Tired baby?» Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded sleepy.<br/>«Go to bed, me and Whit will just sit her and chat a little.» Ali responded offering more wine to Whitney who gladly accepted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«FUCK!» Ali yelled a little too loud, Ashlyn was running down the stairs before she found her in the kitchen she could hear laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«You scared me!»<br/>«Hey handsome, I just dropped the wineglass on the carpet.»<br/>«How many bottles have you guys been drinking?» Ashlyn said and looked around.<br/>«We are number two in the league baby!» Ali yelled and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«How many?» <br/>«Two five.» Whitney said which meant Ali had been drinking five glass and Whitney two glass.<br/>«Alex, let’s go to bed!»<br/>«Round 1 baby!» Ali said making Whitney laugh and Ashlyn just shaking her head, Ashlyn help Ali to the bed and when Ali hit the pillow she was asleep while Ashlyn took her cloths off.</p><p class="p1">«She’s asleep right?»<br/>«Did she say anything? She don’t usually drink that much so fast.» Ashlyn responded looking at Whitney who stood by the door.</p><p class="p1">«No, I know that she wants you to trust her with your anger. I don’t know what you talked about, but I told her to ask for selfdefense class or something.»<br/>«Thanks Whit. Me and the boys has already planned it. I have talked with Jill their nationals team coach. Their next training camp is at our new base in two weeks. They are going thru defense class there and other stuff, can you come too? Teach them what to do if some injure happens, maybe more soccer related than war?»</p><p class="p1">«Yeah, I would love to. You know Ali will hate you after those news comes out?»<br/>«I do, but I made a deal with Jill that after 8 days they are done, the rest of the 6 days they are free to put us thru hell. Since you just said yes, that means you two honey.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«Hey, I never knew that when I said yes!» <br/>«We will keep you safe, don’t worry. And they aren’t going thru hell week like last time.»</p><p class="p1">«Just something like that?»<br/>«Yeah, but this time it’s more about team building than anything else.»<br/>«When will she find out?» <br/>«The day the camp starts.»<br/>«So you are going to keep it a secret until then?»<br/>«Yeah, have been for two weeks already, don’t get mad at me for it. Smith has too, even tho he knew I was going to ask you.» Ashlyn responded before Whitney got the chance to respond.</p><p class="p1">«I hate the two of you.»<br/>«You love us both.» Ashlyn said and hugged her before they both jumped into their separate beds.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The day before camp, Chris got into town. Ashlyn had invited him to keep the boys while she was on the base with the national team. The base wasn’t really opened yet, so Ashlyn hadn’t started much job there other then building up the facilities. The boys had was down for their afternoon nap when Chris arrived. Giving Ashlyn a chance to talk with him alone before Ali got back from the last team meeting before national camp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«So how is everything?»<br/>«It’s good. Dad showed up after one of Alex’s games two weeks ago.» <br/>«He sent a text about it, asking if I could give his info till you.»</p><p class="p1">«He did?»<br/>«Yeah, do you want it?»<br/>«Actually the thing is, I am going to report him.»<br/>«For meeting you? Did he do something?»<br/>«No, I pulled him to the ground. Nothing else happened. But I’m going to report him from what happened years ago.»<br/>«He locking you up? I taught you were over that? He was high on pill, Ashlyn.»<br/>«That will be included yes, but for rape.»<br/>«Wait what?» Chris said in disbelief and Ashlyn took a sip of her beer. Ali had walked in and saw the two siblings having a serious conversation. She sat down on the kitchen island looking out, not wanting to go out since they were in the middle of something.</p><p class="p1">«When?» Chris asked shocked.</p><p class="p1">«It started the day I turned five.»<br/>«And stopped?»<br/>«When I moved out.»<br/>«For 9 years?»<br/>«Yes, on and off. The times I was locked down there.»<br/>«Why haven’t you told me before?»<br/>«I have been thinking about reporting him before, but then because of the lockup. The rape was something I had forced myself to forget. I knew the priest like I have been told you before raped me, I had forgotten about dad doing it. Ali took me to talking with a professional that’s when I found out about it.»<br/>«How come you never told me this?»<br/>«I don’t know. You have another relationship with him, then I do.»<br/>«So you didn’t report him because of my relationship with him?!» Chris yelled and stood up making Ali jump from her chair, it didn’t wake up the boys so Ali walked towards them.</p><p class="p1">«I had already lost them, you and gram was the only family I had left. I couldn’t risk loosing you too.»<br/>«I would always take your side, Ashlyn! I don’t fucking care about him when it’s choosing between you and that fucking shit head as a father! You and gram is my only family, I keep in touch with them because if I do they will not contact you too much. I keep in touch with them to keep them away from you, you idiot!» Chris yelled.<br/>«Then why were you so happy about dad quitting with kills? Why did you just say minutes ago that he had locked me up while he was high. You took his side, Chris! You took his side.» Ashlyn said defeated.<br/>«Maybe I did then, but I believe you, Ashlyn. If you want to report him, I can stand by your side writing that report.»<br/>«I don’t get you sometimes. What is it that you aren’t telling me.»<br/>«I don’t get it, Ash! They locked you up, they raped you and they starved you at times. They never laid a hand on me. I don’t get why that is.»<br/>«This isn’t your fault!»<br/>«Don’t you get it? I lived in that same house with you, they never laid a hand on me, I never once taught something was going on. I hated you for moving in with gram, I had left for work and you were all they had. I hated you, until I saw the room. Then everything made sense for me, I should had known.» Chris yelled in pain, making the boys wake up.</p><p class="p1">«I got them.» Ali yelled going to the boys.<br/>«Does she know?»<br/>«Yes, she was with me when I found out about it. She has been a rock thru everything, she is the reason why I didn’t even think about killing dad that day I had the chance.»<br/>«Never let her go.»<br/>«I wound’t. But believe me when I say this, it was no way you could had known. Gram didn’t know. She laid two and two together with the lockup years after, I am done with that whole thing. But I will not have either of mom or dad close to my children.»<br/>«I get it, I will always be by your side.»<br/>«About being by your side, where is the blond gram always talking about? I thought she was coming with you?»<br/>«She is actually coming later today, if that ok?»<br/>«Of course, you will be here alone with two babies for two weeks. I’m more than happy for her to be with you.»<br/>«You already have a background check on her didn’t you?» Chris asked chuckling.<br/>«Gram asked me about doing it for her, don’t blame me. Didn’t find anything tho, but I will ask her some questions later aaaaand read her just so you know.»<br/>«I have already warned her about you, don’t worry.»</p><p class="p1">«What you did?» <br/>«You scare everybody, Ash.»<br/>«Alex tells me I don’t anymore. I have become a softy.»<br/>«Yes, you have. But I don’t think that goes my way right now.» Chris said and Ashlyn smirked agreeing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chris walked into the boys room greeting Ali.</p><p class="p1">«Are you ok?» Ali asked.</p><p class="p1">«Yeah, thank you for being strong for Ashlyn. You mean everything for her.»<br/>«So does she for me. Is Rachel coming today?»<br/>«Oh man, you already know her name?»<br/>«Ashlyn was looking her up, we got into a little fight because I was back then still pumping and my emotions were all over the place. I didn’t even give her a chance to explain before I went asshole on her.»<br/>«You blamed her for cheating?»<br/>«I might have said something in that direction yes.»<br/>«She said in her own words, just because I look like a fucking cow, don’t make it ok for you too fuck around.» Ashlyn stated making Ali blush.</p><p class="p1">«Oh my god, I love you two.» Chris said laughing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Later that evening they heard a knock on the door.<br/>«That is probably for you?»<br/>«Right on time, I like her.» Ali said looking at Ashlyn that was putting the finishing touches on the dinner, she just looked at her and took a deep breath. Ali knew this girl was in trouble before walking thru the doors.</p><p class="p1">«So Rachel this is my scary sister Ashlyn, and this is her lovely fiancé Ali.» Chris said.<br/>«Hey, Rachel really nice to meet you.» Ali said and pulled her in for a hug right away. Chris had told her that Ashlyn wouldn’t hug her before meeting her a couple of times normally.</p><p class="p1">«I’m really not that scary.» Ashlyn said taking her hand out to greet.<br/>«Chris has told me a lot about the both of you, and your family. It is really nice to finally meet you in persons.» Rachel said smiling polite.</p><p class="p1">«Do you like chicken?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«Yeah, sounds great. Smells fantastic.» Rachel said smiling.</p><p class="p1">«It’s probably the only thing Ashlyn can cook, beside BBQ and breakfast.»<br/>«Hey, coming from the girl that burned a frozen pizza two days ago.»<br/>«Oh really, Ash. Do you want to go there?» Ali asked and Ashlyn just shook her head pulling out plates.<br/>«I love this.» Rachel said.<br/>«She isn’t that scary around me, don’t worry.» Ali said smiling making a plate for Rachel.</p><p class="p1">«You keep telling your self that.» Ashlyn whispered.<br/>«I heard that.»<br/>«Ali is the queen in the house, let’s just say that.» Chris said and Ali gave him a high five and just kissed Ashlyn on the check while she rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«So what do you do for a living Rachel?» Ashlyn asked and Ali smirked knowing the questions would keep coming now.<br/>«I am actually a bartender.»<br/>«Are you a big drinker then?»<br/>«I don’t drink, actually.»<br/>«Used to be an addict?»<br/>«Why do you think so?» Rachel challenged her.<br/>«To be honest, your boss is Ali’s brother. Other than that I saw you glancing towards my whisky a lot after that you took a sip of your water. You said no to alcohol when Ali asked, when she asked your eyes answered in pride. Which means you are probably a long way into sobriety. I don’t really think you were an addict, but I think you were on the way to become an addict.» Ashlyn responded calmly while feeding Ethan.</p><p class="p1">«How do you do that?» Rachel asked.<br/>«Chris said I was scary.» Ashlyn responded smirking.<br/>«One part of her job is to read people, believe me it’s horrible at times.» Ali responded chuckling.<br/>«What why?» Chris asked.</p><p class="p1">«Whenever she is trying to lie, I call her out of it. I keep asking questions making her burst it out in anger in the end.» Ashlyn responded like is was nothing.</p><p class="p1">«I’m getting better tho.»<br/>«Yes, that’s just because you stay away from me if you have a secret. Anyways, other than bartending what do you do?»<br/>«Why can’t you tell me?» Rachel challenged, Chris had told her to do this.</p><p class="p1">«I know Chris has told you to do this, that’s his mistake tho. I don’t like telling stuff about people, I like to rather hear it from them.» Ashlyn said looking at her and she could see Rachel got nervous.</p><p class="p1">«I do surf a lot, that how we meet actually. I have a younger sister that I spend a lot of time with, she has autism so I take her when our parents needs some time for themselves. I enjoy staying at home more then getting out, not because of the alcohol tho. Only because I do believe it’s important to stay at home and chill. I like to workout, but only now and then. Chris is wonderful and your grandmother has probably made me gain ten pounds because of her cooking.»<br/>«Thank you, you sound like a good girl. Why the hell are you with him?» Ashlyn said making both Chris and Ali in shock since she let her out off the hook so fast.</p><p class="p1">«So everything’s good?» Chris asked in disbelief.<br/>«Yeah, I trust her.» Ashlyn responded and Rachel smiled big.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«How come Chris say that you trust him and Rachel with the boys for a couple of days?"<br/>«I don’t know, think he took one too many beer.»<br/>«Are you kidding me?» Ali said and looked at Ashlyn.<br/>«What?»<br/>«We are going to the base tomorrow aren’t we?»<br/>«What?» Ashlyn asked acting confused.</p><p class="p1">«I hate you, how long?»<br/>«Two weeks, only 8 days were we are in command of you.»<br/>«What happens the last 6 days?»<br/>«What do you think?»<br/>«You are going to be put trough hell!» Ali said and Ashlyn climbed into bed with her asking for a kiss.</p><p class="p1">«No fucking way, your hell week has already started.» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«You don’t mean that.» Ashlyn said pulling Ali in, she knew that if she showed dominance over Ali she would be weak.<br/>«I do, actually let me tell you this first sergeant Harris. I’m fully naked her, I knew I would be without you for two weeks so was going to do stuff towards you so you wouldn’t get me out of your head for two weeks.» Ali said and Ashlyn moaned, just thinking about having sex with her.<br/>«Now you will wait for two full weeks.» Ali said and turned around, Ashlyn took off the cover and slipped close to Ali.<br/>«You can dream.» Ali said.<br/>«Oh believe me I will.» Ashlyn said teasing Ali.<br/>«Ashlyn, I’m so mad at you right now.» Ali responded with her sex voice. Ashlyn got up and walked into the bathroom and Ali got more mad. She had just teased Ali enough that Ali was willing to have crazy sex with her after all, then she walked away.</p><p class="p1">«Don’t you fucking dare come back in this bed, Harris.» Ali responded. Suddenly the whole cover was off her and Ali was pulled towards the end of the bed. Ali screamed moaning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«We are horrible, first night Rachel is here we are both screaming.» Ali said and Ashlyn pulled her towards her.<br/>«They knew their risk.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Let’s take a shower, I’ll change the bed.» Ashlyn said smirking.<br/>«Bring that strap to the shower, you aren’t completely done with me.» Ali said and Ashlyn ran right after her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Did you guys sleep at all last night?» Chris asked over the breakfast table, making Ali choke on her food. Ashlyn knocked her on the back.<br/>«Yeah, we did.» Ashlyn responded smiling.<br/>«Four hours.» Chris said and Ashlyn laughed while both Ali and Rachel blushed.<br/>«Seems like somebody else weren’t sleeping?» Ashlyn said pointing to Rachel.<br/>«We tried to sleep. Having my sister and you princess scream from the room on the other side of the house wasn’t something making me have sex.» Chris said and Ali went red all over her face.</p><p class="p1">«I probably should’t eat more.» Ali said scary to choke again.</p><p class="p1">«You should, believe me.» Ashlyn responded smiling, knowing what she was going thru the next days.</p><p class="p1">«Seriously you are going to starve us?» Ali asked annoyed.<br/>«Oh, so it was angry sex, that makes sense!» Chris said and Ali just looked at him with killer eyes.<br/>«You definitely shouldn’t starve her.» Rachel said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«We aren’t going to stave you guys, but you know you will be eating food out of a pack for a couple of days. So eat up, this is the best food you will get in 8 days.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Seriously 8 days, Ash?» Chris said in shock.</p><p class="p1">«I hate her too.» Ali responded and Ashlyn just smiled.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s eat up, kiss the boys goodbye. Because this is the first time we will be apart from them for two weeks.» Ashlyn said while feeding Chad.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«We have a surprise in store for this training camp.» Jill said excited, Alex looked straight at Ali who wouldn’t make eye contact.<br/>«Not again.» Alex said and Jill laughed.<br/>«The pride girls have already been thru some of it, but yes we are going to a military base for training. They are going to be commanding you guys for 8 days, 6 remaining days you can command them. What you guys put them thru can be outside of the base too. So think about that while you are out there.» <br/>«Do not say Ashlyn is the commander?» Tobin said and Jill just smiled.<br/>«Are this going to be fun at least?» Megan Rapino asked and Tobin shook her head right away.</p><p class="p1">«I was so happy I was out last time.» Syd said and everybody laughed.</p><p class="p1">«So let’s go to the bus.»<br/>«It isn’t starting before we hit base right?» Ali asked.<br/>«No, it’s not.» Jill said and Ali calmed a little before she sent a text to Ashlyn.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Please, don’t kill me like last time.’</p><p class="p1">‘Don’t worry baby, you will learn a lot of other stuff this time.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Military camp again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«Welcome girls. This is the new military base. You are actually the first outside of the the base that has been in here. It’s not completely done yet, but the training ground is and rooms for all of you just finished yesterday. Some of you have already been thru hell week with us one time before, under first sergeant Harris commands. First sergeant Harris is the commander this time too. But we aren’t going thru hell week this time. We are going to teach you how to survive outside, how to make fire, how to make tents, first aid in the war and on the soccer field and self-defense. Here in the military we put everybody above ourself. We don’t care about ourselves here, just like on the soccer pitch.» Smith said.</p><p class="p1">«So by that, the biggest part in this camp is team-building.» Connor said.</p><p class="p1">«We will split you in groups, we didn’t make the groups this time. Jill and the staff did. You will all decide who is the leader on your team. Ali, Allie and Kling can not be the captain.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«Why?» Allie asked confused.<br/>«Did you hear something commander Connor?» Ashlyn asked and Ali was already mad at Ashlyn.<br/>«No, I don’t think so sergeant Harris.» <br/>«Sergeant Harris?» Ali asked and Ashlyn looked at her.<br/>«Continue, Krieger.»<br/>«This side of you aren’t really turning me on.» <br/>«I said continue, Krieger?» Ashlyn challenged, knowing it turned her on a little.<br/>«Nothing, sergeant.» Ali responded and Ashlyn chuckled.</p><p class="p1">«Now that recruit Krieger has showed. If we ever tell you what to do, the answer is yes, sergeant, yes. And don’t ever forget that you are a part of a team.» Ashlyn responded before looking at Jill that read up the teams. Nobody on the pride was on the same team, it was split into four teams. Two teams with five and the last two with six.</p><p class="p1">«You have two minutes to discuss you leader, after that all leaders goes up to sergeant Harris.»</p><p class="p1">«Alright, Megan team one with Sergeant Smith , Sydney team two with Corporal Connor, Tobin team three with Corporal Johnson, Christen team four Corporal O’Brian. I first sergeant Harris, will switch teams now and then.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«What about the staff, sergeant?»<br/>«Good, recruit Heath. They will be watching everything and listening in.»</p><p class="p1">«As a leader it’s important to do exactly that. Lead. You are the one that needs to give the final answer, you are the one that needs to keep everybody on their toe, you are the one least selfish on the team. You are in charge. That’s it.» Ashlyn said and the girls went back to their team.<br/>«Listen up recruits. We will be giving out points. The best team will win a price to put us thru hell for 48 hours straight. For the rest of the 96 hours you need to agree with everybody including the staff. You will get points on team work and team effort. Now Corporal O’Brian will teach you standard procedure on the base, how to stand, how to walk, how to talk, how to be. Afterwards Corporal Connor will teach how to dress, how to look. Then Sergeant Smith will give out gear. The next 8 days, your only bed body is the gun.» Ashlyn yelled before she walked back in line with the rest and Corporal O’Brian started.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before the team their first drill they were free to pick out food for themselves for 48 hours. The team and staff looked at them while they picked everything out and Ashlyn and the boys chuckled. Ashlyn was surprised by Tobin’s team, both Tobin and Ali were on the same team. They had decided to stack up with MRI’s instead of egg, pasta, bacon and stuff like that. Ashlyn knew that Ali was probably the brain behind it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Listen up, recruits. Now the first challenge is starting we are going to head down to the obstacle course. You will go thru them team after team, you have 10 minutes to get the whole team go thru it, if not we will take you out. The best team will get points. The bad news is that not only you are going thru, you are going thru with gear and the backpacks filled with too much food and a dog. It’s the same dog, and it’s Rex. He is a recruit just like you guys, so he will not me so much help.» Ashlyn said smiling.</p><p class="p1">«Now, stay in line and follow me.» Ashlyn yelled before she started to jog.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">None of the teams got thru the obstacle course, they didn’t help each other enough thru them, and Rex was a big part of that. He was heavy and wasn’t too used to it yet. Ashlyn knew they probably wouldn’t make it, and she was pleased when she was right. They had a debrief afterwards to go thru what went wrong. And team one Megans team won. Before they started a stress test. They were going to go thru easy stuff, but thinking outside of the box would make everything go faster. Tobin’s team was going in first.<br/>«In front of you there is two lightbulb, one with light, one without. Get light in the one without.» Tobin read, in front they saw two lightbulb, electrical wires, screwdriver and other stuff to make the other bulb light up. The easy answer was just to switch the lights, it took the team one minute before they did. After Kelley was in the middle of pulling the other together, Ali just switched them and asked it it was ok.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«There is a square on the floor, the whole team has to stay inside off it. For exactly 4 minutes, if it’s not exactly 4 minutes or you step outside of the box it will give you 2 minutes extra time.» They started to count, after one minute Kelley suddenly said. That was the easy answer, better with two minute penalty then staying for four minutes.<br/>«We take the two minute, we lose more if we stay.» And they walked outside of it.<br/>«Get the balls inside of the bucket, every ball that don’t hits the bucket it’s 7 seconds extra time.»<br/>Tobin read on the note, it was 30 balls in a bucket and a line on the floor so they started to throw balls. The easy answer here was to take the bucket to the other bucket and fill it, it didn’t say anything about staying behind the line in the note. After that they had to into a room.<br/>«Here there is 90 keys, get out as fast as you get.» Tobin read and they started to look for keys, and tried them. Before Ali taught she had the right key, because the door opened. The door was never closed, they could just walked straight out of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After the teams had gone thru it, the time different was out. Team two Sydney won. Ashlyn talked them thru the easy answers and she could see people were pissed. <br/>«That’s why it is a stress test, you are to stress. We do have a lot of stress in combat, but we always needs to know about a second way out of it. That’s why most military people, as I myself always sit with the back to the wall in restaurants or at home. So I can keep up with both exits and what’s going around around me. Now we are going out in the woods, you will all stay in your team where you are going to put up shelter and make a fire so you can make food. If anyone needs help with either of them, we will give you minus points, the best shelter gets points and the best fire get’s point. But we are going to say how to make a good shelter and fire first, not showing it. So listen closely.» Ashlyn said before Smith told them about shelter and O’Brian told them about a fire before they ran into the woods and got their locations for shelter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«This hasn’t been too bad tho.» Julie said, she was on Tobin’s team.</p><p class="p1">«It’s only day one, let’s get this up and fire started so we can call it a day.» Tobin said.</p><p class="p1"><br/>Their team was the best at shelter, team four Christen’s team beat them with the fire just seconds in-between.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Hey guys, how is everything?» Ashlyn asked team three while they were sitting around the fire.<br/>«Is this sergeant Harris or Ashlyn?» Ali asked and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«Ashlyn.» She responded.<br/>«Hasn’t been so bad yet.» <br/>«Tomorrow you needs to be up and packed down by 0600.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«So you are telling us it’s getting bad.» <br/>«The thing about being in training here, you don’t know what would happen.» <br/>«You said training and not war.» Ali said and Ashlyn smiled.<br/>«You aren’t in a war now, now we are training for a war.»<br/>«So you are saying we are going to go thru war.» <br/>«Depends on the war.» Ashlyn said.<br/>«Aren’t you going to tell me, you future wife anything.»<br/>«I can.» Ashlyn said and everybody listen in.<br/>«I love you, and you do look really good right now.» Ashlyn said smiling.<br/>«I hate you.»<br/>«No, you don’t» Ashlyn said standing up going to the next team.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They started the next day with a 3 hours jog in the middle of the woods, mainly in circles. The team made them forget where they were, before they all got a map without a compass. It was 8 flags around in the area, each flag had two points, except two on different side of the wood that gave 5 points. They had 5 hours to get them, they could choose to take a different obstacle race in the woods, it was on one of the roads. Taking that would give them 6 points. The team with the highest point would win.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tobin’s team won, Julie had a thing for hiking and the lead them straight to every flag, they didn’t take the obstacle race, because they knew that getting the flags would give them bigger points, then going thru the race and maybe loose 40 minutes or so there. Smith walked the whole group in circles again after taking the maps away from them.<br/><br/>«Now you all are working in a group, take us all back to base within a hour. All I could say is that this an 1,5 walk back to base.» Smith said.<br/>«We have been walking in circles, I know the base is west from the wood, but where west is I don’t have a clue.» Julie said.<br/>«How do you know it’s west from here?» Megan asked.<br/>«Because of the map earlier.» Julie responded.<br/>«How do we find north? Then we find west.»<br/>«The sun?» Ali asked.<br/>«How can we it’s in the middle now, so we need to wait to see where it switches.» Tobin said.<br/>«The ground?» Syd asked more than she stated.<br/>«How can we see it on the ground?»<br/>«The sun goes up in the east right? Then it goes down in the west. The ground will be drier or hotter in the east, then in the west."<br/>«You are a hero!» They said and tried to feel the ground around them. Smith was impressed until everybody was laying on the ground finding a colder place, it just looked stupid. But they did find the direction, not the next task was to keep going in that direction. Julie was the leader. After 2 hours they were at the base.<br/>«You're late, recruits. Drop and give me 20.» Connor yelled.</p><p class="p1"><br/>They got to eat the rest of their food now, afterwards it was a 7 hour long self defense class. That was an easy, but good class. Right after it was to get in their corridors where they were going to sleep.<br/>«This is you home for now, every morning the cafeteria is open from 0600-0700, you will come at meeting point at 0800 in full gear, without backpacks. The backpacks can you set outside for the night and we will pack them with different gear. As a group you will need one leader her, you will still be in teams. But right here only one captain. As clean as it is now, that how it should be everyday before you leave it. The captain is in charge of that. We will go over it, so keep it clean.» Ashlyn said before she walked out.</p><p class="p1">«This is kinda cool, I feel like a real recruit now.» Syd said smiling.<br/>«And I do look hot in this gear!» Syd said looking in the mirror.</p><p class="p1">«How can you still have energy, we been on our feet for over 12 hours.» Julie said laying down in the bed.<br/>«This place is so military, everything is perfect. Even the beds.» Megan said looking around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next day they just went thru a typical recruit day, work out, eating, marching with heavy gear, tactical on how to survive, and Whitney had first aid class with them then eating again before they just got a two hour free time on the base.<br/><br/>«Look, they are training.» Megan said and pointing towards the obstacle course the teams had done two days prior.<br/>«They are killing it.» Julie said watching how they easily ran thru it, while the whole group of girls walked towards them.<br/><br/>«Let’s make it a game guys, we do it by ourselves with both dogs. Best time is the commander tomorrow.» Smith said and the girl yelled in excitement to see them work for once making them turn towards them.</p><p class="p1">«Afraid of losing sergeant Harris?» Ali yelled.<br/>«Oh it’s on.» Ashlyn responded to Smith.</p><p class="p1">«Alright, so you go first then?» Smith said.<br/>«Of course, the leader always leads.» Ashlyn yelled from her way back to the start.<br/>«Jill you take the time, I don’t trust those.» Ashlyn said pointing at the boys in the end of the race and Jill nodded. Ashlyn killed it, easily got the dogs with her. Max did most of it himself, but with Rex she helped him along.</p><p class="p1">«I’m so gay.» Megan Rapino said when Ashlyn finished, dropping to the ground breathing.</p><p class="p1">«I think I am too.» Sydney said making Ali chuckle. The rest of the boys went thru and most of the girls knew they were straight, by watching them jumping thru it.<br/>«Alright, drums please!» Jill yelled high enough so that everybody around, the girls, the team and the rest of the base looking at them go head to head could hear.<br/>«The winner is, sergeant HARRIS!» Jill yelled.<br/>«No change then, I guess.» Ashlyn yelled with her arms in the air and the boys just laughed.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«I want you.» Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ear while walking past her and Ashlyn smiled grabbing her hand.<br/>«I need you.» Ashlyn responded looking into her eyes.<br/>«Tell me when and where.»<br/>«Recruit aren’t you supposed to be in bed in 10 minutes. Hitting on the commander will not help with that.»<br/>«He said I had ten minutes.» Ali challenged Ashlyn, who just nodded towards the closes door and Ali walked towards it with pride while everybody catcalled them, but right now they didn’t care at all.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Smart of you, Harris. She will kill you now.» Smith said and Ashlyn smiled while the group gather the next day right in front of her. Connor had just checked and pointed out everyplace they had missed places to clean. The girls didn’t get to eat this morning, so they already knew that it was a long day ahead of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Listen up, recruits. You can all go back and collect all of your gear, including the backpack.» Ashlyn yelled and they ran straight ahead. Everything with gear would make them carry 100 pounds in gear. They ran in teams into the woods before they meet a bus on the other side. They jumped into it and the bus drove them to the mountain right outside of the base.<br/><br/>«We are going up, here is 100 pounds extra, as a team you need to push it up the mountain.» Ashlyn said before the teams started to put it into their backpacks. Four hours later they were all not he top, after that they had to walk all the way down with the weight again into the bus and back to base.</p><p class="p1">«Get rid of the extra weight, and follow me, recruits.» Ashlyn commanded and started to ran off before they could do anything. They threw it away and took off after Ashlyn who was way ahead. She ran to the obstacle course again.</p><p class="p1">«As you might have figured you are going thru this again. Side by side with one other team. But one of your teammates is injured and needs to be carried thru the obstacle.» Ashlyn said pointing to a stretcher. After the team finished they got a map with a coordination on where they were supposed to set up camp.</p><p class="p1">«I hate her.» Tobin said and the team agreed, including Ali now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were tired and hungry. When they got to camp, their sergeant gave them a chocolate bar to share. Everybody eat it right away, before they got the next task. Thru the night they needed to look at one point where a red light would appear thru the night. Every team had to count the red lights. They all had one hour shift until they switched to get some sleep. It appeared 19 dots thru the night, Tobin’s team was in the lead now after both taking a win on the obstacle and the dots. Christen’s team won the mountain task. The next day they were on yet another hike with the gear, Ashlyn came to Tobin’s team after been putting both Megan and Sydneys group thru hell the days before. Ashlyn was laying down when the team found her.<br/>«We have an injured teammate, what do we do?» Corporal Johnson asked the group.<br/>«Julie fix her up, the rest of us make a stretcher.» Tobin said and they started right away, before they had to carry her for 3 miles, and she wasn’t lightweight. They sat her down and Ashlyn nodded before walking away to the next team. They kept walking for five hours, until they got to the shooting range. They starting shooting training, for three hours before they walked the rest of the night. People were starting to loosing it, even Tobin. Ali was now taking the leader role trying to keep their heads up.<br/>«I would rather be killed now, then walk again.»<br/>«Look, the sun in rising.» Ali said trying to get people on other toughs, but nobody cared.<br/>«Look, the base again.» Ali said looking thru the trees.<br/>«Hey, there is Ash.» Tobin said pointing towards Ashlyn that was standing with a smile on her face.<br/>«Recruits, sit down meanwhile we are waiting for the rest.» Ashlyn said and the girls fell to the ground defeated.<br/>«Alright, girls. Congratulation, you have survived 72 hours with just a handful of sleep, basically nothing to eat and the most impressing thing all this with 100 pounds and more to time and time with you. This is an actually one of the test we do with recruits after a few months in training. You have surprised us big time.» Connor said smiling.</p><p class="p1">«You aren’t off the hook yet, there are still two more days. But for the two remaining days you will not be without food or sleep. It’s just more defense classes, more shooting and more first aid. If there is anything outside of that you want to learn, just ask first sergeant Ashlyn.» O’Brian said.<br/>«About the points, all we can say that it’s just one point between the leading teams and two others, team three in other words Tobin’s team is leading with six points, they only took three points the last 24 hours. Christens team impressed by going from last to shared first place, taking five points. The other two teams has five points in total. So it’s still on. For the rest of the remaining hours we will not tell you how to get points or the lead.» Johnson said.<br/>«We will test you thru some test from stress, concentration, fear and everything.» Smith said.<br/>«And a thing we haven’t told you thru it all, your staff is also giving out points. We don’t know how they think, we don’t know who is leader there. So even if you are even here, they can change everything when the final result is done. For now go shower, change and it will be a better meal in the cafeteria waiting for you recruits.» Ashlyn said and started to clap for the girls.</p><p class="p1">«This is so weird, after hearing that they were impressed by us, about the point system. I have forgotten that we haven’t been up for basically 72 hours now.» Julie said and heard agreement from other girls.<br/>«I think everything that motivated me was that we have six days afterwards to do what we want towards them. We need to sit down and go thru them. Maybe first in teams than everybody?» Tobin asked.<br/>«I don’t know about you guys, and sorry Ali. But Ashlyn made everything worse when she showed up when we were tired. What about we focus everything on hurting her, the others has helped us along while she has just been commanding.» Sam said.<br/>«I do love Ashlyn, but I don’t like being under her like this.»<br/>«Just in bed?» Megan Rapino responded and Ali just showed the middle finger in return.<br/>«What I am saying is that I’m in, Sam.» Ali said before she grabbed a towel and walked into the showers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They learned a lot over the last two couple days, they learned how to motivate themselves and others, they learned how to protect themselves, they learned about shooting a little even tho they weren’t good at it and a lot about injuries with Whitney. Now they were waiting for the final results.</p><p class="p1"><br/>«Alright then, your military camp is over. You are done with saying sergeant and the whole walking, talking things now. The result is in, and Jill will have the honor.» Ashlyn said and walked to the side letting Jill take her place.<br/>«Too hold it a little we will first tell their results. Team four took the lead and won with three points over team two, team three got third place and I’m sorry team one got last place. After we put all our points in everything changed. On last place we had team two, on third place we had team one so it between team three and team four.» Jill said and took way to looooong break.</p><p class="p1">«On first place we have TEAM THREE!» Jill yelled and surprisingly enough went all the girls wild even the losing teams.<br/>«Thank god, I can’t wait for both Tobin and Ali killing Ashlyn ass!» Sydney yelled.<br/>«How ready are you for this?» Tobin yelled to Ashlyn who only smiled in return.<br/>«I’m feeling we will only go thru half of what you will go thru.» Smith said and Ashlyn nodded.</p><p class="p1">«Do you think they will break you?» <br/>«Depends, on base no, off base easily.» Ashlyn said and the boys laughed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">At four in the morning Ashlyn and the boys woke up by the fire alarm, they jumped out of bed pulled on their uniform and was running out the doors fast. Meeting all the girls outside, but the winners stood in front.</p><p class="p1">«Alright, now you have pulled us thru hell, now it’s our turn. There is nine different flags out on the base. You have three hours to find them.» Tobin said and gave them just a paper with dots on, it wasn’t any buildings or no terrain at all. Ashlyn gave the map to Connor right away.</p><p class="p1">«Alright the blue dot is probably where we are right now based on the rest of the so to be called map. That means it’s either one to the right or two flags within just a couple of meters. Harris, O’Brian and Max goes left, the rest of us goes right.» Connor said and they ran their separates way.<br/>«Do you think this was too easy?» Ali asked confused on how fast they tried to figure out the map.<br/>«Probably, but how can we break them?» Tobin asked when Max came running back with the two others right behind him, Connor and Smith came shortly after.<br/>«We had two flags, so the map is this way. So we can ran this way, split up and try to find the rest.» Connor said and looked at Ashlyn who nodded. The girls was impressed by looking at the boys that whenever it was a discussion Ashlyn could only nod and then it was done talking about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Girls, I don’t know if this is something you want to hear, but I think they will have a harder time outside of base than on.» Jill said and saw fire in the girls eyes.<br/>«We are going shopping later.» Ali yelled with a smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After hours of going thru different malls Ashlyn and the boys were done with it.<br/>«I fucking hate this deal.» Connor said and Ashlyn laughed.<br/>«Are they not done yet?» Smith asked walking behind them and Ashlyn walked up to Tobin.<br/>«Is this going to last the rest of the day? I know you are probably more tired than me.» Ashlyn said and Tobin nodded.</p><p class="p1">«I’m just saying, you were the leader.» Ashlyn said and walked back to the boys again, knowing she got under her skin.</p><p class="p1">«Should we do something else to them? They don’t get tired of this, they just walked around here.» Tobin said to Julie and she nodded looking at them.</p><p class="p1">«What about asking Jill to do a practice tomorrow and they need to be in on it. Meeting and everything, Ashlyn hates to be in team meetings with the pride, probably here too.» Tobin said and Julie agreed.<br/>«Let’s go to the water make them swim in what they are wearing for a while, they have to run back to base, keep them up for the night and soccer tomorrow?» Ali asked listening in on them and they smiled.<br/>«We are done shopping.» Ashlyn said, but not with a smile. She could that they had an evil plan ahead.</p><p class="p1">«We take their phones, and put them in their jail for the night waking them up all night aaaand we get people to the stadium tomorrow at practice?» Ali asked the girl that were all together in a group whispering.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">«Alright, go out and swim, Tobin will whistle when you guys can come in.» Julie said and the team ran out and started to swim, after an hour of swimming around Tobin whistle to get them in. They came right away.</p><p class="p1">«Since we already has your phones, see you back on base.» Ali said and Ashlyn chuckled.<br/>«We are 8 miles from the base.» Ashlyn said and the girls smiled.<br/>«9 actually.» Ali responded and walked away.</p><p class="p1">«Alright, let’s go boys.» Ashlyn said starting to run. It was a beautiful day, which was good since they were all wet after the swimming. They got to the base after a few hours, they were lead to the cell.<br/>«Guessing no sleep tonight, so try to get what you can get.» Ashlyn said and laid down, before she knew it she heard the alarm and smirked.<br/>«No laying or sitting down.» They heard Julie said.<br/>«Oh man, this is torture.» Smith said and yawned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After six hours, they were able to sit down. Still no sleep, they got a chocolate bar to share until they heard the door opening and Tobin walked inside.<br/>«It’s time for a fast shower, you have three minutes to shower and get into the gear that lays beside it.» Tobin said and opened the door, they ran out. Ran thru the of course freezing shower.</p><p class="p1">«Fuck, we are playing soccer.» Connor said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They got to the stadium, they could hear people all over and when they walked out of the tunnel the crowed go wild. The speaker told everybody that this was payback from the us national team to the military. He told them a little about each member of the team and actually did a good job to hype the military up since the base was soon opening. The team it self didn’t do really good at the pitch. They weren’t bad, but with the national team beside them they weren’t great, The rest of the remaining four days the girls pulled them into too many things they had never done before, they took each challenge gracefully and did their best. Ali was probably more annoyed than Ashlyn, because they didn’t show any emotion beside smiles. Ali was waiting for the breaking point, but since they didn’t break them physically their second plan to break them mentally, in a good way. What Ashlyn, Whitney and the boys didn’t know, was that each their families was coming in today. So they could check out the base, but they were coming in, but they couldn’t speak or greet them before the team told them too. <br/>«This is not happening.» Smith said when a bus pulled in, he saw Matt and his mother right away.</p><p class="p1">«Why did I sign up for this.» Whitney said with tears in her eyes. All the boys were crying, but Ashlyn hadn’t yet. It wasn’t long since she had seen Chris anyways, and her grandmother was too old to travel. Suddenly an older woman started to get out of the bus and it killed Ashlyn. She stood there like they were supposed to, but her tears kept falling. She knew that this was going to be hard. Ali was breaking by seeing gram, she ran towards her and hugged her right away, she felt bad for Ashlyn at the same time. Ashlyn stood there right up and down, with tears.</p><p class="p1">«Hey honey, I’m so happy to be here.» Ashlyn’s grandmother said towards Ashlyn, who had a hard time not showing emotions. Her team entire team had already disobeyed order and hugged their love ones, they knew how much her grandmother meant for her.<br/>«When Ali called I asked her brother if he was up for a drive, so he is up here too. Don’t tell Ali that, because she don’t know that yet.» Her grandmother said and laughed and Ashlyn almost broke into a smile.<br/>«You know why they are doing this, they can’t break you in another way then this. So stay sharp, Ash. Show them they can’t break you either way. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to meet those beautiful boys of yours. I’m going to stay here for a little if that’s ok.» Her grandmother said, Ashlyn wasn’t allowed to move, and she knew she was trying to get her to move. Ashlyn just shut her eyes hard down and up.</p><p class="p1">«This is probably the last trip I am on, so I am glad I can share that with you, Ashlyn.» Her grandmother said and closed the distance to her, she was starting to whisper something in Ashlyn ear. Ashlyn stood there with tears pouring down her face now, but she didn’t do anything.<br/>«Let’s call it?» Syd asked, everybody was crying seeing Ashlyn.<br/>«Let’s Ali do her work first.» Sam said and Ali smiled, gave Ashlyn’s grandmother another hug and her grandmother walked back to Chris, Rachel and the boys while Ali walked up to Ashlyn.</p><p class="p1">«Since gram is up here now, and I know this is not what you really want, or what I want. But I was thinking, how about we go a wedding here, tomorrow? The whole national team is here, my family and friends are coming tomorrow, your family is here. What do you say?» Ali asked and Ashlyn moved her eyes to her a little confused.</p><p class="p1">«Let’s just keep it small, and we can throw a huge party in a little while or something. Believe me it’s going to be a party tomorrow too. I just want to be your wife, sergeant. I want us to have the same last name, let’s get married.» Ali said and Ashlyn pulled her into her and kissed her. While the team cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">«Let’s get this base ready for a wedding!» Smith yelled.<br/>«You knew?»<br/>«We all knew.» Whitney said, but Ashlyn’s didn’t care now. She was going to get married tomorrow to the love of her life, in front of everybody including her grandmother.<br/>«I love you.» <br/>«I love you to honey, but even tho I’m old school. So you will not see me until tomorrow, so give me a kiss say hello to the boys, because they are staying with me tonight. And tomorrow I will be your wife.» Ali said and Ashlyn pulled her inn for a long kiss, before she said her goodbyes to the boys that Chris came with. Ali walked away and Ashlyn pulled her grandmother into a warm hug.<br/>«I can’t believe I get to attend the wedding.» Gram said and Ashlyn just pulled her more in.</p><p class="p1">«I do love this hug, honey. But Ashlyn you do smell. Go shower and I can go to Ali for a while with the boys, then I’m coming back with you.» Her grandmother said and Ashlyn nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn had a wonderful home cooked meal by her grandmother with whiskey in the glass just talking.<br/>«Chris called me about your father.» Her grandmother said and Ashlyn nodded, knowing he would do it.<br/>«Have you filled the report?» Her grandmother continued, Ashlyn nodded.<br/>«Alex and I went end filled it right after talking with Chris, I was supposed to talk with you about it..»<br/>«No, Ashlyn. Don’t feel bad about that, it was the right choice. You did the right thing. Have you heard anything?»<br/>«No, things like that can take weeks, months or even years.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«How are you feeling about it?»<br/>«Here’s the thing gram, when I talked with the police I felt free. I felt like this was the right decision to take. I didn’t feel bad about it at all.»</p><p class="p1">«That’s wonderful honey.»</p><p class="p1">«I just wanted to be done with it, especially since he just showed up after Alex’s game. I just want to be done with it. I’m getting married tomorrow, to the most wonderful person I have ever meet she is my world. I don’t want my parents, especially my father to ruin my life with Alex.»<br/>«I don’t know if you have any rings yet. But I want to give you this either way. I want you to have this, you don’t need to use it.» Her grandmother said and pulled out two beautiful wedding rings.<br/>«Gram, you didn’t have too. This is too much.» Ashlyn said with tears.<br/>«It’s actually your grandfather and my rings, they are just been fixed up and redesigned. Ali helped me a lot.»<br/>«So she knows?» Ashlyn asked.<br/>«No, she don’t. We have been emailing back and forth with wedding rings pictures, so I showed them to the designer and she made this out of it.»<br/>«Gram, this is beautiful! Alex would love this. I don’t know what to say.»<br/>«Just say yes tomorrow and that’s thanks enough. Promise me to never let her go, if you are thinking about it call me and we will talk. Your happiness means more to me than anything else, even Chris happiness. I don’t mean that I care more about you than I do to Chris, but you have been thru so much. Grandpa and me always has taught you to be. Grandpa would be so proud of you know, of the woman you have became. I wished he was here to see it like I am, but I promise you that he is.» Gram said and pulled Ashlyn in for a hug.<br/>«Now I need to hit the rack, I’m not getting any younger. Smith has organized a BBQ for you at their place, go and have fun.» Gram said and Ashlyn kissed her on the check before she asked if the needed help with anything, her grandmother just told her to say go.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ashlyn was standing beside Tobin at the top of the so to be called alter at the base. Tobin was the one wedding them.</p><p class="p1">«How are you feeling?» Tobin asked.<br/>«Nervous, good nervous.» Ashlyn responded.<br/>«I never in a million years taught this would be happening, you being buried yes, this no.» Tobin said and Ashlyn chuckled.</p><p class="p1">«I never imagine this either, until I meet her.»<br/>«Are you ready for this?» Tobin asked.<br/>«I been ready since I meet her.» Ashlyn said when she saw the car pull up.</p><p class="p1">«I’m not ready for this.» Ashlyn said already too starting to tear up not haven’t seen her yet.<br/><br/>Kyle walked first out of the car, he ran around the car and opened the door for Ali, Ali walked out taking the breath from everybody around. Ali had bought the dress with her best friend outside of soccer Elizabeth a couple of weeks ago. They had walked down the street and Ali just stopped and told her that this is it. It was a Pronovias wedding dress. Long sleeves, a V neckline and was fitting her in every curve. She was breathtaking. Ashlyn was in a new service dress, it was fitting her perfectly and Ali hadn’t seen her any more beautiful or hot at the same time. Ashlyn gave Kyle a hug and Kyle gave Ali’s hand to Ashlyn. <br/><br/>«You are breathtaking.» Ashlyn said to Ali.<br/>«You are hoooot!» Ali said making people in the crowd laugh with tears looking at the beautiful couple. Tobin took them thru the reception when it was time for the vows. Ashlyn was the first to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Alexandra Blaire Krieger, for 2 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have always been my side, even when I wasn’t here or far away. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You give me space when I need it, even when it’s killing you for it. You have believed in me when no one else would, not even myself. You have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I’m not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given me, but I promise the rest of my days I’ll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love even richer, and in wealth to never let out love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day. I love you Alexandra Blaire Krieger.» Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes, but she hold it together enough to make it thru it. Ali had been balling her eyes out with love and passion towards Ashlyn words thru it all. Now it was Ali’s turn.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">«Ashlyn Michelle Harris. When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to change, but then, how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You are the one, the one who was everything I had ever hoped for, the one I thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn’t compare to the joy loving you brought me. You are a part of everything I think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile and I dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support you and comfort you, thought life’s joys and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.» Ali said, with tears. They said yes to each other.<br/><br/>«Let me introduce to you for the first time, Alexandra and Ashlyn Krieger-Harris.» Tobin said and they kissed for the first time. They walked into the dinner and had just finished their first starter when they heard somebody clink in the glass and Smith stood up.</p><p class="p1">«I’m not good with speeches or anything so don’t have to high expectations. Ashlyn is usually the one speaking whenever I’m around with her.» Smith said making Ashlyn chuckle.<br/>«I meet Ashlyn for over 10 years ago. I was with her on her first tour overseas, after been training with her thru recruit times. To be honest I hated and loved the girl then. I hated her because she beat me in everything, she was too good. I loved her because she didn’t care that she won, that she was better than all of us. She was a leader right away, she helped the rest of us to get better to fight thought it. Ashlyn said one sentence when we were on our very first hell week, it was on the last day. We had been up for too many hours, nobody knew where we were or what day it was. Do you remember what you said?» Smith asked and Ashlyn who nodded.<br/>«There are far better things ahead than we ever leave behind. It’s a quote from C.S. Lewis. So don’t get all the creed to Ashlyn. But when everything was dark at the time, she said that with a small smile on her face and kept going. The quote itself is self spoken. But I knew back then that she was the one I wanted to go into war with. She was strong, she was a fighter, she was a leader. Ashlyn isn’t just a leader in combat, she is a leader in my life. Ashlyn matched Whitney and I. She is the godmother to our child, and I will ever be grateful for Ashlyn. If it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t had been here. I wouldn’t be the husband I am, I wouldn’t be the father I am, I wouldn’t be the friend I am. She has always grounded me.» Smith said and Connor stood up.<br/>«Ashlyn is a hero, she really is. She is not only a hero for us boys, but also you girls and the world. We can’t really talk too much about stuff we have done. But I will talk about this idiot over here when we were out on a mission in Sudan, doing a rescue.» Connor said and Ashlyn looked at him with big eyes before she bursted out in laughter.<br/>«Yeah, she laughs. She thinks I am going to tell you all’s about the time she caught me on the satellite phone, no Ashlyn it’s not. We were out trying to get some information in the public about the soldiers, suddenly out of nowhere we heard gun shots. The team went to separate places trying to cover as much ground as possible. We got the shooter, and tried to get in contact with Ashlyn. She didn’t respond. We were all clearing out buildings, we ran around in panic that she might had been kidnapped. When we found her, she was on a phone with Whitney, had just deliver a baby. This was the second baby she had been delivered. She turned around and told us to get a medic or to get the woman to the hospital. After the medics got to that woman, she walked up to me. I asked if she was ok. Ashlyn’s words. ‘If that is the last vagina I will see in my life, I will de depressed.’ I don’t that is the case, so Ashlyn no need to be depressed, because I have heard you both toooooo many times.» Johnson responded making Ali blush and Ashlyn laugh, that’s when O’Brian stood up.<br/>«I hated Ashlyn at first, I was already in the special when she got in, she climbed the latter to being my sergeant before I could had done anything towards it. I did gave her a really hard time for probably two years, before I gave up. Even when I was pushing her to the limit, when I didn’t listen to her commands or anything, she didn’t give up. I do believe after a year the joy I had with pressing her was the same joy she had to see me caving more and more in to her commands. I don’t think I will ever have so much respect for anyone else than I do for Ashlyn. You are my hero in every words.» O’Brian said and Ashlyn fell a tear.</p><p class="p1">«Then it’s my turn. The youngest and sexiest on the team. Everything has already been said, I can’t top that. You saved my life many times Ashlyn, you have. Thinking back on all those times, I have taken it for granted. The only time I was truly grateful for you saving my life, was when I lost my leg. I think that was the only time I understood that I was so close to dying that if you weren’t there I would had. I don’t care about the leg, because I still has my life. You taught me that, you stayed with me thru my process of learning how to walk again, you stayed with me even when I was an asshole too you. I have never blamed you for losing my life, I have only been grateful that you saved my life.» Connor said and Ashlyn fell another tear and nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was speeches coming from every table around the couple, tears of joy and happiness was all around the area. When the dessert was done, they heard another clink in the glass and Ali gasped.<br/><br/>«I know Alex will probably start crying before I even get to start, yup there she goes.» Kyle said standing up, while Ali was crying.<br/>«Dear Ashlyn, so hold up your tears honey, this isn’t for you yet.» Kyle continued with a smirk making everybody laugh.</p><p class="p1">«Dear Ashlyn, I was there when the two of you first meet. It was in my bar, you, Tobin and Chris walked in. I never really talked with you that day other than a hello to Tobin and Chris. I’m sorry for that, but I saw how Alex looked at you so I knew I would probably see you again. I did the next day, in my apartment actually. You had just invited Alex to your promotion, I remember all I said was that I was going to cut you hair, and believe me guys it was indeed needed. Anyways, I saw the way you looked at my sister, it is the same way you look at her now. Everybody here can see that Ali is the sun in your eyes, she makes you smile even if it is the worst day every. She makes you goofy and cheesy, she makes you comfortable just being in the room. And I still don’t think I have been in your company without Alex sitting in your lap even if there is a free space next to you. I don’t judge her because I have been piggy riding you a couple of times, and I don’t think I have ever felt that safe. Safe is the word I’m going with now, you don’t only make Alex safe, you make us all safe. You are always calm and in control, it is a reason why I call you whenever I’m in distress, usually it was Alex, but now it’s you. You have always been a part of our family, now we just have the name and the ring too. I love you sis.» Kyle said and Ashlyn smiled wide.</p><p class="p1">«Now it’s all about you gurl, so now you can cry because I would probably too.» Kyle said tearing up already with Ali.</p><p class="p1">«We grew up in a home filled with love, even after our parents divorced we were always loved in each home, but always with each other. You are the reason why I got clean, even if Ashlyn has been out there saving the world, you will always be my hero. You made me believe in myself again, that I could concur the world. You pushed me to become a hairdresser, you were my first client, you trusted me even when I was horrible at it. I still remember your first cut, and guuurl you never been that ugly.» Kyle said and everybody laughed when a picture of Ali came up behind him.</p><p class="p1">«Here is the proof. Anyways but you believed in me. That was everything for me back then, and now because you still believe in me. When I told you I wanted to stop cutting and become a bar owner you just asked where? Everybody else asked if I was strong enough to be around liquor all day long, you didn’t. I couldn’t tell you where because I didn’t know then, you sent me links on links of places. You have always been my biggest supporter. After seeing you and Ashlyn together I believe in love again too. Because sorry mom and dad, but I have never seen so strong love between to people before I saw you two together. One day I will meet my prince charming, and one day somebody will look at me like the way you two do to each other. Alex you are my hero, but you both are my family.» Kyle said crying thru it, they gave hugs and kisses. <br/><br/>«Alex, I have a little surprise for you actually.» Ashlyn said nervous. This was the first time Ali had seen her this nervous.<br/>«Baby, what’s going on?» Ali asked confused.</p><p class="p1">«I asked gram yesterday how I could surprise you at the same time show how much I do love you, so she just gave me a guitar. I’m not really god at it, but it just hit me that I have never played the guitar for you.» Ashlyn said and Ali was shocked.<br/>«Do you even play?» Ali asked surprised.<br/>«I do, not much. Mostly overseas, it’s a bonfire thing.» Ashlyn said and everybody except Tobin, gram, Chris, Whit and the boys were surprised. Ashlyn started to play and sang to the song ‘whatever it is by Zac Brown Band’ taking everybody by surprise. Ashlyn had a beautiful voice filled with emotion.</p><p class="p1">«You will sing for me everyday for the rest of our life!» Ali said and kissed Ashlyn. The rest of the night was just a big party filled with love, passion and happiness. Ashlyn and Ali walked out of it at 2am, since they knew the night was still young, but in just a couple of hours two little boys would be up and ready for them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Five years later Ashlyn just got out of job after intense work for two days with a huge smile on her face. <br/>«I’m home.» Ashlyn yelled walking inside seconds later Ethan, Chad, Rex and Max ran into her open arms, before she walk upside to greet her still beautiful wife who shushed her right away.<br/>«I’ll take her.» Ashlyn took the beautiful girl in Ali’s hand kissed her cheek before she kissed Ali’s lips.<br/>«Did you do it?»<br/>«We did, everything is ok now.» She smiled, the operation they had been commanding from US all the way to Sudan had been hard, but they made it thru and everybody was safe. She walked around calming the girl while singing the song Ashlyn sang to Ali at their wedding. It was the girls favorite song, both girls to be honest.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's an old story, english is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>